This Is Everything
by ComeOnJustifyMyLove
Summary: Sara Miller is engaged to be Married, but what happens when she meets the Beautiful Tegan Quin, Can she handle her feelings? Quincest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hype

My life has always been good, as a child I always had good grades, I excelled in many sports, I graduated from Highschool, I had a job at 16 and a car at 17. I was what parents called the perfect child. When I went to University I met Joe. Joe was smart and handsome, He was every girls dream guy. He asked me out on a date and now 4 years later we're Engaged to be married. I love Joe very much,hes _nice _to me.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

I look up and see my Fiance, a confused look on his face.

"Yoga, It clenses the body."

"Uhh sure babe, whatever you say."

He chuckles and walks out of our bedroom. I stand up and head to the bathroom. I start the shower, remove my clothes and step in. Today I have a job interview, Im really nervous. I finish showering and put my clothes on. My interview is at 10:30. I look at the time and it's 9:45.

"Ready to go hunny?"

"Yea just let me get my stuff, meet me downstairs in the car?"

He nods and gets up, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. I grab my stuff and walk to the car.

"Your going to do great hunny I promise."

"I hope I get this job, this is what I went to school for, all my hardwork has led to this."

We pull up to The music studio and Joe gives me a kiss.

"Just be yourself babe, and they'll love you!"

I kiss his cheek and get out the car. I walk into the studio and notice that its covered with Big Movie Posters. I walk up to the Lady behind the desk.

"Hello."

"Hello hunny, how can I help you?"

"Im here for the job Interview."

"Whats your name sweetie?"

_Whats up with all the pet names?_

"Sara Miller."

"Okay follow me."

The lady stands up and starts walking, I follow her down the hall and she opens a door, I walk in and see a man sitting on his desk, on the phone. I step in and he directs me to a seat. I wait there patiently for him to finish.

"Hunny I have to go, Okay I love you too . . . Bye."

He hangs up his cell phone and sits in his chair.

"Hello My Name is Berny Michaels, You must be Sara Miller?"

I nod and extend my hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Darling, Now I looked at your resume, and you went to Berkley for Music Supervisory?"

"Yes then I interned for Liza Richardson, I have a letter of recomendation from her."

"Hmm I see, Well to be honest , you're the best person we've seen for this job, Im going to Hire you, but before I do, I want you to be aware of exactly what your going to be doing."

I nod my head and he continues.

"Well what I do here is I give you 3 months with a Music Supervisor, and you do whatever they tell you, they will teach you everything you need to know, Techniques and other stuff. Then once you have completed those Three months, your Supervisor will let me know if you should get the job. Is this going to be a problem ?"

"No, thats completely fine."

"You'll be getting paid for these three months, of course. Now Im going to direct you to A very good supervisor, She's in the studio office today so I'll have you meet up with her here then tomorrow you'll meet at her office, Okay?"

"Sure."

He picks up his office phone and dials a number.

"Susan can you come to my office please."

He hangs up and a minute later the lady from the front desk arrives.

"Yes Sir?"

"Take Sara to Quins Office please."

I stand up and she leads me down another long hallway and stops in front of the door and leaves. I read The letters on the door.

**T . Quin - Music Supervisor**

I get nervous and knock on the door.

"Come in."

I hear from inside. I open it and step in. She has her back turned to me and shes on her office phone.

"Yea dont worry Berny, I know what Im doing . . . alright Bye."

She hangs up the phone and turns around. I look at her face and notice that this woman is very beautiful, She has a butch look about her, her arms are covered in tattoos and her hair is at a shoulder length. She has the most beautiful Hazel eyes I have ever seen, I look up and down her body one last time and she notices, because she has a cocky grin on her face. She motions for me to sit down on the chair in front of her desk, and I do, feeling like an idiot.

_Did I just check her out? Shes a girl for christs sakes Sara!_

"You must be Sara Miller?"

"Yea thats me."

I nod and start to blush. _Why the hell am I blushing?_

"Well Its nice to meet you, Im Tegan Quin."

"Nice to meet you as well."

She starts to type on her computer and I look around and spot a picture of her and a beautiful brunette woman.

"Is that your sister?"

She looks up from her screen and looks at the picture.

"Her? No, we used to be together in highschool."

I nod and look down, starting to play with my engagment ring.

"Thats a nice piece of glass you got there, whos the lucky guy?"

She asks with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"My Fiance Joe, we've been together since College."

I say with a smile on my face.

"That's sweet, hes a lucky guy."

She sends me a wink and I can't help but blush again. _What the hell?_

"So heres the deal, Berny already explained to you what the process is right?"

I nod my head and she continues.

"Okay well, I just finished a pretty big Movie a couple of days ago, so theres honestly nothing for us to do for about 2 weeks. Unless Berny drops a movie or TV show my way, But until then nothing. So why don't you come back tomorrow and I'll take you to my studio and show you some stuff, sound good?"

"Yea that sounds great, So I meet you here then?"

"Yea at about Uhhhh-."

She bites her lip and I feel a strange tingle shoot up my spine.

"About 9?"

I nod again and we stand up in unison. I extend my hand out and she takes it.

"I look foward to working with a beautiful lady"

"Oh please, Im not even, but I am looking foward to working with you as well. I'll be here tomorrow at 9."

I pull away from her grip and walk out into the hallway. I make it outside and pull out my cell phone.

"Hey Joe, Im done with my interview."

"That's great babe, how did you do?"

"I got it!"

I sit down on a wall outside, looking out into the busy street, watching the different cars pass by.

"Thats great baby, I told you, you would! Okay well Im on my way just hang tight okay?"

I hang up my phone and put it inside my purse. Tegan, what a peculiar name, but it fits for a peculiar person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The First

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I toss and turn, then finally get up. I put one of Joes T- Shirts on and a pair of his boxers. I walk through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I step into the doorway and see Joe, only in a pair of white boxers, cooking. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his stomach, feeling his muscles under my palms.

"Hey babe, you're awake."

"Yea, I have to, I have a job now!"

I say with excitement. I wasn't going to be home alone anymore, with nothing to do, I was going to work now.

"Babe you know you don't have to work right, I make enough to support us both."

I nod and release my hands from his stomach.

"I know but since I've already finished school, It gets pretty boring here, plus this is my dream."

"I know that's why im supporting you a hundred percent."

He looks at me and smiles sweetly. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"When's breakfast going to be ready?"

"Give it 10 more minutes. What time do you have to leave?"

I look at the big clock above the kitchen table and see thats it's 7:45.

"Not until like . . . 8:45."

He nods and I walk back to the room, picking out my outfit for the day. After 10 minutes of talking to myself, I finally decide on some slacks, a white button up and a pair of black pumps.

"Sar, breakfast is ready."

"Kay!"

I quickly scarf down the food, which honestly, was horrible, and hop into the shower. I get out and see that I have 30 minutes to get ready. I quickly blow dry, and straighten my hair. I put on some light make-up, I consider myself a chap-stick girl, A girl who doesnt cake her face with make-up, just light Mascara and chap-stick. I put my clothes on and look into the mirror.

"Ready?"

"Oh I was wondering, can I take the car to work?"

"You don't want me to take you?"

He says, dropping his head down. I look at him and sigh.

"Well yea I guess."

We drive to the studio in silence. I look at the car clock and it's 9:10. _Shit im late_. We pull up to the studio and I see Tegan sitting on a wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh shit, she's waiting for me."

I open my door and climb out of the car, not saying a single word to Joe. I close the door and he starts to drive away. I take in a deep breath, feeling my stomach turn as I make my way over to her.

"Im sorry I'm late, traffic."

I say, trying to sound covincing. She smiles and lets out a puff of smoke.

"It's fine, um . . . why are you all dressed up?"

She chuckles lightly and looks me up and down. I look down to my outfit, maybe the pumps were a little to much.

"Aren't I supposed to?"

"Well you can, but I usually only dress up for meetings. Other than that, I come looking like shit."

She chuckles and shrugs her shoulder, letting out another cloud of smoke. I giggle softly and nod.

"I'll remember that tomorrow."

"But you look pretty cute, so it's fine."

She says with a small smirk. I smile and look down to the cement, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Ready?"

I look up at her and she flicks her cigarette down to the floor, smashing out the odd flame with her boot. She looks at me and I nod.

"Okay, follow me."

She turns around and starts to walk. I follow her as she leads us to her car. Im suprised when I see the car she has, she sports a 1965 Mustang , Cherry Red, Original Color too, I can tell.

"This is your car?!"

I ask in disbelief, looking up and down the sides, running my fingers over the smooth paint.

"Yes ma'am, are you a fan of the _Stang_?"

She opens the door for me and I climb in, feeling the sleek leather under my clothes. The interior was original as well, I could tell from the stiching.

"Oh god you have no idea, this is all original huh?"

I ask, looking at the dashboard and carpet, taking in the beauty.

"Well Im guessing you know alot about cars?"

She looks at me and chuckles softly. I smile and sit back, putting on my seat belt.

"My father taught me a few things, is the engine original too or stripped?"

I ask, she smiles and turns the key, the car starting up and the engine roaring to life. I smile as I hear the familiar sound.

"You tell me?"

She says with a smirk, I laugh and nod my head. She chuckles and drives out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"So if you like cars so much, why not make that your job?"

She asks. I turn to her and watch her as she watches the road.

"Well . . . when I met Joe, he was a mechanic, it was his day job. I would go to his work watch as people would drive up to him and ask him for help, but Joe didn't really know that much about cars, he still doesn't."

She laughs and I smile, looking back to the street.

"One time though, an old lady came to him with a little honda and it was making a clicking noise. So he popped the hood and started to fiddle with the parts, after like 5 minutes, he couldn't figure out what the problem was, but I knew. I knew instantly when I heard her pull into the shop, so I walked over and in front of the lady, I told him what was wrong with the car. He pushed me away and told me to just sit back down, then when the woman left, he got mad at me and said that I couldn't just walk up to him while he's working, that I made him look weak and pathetic that a girl had to do his job . . . you know Guy shit."

She laughs and I laugh too, it must sound so stupid.

"But yea he got so mad that he told me to never talk about cars around him or never to work on cars around him. In his words, he said, "Be a girl, get your nails **done**, not _dirty_."

I turn to her and she slows to a stop at a red light. She turns and looks at me, eyeing me up and down in my seat.

"Are you serious?"

"Mmmhm"

I nod my head and she scoffs, shaking her head as she starts to drive again.

"What a douche . . . and let me guess, you did what he said?"

She asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice. I sigh and turn my head to the window, looking at the trees and small local shops pass me by. She slows down and pulls into a small parking lot, only able to fit, probably about 15 cars. She drives up to a spot and I look at the sign in front of it, it was her reserved parking spot. She shuts off the engine and opens her door, climbing out of the car. I get out of the car and close the door, looking up at the olive green building.

"Yea I did . . . but he's right, girls shouldn't be doing that."

I finally reply. She turns to me and shakes her head.

"What a jerk."

I ignore the comment and follow her as she leads us inside the building. I step into the lobby and look at the front desk, seeing a young girl, who likes to be 20 sitting at the desk, typing away on her cell phone, a huge smug grin on her face. She lifts her head up and send a flirty smile to Tegan.

"Hey Tee."

_Eghh she sounds desperate._

"Hey Mel."

Tegan say awkwardly. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the elvator, shaking her head and letting out a deep breath. I turn around and look at the girl, she was staring straight at me, eyeing me. I chuckle and turn around, looking at Tegan.

"Whats her problem?"

I ask her, wondering why she was giving me the stink eye just a couple of seconds ago.

"Nothing . . . she just likes me."

She says, letting out a shakey breath. The doors open and we step inside, she presses a button and the elevator starts to move. We stand there in silence waiting for the doors to open. Once they do, my eyes grow wide at the floor we're on. I step out of the elevator and look around the large room, there was a couch, a TV, and a bar, this looked like a bachelors pad, not an office.

"This is your office? Its the whole floor!"

I ask, feeling my jaw start to hang open. She walks over to a door and places her hand on the knob, turning around and looking at me.

"Yea, I like to work comfortably . . . but hey come into the studio, I'm gonna show you some stuff."

She says, opening up the door. I walk over to the door and step inside, my eyes widening instantly. It looked like a music studio, the large table with a bunch of buttons, little lights lightly flickering. The place where the musicians record their music, is occupied with a large white couch, a projector on a small table, and a large white screen on the wall, it was amazing. She sits down on the chair in front of her laptop and pulls out the other one, patting the seat. I make my way to the chair and sit down, looking at her.

"So . . . this is _technically _my office."

She laughs and sits back in her chair, I smile and turn my attention to the buttons, reaching out and grazing them with my fingertips.

"Do you wanna see the last movie I did . . . just the parts with music though?"

She asks, lightly giggling. I turn to her and nod, she gets up from her chair and walks through the open door, into the projector room. I watch her walk to the couch and sit down, leaning foward and pressing a small button on the turns it on and grabs the remote, the white screen turning Blue. She turns to me and smiles.

"Come on."

**1 Hour Later**

Tegan POV:

I look at the screen and smile, my hard work playing in the backround, the soft song playing through the speakers. It took me two years to finish this movie, it was sort of different then what I usually do, but thats because it was with a different director. I turn my head and look at Sara, smiling as I notice she's sound asleep, her head resting on the arm rest. She looks so peaceful, its so inviting. I stand up and walk over to her, leaning down and studying her face, she was so beautiful, her skin was pale and her features were soft.

I grab the blanket from behind the couch and cover her up, making sure shes warm. I walk out of my booth and head to my bar. I get behind the counter and start to make myself a drink. When I met Sara, the first thing I noticed about her, was how beautiful she was. How she didn't even have make - up on, and she still glowed, in a way that sort of attracted me to her. I also noticed her checking me out, at least thats what I think she was doing, I could be wrong, but either way I didn't say anything. Not only is she straight, but she has a Fiance, so it's best if I don't say anything.

I pick up my drink and head back to the booth, closing the door behind me. I go to my chair and sit down, leaning back and propping my feet up on the table. I bring my drink to my lips and sip on the bitter liquid, feeling it burn as it runs down my throat. I check my watch and notice that it's barely 12:30, there was so much free time. I pull up another movie, only this time on my laptop and lean back in my chair, sipping on my cold drink and watching the scenes.

_I turn and look at Sara, she was still asleep on the cushion next to me. I check my watch and sigh, it was barely 1:30. I pick up the remote and scroll through my movie list, picking out one I did a couple of years back and pressing play. As I sit there, hearing the sound of Saras steadying breathing, I remember the times I had with this movie. Staying up late at night, with the person who was training me at the time, and trying to figure out what songs fit well into the scenes, all the stress it brought to me. _

_Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts as I look at the screen. I completely forgot about this sex scene, I don't know I did, it was the hardest scene to fit a song with, we spent weeks on the scene, but I had forgotten somehow. I see Sara start to stir in the corner of my eye and I start to panick. I grab the conrtold from the arm rest and start to fiddle with it nervously, making it pop out of my hands and onto the floor. She lifts her head up and looks at me, eyeing me cautiously. She turns her head to the screen and I feel my cheeks burn. She starts to smile and she lets out a small giggle. I lean down and quickly grab the remote from the floor and turn off the Projector, feeling my nerves rattle under my skin._

_"Sorry . . . I worked on the movie a couple of years ago, I completely forgot that scene was in there."_

_It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. She looks at me and smiles sweetly._

_"It's Okay, we're adults Tegan . . . it's just a sex scene."_

_She reaches over and grabs the remote from my hand, aiming the remote up and pressing a button. The screen turns back on and the scene continues, Saras eyes glued to it. I turn and look at her though, the way she observes things is so beautiful, like she was completely captivated by them. I turn my attention back to the screen and my eyes grow wide, the guy and the girl, making passionette love to eachother, nothing but their moans and whimpers starting to fill the room. I turn back to Sara and hear the girl moan loud in the movie, making a familiar wetness in my core appear._

_Oh god please don't do this to me._

_Sara looks turns to me, a small smirk on her face. I eye her and she throws off her blanket, getting on on four, and crawling over to me. My eyes grow wide as she climbs on top of my lap, straddling my waist and staring straight into my eyes. I tear our gaze and look down at her body, bringing my hands up and placing them in the dip of her curves. I lift my head back up and she smiles, I lean in and close my eyes, connecting our lips for the first time. I graze her bottom lip with my tongue and she parts her lips, letting me in. As soon as my tongue hits hers, my body grows numb, feeling her tongue massage mine skillfully._

_"Tegan."_

_She moans into my ear and I whimper._

"Tegan."

_Oh god Sara_

"Tegan."

I feel a small tap on my shoulder and I groan.

"Tegan."

I let out a frustrated sigh and open my eyes, staring up at the face hovering over mine, Sara.

"What happened?"

I ask, lifting my head up and looking around my studio, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"You fell asleep . . . with this in your hand?"

I look back to her and see her holding up a glass, my glass, that was filled with Tequila. I sigh and lean back in my chair, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"Weren't you asleep?"

I get up from my chair and stretch out my limbs, feeling them crack under my skin. I look at her and she nods.

"Yea . . . but I woke up when this glass fell."

She chuckles and I smile awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry."

She smiles sweetly and shakes her head.

"It's fine."

I nod and look down, watching my feet shuffle awkwardly. That was a strange dream, it felt so real, and her lips, god her lips! They felt so real, so smooth, so plump. I hear Sara clear her throat and I pull out my phone, looking at the screen, it's 4 o'clock already.

"It's already 4 . . . do you want me to drop you off at home or ?"

She nods and picks up her purse, putting it on her shoulder and smiling.

"Only if you can?"

I nod and turn around, walking out of the booth and leading us to the elevator. As soon as I press the button, the doors open and we step in. We ride down in silence and step out into the lobby, seeing Melony staring right at us. We start to walk across the room and she sends me a smirk. Why is she so desperate? I turn to Sara and wrap my arm around hers, clinging to her and walking to the front doors. Once we step outside, I sigh and let go of Saras arms, she turns to me and eyes me.

"Sorry . . . she just freaks me out sometimes."

She chuckles and nods her head, looking back down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I've been there before."

I smile and we walk up to my car, I pull out my keys from my pocket and look up at Sara. She's standing near her door, her fingers gliding across the paint again. _She really likes this car._

"Do you want to drive it?"

I ask her. She lifts her head up and looks at me, a smile forming on her lips.

"You would let me drive it, really?"

She ask in disbelief, I chuckle and shake my head, she was so adorable. I walk around to her side and open the door, climbing into the passangers seat. I close the door and look out the window, seeing her looking straight at me, a goofy grin on her face. I laugh and motion for her to get into the drivers seat. She smiles wide and walks around, opening up the driver's door and climbing inside. She turns to me and takes her bottom lip between her teeth and bites on it nervously, holding out her hand. I smile and hand her the keys, watching her as she starts the car, and adjusts her mirrors. We both put on our seat belts and she puts the car in reverse, pulling out of my reserved space and driving to the exit of the parking lot. She drives onto the street and I turn to her, finding her smiling as she watches the road.

"You really like this car, don't you?"

I ask, finding her amused state, rather intriguing.

"You honestly have no idea."

She says with a small chuckle. I smile and turn my head tot he window, watching as we pass by the still shops. About 15 minutes later, we finally turn into a street. She keeps driving and I keep looking at the houses, they were all big and nice, some even looked like 5 bedroom houses, one even had the traditional tire hanging from the front lawn tree. She starts to slow down and she stops in front of a big house, it looked to be about 2 stories high, and probably a 3 bedroom. It was painted white, with red window shutters. Suddenly, I hear the sound of my favorite song come on the radio, I turn and look at my radio, reaching down to turn up the volume, when I accidently collide with Saras hand. I stop dead in my tracks as a spark shoots through my blood and goes straight to my heart. I look up at her and see her cheeks turning a bright red, her eyes looking down to the radio. She continues to reach for the volume and turns it up, the speakers lightly echoing in my ears.

"This is my favorite song."

She says shyly. I look at her and smile wide.

"It's my favorite song too."

We both sit back in our seats and I look down at my hand, studying the fingertips that collided with hers. Suddenly, I hear her soft voice, singing along with the lyrics, I turn to her and smile, seeing her looking down at the steering wheel and rubbing it with her hands, while she sang along to the song. I watch her sing the rest of the song until it's over. An advertisement comes on and she lifts her head up and looks at me for the first time in a couple of minutes, a small smile on her lips.

"Today was pretty fun, even though we slept through most of it."

She chuckles and I laugh, nodding my head at how accurate that was, we literally spent all day asleep.

"So uhh, tomorrow at 9?"

She asks. I nod and look down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

"Well do you want me to pick you up . . . since I know where you live now?"

I chuckle nervously and bring one hand to the back of my head, messing around with my hair. I look at her and she smiles wide, nodding her head.

"Yea . . . If it's not to much trouble?"

She asks. I immediately shake my head and she smiles, looking back down at the steering wheel, nodding her head.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going."

She says, turning her head to me. I nod and she turns to the door, opening it and stepping out. I open my door and climb out of the car, seeing her standing on the curb. I smile at her as I walk over to the drivers side and lean on my hood. She turns around and walks down the path of her house, getting closer to the door by each second. When she gets to the door, she opens it and turns to me, and waves her hand, letting me know that she was safe inside. I climb into my seat and close my door, turning my head and looking at her door, seeing it closed, Sara no where in sight. I sigh and turn on my car again, hearing my engine roar to life. I put it in drive and slowly start to drive onto the street. I get to the end and stop at the red light. I lick my lips and look down at my hand, the one tat collided with Sara's, and study it again. _How could that much of a spark shoot through my body?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Frozen

I look at Tegan and watch her as she climbs into the drivers seat, I turn back around and step inside my house, closing the door. I lean my back against the heavy wood and look down. I bring up the hand that hit Tegans and look at it. _Why did I feel a spark when our hands crashed?_

I sigh and hear the sound of pots and pans hitting eachother, Joe's home. I push my body off the door and walk over to the kitchen, standing in the door way and looking at him. He was wearing an apron, and standing over the stove, in front of a big pot. I giggle and walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his stomach and grabbing a fistfull of his shirt. He turns around in my arms and looks down to me, smiling wide.

"You're back."

He says sweetly. I smile and look down, noticing the words on his apron, _'Kiss The Cook.'_ I lift my head up and smirk at him, he smiles and I lean up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiles and pulls away, turning back around and grabbing the spoon resting inside the pot, stirring around the contents.

"What are you cooking?"

I ask him, trying to look over his shoulder, but he's to tall for me to even get a glimpse of whats inside the pot.

"Honestly . . . I have no idea."

He says, lightly chuckling. I loosen my grip on his shirt and shift to the side, looking into the pot, seeing the brown broth water bubbling.

"What do you mean, you have no idea?"

I ask, eyeing the pot. _How can someone have no clue what they're cooking?_

"Well I went to the market today and-"

"By yourself !?"

I ask him. I was the one who went grocery shopping, Joe just pushes around the cart, and grabs what I read off of the list. He's a guy, he doesn't know how to plan out meals, his perfect meal is a large Turkey sub, with potato chips on the side, like any other typical guy.

"Yea, I thought you would like not having to cook for once."

He says with a small smile. I wanted to feel mad that he went shopping without me, but It was impossible, he did it for me. I smile and rest my head on his back, how could I _ever _be mad at him?

"But I was going to tell you, when I was at the store,I was looking at all the meats right? Well I was standing next to a lady and she was talking to the butcher, telling him she wanted Lengua."

I raise my eyebrows and move my head to the side a little, looking at his face, he was focusing on the food. _What the hell is Lengua?_

"So I got a little curious and asked the woman what it was, she said it's to make soup. So I ordered a pound, and asked her how to cook it. She told me to boil it for 2 hours, then throw in some carrots, cabage, celery, onions and a whole bunch of other stuff . . . at the moment it sounded so good, that I couldn't resist."

He smiles wide and I chuckle, Joe was helpless. I turn my head to the side and look into the pot again, seeing the small chunks of, what I'm guessing is meat, floating to the top of the pot. I don't know what Lengua is, but I guess it's my dinner.

**Later that Night.**

So the Lengua soup was disgusting, but I still ate two bowls. When we were eating our dinner, Joe told me he wanted to start cooking more. Now that I have a job, Joe wants to become Canadas Number One Cheff.

Right now we're getting ready for bed, Joe's inside the bathroom and I'm already in bed, sitting up against the headboard. I hear the bathroom door close and Joe's heavy footsteps making their way back to the room. I reach out to the lamp on the nightstand and switch it off, leaving the room pitch black. I lay down and pull the covers over my body, tucking them under my chin. The door slowly opens and I look at it, seeing the outline of Joe's body walking towards the bed. I close my eyes when I feel the matress dip and the covers glide against my body. After a few seconds of the bed shaking, Joe trying to find a comfortable position, I feel a hand cup my breast. I open my eyes and turn to Joe, he was on his side, facing me, his arm extended across the space between us. He removes his hand and grabs the blankets, pulling them off his body, showing me his naked form, his cock standing straight up.

I'm tired, not only because of today, even though I didn't do anything, but because I also have to get up early tomorrow. But, he's my Fiance, I need to make him happy right? I push the covers off my body and sit up, taking off my shirt and tossing it onto the bed, letting it get lost in the sheets. I lay back down and grab the hem of my underwear, pushing them down my legs and kicking them away. I turn my head to the side and look at Joe, he was just staring at me. I extend my hand and grab his cock, stroking it up and down, feeling his sweaty skin slide against my palm. He closes his eyes and turns on his back. I let out a small sigh and stop stroking him. I sit up and throw my leg over his body, straddling him. I place my hands on his stomach as I raise my hips, taking one hand and grabbing his cock again. I place his tip in front of my entrance and slowly lower my body down, feeling him slide right into me. My walls instantly clench and I feel my body start to respond. I lick my lips and close my eyes, slowly grinding my hips, feeling the tip of his head hit my spot each time. I throw my head back and smile, feeling his member massage my walls. I start to get impatient and crave for my release. I brace myself on his stomach and start to bounce up and down at a steady rhythm, feeling the familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, I feel his hands grip my waist, I stop and look down at him. He brings his hands up to my back and pulls me down to his chest, rolling over, making me lay on my back. He places his hands on each side of my head and lifts up his body, letting me see his face as he starts to thrust into me. I close my eyes and throw my head back into the pillow, pushing away the tingle in my stomach, I want to last for a while. I grab his hand from the side of my head and bring it down to my clit, placing two fingers on my throbbing button, hoping he understands what I'm asking for. I smile when I feel his fingers start to rub me, but whimper when they disappear from my button after two strokes. I open my eyes and look back at him, seeing his eyes closed, his mouth hung open and his nose scrunched up.

"Sar- I'm cumming."

I nod and stop pushing away the tingles forming in the pit of my stomach. I start to grind my hips back into him, wanting us to be in sync, when suddenly, I feel his warm goo release inside me, making me gasp. He collapses on top of my body and buries his face into my neck. I look up at the ceiling and feel his unsteady chest rise and fall against mine.

"Shit."

Joe groans and starts to pull out of me, my walls clenching around him, begging him to stay, but he pulls out fully. I sigh and he lifts his head up from my neck, looking at me. He smiles sleepily and leans down, placing a lazy kiss on my lips as he rolls off of my body and back onto his side of the bed. I turn my head to the side and steady my breathing as I look at him. He had his back turned to me, and the thick blanket tucked under his arms. I sigh and turn my body over, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over my naked body, I can still feel my stomach tingling, but I don't want to take care of it, I just . . . I just want to sleep.

I woke up earlier than I should have, and since then, I've just been laying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Last night wasn't the first time thats happened, sometimes Joe and I cum together, sometimes only I cum, but most of the time, it's _only _Joe. I sigh and turn over on my side reaching out my hand and grabbing my phone from the nightstand. I press the trackball and look at the time, it was 7 o'clock. Theres no point in trying to go back to sleep, Tegan was going to be here at 9. I set my phone back down on the nightstand and slowly climb out of the bed, trying my best not to wake up Joe. I look back up at him and sigh in relief, he could sleep through anything. I search the sheets for my underwear and shirt, when I find them, I put them back on and walk out of the room. I walk down the stairs and turn into the kitchen, walking over to the fridge. After looking through the contents, I sigh and settle on a bowl of Cereal. I fix myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and climb up on the kitchen counter. I sit there in silence, only the sound of my teeth grinding up the crunchy flakes filling the room. When I finish, I set my bowl in the sink and walk back upstairs, heading straight to the bathroom. I start the shower and strip my clothes, tossing them to the cold tile floor. I step into the shower and stand under the water, feeling the scolding hot liquid run down my back. After standing under the water for a couple of minutes, my skin turns a bright red. I grab my bottle of bodywash and pour a large amount into my palm, lathering it up. l start to wash my body, running my hands over my stomach, massaging my muscles in my arms. I bring my hands up to my breast and lather the soap into them, feeling a shock run through my body.

"Mmph."

I trail my hands down and bring them between my thighs, slowly caressing my skin. I take my bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it hard as I trail one hand up to my crotch. I take in a deep breath and trail two fingers up and down my slit, feeling my cum coat my fingers. I bring them to my clit and start to slowly circle it, my head instantly falling back and hitting the shower wall. I feel my walls start to clench as I remember the spark that shot through my system when my hand crashed into Tegans. I feel the familiar nerves rise in the pit of my stomach as I slowly massage my inner thigh with my other hand. Seconds later, my waves slowly crash down on me, my back arching off the tile, making me moan.

"Tegan . . . "

As soon as her name slips from my mouth, my body freezes and my eyes grow wide. _Oh my god._ I remove my fingers from my crotch and put them under the water, washing away the memory of her. _That didn't just happen._ I turn the knob and the temperature drops, the cold water hitting my skin. I push away the thoughts and grab my shampoo, squeezing a good amount on my head and lathering it up. I rinse off the shampoo and turn off the water, pulling back the curtain and stepping out. I grab my towel from the counter, wrapping it around my body and turn on the tap. I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth. When Im done, I walk back to my room and look at the bed, Joe was still asleep, his body sprawled out in the middle of the bed. I walk over to my closet quietly and remember what Tegan said about dressing casual. I avoid my clothes on the hangers and open my pants drawer. I grab my black skinny jeans and open up my shirt drawer, grabbing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. I toss them over my shoulder and grab a pair of socks, and my red vans. I walk over to my side of the bed and set my clothes down. I change into them and sit down on the edge of my bed, grabbing my socks and putting them on. When I'm fully clothed from head to toe, I walk over to the dresser and open one of my drawers. I grab a rubberband and pull my hair up into a sloppy bun. I walk back over to my closet and grab my jacket, putting it on and walking over to my nightstand. I grab my phone and check the time, it was 8:57. I put my phone in my back pocket and turn to Joe, getting one last look at him before I leave. I turn back around and walk out of our room, heading downstairs to the living room. I sit down on the couch and look outside the window, wondering what I was going to do today with Tegan. I don't know why, but Im nervous. How was I going to act around her, after I moaned her name in the shower? Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a loud horn. I stand up and make my way over to the window, smiling instantly as I see that beautiful Cherry Red Mustang. I walk over to the door and grab my keys and wallet from the mail table. I take a step to the door and place my hand on the knob, twisting it. I pull the door back, and take the first step out, when suddenly, I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turn around and jump when I see Joe, standing right in front of me, in nothing but a pair of his white Boxers. He brings his hands up to his eyes and rubs the sleep from them.

"How come you didn't say bye?"

I look at him and my eyes grow wide, I was so excited to leave,_ and see Tegan_, that I forgot about Joe for a _quick _second. I lean in and wrap my arms around his back, feeling his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

I mumble into his skin. I pull away and look at him, he smiles and leans in, placing a kiss on my forhead.

"Yea . . . I love you."

He says. I smile and nod my head.

"I know . . . I love you too."

He pulls away from me and my hands drop to my sides, I turn around and walk out of the door, looking up and seeing Tegans car again. I smile and start to move my feet faster, slightly jogging over to her car. When I get a couple of feet away, I see her drivers door open and she climbs out of the car, standing up and looking at me. I smile at her and she starts to walk around the car, stopping in front of the passengers door. I eye her and walk up to the curb. She opens the door and sits down, extending her hand out, letting me see her car keys in the palm of her hand. I smile and she chuckles, shaking her head lightly.

"Since you love it so much."

She rolls her eyes and I smile, grabbing the keys from her hand and walking over to the drivers seat. I open the door and climb in, feeling the already familiar leather rub against my clothes. I put the key in the ignition and start the car, hearing the _original _engine roar to life. I smile and drive onto the street, passing by the parked cars. Tegan turns up the radio and I focus on the road, keeping the smug smile on my face, _I love this car_.

After 15 minutes of driving in complete silence, only the tunes on the radio filling the small space, we finally pull into her office parking lot. I drive up to her reserved parking and park perfectly in the lines. I shut off the engine and turn to her, seeing her smile at me.

"Hold on real quick."

I nod and she turns her body to the side, leaning back and reaching behind the drivers seat. I chuckle when I see her upper body disappear, but stop in my tracks when I see her shirt rising as her arms move. Her shirt rises more and It stops when it hits her belly button. I stare at her pale skin and feel a shock shoot straight to my clit. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and bite it hard, trying to push away the same feeling I got this morning, in the shower. She starts to sit back in her chair and I whip my head back down, looking at the steering wheel, hoping she didn't catch me. I hear her let out a heavy sigh and I lift my head up, looking at her.

"You're gonna hate me, but I forgot a piece of paperwork at my house . . . do you mind if we go there and pick it up?"

I smile at the thought of driving her car again and nod. She smiles and I turn back around, starting up the car again and putting it in reverse. I drive to the exit of the parking lot and look at her.

"Make a right."

I nod and turn right, driving onto the street. I keep my focus on the road and listen to the soft rock song playing on the radio, when suddenly, I hear a soft chuckle. I turn my head and look at Tegan, she was looking at me, laughing. I eye her really quick and turn my attention back to the road. I hear her laugh again and I slow down to a stop at the red light. When I come to a stop, I turn to her and look at her, feeling so confused.

"What?"

I ask her, studying her face, her cheeks all the way up high, her eyes slightly open, her gums showing as she lets out another laugh.

"Nothing , nothing."

She continues to laugh and I start to get frustrated, but the look on her face is too adorable for me to show it.

"Then why are you laughing at me?"

I ask her, she shakes her head and starts calm down from her laughing fit.

"Because, you're just driving . . . with this big, HUGE, smile on your face."

She says, the laughs escaping her mouth again. I smile and turn back to the road, starting to giggle to myself. I must have looked pretty stupid.

"Sorry . . . I just really love this car. . ."

I say, my laughs dying down and my cheeks starting to burn. _This was so embarrassing._

"Why are you sorry, you looked freaking adorable."

I feel my lips curl and the small butterflies start to sink into my stomach. _Was I blushing?_ The light turns green and I take my foot off the brake, stepping on the gas and starting to drive again. We drive for a couple of minutes in silence, when finally, I hear her voice.

"Make a left on this street."

I nod and flick on the blinker, turning into the right street. As I start to drive into it, I notice the houses that took up the block, they were huge. I'm pretty sure each one was at least a 5 bedroom house, maybe even more. I keep driving down the street, when Tegan points to an Olive green house, the same color as her office building.

"You can pull up in the driveway."

I nod and turn into her driveway, stopping in front of her garage door and shutting of the engine. I turn to Tegan and she looks at me, smiling.

"Uhh, do you wanna come inside?"

She asks. I look at her and see her start to chew the inside of her lip. I feel the familiar wetness start to form and I think of any excuse as to why I can't go up, but none sound convincing.

"Uhh yea, sure."

She nods and opens her door, getting out of the car. I open my door and get out of the car, closing it and walking to the hood, waiting for her. She closes her door and walks over to me, smiling and motioning for me to follow her. She walks in front of me and leads me across her lawn and up to her front door. She starts to search her pockets, and I finally realize what she's looking for. I smile and extend my hand over her shoulder, her keys dangling next to her cheek. She turns and looks at me, sending a small embarrassed smile my way. She grabs her keys and unlocks her door, pushing it open and walking in, standing to the side.

"Uhh, Sorry about the mess . . . I wasn't expecting anyone."

She says. I step into her house and my eyes imediately scim her house, the large staircase, leading up to the second level, the two large openings on each side of the room, the light tan walls, the small picture frames hanging on them, it was so nice.

She closes the door behind me and walks next to me, I turn to her and she starts to walk to the Opening on the left side. I follow her and stop once I get next to her. I look inside the room and smile, this was her living room. The large fireplace, with two logs ready to be lit, her large flat screen TV hanging above it, the style of her house was exactly my type. When Joe and I bought the house we live in now, I told him this is how I wanted to decorate the living room, but he said no, that it was too modern. So of course, I let him decorate the house.

"You can sit down if you'd like . . . do you want something to drink?"

She asks. I turn to her and chuckle softly.

"Are we going to be here that long?"

I ask, she brings her hand up to the back of her head and scratches her scalp roughly.

"Honestly, I have to look through all of my paperwork upstairs."

She laughs nervously and I smile at her.

"Well I can help, if you want?"

She smiles and nods her head sweetly.

"Follow me."

She starts to walk towards the staircase and I follow her. When we get to the stop, she turns to her right and walks a couple of steps, stopping in front of a big brown wooden door. She opens it and steps inside, I hold open the door and walk inside. It was a second Studio, set up just like the one in her office, only this one didn't have the couch and projector, it was just the booth with the buttons.

"2 Studios . . . wow."

I whisper to myself, but Tegan hears it, because she lets out a soft giggle.

"Yea, you know what everyone says . . . work is your second home."

I smile at her small joke, remembering all the times that I've heard adults says that, even my parents. I stand in the middle of the room as she walks over to a small olive green door on the wall. She opens the door and my eyes grow wide. It was as small as a closet, but filled with 2 file Cabinets, and a huge stack of unorganized papers on the floor.

"Tegan."

I say, walking over to the closet and standing right next to her. I peer over her shoulder getting a better look, they were just scattered all over, my fingers start to itch, the feeling of wanting to organize them creeping in.

"I know . . . you don't have to say it. I've never been organized."

She says, looking down at the pile. I sigh and let out a weak chuckle, everyone needs orginization.

"Well . . . bring your chair and sit down, I'll organize it for you."

She turns to me and shakes her head softly.

"You don't have to Sara, I mean c'mon, look at the pile . . . It's HUGE!"

She lets out a cute laugh and I smile, this wasn't even _that _bad.

"Tegan, my first Job was filing papers, I had stacks and stacks on my small desk, this is nothing . . . now go sit down."

Tegan POV:

I lean back on my chair and sigh heavily. I look down at Sara, sitting inside my closet, reading the words on a piece of paper. She's been organizing my papers for 2 hours already, theres still a small stack, way better than before, but this is getting pretty tiring. She won't let me help either, she just asks me what the paperwork gets filed under and I tell her. I take in a deep breath and my stomach starts to growl, _food._

"Lets take a break yea? We've been at this for 2 hours Sara."

I let out a small chuckle and she looks at me. She smiles and nods her head, setting the last paper in her hands, down in the small pile. I stand up from my chair and hold out both of my hands to her, showing her that I was trying to help her up. She takes holds of my hands and stands up, I smile at her and turn around, walking towards the door. I open it and step to the side, letting her go out first, I walk out of my studio and find her waiting for me at the staircase. I walk over to her and send her a small smile before walking down the stairs, hearing her small feet pad behind me. We get to the bottom and I turn into the kitchen, heading straight to the fridge. I open it and look at the shelves, trying to find something that the both of us will like.

"So, Im guessing we're gonna be here all day, right?"

I hear her say. I smile and keep searching through the shelves.

"Yea, If you don't mind. I just really have to find that paper."

I tell her. I look down to the bottom shelf and smile, grabbing the marinated chicken and looking around for the needed vegetables.

"I don't mind . . . I could spend all day here, your home is pretty comforting."

She lets out a small chuckle and I feel my cheeks turn red. I grab the green bellpeppers and close the fridge, setting all the stuff down on the counter. I reach up into my open shelf and grab the bag of fresh white rice. I make my way over to the stove and grab two pans and set them down on the burners. I start to reach for the burner that will cook the rice, when I see and feel, Saras hand catch my wrist. I turn to her and she smiles weakly.

"Do you want me to cook?"

She asks sweetly. She was pretty adorable, but I shake my head and send her a small smile.

"I got it."

She smiles and lets go of my wrist. She turns around and leans on my kitchen counter, I turn the burner on and grab my oil from the small shelf. I pour in a small amount in the pan and grab the rice, pouring some inside the pan, hearing the small little grains hit the metal pan. I do the same thing with the chicken, in complete silence. When everythings cooking, I turn to Sara and smile at her, she was just watching me cook.

"You can sit on the counter if you want."

I tell her. She turns around and climbs up on the counter, letting her legs dangle down, not even close the floor. I smile and turn my attention back to the rice.

"So . . ."

I say nervously. The silence was starting to become awkward, I was hoping that she would break it, but after a while, I realized she wasn't, so I had to do it.

"You live in this house all by yourself?"

I hear her ask. I look down and lower the flame on the rice, walking over to the sink and pouring some water into a cup.

"Yea . . . I do. I thought I would have been married by 24 with a dog or something, you know, the typical newlywed package."

I pour the water into the rice pan and start to slowly stir it. I turn to Sara and look at her, she was looking down at her feet, watching them sway back and forth.

"Yea I know . . . but what happened, your boyfriend left?"

She asks, never once tearing her gaze up from her feet. I turn my head back to the rice and chuckle softly, _she really couldn't tell?_

"My _Girlfriend _left me, she said she didn't want the same things I did."

I say weakly. I remember that day all to well, probably one of the worst days of my life.

"Oh . . . I kind of figured you were gay."

I hear her say. I lift my head up and turn to her smiling, not at all offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I ask her. She lifts her head up and smiles at me, shrugging her shoulders lazily.

"You have this certain _butch _look to you."

She says simply. I chuckle and nod my head, stirring up the food. _I've heard that before._

"Oh . . . "

"Wait, married at 24? How old are you Tegan?"

I turn to her and she's eying me. I smile and turn off the burners, not wanting to food to burn while I fix our plates.

"26, but I'm turning 27 next month."

I walk over to the dish rack and grab two plates, setting them down next to the stove. I grab the spoon for the rice and scoop a large amount onto her plate, right in the middle. I move to the chicken and put 2 large pieces of the bellpepper chicken, on top of the rice. I set down her plate and start to serve mine, the same exact way. When I finish, I take our plates and walk over to her sitting form. I hold out her plate to her and she takes it, her eyes starting to light up. She takes her fork and stabs a small piece of the chicken, taking it to her mouth and bititng it. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she lets out a small moan. I spit out the rice in my mouth and start to laugh.

"Why are you always laughing at me?"

I hear her ask. I lift my head up and look at her, replaying her actions from just a couple of seconds ago. I shake my head and start to calm down.

"Because . . . you do some pretty cute things."

I say nervously, hoping she won't feel uncomfortable. When I see her smile start to rise on her lips, the nerves leave and she I watch her take another bite of her food, humming as she chews on it slowly.

"Hungry?"

I ask her, taking a scoop of rice and popping it into my mouth. She looks down and nods her head, scooping up some more rice and holding it up to her lips.

"Joe doesn't really cook good."

She finshes, shoving the rice into her mouth and closing her eyes. _So what, she doesn't eat?_

"So you starve yourself?"

I ask her sarcastically. She opens her eyes and chuckles lightly, shaking her head softly.

"No, I just don't enjoy the food like I want to."

She says, taking another spoonfull of rice into her mouth. I shake my head and look down to my plate, scooping up some rice.

"Like last night . . . he cooked some soup called Lengua, it was disgusting."

My eyes grow wide and I lift my head up and look at her. She's picking around at her food on her plate.

"Why would you eat that, Sara!"

I shout, remembering my own experience with Lengua, it was disgusting. She lifts her head up and looks at me, a worried expression playing her face.

"Why, what is it!?"

She asks, setting her fork down on her plate.

"Sara . . . Lengua is Cows Tongue."

I say nervously. Her eyes grow wide and she looks down to her stomach, putting her plate down on the counter next to her. She brings one hand up to her mouth and covers it.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

She says, starting to gag in her hand. I quickly react and run over to my fridge, opening up the door and looking around the shelfs for an orange. I grab the first one I see and slam the door shut, peeling off the skin as I run over to Sara. I stand next to her and grab her hand, pulling it down and placing the orange in front of her lips.

"Suck on it."

I tell her, she leans down and sinks her teeth into the orange. I hold the orange up for her as she slowly sucks on it. After a minute, she pulls away from the orange and turns to me, a small weak smile forming on her lips.

"How did you do that?"

She asks. I smile and place the orange on the counter right next to her. I walk over to the sink and turn on the water, washing the sticky liquid off my hands.

"My foster parents . . . they're Mexican. Growing up, they used a lot of home Remedies. Everytime I felt sick, or had a stomach ache, they always made me suck on an orange."

I turn off the water and grab a paper towel, turning around and looking at her, she looked calm now, a little relieved.

"Do you feel better?"

She lifts her head up and smiles at me weakly.

"Yea, I do actually."

I walk over to her and stand between her legs, studying her face. She was a little pale for a moment, but now the color is all back inside her body. I smile at her and bring one of my hands up to her forhead, pushing back her bangs, letting me see her whole face. She was so beautiful, the color of her skin, the color of her eyes, her cute button nose, her delicate, yet strong jawline, _she was so beautiful_, that I started to get lost as my eyes landed on hers. She drops her head down a little and I couldn't help it anymore, she was too _special_. I bring my hand down to her chin and slowly lift up her head, her eyes instantly locking with mine again. She lets out a shakey breath and I feel it hit my lips, making me start to lean in. I stop centimeters away from her face and I look down to her lips, they were starting to tremble, and it was making me want to smile, she was nervous.

I feel her let out another shakey breath and as soon as it hits my lips, I close my eyes and lean in the rest of the way, feeling my lips press against hers, they were soft and supple, but still shaking with nerves. I slowly graze her bottom lip with my tongue, trying to soothe her, when I feel her lips start to part, the trembling starting to fade. I slide my tongue in and feel her gasp when my tongue meets hers for the first time, the spark hits the tip of my tongue as I start to slowly explore every inch of her tongue. I bring my hands down to her thighs, feeling them start to shake now. I start to rub them up and down, trying my best to calm _those _shakes now, when suddenly, I feel her hands grip both of my wrists. I slowly pull away and open my eyes, looking straight at her in the eyes. She tears our gaze and drops her head down, looking at my hands on her lap. _Shit._

"I have a Fiance . . . I shouldn't be doing this, Tegan."

I drop my head down and start to mentally curse myself. Why did I do that? Why did her eyes have to invite me in, like she _wanted _me to kiss her? I sigh and take a step back, this always happened to me, I aways liked the straight ones, but she was also engaged, I really fucked up now.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to."

I lie. I ment it all, that was the most amazing kiss that I've ever had, it beat ones from my past, and knocked up to number one. Her lips were silk against mine, we were perfectly in sync, something I haven't felt in a while, something I would love to feel again.

"I think you should take me home."

She whispers. I fucked up completely, there was no way of fixing this. I sigh and nod my head lightly, she needed to go home . . . _to her Fiance, Tegan._

"Alright."

I say, before turning around and hearing her climb off the counter, her feet landing hard on the tile. I keep my head down as I walk out of my kitchen and over to my door, turning to my little mail rack on the wall and grabbing me keys, and wallet. I hear her footsteps follow behind me and I open the door, standing to the side and letting her walk out first. She steps out of my house and I follow her out, closing the door and walking behind her to my car. She walks around to the passengers side and I walk up to my side, unlocking the door and opening it. I climb inside and reach over to her side, pulling up the lock and sitting back in my seat. As she climbs in, I stick the key in the ignition and start the car, focusing on the steering wheel. I didn't want to look her in the eyes, the same eyes that invited me into this mess in the first place. She closes her door and I put the car in reverse, slowly backing out of my driveway.

20 minutes later.

I pull up to the curb of the familiar house. I shut off the engine and lean back in my seat. The whole drive over here was silent, and kind of awkward. What was there to say? We didn't even look at eachother, I kept my eyes on the road, and she kept her eyes glued to the window, probably thinking about quiting.

I turn to her and look at her for the first time directly, I watched her in the corner of my eye as I drove, but now I wanted to apologize, I didn't want her to quit.

"Sara . . . I'm really sorry."

I say, turning my attention back to the steering wheel. I couldn't look at her, I **wanted **to , but I couldn't. I hear her let out a small sigh and in the corner of my eye, I see her turn to me, for the first time. I lift my head up and turn to her, our eyes instantly locking.

"It's fine . . . can you just pick me up again, tomorrow?"

Her lips start to form a small weak smile and I send one back at her, feeling bad that I crossed the line once before. She drops her head down and lightly nods.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She whispers. I turn my attention back to the steering wheel and hear my car door open. I turn my head to the side and see her climbing out of my car. She closes the door and I see her body freeze right in front of it. _What did I do?_ She starts to slowly walk away from my door and down the path of her walkway. When she gets to her front door, she opens it and steps inside, closing the door behind her. I take in a deep breath and turn to the Windshield and start the car again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Take Me Anywhere

**Sara POV: **

When I got home from Tegans house I went straight to my room. Joes at work and Im just laying in bed. When Tegan kissed me, I felt it everywhere, my hands, my back, my breasts, my whole body. I wanted to continue it, its felt so right, but I new it was wrong. Thats why I stopped it before it got to far. I stare at the ceiling and I keep thinking about Tegan. I start to feel a pool forming in between my thighs and I snake my hand down to my core. I slip my fingers inside of my pants and start to cirlce my clit. I palm my breasts and my back arches in the air. I feel my self starting to go numb and right as Im about to climax. I hear my house door shut. I get scared and remove my hands from my wet core and listen out for the person who is in my house. I hear foot steps walking up my stairs. I start to pull the covers up when I see my door knob turning. The door opens and I see Joe walk in.

"You scared me!"

He jumps when I say that and turns to look at me.

"Sara! Shit you scared me! Why are you home so early!"

He sits down on the bed and start to rub my leg.

"I wasn't feeling good, So I came home early."

"Oh, well you want some tylenol?"

"No, but I am hungry, I'll get up and cook right now." I say laying back down.

"Oh no need, Im gonna heat up some left overs, that Lengua was good."

"No!"

He looks at me and gives me a confused look.

"Why, you said you loved it?"

"Well nevermind, I don't think I should eat, can you do me a favor and get me and orange?"

"An orange for what?"

"My stomach."

He looks confused still but nods and walks down stairs. When he returns he has the orange. I peel a piece off and suck on it, my stomach instantly feels better.

"Im gonna sleep in the other room tonight okay?"

"Why Baby?"

"Because I need a good nights rest, you know for work tomorrow."

He nods again and I get up and walk to the other room across the hall. I fall asleep as soon as I hit the fresh sheets.

**Tegan POV:**

I wake up at 7 and get ready for today. I showered and did my hair. The time is now 8:45. I go outside to my car, after locking up my house, and drive to go pick up Sara.

When I got home yesterday, I made a CD with all the songs Sara and I like. I pull up to Sara house and see her waiting outside for me already. She walks to my car and gets in.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiles back at me.

Im driving to the studio when Sara finally speaks.

"Can we . . . umm go to your house?" She says with her head hanging down.

I look at her and pull over to the side.

"I never finished organizing your papers."

I don't hesitate and bust a U-turn and drive back to my house. I drive into my garage and get out of the car. Sara follows me into my house, Im about to walk to my studio when Sara speaks.

"Um my stomach hurts, do you have an orange?"

I smile with my back facing her and I lead her to my kitchen. She sits on the kitchen counter again and waits for me. I find an orange and wash it off. I peel a piece off and hand it to her. She takes it and sucks on it fast.

"You feeling okay?"

"Now I am." She says with a weak smile.

"You really like that orange remedy don't you?" I chuckle.

She nods and I speak.

"Well, I let you have it, the recipe I mean, All you need is a stomach ache and an Orange."

I laugh at my joke and turn around to see Sara Staring at me.

"Tegan."

I stop in my tracks and reply with my back to her.

"Yea Sara."

She reaches her arm out and grabs my wrist gently. She slowly turns me around and pulls me between her legs. She takes both of my hands and places them on her thighs, like I had them yesterday. I look in her eyes and see a tear run down both cheeks. I cup her face with my hands and never break eye contact.

"Sara, we don't have to."

"But . . . I . . . I want to . .."

She leans into me half way and stops. I pick up on her signal and lean foward, I attach my lips to hers and I take it slow. Shes really hesitant at first, then as Im about to pull away she starts to kiss back. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she accepts it. When I slide my tongue into her mouth, she moans into the kiss and it sends shocks all over my body. She wraps her arms around my waist and I quickly redirect them and put them around my neck. I wrap her legs around my waist and with all my stength I lift her up and start to walk to my bedroom. I cary her up the stairs and I push open my bedroom door. I set her down gently on my bed. I stand up and take off my shirt and bra. She stares at me and when I lean down on top of her she stops me. She places a hand on my left breast and I look at her face.

"I've never done this before." She says with a nervous look on her face.

I lay down next to her on the bed and speak to her.

"Sara, we really don't have to do this."

She quickly straddles my waist and captures my lips with hers. She looks at me nervously and her tears start to drop onto my face. I sit up and look into her eyes.

"When your ready." I whisper to her.

She drops her head to my chest and I lay us back down. We spend the rest of the day talking. We talk about everything, about our childhood, our relationships. She tells me about Joe and how they met. I tell her about my ex and what happened with us. Saras phones starts to vibrate and I feel it on my leg. She reaches for it and looks at the screen. She sighs and ignores the call. I look at her screen and see that it's 5:30. I pat her leg and she gets up. I put my shirt back on and she waits for me on the bed. I grab my keys and we head to the car. The car ride was awkward until Sara held my hand, that little hand grab, told me that everything was going to be okay. I get on her street and she tells me to stop 2 houses before. I do as she says and turn the car off.

"Thank you. . ."

I look at her confused and she continues.

"Thank you for not making me do it. I don't know what it is but . . . I like you Tegan."

She leans her body over the middle seat and kisses my cheek. I start to blush and she turns the car on. I drive up and let her leave me for the night.

**Sara POV:**

I haven't felt like this ever in my life. With Joe I never got butterflies in my stomach, I never got nervous around him. I've only known Tegan for a couple of days but I feel like im already in love with her. When I get into the house I walk to the kitchen and find a note left on the fridge door.

_I called but you didn't answer, went out with the guys to have some drinks. If I get to drunk Ill Stay at Andys.I love you_

_- Joe_

I sigh and continue to grab a beer. I go upstairs and turn on my TV. I grab my Wii remote and select Netflix. Im scrolling down and see a movie that Tegan told me she colaborated with for the soundtrack. I look at the Genre and see its under Gay and lesbian films. I click on the movie and watch it. I start to get sleepy and I turn off the TV. I snuggle up into my blankets and start to dream of Tegan.

**Tegan POV:**

Today I planned on taking Sara to lunch, but Berny called me last night and said that we have a Meeting today at 12:00. Im still going to pick her up at 9 though. I get up and get ready. I leave my house at 8:50 and go pick up Sara. When I pull up to her house shes waiting for me. I see that shes underdressed. She runs up to the car and gets in.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

I drive away and finally answer her question.

"We have a meeting today."

Her face goes from confused to shocked.

We pull into my garage and walk up to my house.

"What time is the meeting?" Sara asks.

"At 12 but member that paperwork? Yea I need to find it." I chuckle and we walk to my studio.

We get up the stairs and she grabs my arm.

"Since you didn't tell me that we were having a meeting, Can I borrow some clothes?" She smiles and I nod.

She walks into my room and I go into my studio.

I finished organizing those papers yesterday, when Sara left. I still didn't find the paper but I have to keep looking. I look through my file cabinets and suddenly see that paper. I pick it up and read it over.

"Yesss!" I scream.

"Suddenly Sara comes in wearing a white button up and A pair of my black skinnys. I look down to her shoes and shes wearing my black and white converse. She looks amazing.

"You found it?"

"Uhh yea."

She smiles and looks to her outfit.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, It looks better on you." I say.

"Thank god were the same size, in everything, our shoes and clothes."

My mouth is hanging open and Im pretty sure a little bit of drool is falling from the corner.

Sara walks towards me and starts to blush. The way her face turns red is adorable. She takes the paper from my hand and reads it. She sets it down on the booth desk and looks at me.

She leans her face into mines and I lean mines to hers. Our faces are only centimeters apart. She closes her eyes and so do I. I lean my face in more and suddenly, her phones starts to ring. We both drop our heads and she picks up her phone.

**Sara POV:**

"Hello?"

"Hello Is this Joes Carrillos wife?"

I look at Tegan and tell her to hold on. She nods and I focus on the call.

"Yes this is her."

"Hi , Im calling to inform you that your Husband Joe Carrillo has been in a car accident, Hes here at Downtown Hospital."

I drop my phone and look at Tegan.

"Whats wrong?" She asks.

On the way to the hospital I told Tegan what happened, As soon as we get there I run out of the car and Tegan tells me shes going to park. I run up to the E.R desk and theres a couple of people in Line.

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

"Your going to have to wait in line hunny."

"I just need to know what room my-."

"Im sorry but your going to have to wait in line."

I sigh and head to the back of the line. A couple minutes pass and Tegan walks up to me. Its finally my turn to get information, I walk to the lady.

"Joe Carrillo." I tell her.

She starts to type and then she pulls out two wrists bands.

"Okay he is in ICU, Go down the hall and make a right to ICU B."

I nod and take the wrists bands. We run down the hall and into ICU. I ask another lady what room he's in and she points to room 225 b. I thank her and walk to the door.

"Im going to wait out here." Tegan says.

I nod and open the door. I see Joe with a cast around his neck, and arm. A nurse is checking his wires.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh you must be his wife?"

I nod.

"Um is there a doctor I can speak to since he's asleep?"

She looks at me and then puts her head down.

"Yes, Ill get him right away."

She leaves the room and minutes later a man in a white coat enters the room.

"Hello, Im Dr. Mike."

"Hello Dr, Im Sara."

He smiles and checks on Joe.

"So how long has he been asleep?"

I look at his face and notice that hes pale.

"Um Sara, your husband was driving home last night, when a car hit him on the freeway. We did blood test and everything, We found a large amount of alcohol in his system. When the car hit him, He flipped over and wasn't wearing a seatbelt, so he flew out of the car on impact. He hit his head pretty hard, So your husbands not sleeping, Hes in a coma."

I look at him in disbelief.

"No He can't, can't you pull him out of it?" Tears starting to form in my eyes.

"In this case we can't, He has severe swelling in his brain. Its best to let him heal up and come out of it himself."

Tears are streaming down my Joe, I've been so selfish lately.

"I'll leave you alone. Visiting hours close tonight at 8. In a couple of minutes though some nurses will come in to check on him, so they will ask you to leave for a couple of minutes."

I nod and he exits the door. I take Joes Limp hand in mine and squeeze it tight.

"Im sorry . . ." One of my tears fall on his arm and I breakdown.

After 15 minutes of crying, two nurses come in and ask me to wait outside for a while. I exit and see Tegan sitting next to the door on the floor. She quickly gets up and looks at me.

"Is he okay?"

"Hes in a coma. . . "

"Sara, Im sorry."

I fall to the floor and sit with my back against the wall. I bring my knees to my chest and cry into them. I feel Tegan wrap her hands around me and I sob into her chest. The nurses come out and tells me its okay to go back in. I stand up and pull out my phone.

"I have to call Joes parents."

"Okay."

"Im going to stay here till I have to leave, You can go if you want, Plus you have that meeting."

"Sara if you want me to Ill stay, If you want me to go, I will."

"I dont know Tegan." I start to cry again , she pulls me into her and I cry on her shoulder. She rubs my back and whispers soothing words into my ear.

I tell Tegan to stay with me and I call Joes parents. They live in California, They said they are going to catch a flight in the morning. I call my parents who live in Vancouver. They send theirdeepest apologies, but tell me that they can't take the time off work till november. I tell them its okay and walk back into the room with Tegan. She gasp when she sees all the cuts and bruises on his face and arms. We sit there in silence for what seems like minutes. Suddenly A nurse comes in and speaks to me.

"Um visiting hours are over now Ms."

I look at the clock and notice that its 8:02. I nod and tell her Im just going to tell him bye. She nods and her and Tegan leave me alone with Joe.

"Joe, I love you okay? Ill be here tomorrow." I kiss his forhead and walk out of the room.

Tegan and I walk outside of the hospital and into her car. The car ride home is silent. She pulls up to my house and I look at it. It looks empty and cold. I don't want to be alone tonight so I look at Tegan.

"Can, I stay with you tonight?"

She nods her head and drives back to her house. We get there and she leads me upstairs. We step into her bedroom and she goes to her closet and gets out some pillows and a blanket.

"Ill stay in my studio, you need to be comfortable so sleep on my bed." She smiles at me.

"Tegan, I really don't want to be alone tonight."

She places the things back in the closet and goes to her dresser. She pulls out some plaid pjs and two white shirts.

She hands me a pair and she goes to the bathroom to change. I change and get into the bed, the smell of Tegan is everywhere and its making me ache to be touched. Tegan comes out of the bathroom and gets into the bed. She claps her hands and the lights turn off. I chuckle at it and she laughs too. My back is faced her and when I turn over to look at her shes lying on her back. I turn around and face her. I stare at the way shes positioned. She turns her head around and looks at me.

"You okay?"

I nod and she grabs my hand. She kisses it and rests it on her chest. I know I should be feeling Sad but at this moment All I want is for Tegan to make me forget. I bring out linked hands and place them on my core. She looks at me and I let go of her hand. I give her a pleading look and she leans in and kisses me. I pull her on top of me and she positions herself between my legs. She kisses my neck down to my collar bone. I moan and run my fingers through her hair. She sits up and looks at me.

"Are you sure Sara?"

I place my fingers on the hem of her shirt then proceed to lift it up. I study her bare chest and notice how beautiful her breasts are. I pull her back down to me and kiss her chest. She moans out and I take this as a sign that im doing it right. She reaches for my shirt and I lift my hands up, she takes it off and tosses it to the floor where her shirt is. She takes one of my breasts in her mouth and I tug on her hair.

"Tegan Please."

I moan to her and she slips her fingers into my pj pants. She cups my crotch and I bite her shoulder.

"Tegan I need you ."

With that said she slips her fingers inside of me. I gasp at the preasure and she slowly traces her thumb in circles on my clit. She starts to pump in and out of me. I feel her rugged breath on my ear and she buries her face in my neck.

"More." I moan to her.

She obeys and adds a third finger inside of me, She kisses my neck and and I gasp at every thrust. I feel my stomach starts to tighten and my walls start to clench around her fingers.

"Please don't stop." I cry out.

She pushes her fingers into me harder and I feel my waves start to hit me.

"Im gonna cum." I yell out.

Tegan gives me two more thrusts and I feel myself melt in her hand. She falls on my body and I let my orgasm crash down on me. Joes never made me feel that way. Tegan stays inside of me and keeps her face buried in my neck. When I finally get all the feeling back in my body I open my eyes and see Tegan staring at me. She withdrawls her hand from me and I wince. She brings her fingers up to her face and licks them clean. Ive never seen anyone do that before. I watch her as she moans at my taste. When shes done she looks at me and smiles. I lean in and kiss her lips, I taste myself on her and I moan. She pulls away and brushes the bangs that stick to my sweaty forhead.

"God your beautiful." She says.

I blush and she climbs off of me. She lays next to me. I grab her arm and turn over, her hand now around my waist. We stay that way all night and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : I Can't Take It

Tegan POV:

I feel the sun burning through my eye lids, telling me its time to get up. I slowly open my eyes and look to my left. I see Sara lying on her side. I take this moment to study her features. Last night was incredible, the way she moaned my name, the way it sounded to me. I place my index finger on her arm and rub up and down. She starts to stir and her eyes open.

"Hey." I smile.

She doesn't say anything, her face is blank and shes just staring at me.

"Sara?"

She gets up and starts to search for her clothes.

"Sara whats wrong?" I finally get impatient.

"Tegan, I cheated, on my fiance, who's in a coma!"

She finds her panties and slips them on.

"But Sara last night I asked you if you were sur-"

She cuts me off.

"Tegan, I was sad, I needed comfort. This cant happen again."

She puts her shoes on and I sit up in my bed.

"Sara! Your kidding me right?"

She doesnt answer and I finally feel the urge to just loose it.

"Sara! So what happens now? You fuck me, then you go back to your Fiance? You know what fine, Im tired of your confused straight girl bullshit."

She looks at me and I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"Im sorry Tegan, You just, you don't understand. Can I see you at work on monday?"

I can't believe this! She fucks me, then leaves me, then wants to still work for me. I don't say anything. She grabs her purse and walks out of my room. I hear my front door open and close. I lay back on my bed.

"Why do you always get mixed up in this shit Tegan!" I shout to myself.

I stare at the ceiling and wait for something to happen, when nothing does I crawl back under my covers and sleep.

Sara POV:

I cheated. I cheated on Joe. I cheated on Joe, my fiance. I think about all of this as I make my way to the main street to wave down a taxi. When I do, I give him directions to my house. I look out the window and see couples walking along the sidewalk. I see two women kiss and giggle. I place a finger on my lips and flashbacks of Tegan blast in my mind. I feel a tear forming in my eye. The drivers pulls up to my house. I pay him and open my door. I go to my room, shower, then get myself ready to spend the day with Joe. I call up my friend Stacey and she drives me to the hospital. We get into Joes room and she grabs my hand. I look to her and she starts to cry. I met Joe through Stacey, they were best friends. This sight, I know, is breaking her heart. She starts to sob into my neck and I feel my shoulder dampen. Two nurses walk in and tell us to give them a few minutes. Stacey and I walk down to the caffeteria. I purchase a turkey sandwhich and an apple juice. We sit down at a table and eat our food. I decide to break the silence.

"Stace?"

"Yea Sar?"

"If you were with someone for along time, and then you cheated on them, what would you do?"

She shrugs her shoulders and speaks.

"Thats a tuff question, It depends on why they cheated."

Im suddenly confused.

"Depends on why they cheated?" I ask

"Yea, like they weren't getting attention from the partner, or their partner was cheating, or they just fell in love with someone else."

I nod and take another bite of my sandwich.

"Why do you ask?"

She eyes me.

"Oh, well my friend is kind of going through a bit of a tuffy." I smile and she chuckles.

"Well tell her to chose with her heart."

I look into the window and Tegans face pops into my head. I smile then put my head down. We finish our food and head back up to Joes room.

When We get there I walk in to see Joes parents, I walk up to them and place a hand on each of their shoulders. They turn around and give me a hug.

"Oh hunny, how are you holding up, you look tired." His Mom tells me.

I nod and then his fathers speaks.

"But still beautiful." I smile shyly and walk around Joes bed, to sit down. Hours go by and its time for me to leave. Stacey and I go back to my place and shes spends the night for the whole weekend.

**Monday Morning**

I talked to Joes doctor and they said for me to go home, that they'll call me if anything happens. Im nervous, today I have to see Tegan. I want to so badly, There might be a possibility that I might already be in love with her, but Joe has been there for me. I get out of my bed and start to get ready. I finally look presentable and head out the door. I decide to take Joes other car to work so I don't have to pay for taxi after taxi. I drive to work and park next to Tegans Mustang. I walk up to the elevator and notice that Melony isn't there. I ride the elevator and when the doors open I step out. My mouths open and my chest hurts at the sight in front of me. Melony is sitting on Tegans bar, her legs spread wide open and Tegan standing between them. Melony has no shirt on and Tegans looking away. I feel angry, I feel hurt, I want to hit her so hard. I clear my throat loudly and they both look at me. Melony starts to put her clothes back on, shes mumbling about how much of a bitch I am. I could care less. All I care about is the look on Tegans face. When she withdrew her fingers from Melony she just went behind the bar and sat on a stool. Melony rushes past me and into the elevator. Once shes gone I walk to Tegans bar and sit down on a stool in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why were you fucking her?" I snap back.

"Why do you care?" She says walking to her booth. I get up and follow her.

"You know why I care Tegan!"

"Really? Cause when you left my house this morning you didn't seem to care!"

I put my head down, shes right. It seemed like I didn't care.

"Tegan, you don't understand okay, I do care about you, I do! But Joe, You just, you wont get it."

She sits down and put her face in her hands, then she looks up to me with tears in her eyes.

"Wont get what Sara, you keep saying that! What wont I get?" She asks calmly.

I sit next to her and prepare myself.

"Tegan, I like you alot, theres a possibility that I might be in love with you." Her ears perk up and I continue.

"But I can't leave Joe, He was there for me when . . . when I had cancer. He sat through Kimo with me, Radiation. I can't leave his side, he needs me now."

" I didn't know." Is all she says.

"Well Im fine now, but Tegan, I do care. So much. I've never felt this way about anyone."

She puts her head back down and I feel my stomach tighten.

Tegan POV:

"Sara, Im . . . Im sorry."

"Hey we can still be friends though, right? I still love hanging out with you."

She says. I don't wan to lose her.

"Id rather have you as a friend, then not have you at all."

I smile and so does she. She pulls me into a hug and I take in her scent, Coconut.

It kills me to be just friends with her, but Ill take what I can get.

"So ready to work today?"

I nod and I show her all the material we need to work on.

The day goes by better than I expected. Sara and I got alot of work done, I told her about the new movie were going to be working on together.

Its about two woman who fall in love but one just so happens to be married. How ironic. I notice that I get asked to do alot of gay movies, I like it but its just rather odd. Sara is looking through the scenes on my projector and trying to figue out what songs to put in them. I feel my phone start to Vibrate then my ringtone comes to life.

"Someday you will find me, caught beneath the landslide, in a Champagne Supernova in the sky."

I look at Sara and shes singing along to my ringtone. I reach into my pocket and retreive my phone. I look at the screen and see my friend Lindseys name.

"Hey"

"Tegan Quin, Were going out tonight!"

She shouts and I pull away from the phone. Saras head whips to me and she chuckles at my facial exspression.

"Can you not shout."

"Oh shit sorry."

"Okay so why are we going out tonight?"

"Oh right, The Shins are having a concert and I really want to go but I have no one to go with."

I look at Sara and she returns her focus back to the screen.

"Im kinda busy though Linds, maybe some other time."

"Uhh alright, I guess I'll have to go with Debbie."

"But she smells like cheese Linds?!" I laugh.

"I know but Im not going to go alone, Alright I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, have fun."

I hang up my phone and go sit next to Sara.

"Who was that?" She asks all perky.

"Oh uh my friend Lindsey."

She nods her head and presses play on the screen.

"I have no clue what to put for this scene?"

She looks at me and I press play.

The two girls are talking. One girls is trying to ask her out on a date and the other girl keeps saying no, So the girl decides to take her out for a day of fun. Their riding in a car along the beach and there both having fun.

I press pause and pull out my phone. I go to my music list and I get an idea. I scroll down to the perfect song.

I rewind the footage and press play. I start to play the song and watch the scene.

When the scenes over, I look at Sara and shes smiling.

"That was perfect!" She giggles.

I nod, and laugh.

"What song was that?" She asks me.

"Humdrum Town by Theophilus London"

"That might be my new favorite song now." We both laugh and look at the time.

"Oh crap, I have to go, Um Ill see you tomorrow, here at 9?"

"Yea, dress warm though cause, its supposed to rain and storm all tomorrow."

**2 Weeks later**

Sara POV:

Its been 2 weeks since Tegan and I had that talk. Its hard not to be able to kiss her or touch her, because if I do, I'll ravish her. The sexual tension between us is so thick. Everyday we find our selves pulling away from eachother. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Everyday I leave work and go straight to the hospital, Then I leave the hospital at 8 and come home. Its been my routine for 2 weeks. My house is pretty lonely and Im always hearing weird noises at night. I miss having someone here with me. Im laying in bed right now, Its friday night. I reach for my phone and look at the time. Its exactly 11:00. I scroll through my contacts and hover over Tegans name. I press it and type her a quick message.

_Tegan, you awake?_

I wait for 2 minutes then I hear my phone buzz. I pick it up and open her text.

_Yea, I can't seem to sleep._

Im alone, in my big bed, I miss someones touch, I miss Tegans touch.

_Want to come over?_

I bite my lip and press send.

_Uh, Sure, Ill be there soon._

I read the text and smile.

_Kay, the doors open._

She replys back with a kay. I get out of bed and make myself presentable. I take a quick shower and put on a pair of plaid pj pants, a bra and a white tank top. I hear someone open my door and then they speak.

"Sara? Im here."

I smile at her voice and reply back.

"Upstairs!"

I hear her footsteps and then my door creeks open.

"Come in."

She brings her body into my room and we both plop down on my bed.

"Nice house you got here." She smiles.

"Thanks, so you want to watch a movie, I have Netflix?" I smile wide.

"Yea, Oh hey I brought some chinese food."

I nod and turn on my TV.

"Here you pick out the Movie."

She nods and takes the control.

"Hey I did the soundtrack for this Movie!"

I laugh and she finally picks one. We sit there and eat our food, watching the movie. Halfway through the movie a sex scene comes on. I cough and Tegan presses the back button on the control. The screen goes blank and I look at her.

"Tegan, Its okay, Were both adults."

Tegan POV:

Did she just say that?! She said that in the dream I had about her, that time I feel asleep in my studio.

She takes the remote from me and turns it back on. She watches the screen and I watch her. This is exactly how my dream went.

"Sara?"

She turns her head to me and replys sweetly.

"Yea Tegan?" I take the remote and turn off the TV.

"Sara look I know your engaged, and I know we promised to be just friends but, I can't keep hanging out with you anymore."

I look at her face and it went from innocent to sad.

"Why?"

"Because." I place my food on the bed and continue.

"Sara, these past few weeks, they have been great, but the sexual tension between us is really bad. I love having you as a friend, but I want more. This happened to me once and I don't want it to happen again."

I sigh and drop my head. I just let all my feelings out to her. Suddenly I feel her grab my wrist.

"Tegan."

I look up at her and her eyes are watery. I lean foward and place my face in front of hers. I feel her hot breath on my lips and it sends tingles down my spine. I look at her and she closes her eyes slowly.

"Tegan." She whispers.

I slowly attach my lips to hers and I feel her moaning instantly. I bring my hands up and cup her jawline. She pushes my shoulders back and lays me down gently. She climbs on top of me and straddles my waist.

My bodys shaking and my clit is aching, I need her now!

"Sara." I moan to her her.

She starts to kiss my jaw line and down to my collar bone. She sits up and pulls me up with her. She plays with the hem of my shirt and I raise my arms. Shes real hesitant, then she pulls the material over my head. I unhook my bra, and she stares at my chest again. She looks into my eyes and I see that her eyes are watery again.

"Tell me what to do." She whispers. I hear the sadness inside of her voice.

I reach for her hand and place it on my breast. She gasps at the feeling in her palm. I kiss her neck and tell her.

"Touch me."

I hear her moan, and she starts to palm my breast. I reach for the hem of her shirt and she lifts her arms and I pull it over her head. I toss her shirt to the floor and I stare at her chest. I take one of her breasts in my mouth and she arches her back into me.

"Tegan, I want to touch . . . you."

She says. I detach my mouth from her breast and look at her.

"Then touch me Sara."

Sara POV:

"Then touch me Sara." Tegan says.

I feel the wetness in my core start to form. Im nervous, never in my life have I touched a woman this way. I've never even though about a woman this way. But now, all I want to do is explore Tegans body and touch her in ways, she touched me. I lay her back down and look at her breasts, I take one in my mouth and swirl my tongue around her nipple. She starts to moan and I take this as a sign that Im hitting her spots. I gently nip at her nipple and she arches her back into me, I sooth it with my tongue and move to the other breast to give it the same treatment. I trail my tongue down her tight stomach and place kisses along it. I stop at her pants and look at her.

"Sara are you sure this time, Your not going to run out on me?"

I look at her pants and nod.

"I won't run out on you." I reply.

I start to unbotton her pants and I pull them down to her ankles. She kicks them off and they fall to the floor. I see a wet patch on her underwear and place my hand on it. I have no clue what to do. Tegan notices and she takes her boy shorts off. She spreads her legs and I look at her. Her pink pussy is dripping wet, I can see the shiny cum on her thighs. I've never wanted, in my life, to make someone feel good until now. I want to see Tegans eyes roll into the back of her head, I want to taste her cum on my tongue, I want to see her enjoy me. I place my face to her hot core and take in her scent. As soon as it hits my nostrils, I cant help but shove my face into her pussy. I lap up all her juices, and start to play with her clit. I start to wonder if Im doing it right, I look up to Tegan and she has her back arched and her nails are digging into her sheets.

"Sara, Oh god, more.!"

I slide my tongue down to her entrance and hesitate for a second, was I supposed to stick my tongue in her? I dont care, I slowly slide my tongue into her and I feel her start to buck into my face. I thrust my tongue in and out, my nose hitting her clit each time. I moan at how she tastes and I feel her walls start to clench around my tongue. I want to see Tegans face, when I send her over the edge. I pull my tongue out of her and she whimpers. I climb up her body and kiss her lips. I pull away slowly and place a finger at her entrance. I stick it in slowly and I thrust in and out. Tegans hip start to rise and I feel her riding my hand.

"More Sara, please." She begs.

I thrust 2 more fingers into her and she arches into me. I push into her hard, she brings her hands to my back and scratches down hard.

"Ahh." I moan.

I decide to add one more finger and Tegan starts to ride my hand, gaining all the friction she can get.

"Sara . . . Im gonna . . . Im gonna." She whispers into my ear.

I know shes on the edge, I feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I circle her clit and thrust into her three more times.

"Ahhh Saraa!" She screams.

I feel herself melt in my hands. I watch her face as it starts to relax. I take this time to study her face. She has sweat on her forhead, her bangs are sticking to her, her eyes are closed and she has a smile playing her lips. She open her eyes and looks at me. I smile back at her and move her sticky bangs out of her face. I move down between her legs again. I put my mouth on her crotch and she grabs my hair. I lap up all of her juices. She taste sweet. When Im done, I place a sweet kiss on her clit. I climb back up to her and kiss her, with all the passion in me. She pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Did I do okay?"

"The best." She replies with a gummy smile.

I start to blush and I kiss her chest. I roll off of her and get up. I start to search the floor and she sits up, her back against the headboard.

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave me?"

I find Tegans shirt and put it on, I go to my dresser and put on a pair of boyshorts. I crawl back into the bed and snuggle up into her.

"Im not." I smile and kiss her lips.

She smiles and pulls the covers over us. We lay down and stare at eachother, we slowly start to drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love Type Thing, A Sure Type Thing

Tegan POV:

I toss and turn, trying to find a comfortable position, after a numerous amount of tries, I finally give up. I open my eyes and notice Im not in my room. Memories of last night flash through my head and I smile. I look to my left and expect to see Sara lying next to me, keeping her promise. All I see is empty sheets. I sigh and suddenly hear pots and pans hitting eachother. I get up and put on my underwear and Saras tank top. I make my way downstairs and to her Kitchen. I smell bacon, yummy bacon. I enter the kitchen and see Sara, shes cooking. Her back is facing me. I watch her cook, suddenly she turns the volume up on her little radio and starts to sing into her cooking spoon.

"This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof!"

I laugh at how adorable she is, and she turns around and starts to get embarressed. I walk up to her and place my hands on her hips. She leans her forhead on mines and a smile plays both of our faces.

"Hey, sleep good?" She asks.

"Yea." I capture her lips in mine and we both moan at the same time. She pulls away and turns back over to the food.

"Im making you breakfast." She says all perky.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"It smells good." I hear her sigh, her muscles start to tense up.

"Tegan last night . . ."

I start to get worried that this is goodbye breakfast and not stay for a while breakfast.

"Sara are you serious?" I start to pull away and she stops me.

"Tegan last night, was amazing." She smiles.

I smile back and she kisses my cheek.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask her.

"Well I have to go to the hospital today, you can come if you want?"

"Sara, I don't think thats a good idea."

She nods and I know she understands.

"So what are you going to do today then?" She asks, setting a plate of food in front of me.

"Well I guess I'll go to the studio for a while, edit that song and place it into the scene."

"No, I want to be there when you do it!"

I chuckle.

"Why?"

"Cause I like that song." She smiles.

I nod and eat my breakfast.

When were finished we head up to her room and she lays in the bed.

"Tegan."

"Yea?" I say putting on my pants.

"What are we?" She asks.

I look at her and she has her head down.

"Well, Im hoping were human but you know." She chuckles and I sit down on the bed.

I look at her face and notice that shes crying. Shes biting her lip trying to fight back the tears.

"Sara?" I lift up her chin, and she rubs her cheek into my palm.

"I meant what are we?" She gestures between me and her.

"Oh. . . you mean. . . where we stand?"

She nods and I sigh.

"Sara, Im going to let you tell me, I've always been the one to decide where I stand with girls, this time, I want you to lead me, I want you to call the shots."

She looks at me and I wip a tear away from her cheek. She reaches foward and hugs me, She kisses my neck lightly and I snuggle into her.

"Am I gay Tegan?" She says into my neck.

I stop in my tracks. Flash backs of Lindsey, my ex girlfriend, who by the way is straight, asking me the same question.

Were laying in bed, naked and the covers are pulled over us. Lindsey leans her head on my shoulder and I kiss her forhead.

_"Tegan?" She asks. _

_I snuggle my body into her and reply._

_"Yea babe?"_

_She doesn't talk for a minute or so, then finally speaks._

_"Am I gay?" _

_I decide to joke around with her._

_"Your totally gay, the gayest." I chuckle._

_She doesn't say anything, she just gets up from the bed and starts to put her clothes back on._

_"Where are you going?" I ask her._

_"Tegan, I can't do this."_

_I look at her confused and reply._

_"Can't do what Lindsey?"_

_"I can't do this, Us." She gestures to me and her, then continues." Im not Gay Tee."_

_"But we've been together for 4 years Lindsey? And you mean to tell me now?"_

_"Tegan, I met someone else, A guy. I haven't done anything with him, but I want to."_

_I take a breath and process what she just said. We just finished making love, then she tells me this._

_"But we live together? Lindsey I was joking." Tears are starting to form in my eyes._

_"Im sorry Tee, Im just, Im not gay, what we had was fun, but I want to be with a guy."_

_She places a kiss on my forhead and walks out of our house._

I blink and see Sara looking at me, a worried exspression playing her face.

"No Sara, your not gay, Just because you like me, doesn't make you gay."

She nods and Kisses me again.

"See you on monday?" She smiles at me.

"Of course, hey um dress nice, we have a meeting with the director of the film kay?"

She nods and I place a kiss on her cheek.

"See you babe."

"See you"

I walk out of her front door and into my car. I drive home with a smile on my face. Im letting her decide what happens between us, I've never let a girl have that hold on me. Oh god, Im in love with her.

Sara POV:

Last night was incredible. Even though I didn't get anything in return, I didn't need to, I loved knowing that I made Tegan feel good. I asked her where we stand and she told me, she wants me to tell her, she wants me to lead her. I've never had anyone do that to me before. Not even Joe, I feel preasure about being the one to decide what we are, but that means that she really does care for me, to let me decide our future. I get out of my bed and get ready to spend my day at the hospital. I drive and park in the parking lot. I get to Joes room and I see his sister Amber sitting on his bed, holding his hand. I haven't seen Amber in 2 years. I walk up to her slowly and tap her shoulder. She turns around and looks at me.

"Hey" I tell her.

"Hey Sara." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Long time, no see?"

"Well, raising two kids and pleasing a grumpy husband, you don't have much time for anything." She chuckles.

I laugh with her.

"Yea, how are those little monsters?" I ask her.

"Well, Mia is 4 now and I just had another baby, his name is Gabriel, hes 9 months."

"Yea Joe told me about him, are you tired all the time?" I laugh.

"Pshh you have no idea!" She laughs.

We continue to make small talk, we talk about me having kids, about Joe and me, just basically everything.

"Well I better get going, Visiting hours are gonna end right now."

I look at the clock and see that shes right, it's 7:57. I nod and tell her goodbye.

When she leaves I grab Joes hand and look at him. Even though its messed up, I can't help but think of how much Im not in love with him. To think of it, I don't think I ever was. I think I was in love with the fact that I felt safe and secure. He didn't let me be as strong as I was, he never let me work on cars, but he was the only one there for me, so I owe this to him.

Ana, Joes nurse, since hes been here, walks in and she looks to me.

"Hey Ana."

"Hello Sara, how are you today?"

"Im fine, just tired, I'll be leaving right now."

She nods and I place a kiss on Joes forhead. I tell Ana a quick goodbye and head back to my house.

When I finally get my home, I take off my bra and pants. I fall onto my bed and instantly fall asleep.

Tegan POV:

"Sweety, we want you to come over next Friday, were going to BBQ, your uncle Jose Is going to bring some Carne Asada, your Tia Sylvia is going to make ranchera, and Im making Pozole."

My mom tells me over the phone.

"Haha okay AMA, Ill come over, Is it okay If I bring someone over?"

"Si Me amor, Es tu Novia?"

"Ahaha I don't know AMA, Im kind of letting her decide what we are."

"Your such a gentleman Tegan."

We both laugh.

"Alright AMA, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, Si, I love you hunny."

"Love you AMA. Night."

I hang up the phone and walk to my fridge. I notice that I have nothing to eat. I settle on some Soupita. When Im finished eating, I go upstairs and go to my bed. I stare at my ceiling and think about Sara, she's always the last thought before I go to sleep, and the first though in the morning when I wake up. I feel myself start to get drowzy and I fall asleep.

No One POV:

When Tegan woke up the next day, she thought about Sara. When Sara woke up the next day, she thought about Tegan. They texted through out the day, telling eachother how much they missed eachother. Tegan didn't do much that Sunday, she just cleaned, went grocery shopping, and lounged around all day. Sara on the other hand, spent her sunday with Joe. She talked to the doctors and they said that most patients with the similar damage, didn't wake up from their coma for about 3 months. Sara called Joes work and they sent their deepest apologies, and informed her that Joe, Of course, still had his job, when he was feeling better. Sara also did alot of thinking that Sunday. She thought about what would happen if Joe ever found out about her and Tegan. She of course loved and cared about Joe, but was she in love with Joe? The answer is no, Shes not. She feels though that she has to be with him. Sara couldn't leave Joe, his family had become hers, Her parents loved Joe. She would just have to live without being happy, Unless she was with Tegan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dont Rush

I just want to let you know that I plan on taking this story very far. Hopefully I'll post everyday, Im homeschooled, so I don't really have a life haha. Anyways, the chapter titles are not going to be in order with the year, they go according to the theme of the chapter. Also, get ready for some drama on the next chapter, I'll post it tomorrow night.* Reminder, I'm not a good writer, I make mistakes and sometimes I only catch some of them. I don't have a person who edits my writing, because they think this stuff is weird and gross, so just go with it. thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome (:

Tegan POV:

Todays finally Monday, I havent seen Sara since Saturday morning, I miss her. Today Im going to ask her if she wants to meet my family. I know its too soon but I know that they'll love her. Im sitting in my booth right now, at my work studio. The time is 8:57. I woke up today super early, I left my house at 7:50. All so I can see Sara. I hear the My elevator ding and I turn around to see Sara walking up to my bar. I take a moment and stare, I stare at her curves, I stare at how her hair bounces with every step, I stare and realize that she sends me to paradise. I open the door and she looks at me.

"There you are" She smiles.

I nod and she walks up to me, She places a delicate kiss on my lips and I feel my knees go weak. I pull away slowly and move my body against the door to let her in. She walks past me and I stare at her perfectly shaped bum. She sits down on my chair and I close my booth door. I walk up to her and I motion for her to stand up.

"Where Am I going to sit?" She asks.

I sit down on my chair and pat on my legs. She smiles big and sets herself on my lap. I kiss her cheek and pull up the scenes from the movie were doing today. We have a meeting at 12, with the director of this movie. I click on the scene where the two girls are having fun on their day out, and look at Sara.

"So that song, for this scene."

She nods her head and smiles.

I pull up my editing software and start to break the song down. 20 minutes go by and Im finally finish cutting the song. I place it into the scene and we watch it.

"Perfect!" Sara shouts.

I chuckle and place a kiss on her neck. She rubs her temple to mines and I can't help but blush. She gets up, turns around and sits back down, facing me. I smile at her and she gives me the sweetest eskimo kiss. She then places her lips to my ear.

"Tegan." She whispers.

She grabs my hand and places it inside of her pants. I gasp out how wet she is.

"Touch me Tee."

I start to move my fingers, and rub her swollen clit. She starts to grind her hips into my hand.

"Tegan . . . " She moans lightly.

I start to feel myself melt slowly. Suddenly I feel her unzip my pants and her hand snakes under my underwear. She cups me and I jolt. She kisses my neck and I feel her fingers slide into me. I moan out her name and slide 3 fingers inside of her. She moans out my name and I feel myself start to clench.

"Sa- Sar- Sara."

She nips at my neck and I feel her grip tighten around my fingers.

"Tegan, Im gonna Cum." She whispers in my ear.

I spead up and so does she. Seconds later were both shaking, moaning out eachothers name. I feel Sara drip on my fingers and I love the feeling. I withdrawl my fingers from her and so does she. I bring my fingers to my face and she looks at me. I slide my tongue all around my fingers, licking them clean. When Im done, Sara looks at her fingers and sticks them into her mouth. I hear her moan at my taste and she closes her eyes. When she opens them, she smiles. I lean in and kiss her. She slides her tongue across my bottom lip and I grant her entrance. I taste myself on her tongue and it sends shivers down my spine.

Sara POV:

Tegan pulls away and we button up our pants, We have a meeting today at 12, and its bearly 9:30. Im exhausted and All I want to do is sleep.

"Tegan?"

"Yea Sara?"

"Umm can we sleep before the meeting?"

She chuckles and smirks at me.

"Why did I wear you out?" She winks at me.

"Yea, haha but seriously, can we?"

She nods and pulls out her phone. She spends a couple of minutes on it, then finally puts it in her pocket. I look at her confused.

"I set the alarm for 11:30."

I nod and we walk out of her booth and into her condo look alike office. I lay down on her couch and she looks at me.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She makes a puppy dog face.

I chuckle at her and pull her on top of me.

"I could sleep here." She says and we both giggle.

She places her head on my chest and we both fall asleep.

2 Hours Later

Tegan POV:

RING RING RING RING.

I lift my head up and see my phone making that annoying sound. I quickly grab it and silence it. I look at my screen and see that its 11:31. I look at Sara lying underneath me, her chest slowly rises, then falls. I smile and kiss her cheek. She doesn't wake up so I straddle her waist and gently unzip her pants. I slowly put my hand in and cup her crotch, I start to rub her over her panties, and I see her start to stir. She moans and her back is arching. She suddenly opens her eyes and smiles at me. I retreat my hand and she pulls me down.

"Tease." She whispers, then kisses me.

I giggle into the kiss and get off of her.

"Our meeting is in 30 Minutes, lets go."

She nods and get up from the couch. She grabs her purse and I grab my paperwork. We head out the door and Sara takes the keys from my hand.

"Im driving." She says and opens the driver door.

I chuckle and climb into the passenger seat. We drive down the road, I give her directions. Soon we pull up to our destination. We get out of the car and walk into the building.

"Hey Martha." I say to the receptionist.

She waves and speaks.

"Hey Tegan, got and meeting with Pete?"

I nod and she tells me to have a good day. Sara clings to my arm as we ride the elevator.

"I take it you've been here before?" She laughs.

"This guy always tells me to do his movies, Im the only one he trusts with them."

She nods and the elevator doors open. We step out and I lead the way to Petes office. Once we get in front of his door, Sara pulls her hand back to her side and looks at me.

"How do I look, do I look okay?"

I can tell that she's nervous. I start to giggle at how adorable she is and she looks mad.

"Oh my god, I look horrible don't I? Hes going to think Im trash."

I lean my mouth to her ear and whisper to her.

"You look amazingly beautiful, never think that you don't." Before I retreat my lips, I place a soft and humble kiss right below her ear. I look at her face and shes blushing. I knock on the door and I hear Pete yell "Come In."

I open the door slowly and we step into his office.

"Tegan, Hows my favorite Music Supervisor?"

"Im fine Pete and You?"

"Well the wifes a little bitchy, but you know women." We both laugh and Sara clears her throat.

''Oh this is the girl I was telling you about, Sara Miller."

"Oh right, Hello ."

"Hi." Sara replies shyly.

"Your lucky to have Tegan teach you the ropes, shes good at her job."

Sara POV:

I smile at his comment about Tegan and he continues.

"Yea, I only trust her with my movies, But its been a while since I've worked with her."

"Yea about 6 months Pete." Tegan says.

"Yea very long."

"Lets just start this meeting."

We both nod and he speaks.

"Well Tegan, You know what my style is, so I don't have to go over that with you, but this time, I want you to add a little bit more of your style into it."

I look at Tegan and see her nod.

"Okay well let me sign your papers so you can be on your way."

Thats it? That was a very short meeting.

"Okay you already have the footage right?."

She nods and we both stand up.

"It was nice meeting you as well Sara."

I nod and wave to him. We leave his office and head back to the car. We climb into her Mustang and she drives away.

"Want to go back to my house?"

I nod and we drive silently to her house.

Once we get there, we head straight to her kitchen. I look in her fridge and I hear Tegans phone ringing. She reaches into her pocket and answers her phone.

"Hey AMA."

I look at her and wonder who it is?

"Ighh AMA, I told you I was going to go, Yes she might too."

_Who is she talking to? and who is this "She" that might be going somewhere._

"Yea, do you need anything?"

I grab the fruity pebbles and close the fridge door.

"Okay, so more Carne, Rice, and Crumble Queso?"

"Alright Love You To AMA, See You Friday."

She hangs up the phone and I stare at her.

"Who was that?" I ask her.

"Oh just my Mom, She was just double checking if I was going to go over to her house on Friday."

I nod and start to pour myself some cereal. She grabs my wrists and puts the bowl in the sink. I get mad and shout.

"Thats my food!"

She looks at me and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back and I feel her grip loosen.

"I was just going to say I'll make you some food."

I pull away from her.

"Oh, sorry."

She pulls my bangs from my face and places them behind my ear.

"Are you okay?"

I sigh.

"Yea, I just feel stupid."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that you were talking to another girl on the phone."

She walks to her fridge and pulls out tomatoes and onions.

"Don't feel stupid, but hey, umm, how would you feel about meeting my family this friday?" She walks to the cabinets and pulls out some beans and rice.

"This friday?" I ask in shock.

"Yea I know im rushing it but, I know their going to love you."

"Tegan I don't know."

I want to meet Tegans family, but honestly Im just worried as to what I tell them. Are Tegan and I a couple? Are we dating? Do I tell them the truth? Im just nervous.

"Well thats if you want, remember you hold all the cards." She starts the burners and places oil in the pans.

"What do I intoduce myself as?"

"I told you Sara, you decide that."

I sigh and realize shes right, I do decide.

"Okay, I'll meet your family."

She turns her head to me and smiles big.

"Really?"

I nod and chuckle. I pull her into a hug and she kisses my cheek.

"God, your going to love my family."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Knife Going In.

Tegan POV:

The week went by fast. Today is the day that Sara meets my family. Im so nervous, but I know their going to love her. I haven't seen my family in 2 years. I miss them, but I just can't be around them anymore, after my own cousin betrayed me, its hard to look at them the same. Im staring at my ceiling right now, in my cold bed. I look at the time and see that its 1:30. Sara and I decided to not go into work today, were just going straight to my parents house. Sara told me that Joes sister is going to be at the hospital with him, so she can come with me. I get up and walk to my kitchen. I prepare the rice, to take to my mothers house. By the time im done its 3:30. It took my 2 hours to prepare rice for around 50 people. I run back upstairs and jump into the shower, I clean my body and shampoo my hair. As soon as Im done, I blowdry my hair and straighten it. I decide to wear something casual. I settle with a white V-neck, skinny jeans, and my black converse. I wrap up my rice, and bag the meat and crumble cheese. I set them in the back seat of my car and go pick up Sara.

When I get to Saras house, I honk twice and she doesn't come out. I honk two more times and still nothing. I get out of my car and walk up to her door. I knock and seconds later she opens it.

"Sara, your not ready?"

I stare at her naked form only covered in a black laced bra and matching underwear.

"I was waiting for you to come so you can help me pick out my outfit."

She pulls me into the house and she leads me up the stairs. I stare at her ass as she takes each step. We go into her bedroom and walk up to her closet. I look through her clothes and pick out some blue skinny jeans, A white blouse, and a pair of black converse.

She puts them on and looks at me.

"Were matching."

I nod and smile at her.

She chuckles and kisses my lips.

"Okay lets go."

We lock up her house and walk out to my car. I open the passenger door for her and she climbs in. I get in and start the car.

"Oh wow, that smells good, what is that?"

"Oh I made rice, Its in the back seat."

She turns her head and looks at the big bowl wraped with tin foil.

Sara POV:

"Tegan, Im nervous, what if they don't like me."

She looks at me and smiles.

"Their going to love you."

She enters the freeway and we ride in silence. I stare out the window, I feel different. I feel like I want to do this with Tegan all the time. I look at her as she drives and reach for her hand. I grab it and link our fingers together. She smiles and pulls them up to her mouth. She gently kisses each finger and I blush. We hold hands all the way to her parents house. We pull into a drive way and I see kids running around, men hanging outside with beers in their hands. Tegan honks her horn and they all look at us.

"Hola Tegan, Want a beer?" A man yells to her.

We get off the car and she grabs her stuff from the back. I take the bag filled with meat and cheese and walk behind her.

"Eyyyy Tio Renee!" She sets the rice down and hugs him.

"Ighh your getting big!" She laughs. She gives the other guys a hug and then her uncle looks at me.

"quién es este?" (Who is this?"

I look at him, then to Tegan, I didn't understand him.

"Oh this is Sara, Sara this is my uncle renee and his buddies."

I wave to them and they all lift their beers up. I chuckle and she picks up her rice and we walk into the backyard. She sets the rice on a big table, full of food. A lady runs up to her and gives her a big hug.

"AMA!"

Oh its Tegans mom, shit Im nervous again.

Her mom grabs her cheeks and plays with her hair. Tegan pulls away with from her and turns to me.

"AMA, this is Sara."

She looks at me and smiles, she opens her arms and I embrace her. She pats my back and then looks at me.

"Im Tegans girlfriend." I say.

I look at Tegan and she gives me a gummy smile.

"Sara, mi novia AMA."

Her mom starts to giggle and clap her hands.

She pulls me into another big hug and grabs my arm. I turn back to Tegan and she waves me away. Her mom introduces me to everyone as Tegans girlfriend, they all welcome me nicely and im not nervous anymore. When shes done, I walk back to Tegan who has a beer in her hand. Shes talking to her cousins, who I just met. She leans in my ear and whispers.

"So my girlfriend huh?"

I pull away from her and shes smirks.

I nod and place a kiss on her wraps her arm around my shoulder and asks me If I want a drink, I accept and she walks to the ice chest. I watch her as a man approaches her. She ignores him and walks back up to me. She hands me my beer and we sit down.

"Who was that, I haven't been introduced to him yet?" I tell her.

"Good, you don't want to know him."

I look at Tegan confused, suddenly her mother walks up to us.

"Tegan, your Tio Miguel wants to speak to you."

I look at her and she grabs my arm. We walk up to the man that I just seen her ignore.

"What do you want?"

"Tegan I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"This is my family too."

"I know Tegan but we haven't seen you in two years."

"Okay and whats the point?" Tegan says obviously annoyed.

"I invited my son, hes here, with his wife."

I look at Tegan, again confused. I see her eyes go wide and her body tenses up. Then I see a man, who looks to be about the same agae as Tegan walk up with a woman. The woman looks very familiar. Then it dawns on me, thats the girl that she had a picture of her in her office.

"Your fucking serious?" Tegan says.

"Look Im sorry okay." Her Tio replys.

The couple walks up to her and the young guy speaks.

"Tegan, look I know what I did hurt you, but were familia, we stick together."

I reach for Tegans hand knowing that she needs comfort. She squeezes my hand back and I look to see a tear on her face.

"Family doesn't do what you did." She says through clenched teeth. Her mothers pulls her away from him and then the girl speaks.

"Tegan please, don't make this difficult." She says.

Tegans mom is soothing her, then she looks at the woman and tells her to Sit at a table. She nods and walks to it. Tegans mom leads her into the house and the guy walks to the group of guys we were just with. Im curious to know who this woman is, and why she was making Tegan cry. I walk up to her table and sit down across from her. I play with the fork and she finally speaks.

"So your Tegans girlfriend?"

I nod and smile.

"Yea, I am. Im Sara."

I extend my hand she takes it.

"Lindsey."

I nod and stay quiet.

"How did you guys meet?"

I look at her and reply.

"Well we work together."

"Haa right." She says.

I feel offended and I snap back.

"Is there a problem?"

She looks taken back and replies.

"Nothing, just thats how we got together."

I hits me, this is the girl that broke Tegan, The girl who tore her to peices. I feel a hint of anger in me.

"Oh, well what happened, that you guys broke up?"

I ask as calmly as possible.

"I wasn't gay, I loved her but I just wasn't gay."

I feel like I want to punch her in the face. She left Tegan for her cousin.

"Im not gay either?" I tell her.

She laughs and looks at me.

"Yea, your dating a girl, gay."

"I've dated men all my life Lindsey and I just so happened to fall in love with one woman, that doesn't make me gay, It makes me someone who doesn't give a fuck about gender."

Her eyes grow wide and she looks kind of shocked.

When her face returns to normal, she sighs and looks at me.

"Just don't hurt her okay? I've hurt her enough, she doesn't need you to fuck her over."

Im shocked that this woman would even tell me anything, after what she put Tegan through. My anger boils and I let it out calmly.

"Look Lindsey, I don't need you out of all people to tell me how to run my relationship, you hurt Tegan really bad, I know because she told me. I truly love her, despite her gender, Im not going to leave her in a couple of years because I realize that Im in love with her, and shes a woman. I love her and thats not going to change."

I get up from the table and walk back into the house. I can't belive I said that I loved her, but it felt right to say it. I see Tegan sitting on the couch, talking to her mother. I clear my throat and her mom gets up. She walks to me and hugs me.

"Take care of my baby, please Sara."

I pull away and nod. She leaves the room and I go sit next to Tegan. I pull her head to my chest and she looks at me.

"Sara, Im sorry."

"Tegan, you have nothing to be sorry about. What she did was wrong, you have every right to be furious."

She nods and places her head back to my chest. We sit there for a while. Tegans looks at me and places her hand on my jawline. I smile and she smiles back.

"Thank you for everything, Your amazing."

I smile and reply.

"What are girlfriends or Novias for."

She chuckles at my white spanish and looks me dead in the eye.

"Is it too soon to say I love you?"

Tegan POV:

"Is it too soon to say I love you?"

I ask her. Im nervous as to how shes going to reply. I start to see her face lift and her lips rise at the corners.

"No, because I feel the same way too."

My hearts falls to my stomach, this woman is amazing. I lean in and stop, just inches away from her face. She leans in and whispers softly.

"I love you Tegan Quin."

I feel her hot breath on mine and I whisper back.

"I love you Sara Miller."

I quickly attach my lips to hers, I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she accepts. As I move my tongue in I taste the beer on Saras lips, I smile and continue to appreciate her. The kiss gets heated and I pull away, knowing that if i continue, I will need more. She attaches her lips for a quick last kiss and when she lets go, she has my botton lip between her teeth. I moan and she smiles. She tugs on it and I want to just pin her down and ravish her. I pull away and she smiles.

"EGHH Hmmm."

We both turn around to the source of the noise. We see Lindsey standing in the doorway.

Sara POV:

Tegan gets up and pulls me up with her, she grabs my hand and kisses it, I blush and we walk past Lindsey into the backyard.

"AMA, were going to leave okay?" Tegan tells her mom in a hug.

"Aww hunny, Im sorry about everything, I already know not to invite that puta, Your uncle Miguel is a Pendejo."

Tegan chuckles and her mother pulls me into her arms.

"And you Sara, you come over anytime, Your familia now."

She kisses my cheek and I smile. We walk away and I see and old man walk out of his car and into the back yard.

"APA!" Tegan yells.

She runs up to him and he embraces her in the biggest bear hug, I have ever seen.

They kiss eachothers cheeks and then she leads him up to me.

"APA, this is Sara, Es mi Novia."

He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

Her mom is a short lady, she looks to be in about her 60's, her dad on the other hand is and old man, looks to be about 73. He has a beer belly and hes walks around with a cane,He has a mustache thats a salt and pepper color, then he tops off his wardrobe with a cowboy hat.

"Muy bonita Tegan." He tells her.

I look at her confused and she picks up on it.

"He said your very pretty." She laughs.

"Oh thank you."

I smile and Her mom walks up to him. She places a kiss on his cheek and he smiles at her. Tegans mom starts to talk to him. I see his face go from happy to angry.

He walks away and walks to Tegans Uncle Miguel.

"You invited that Puta, to my house, where my daughter is."

Her uncle walks away and I see him walk to the front of the house, he gets into his car and drives off.

"Your always welcome here first mi hija."

He tells Tegan. She kisses his cheek and grabs my hand.

"Were leaving APA, but I'll come by next week okay?"

He smiles and nods. We grab our things and walk to the car. We get in and she drives off. I told Tegan lets go to her house and she said okay, we pull up into her garage and park the car. We walk into her house and head straight to her room. I fall down on to her bed and snuggle into her sheets. She climbs on top of me and kisses my collar bones, not missing one spot.

"Your family is amazing." I tell her between moans.

"They really like you Sara." She kisses my cheek.

"You know, when you speak spanish, its so . . . sexy."

Tegan POV:

"You know, when you speak spanish, its so . . . sexy."

Sars purs into my ear. I nip at her neck and she messes with my hair.

"Tegan."

I lift my head up and look at her.

"Yea?" I ask confused as to why she stopped me.

"Umm I was thinking, maybe we could go shopping tomorrow, Ill go to the hospital for a while, then we can go, then come back to your house, or mines."

I kiss her chest over he clothes and smile.

"Sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Closer

Tegan POV:

I stir and open my eyes. I see Saras naked figure, tangeled up in my crisp white sheets. The sun is shining in my room and on Sara, making her glow beautifully. Her back is towards me and I see the sheets sleeping in her curves, Her hour glass shape showing. I trail a finger down her spine of her bare back. I run up and down and she starts to stir. She turns over on her back and shes still asleep. I get out of my bed silently, and make my way under the sheets between her legs. Her legs are already spread for me and I take in her scent. This is the best way to be woken up.

I lay my tongue on hir clit and start to slowly circle it. I feel her start to stir, then I feel a pair of hands on my head. I continue and lick up and down her slit, I take in her taste and moan. She grabs the sheets and pulls them off of her. She looks down at me and I look up to her. She lifts her head and has a pleading look. I slide my tongue down to her entrance and push it in. She drops her head back onto her pillow and starts to moan. I pull my tongue out of her and replace it with 3 fingers. Her back arches completely off of the bed and her hands are digging into the bed. I pump in and out of her slowly and i feel her juices coating my fingers. She wraps her legs around my neck, making my face slam into her pussy. I lick at her clit and rub my whole face into her folds. I start to feel her clench around my fingers and It feels amazing. I move my fingers in and out of her faster.

"Tee." She moans into the air.

She places one hand on my hair, pulling at it, and the other hand plays with her breasts. I feel her legs shaking and seconds later it happens.

"Aghhh Tegan." She screams at the top of her lungs.

Her juices run down her thighs and on to the sheets. I lick her pussy clean, tasting the fruits of my labor, She taste sweet. When shes clean, I place a sweet kiss on her clit and climb on top of her. Her chest is rising and falling very fast, I place a kiss on each of her nipples. She smiles at me and kisses my lips. I bring my fingers up to my face, her shiny cum still on them. Im about to put them in my mouth, then Sara grabs my wrists. She opens her mouth and sucks on my fingers. I stare at her, my mouth open. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She kisses each finger, then places them on one of her brests. I keep my hand there and slowly palm her. I kiss her neck and she laughs.

"Thats the best way to wake up." She giggles into my ear. I laugh and roll off of her. We lay on our backs and stare at the ceiling. I grab her hand and play with it.

"Im going to miss you today."

She looks at me and smiles.

"Im going to miss you too, but I need to go."

I nod to signal that I understand. She curls up to me and places her head on my bare chest. She brings her arm around and circles my bellybutton.

"I love you." She says quietly.

I smile and feel the butterflies enter my stomach.

"I love you too." She looks up to me and I flash her a gummy smile.

"You know were going shopping today right?"

"Yea, but after you go to the hospital right?"

She nods.

"Want to come to my house tonight, or do I spend the night here?"

Sara POV:

"We'll go to your house tonight, you have netflix." We both chuckle and get out of the bed. We quickly get ready and Tegan drops me off at my house. After minutes of making out in her car, sharing I Love Yous to eachother. I finally step into my house. I look at the time and Its 9:00. I look at my house and see how dirty it is. I start cleaning the kitchen, once Im done there I go to the Living room. After I clean my bedroom, and the spare room. Last is the bathroom, Its not dirty so I leave it as it is. I check the time now and it 12:00. I hop in the shower and get ready. My drive to the hospital is silent, as usual. When I get there, I walk into Joes room and see alot of his co-workers there. They all turn to me and smile.

"Wow they let you all in?"

They all chuckle and give me lots of hugs. I sit down and talk with them, I explain everything that happened to Joe. They all told me how sorry they were and they hope he gets well soon. They leave and Im alone with Joe.

I sit by his bed and hold his hand. I look at his pale face and a tear slides down my cheek.

"Joe, Im sorry, Im sorry that Im cheating on you. I love you Joe and I care about you but, Im not in love with you. Im here because you need me though."

I start to sob into his arm. I stay that way for hours. I finally look up to the clock and see that its five. I tell Joe goodbye and head out. I drive to Tegans house and park in her Garage. I get in her house and Call out for her.

"Tegan?"

Nothing.

"Tegan?" I say again.

I listen closely and I hear the shower running. I run up her stairs and enter her bathroom. I see Tegans body through her see through curtain. I watch her wash her body, She lathers soap into her hair then seconds later its out. She turns off the water and opens the curtain.

Tegan POV:

I grab my towel and look up.

"Ahh."

I see Sara standing in the middle of my doorway. She starts to laugh and she walks up to me.

"Haha sorry babe, I called out for you, when you didn't answer I heard the shower running, so I came up here." She smiles innocently.

I chuckle and kiss her lips. When I pull away she stares at my bare chest. I see the water drops falling from my nipple to the floor. She looks at me and reaches her head down. She places a kiss on my nipple and I moan at the feeling. She gives the same treatment to my other breast. When she pulls away I smirk at her and she blushes.

"Ready to go shopping?"

She nods and I dry myself. I walk into my room and go to my closet. I pick out my outfit and change into it. I decide to let my hair go natural and we head out of the door. I see Saras car parked in front of mines and she laughs.

"Im driving us this time." She smirks and I smile.

She pulls out of my driveway and we drive to downtown Montreal. She parks in the parking lot and we get off. We walk down the sidewalk and she holds my hand. I blush and we stop in front of a store.

"Strap- Down?" I read the store name, then look into the windows. Sara brang me to a sex store.

I look at her and she bites her lip.

"Sara!" We both laugh and she pulls me into the store. Once we step in a lady greets us.

"Hello Welcome to Strap-Down, My names Mya. Do you need any help today?"

I look at Sara and she replies.

"No were just going to look around."

The girls nods and walks away. Sara leads me down a row and we up at the back of the store. The wall is filled with harnests and dildos.

I put my head on Saras shoulder and she kisses my head.

"Well help me pick one out." She says grabbing one of them.

I decide to have some fun with her. I grab one and pull it over my jeans. She looks at me and starts to laugh. I look down and notice I put on a black cock. We both laugh and she walks up to me. She grabs the base and jerks it back and forth. I feel the base start to put preasure on my clit. I moan and she pulls away.

"And you say Im the tease." She smirks and continues to look at the items.

"Ahh this is the one." She smiles and reaches for a purple strap on with a leather harnest.

"Purple?" I tell her.

"Yea, its my favorite color." She smiles.

"Well mines is blue." I grab the blue strap on next to it and hold it in my hands.

"Well lets get both." She smirks.

In my head I picture using the blue one on Sara and I start to get wet.

"Okay." We grab both and walk up to the counter. We place our items on the counter and the lady looks at us.

"Couldn't decide huh?" She laughs, scanning both of the dildos.

We laugh and both nod our heads.

"Would you girls like some lube? We have strawberry and blueberry."

"No its okay, she gets really wet that I don't need lube." I wink at the lady and Sara hits my arm.

"Tegan!"

I laugh and so does the cashier.

"She fucking has a pool in her vagina!" Sara says. We all crack up and Sara pulls out her wallet.

"No I got it." I pull out my wallet and hand the girl my money. She hands me my change and Sara grabs the bag.

"Thanks for being Straped down, come again." The girl yells as we walk out of the store. We get to her car, hand in hand and she wants me to drive. I drive down the street and we go back to Saras house. When we get there she leads me to the bed and throws me climbs on top of me and whispers.

"I want to fuck you tonight."

I feel my pussy ache and I love how demanding her voice is. I nod and she gets off of me.

She takes off my pants then I take of my shirt. I watch her naked as she takes of her clothes. She reaches into the bag and retrieves her purple strap-on. She puts it on and adjusts the shes done, she walks up to me and gets between my legs.

"Are you sure you've never used one before?" I ask at how much confidence she has.

"Never."

She puts her hand on my pussy and starts to rub me slowly. It feels so good, I raise my hips and grind myself into her hand.

"Sara." I moan.

She removes her hand and grabs her purple cock, She places it at my entrance and slowly pushes it in. Im wet and the cock slides in without hesitation. I dig my nails into her back and I feel my body quiver. She pulls out of me only to slam right back into me. She thrusts her hips hard and fast, All I hear is her ragged breathe and the sound of skin hitting skin.

"Oh god Sara." She buries her face into my neck and I bite down on her shoulder. She reaches her hand down and starts to rub my swollen button. It sends me to paradise and I feel my walls start to tighten.

"Sara harder." I yell.

She moans and starts to fuck me faster, the cock going all the way in and all the way out. I feel her start to get tired and I flip us over, so Im straddleling her the cock still inside me I start to rub up against it.

Sara POV:

Oh god, Tegans riding me. She on top of me grinding her hips. I reach up and play with her breasts,she throws her head back and starts to bounce on the cock. I look down and see the cock appear then diappear inside of her. I hear the sound of her cum squeeking. As she bounces on top of me, I thrust my hips into her hard, trying to give her as much of me and she can get. She starts to moan and its gets me wet.

"Sara Fuck me, harder."

I feel my thrusts get harder and I know shes about to cum. I thrust into her harder and faster. Her breasts bouncing up and down. I sit up and take one in my mouth and palm the other. I continue to thrust and she continues to bounce.

"Sara, Im gonna cum." She repeats over and over again.

I place my hands on her bum and lift her, then slam her back down onto the cock.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Seconds later I feel her warm sticky cum, run down her legs and onto my thighs. She drops her sweaty head on mines, and kisses me hard.

"Oh god I love you Sara." She says trying to catch her breath.

I lay us back down, and we steady our breathing.

When were finally okay, she sits up and pulls me out of her. I look at my purple toy and see all of her cum on it. She gets off the bed and goes into the bag, pulling out her blue harnest. She winks at me and I smile. I take off my harnest and drop it to the floor. She puts hers on and tighten the straps. She smiles and I spread my legs open for her. She stares at my dripping cunt and then grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed. She places herself between my legs and holds them in each hand. I grab her cock and place it to my entrance. She slowly slides it in and I grab my breasts. She moves her hips and the cock goes in and out of me. As she fucks me, my body shakes and my breasts are swaying up and down. She reaches down and grabs one, she plams it and it makes my eyes roll back.

She starts to slam into me and I moan.

"Tegan, Oh god TEGAN!"

She slams into me with every thrust and Im about to reach for her hand and guide it to my clit, when I feel her start to circle me.

I arch my back and feel myself cumming.

"Tegan dont stop!" I yell.

She goes deeper inside of me and I feel my waves crash down on me. My body spasms as shes slows her rhythm. She stops and pulls out of me. I lay there, my body to numb to move and wait to come down from my high. I open my eyes to see Tegan taking of the base and she lays next to me.

"How did I do?" She asks.

I smile and look to her.

"Thats not even a question."

She smiles and kisses me. We climb back into my bed and I turn on the TV. We watch netflix for a couple of hours, while we cuddle and share kisses. All day I've been thinking about the situation with Lindsey and I want to find out some answers.

"Tee?"

"Yea babe?"

I smile at my nickname and continue.

"How come you didn't tell me that Lindsey let you for your own cousin.?"

She sighs and turns off the TV.

"I guess I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me."

She shrugs. I lay my head back on her chest.

"So thats why you haven't see your family in so long?"

I feel her nod.

"Well, she missed out, because you Tegan Quin are amazing, your beautiful, sexy, talented, and most of all, your strong."

I look up to her and see a tear slide down her cheek.

"Sara, no one has ever told me anything like that before."

I kiss her collar bone and reply.

"Im not just anyone Tegan, Im yours." She smiles and kisses my lips. I feel the passion in the kiss and I know what it means. We both pull away and lean our forheads together.

"I love You." We say at the same time. We both giggle and Lay back down. She turns the TV back on and we watch more netflix.

I feel Tegans breathing grow steady, I look up to her and notice that shes asleep. I start to doze off.

"Hey when the rain falls, and the night crawls down, yeah you got me here in this humdrum town"

I slift my head up and look at my phone. I see that its 3 in the morning. I check the caller ID.

I don't recognize the number. I press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sara, This is Doctor Mike, Im calling to inform you that your husband is awake. He woke up around thirty minutes ago."

I try to take in the information and then I realize, Joes awake.

"Oh my god."

"Yea this is good, he's real responsive and hes been asking for you. I realize that its late but I was hoping to get your voicemail. So Come in tomorrow and we'll have a better talk okay?"

I nod my head, knowing that he cant see me.

"Okay, thank you doctor."

I hang up and place my phone on my pillow. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling, Joes awake. Whats going to happen between us now? Whats going to happen between me and Tegan? Will Tegan leave me? I lay awake in the night, just staring at the ceiling above.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Divided.

Tegan POV:

The sun burns my eyelids, I toss and open my eyes. Memories of last night fill my mind. I start to smile to myself. I turn over, expecting to find a sleeping Sara, but shes not asleep, shes wide awake, on her back, staring at the ceiling. I look at her and she has a blank exspression on her face.

"Sara, whats wrong?"

She looks at me.

"The doctors called, Joe woke up." She says with no emotion.

My eyes grow big and I wonder what Saras thinking. Is she thinking this whole month was a mistake?

"Well thats good, hes okay."

She starts to shake her head.

"Its not . . ."

"Why isn't it good?"

She looks at me again and I see a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Does it make me a bad person, If I want him to stay asleep, because I want to be with you."

She drops her head and my heart sinks.

"No, it doesn't Sar. You can always leave him though."

I feel guilty, Im taking away someone elses love, for myself. Its different though, I've always been the person to sacrafice many things, just to make others happy, but not this time. I wont let Sara slip away from me.

"I told you I can't. . . Im going to go to the hospital, okay?"

I nod my head. I understand what Sara is saying. Even though I want her for myself, I let her take the lead of this relationship.

She gets out of bed and so do I. She strips the sheets and blankets. I watch her in pain, I hope she doesn't leave me. I have fallen head over heals for this woman.

I finish getting dressed and so does she.

"Ready?"

I nod and we walk downstairs. She grabs her keys from the dresser, by the front door and we lock up her house. She pulls out of the driveway and 15 minutes later, We pull up to my house.

"Alright, Im gonna go."

She nods and kisses me.

"Okay, Ill call you tonight."

I nod and start to open the door. She grabs my wrists and turns me around.

"I love you Tegan." She smiles at me weakly.

I quickly lean into her and embrace her, I kiss her lips with all the passion in me.

I pull away and she moans, I rest my forhead on hers and look her deep in the eyes.

"I love you too Sara Miller."

She smiles. I get out of the car and she waits for me to get safely inside, before she leaves. I go up to my studio and work.

Sara POV:

Im on my way to see Joe. Im nervous as hell. I walk into the hospital and go to Joes floor. I get in front of his door, and Ana, Joes nurse stops me.

"Hey Sara, Excited?"

I nod and she laughs.

"Well the doctors in there so go on."

I smile and walk into the room.

I see talking. I can't see Joes face, its covered by a long blue and white curtain. I close the door and Dr. Mike looks at me.

He smiles and motions me to come closer. I walk slowly and pull back the curtain. Joe turns his head and looks at me.

"Sara . . ." He says weakly.

I nod and walk up to him, I grab his hand and link it with mines.

"Hey Joe." I feel a tear start to fall.

"Hey baby."

I sit down on his bed and look at the doctor.

"Well he's doing just fine, I also have some good news."

I nod and he continues.

"Usually when people are in comas, once they come out of them, we keep them for 2 weeks, just to monitor them. Since Joe is responding very well, he can go home in a week."

Joes turns to me and smiles. I want to smile too, but I can't. No more late nights with Tegan or eating chines food and watching Netflix with her. No more love making with Tegan. No more . . . Tegan.I feel my heart start to race at the thought of losing her.

"Also Im going to put him on bed rest for a while, I know a great nurse, she's very cheap, she can stay during the day while you work Sara."

I snap back into reality and look at him.

"Okay."

He hands me a card and looks at Joe.

"Very lucky man you are."

Joe turns to me and rubs my hand.

"I know." He replies.

I feel horrible. Im hurting this man and he doesn't even know it.

"Okay I'll be back in a while, Im going on my lunch."

We both nod and he leaves. Joe and I are alone, for the first time in a month.

" Hows work?" He smiles.

"Its good, lets not talk about that okay?" He smiles and put his head back.

"I can't wait to go home, our home, with my beautiful wife to be."

He looks at me then down to my hand.

He looks at my engagement ring and a tear slide down his cheek.

"Sara, I love you."

I look at him and I feel like I've been punched in the stomach.

"I know Joe, I know."

Tegan POV:

Its 11:00 and I Sara still hasn't called. Im sitting on my kitchen counter, sucking on an orange. Im nervous and sad all at once. Im happy that Joes awake,cause no one deserves to be in a coma, but Im sad because whats going to happen with Sara and I? I know she loves me, I feel it, but is love always enough?Im cut off by my phone ringing.

I quickly retreive it from my pocket and look at the screen.

I answer it, without hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Tegan"

"Hey Sar."

"Can you open the door."

I get off the counter and start to wonder. I walk to my door and peep through the little hole. I see Sara standing there with something in her hands. I open the door slowly and end the call. She looks sad and tired.

"Hi." She says.

I hear the sadness in her voice.

I grab her arms and pull her inside. I close the door and lead her up to one of my spare rooms. I open the door and we step in. I've never showed anyone this room, Its my music room. I have my guitars on one side, and keyboards on the other. I sit down and she lays down. She rests her head on my lap and looks up to me.

"How is he?" I ask her.

"Fine, there letting him go home by the end of the week."

I nod and look away.

"Tegan, nothing is going to change between us right?"

I look at her and shes pleading with her eyes.

I shake my head and she smiles. I want her all to myself, but maybe she'll leave Joe one day.

**1 week later.**

Since that little talk, Sara and I have hardly seen eachother, she took a week off of work to stay with Joe. We have only seen eachother twice, and it was only for 5 minutes. I miss her. I hope Joe comming back won't mess this up, Or mess her up.

Sara POV:

Im on my way to pick up Joe from the hospital, My whole drive consists of me thinking about Tegan, I've only seen her twice this week, sure we text but, there is nothing like the real thing. I pull into the loading area and see Joe sitting in a wheelchair. I get out of the car and help him into the car. Once I've loaded all of his things, I drive back to our house.

I pull into our park way and turn off the car. I look at Joe and hes smiling.

"No place like home."

I chuckle and get him out of the car. We walk slowly into the house and up the stairs to our room. He lays in the bed and pulls me on top of him.

"I missed you." He kisses my cheek.

"So did I" I peck his cheek and get up, off of him.

"Im going to make you dinner." He nods and I head down to the kitchen.

I look in my fridge and find alot of Tegans food, fruits, vegetables, and some leftovers. I look in my cabinets and see the ingredients to make soupita. Tegan taught me how to make soupita. I smile at the memory of her teaching me. I made the soup perfectly, but we ended up on her kitchen floor, naked, making love. I sigh and pull the stuff out, I start the pot and fill it with water. 20 minutes later, I take the soup up to Joe and he looks at it.

"Whats this?"

"Soupita." I smile.

He puts the spoon filled with the little pasta stars in his mouth.

He makes a gross face and hands it back to me.

"I can't wait to start cooking again."

My jaw drops and I look at him.

"Seriously Joe?"

He nods and lays back down. I set the soup on the nightstand and leave the room. I walk down to the living room and sit on my couch. I start to sob, Im unhappy. I don't want to be around Joe. I pull out my cell phone and scroll through my contacts. I press my trackball and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Tegan says all froggy..

"T- Tegan."

I try not to sob and Im sucessful. But Tegan knows me better than that. I know she can hear it in my voice.

"Sara, whats wrong?!"

I start to breakdown.

"Tegan, Im not h-ha-happy."

"Shh babe, don't worry, want me to come over?"

"Joes upstairs." I say through sobs.

"Oh, okay. . ."

I start to miss Tegan, and her gentle hands. I haven't see her and I want to.

"You know what come over, He should be going to sleep soon."

"Okay, Call me or text me when hes out."

"Okay."

I hang up the phone and head back upstairs. I peep my head into the room and Joe stares at me.

"Sara, Im sorry."

He says fiddling with his hands.

I bring my whole body into the room and look at him.

"I know Im not the best cook but you can't treat me like that." He nods and motions for me to sit on the bed. I do and he pulls me on top of him. He positions me to where Im straddeling his waist. I feel uncomfortable and I try to move off of him. He sits up and positions his face in front of mines. I stare at him and wonder what I ever saw in suddenly kisses my lips, then I realize what I saw in him, I saw me never being alone. I pull away and get off of him.

"Go to sleep Joe."

"But Sara, I have been for a whole month."

I nod and leave the room. I walk back down to the kitchen and grab and orange. I suck on it and wait for Joe to fall asleep. I look at the time on my clock and it says its 11:45. I wait for 30 minutes then go back up stairs to check on Joe. I creep into the room and see him spread out on his back, eyes closed, mouth open, and snoring. I turn off the lights and close the door. I walk downstairs and open the front door. I step outside on my porch and sit down on the steps. I pull out my phone and text Tegan.

15 minutes later, I see my favorite Cherry Mustang pull up in front of my house. Tegan gets out of the car, shes carrying a guitar casee and I feel the butterflies start to wake up in my stomach. She walks and I admire her body. Shes wearing a cute striped T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black and white Vans, and a converse jacket. I smile and she smiles back. She walks up to me and places the guitar on the floor. She takes the spot next to me and looks at me.

"Hey Beautiful." She kisses my cheek and it leaves a burning sensation, missing her lips already.

I blush and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Hey."

She wraps her arm around my shoulders and pulls me into her. I start to shiver and she notices. I see her take of her jacket and hand it to me.

"What about you, your going to be cold." I tell her taking the sweater.

"Im actually not cold, but your shivering." I smile and put the jacket on.

I take in the scent and my mind flutters. I snuggle into her jacket and she pulls me into her.

"Better?" She asks.

"Much."

We sit there in silence for a while, not needing to speak. I finally break the silence and ask her the one question thats been burning my mind since she got here.

"Whats up with the guitar box thingy."

She chuckles and I pull away from her. She bends down and opens it. I met with one of the most beautiful guitars I have ever seen. She picks it up and puts it on her lap.

"Oh, I um wrote you a song?"

She gives me a gummy smile.

I can't help but turn a shade of tomato red. No one has ever done that for me before.

"You did?" I ask on the verge of tears.

She nods and start to play with the back of her hair.

"Yea, I haven't perfected it yet, but Im getting there." She smiles nervously.

"Are you going to play it for me?" I ask her.

She nods again.

"Yea but don't make fun of it okay?"

"I wont."

She says a quick okay and start to strum the strings.

_Take a chance_

_Its not just romance,_

_Baby I know how you feel._

_Lets take a ride. _

_forget all your sighs,_

_Baby I know just how you feel._

_Lets fly up High,_

_We'll rule the sky,_

_Tell me, Is this how you feel._

_We'll maybe we'll be fine,_

_Well maybe your pain will heal._

_Lets go to the sea,_

_Do you love me?_

_Tell me baby, Just how you feel._

_Cause what you say,_

_Can realease me._

_Cause what you feel can decease me._

_I'll make you feel fine,_

_My love will make your pain heal._

_Baby we'll be fine,_

_We have all the time,_

_I'll show you just how I feel._

_What I say, Will release me,_

_What I feel, will decease me._

She strums the last notes of her guitar and Im frozen. She sang it with so much feeling. I feel my cheeks catch a draft and I touch them, There wet. I didn't notice I was even crying. She looks up to me and sees me crying.

"Did you like it?"

I stare at her then I start to smile.

"Tegan, you really wrote that for me?" I ask, still in disbelief.

She nods and I take her guitar from her. I set it down in its case and I embrace her. I hug her as tight as I can, I snuggle my face into her neck and I lightly kiss her.

"Im in love with you." I whisper to her.

I feel her lips on my neck start to rise.

"Im in love with you." She whispers back.

She pulls away and looks at me.

" What ever I did to deserve you, Im not going to questions it."

I quuckly attach my lips to hers and kiss her gently. I moan in her mouth, I haven't felt her lips in a couple of days. She cups my jaw and I wrap my arms around her neck. All of this is sending shocks to my core. Her slightest touch could kill me, she had that power over me. I pull away from her and I stand up. I reach out for her arm, she grabs mine and I lift her up. I grab her guitar case in my other hand, and lead her to my backyard. I open the big wooden gate and feel my way around my pitch black place. I set down her guitar on the table and tell her to stay put. I walk back up to the patio and find the exstension cords. I plug all of them together and the christmas lights come to life. This was the only place that Joe would lets me decorate, out of the whole house.

I look at Tegan and Shes standing under the canopy, thats has lights, around it. I walk back up to her and place my hands on her hips.

"Sara, this is amazing."

Tegan POV:

I look around again and see all the flowers and trees, Saras back yard is huge. In the middle is where we are. A huge white Canopy, With christmas lights on all the bars. I see the little pond on the corner of her house, I hear the water running smoothly and it relaxes me. I look into her eyes and see a look that I've never seen before, in anyone.

It was the look of lust and true love, mixed together.

I lean in and lock our lips. I moan into the kiss and so does she. I start to move my hands around her whole body, I end at her thighs. I grip them both and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. I start to walk to the big Tree, covered with lights, and lanters hanging from the branches. I stop and slowly put her down on the grass, under the tree. I lay between her legs and start to kiss her neck. I trail the kisses from her neck to her collar bone. I look at her and her eyes are closed. I know whats shes thinking. I play with the hem of her shirt. I start to slowly push it up, the bunched up material ending on her collar bone. I unhook her bra and lift it up. I take one of her nipples in my mouth and she arches her back, fully up in the air. She puts her hainds in my hair. and I move to the other breast. I swirl my tongue and gently nip at her nipple.

"Ahh Tee."

I kiss it and sooth her. I kiss all the way down to her pants. I slowly unzip them and she reaches for my shirt. She pulls it over my head, exposing my bra-less chest. I take off her pants, and see that shes not wearing any underwear. I drop them to the side and stand up. I take off my pants and boxers. I get back down and put my face in front of Saras core. I take in her scent and my nostrils become clear. I slowly start to lap at her clit. I slide my tongue up and down her slit. She moans quietly. I look up and see her biting her lip, her eyes still closed. I start to suck on her folds, getting all of her juices I can get. I lick her one last time and climb up to her body. I place my thigh between her legs. I climb her legs and she moves her thigh closer to my core. I brush the bangs out of her face and look at her beautiful face.

"Open you eyes . . ." I whisper to her.

She slowly opens them and smiles.

"I love you." She says.

I start to grind my thigh into her and she tilts her neck up. I want to see her eyes, I want to see the want in them, I want to see the lust in them, I want to see me in them.

"Look at me Sara." I whisper to her again.

She looks back to me and I see a tear fall from the corner of her eye.

I start to grind my hips into her more, my thigh applying her preasure. She grinds her thigh into me and I close my eyes.

"Tegan, now its time for you to look at me." She whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes and see her. I kiss her, our eyes both watching eachother.

I start to move my thigh faster and so does she. I fee my walls start to tighten.

"Im cumming too Tee." She says softly.

We both start to thrust our thighs harder and faster. My breathing is rugged, but the feeling is worth it. Im on the edge and I know Sara is too.

"Sara." I drop my head into the crook of her neck and she snuggles hers into mines. Seconds later we cum at the same time.

"Sara."

"Tegan." She bites down on my shoulder, the pain makes me react and I bite down on her neck, hard enough to leave a bruise.

We catch our breath and I lift my head. Her eyes are closed and shes smiling very softly.

I smile and kiss her cheek. I climb off of her and put my clothes back on. She pulls her shirt back down and grabs my boxers before I can put them on. She pulls them up and then pulls her pants over them. I chuckle and sit down, my back against the tree.

I motion for her to sit down between my legs. She holds up her hand and runs inside the house. After 10 minutes of sitting by myself, Sara finally emerges with 2 steaming cups and a big blanket. She hands me both cups. She sits down between my legs and pulls the blanket over us. I quickly accept the warmth and hand her, her cup.

I take a wiff of the smell and sigh. Coffee, A beautiful backyard, A warm blanket and My beautiful girlfriend, Everything is perfect. She snuggles up into me and places the coffee cup to her lips. I see her eyes close and it runs down her throat.

"Mmmmmmm." She hums.

I smile and let out a little chuckle.

She stops and looks back to me.

"You always laugh at me, why?" She asks smiling.

I look at her and remember all the times she did adorable things, that she never noticed she does.

"I'm not laughing at you, I just notice all these little things about you, and they drive my crazy, but their so adorable that I can't help but giggle."

"Oh really, what have I done that only you notice.?" She ask in a funny face.

"Well, when you haven't eaten for days, and when I cook for you, the first bite, you always roll your eyes back into your head. Second, when you drive my car, you always have the big adorable goofy smile on your face. Third, when you drink coffee, you hum. Also when your shy, you tend to move your bangs out of your face."

She looks at me amazed and talks.

"No one has ever noticed those things about me before, except you."

I nod a flash her a gummy smile.

She smiles back and turns her head back around. I lean my lips right to her ear and whisper.

"Its because I love you." I place a simple kiss, yet it shows how much I love her, under her ear.

She leans back and rests her head on my chest.

We sit there until the sun comes up. We watch the sun rise into the morning sky. I check my phone and see that its 6:36.

"I have to go baby, I have plans with my family today."

She nods and gets up. She collects the Two cups that I just noticed say _Mr._ and _Mrs. _on them.

I chuckle and kiss her.

"I love you and I'll miss you okay?"

"Dido."

I kiss her cheek, grab my guitar and walk to my car. Sara waves to me goodbye and My heart breaks. I don't want to leave her. I climb into my car and drive back to my house.

Sara POV:

Last night was perfect, It was simple, yet amazing. The song Tegan wrote for me was beautiful.

I keep hearing one line over and over again in my head, "Cause what you say can release me." I know what she ment by that. She wants me all to herself. The thing is that I have devoted all of me to her. Even though we've been together for 1 month and 2 weeks, I know what I want. I have never been so sure of anything in my whole life.

I go upstairs and check on Joe. Hes sound asleep, I go downstairs and make myself some quick breakfast. When Im done eating, I straighten up the house. By the time Im done its 9:30. I walk into my room to find Joe just waking up.

"Hey hunny."

"Hey." I say.

I walk to the bathroom and start the shower. I return to my room and look in my closet for todays outfit. I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, one of Tegans band T-shirts that she left here one time, and a pair of black and white chucks. I lay them out of the bed and grab a pair of underwear and a bra.

"Sara, did I do something wrong?"

I turn around and see Joe looking at me. He has his head down. I walk to the bed and look at him.

"No, you didn't Joe, Im just tired." I tell him.

"Then why haven't you kissed me since I've been back."

I feel like My heart was just ripped out of my chest. I lean in slowly and place a kiss on his lips.

He deepens the kiss and I try to pull away.

"Sara please." He begs.

"I need you." He pleads.

I don't want to hurt him, I can't hurt him.

"Okay Joe."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Back In Your Head.

Tegan POV:

Monday mornings always suck. To top it all off Sara texted me and told me that the nurse didn't show up today, so she has to stay. I was looking foward to seeing her. Saturday night was incredible. Sara and I made love in her backyard. When I sang my song for her, I seen it in her eyes, she loved it.

Today Im working on "The most important scene" in the movie. Every movie has one, In action Movies, It when the villian explains why they did it, In a cheating movie, its when they find out their partners cheating. Then theres movies like this, The woman told her lover that she couldn't leave her husband, so Her lover leaves, then the woman realizes what a mistake she made, so she breaks up with her husband and trys to prove to the girl, her lover, that she made a mistake. Its always hard to find things for these parts. I scroll through youtube, finding music, when I hear my elevator ding. I quickly turn around thinking Saras here. Instead Im met with a familiar brunette.

"Lindsey?" I say in disbelief.

She walks towards me with her head down.

"Hey Tegan."

She sounds like shes been crying.

She lifts her head and I get a good look at her face. She has a busted lip, A black eye and a cut on her cheek bone.

"Lindsey what happened?" I ask with complete concern.

"He . . . He." She almost falls and I catch her.

She starts to cry, her tears already wetting my shirt,I drag us to my couch. I sit down and pull her down. I wait until shes stable to ask her anything else. Minutes go by and she finally calms down. She lift her head and looks at me.

"Lindsey, why did he do this to you?" I ask, running my hands over all her wounds.

They all have fresh blood on them, some still even bleeding.

"I told him something."

I get up and walk to my bathroom and get out the first aid kit. I walk back to Lindsey and sit down. I pull out some alcohol towlets and some band aids. I clean her wounds and ask her more questions.

"What would get him this upset, for him to hurt you like this."

She winces when I dab her cut with the towlet. I mumble a quick sorry and she answers.

"That I wanted a divorce. . ."

I pause from my action and look at her.

"What, why?" My eyes grow big as I watch her.

"Because, I realized something."

I stare at her and nod.

"I realized that Im still in love with you Tegan."

I feel my heart drop and my mouth hangs open. I retract my hand from her wounds and start to play with my hands.

"Oh . . ."

She shakes her head and puts her hand on my knee.

I quickly look at it and my heart starts to race.

"What your girlfriend said to me, was true. She made me realize that Im in love with you."

I perk my ears when she said my girlfriend told her something. I whip my head around to speak, but she quickly attached her lips to mine. She sticks her tongue in my mouth and I stat to moan at how dominating she is. Then I remember what I was supposed to do. I pull away from her lips and speak.

"No, No , No Lindsey, I can't."

She sits back down and nods.

"What did Sara tell you?"

She looks at me and speaks.

"That I shouldn't have cared whether you were a girl or boy, I should have just loved you. But you really love her don't you?"

I look at her and nod.

"Yea Lindsey. . . I really do, thats why I can't do this." I get up from my couch and walk to my bar.

"What do you see in her?" She says quietly.

I fix my drink and walk back to the couch and sit down.

"That she actually loves me back."

I see a tear fall from Lindsey eye and I turn my head away.

"Do you ever think about us?"

I see her looking at me through the corner of my eye, and I sigh. I turn and look her straight in the eye.

"Yea, but Less and less each day."

She lets out a gentle sob and nods.

Suddenly my blood starts to boil, Even though I don't want Lindsey back, I still care about her.

"Come on Lets go."

Sara POV:

I was supposed to go in to work today, but I couldn't. I couldn't look at Tegan in the eye after what I did with Joe. Even though I was thinking about Tegan the whole time, I still can't seem to forgive myself. I feel like I cheated, its weird though, Im cheating on Joe, but it doesn't feel like cheating. I feel like im supposed to be with Tegan, but the other night, I felt like I cheated on Tegan.

I get out of my bed and walk to my bathroom. I turn on the lights then stare at my face. I look tired, stressed and beaten up. I make myself look presentable and walk downstairs to my kitchen. I look around and see what there is to make. Turns out, I forgot to go grocery shopping, so I settle on some fruit. I peel an orange and suck on it. I sit on my kitchen counter and wait. I wait for someone to tell me to leave, someone to tell me that Im not happy, for me to go and be happy. Suddenly I hear a big thud from the ceiling. I jump off the counter and rush upstairs. I enter my room and see Joe on the floor.

"Joe?" I walk up to him and help him up.

"I tried to get out of bed myself, but it didn't work."

He sits down on the bed and I sit next to him.

Im about to speak when I hear the door bell ring.

I tell him a quick hold on and go downstairs to answer the door.

I peep through the hole and see a woman dressed in scrubs and shes carring a backpack. I open the door and greet her.

"You must be Joana?" I smile, extending my hand.

"Yea, your Sara." She smiles and shakes my hand.

"I thought you couldn't come today?" I ask, leading her upstairs.

"Well I couldn't, but I had someone else cover my other shift, so Its okay."

I nod and I knock on my bedroom door, It creeks open and I enter.

"Joe this is Joana, shes going to be your nurse while your at home."

He smiles and they share glances at eachother.

"Well since your here, I can go to work now?"

She nods and Joe sits up.

"Hunny, stay please?" He makes a puppy dog face.

"Joe, now that your out of work, we dont have it easy, the morgage is due, I have to go."

He gives me a nod and I look to Joana, she nods as well and I walk to my closet. I pick out my outfit, and take it into the bathroom. I start my shower and step in. I wash my body and my hair, All while repeating the lyrics of Tegans song to me. I finish and step out. While I dry myself off, I hear Joe and Joana talking to eachother. I put on my clothes and blowdry my hair. I spray a small amount of perfume on my neck and wrist. I open the bathroom door and see Joe and Joana, shes helping him stand up.

"Im going to take him a shower, is that okay with you?"

I nod my head, and walk up to him. I place a kiss on his cheek and look at Joana.

"Okay, Im off to work, Ill be home early okay?"

They both nod and I grab my things and head outside. Im driving to Tegans studio and Im excited, yet I still feel awfull. I wonder if I should tell her about Joe? Well I'll wait till I see her. I pull into her parking lot and notice that her car isn't here. I shrug it off and head inside. After Tegan and I got together, she fired Melony and hired a new and older woman names Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, Is Tegan in today?"

I ask resting my head on the counter. She looks up from her computer and smiles.

"Hey Sara, Yea she is, she went on her lunch about 20 minutes ago"

I nod and head for the Elevator.

I turn back and look at Lisa.

"Im gonna wait for her in her office, I want to suprise her, so don't tell her Im here okay"

She smiles and I press the Elevator button. I feel my butterflies start to rumble in my stomach. The elevator stops and opens. I step into her office and head straight for the couch. I look at the coffee table and see a first aid kit opened, and alcohol towlets spread out. I clean up the mess, and put the kit back in her bathroom.

I go to her studio booth and sit down on her chair. I look through the scenes that shes done and wait.

Tegan POV:

I pull up to my Uncle Miguels house and look at Lindsey sitting in the passengers seat.

"Lets go."

I get out of the car and so does she. We walk slowly up to his front door and I knock on his door. I feel Lindsey grab my hand and link ours together. I look down to our hand and flashback of us enter my mind. I don't pull away though, I know she needs me right now. My uncle opens the door and looks at me. Then he looks at our hands then up to Lindseys face.

"Ighh Hunny what happened?" He says, sounding shocked.

I step in front of her and see my cousin walk behind his father.

My fist turn white, from my balling the up. I look straight into my cousins eyes and reply.

"Your son did it."

My uncle takes a step back and turns around to look at his son.

"Mijo, what does she mean?"

I see my cousin look at me then to Lindsey, he trails his eyes and they end at our linking fingers. His eyes grow wide and he pushes my uncle out of the way.

"So you really left me for her Lindsey!" He shouts at her.

I move, so that his face is in front of mines.

We stare at eachother for a couple of seconds, till he finally backs away.

"You know what, keep that bitch, I don't even want her."

He starts to walk back into his house and my anger takes over. I grab his arm and spin him around, I wind up my fist and puch him right in the face. He stumbles back and holds his nose, blood already seeping through the cracks of his hands. He wipes it off and pushes me, I stumble back and then lean forward and tackle him to the ground. I start to hit his face while he punches my stomach and body. My uncle starts shouting, but I don't care, I grab his head with both hands and slam it down to the concrete floor. Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and pull me off of him. He gets up off the floor, his face all bloody and starting to bruise up. He trys to attack me again, but my uncle grabs him and holds him back. Lindsey pulls me away and drags me to my car. When she finally lets go of me, I turn back and shout.

"My aunt raised you better than that, you peice of shit, you never hit a woman!"

He walks back inside the house and closes the door. I climb into my car and lean back against my seat. I feel Lindseys hand touch my face and I wince in pain.

I watch her hand as my blood runs down her finger. I look into the mirror and notice the huge cut I have right below my eye.

"Thank you Tegan . . ." Lindsey says very quietly.

I look at her and slowly nod. I turn my car on and drive back to my studio.

Sara POV:

Im sitting here, still waiting for Tegan, Im on that last scene of the movie, We haven't figured out a song for this yet. I hear the Elevator ding and I spin around in my chair. I get up and look through the glass of Tegans studio booth door. I see Tegan walk out of the Elevator, my stomach start to flutter. Suddenly I see Lindsey, walking right behind her. Lindsey walks to the bathroom and Tegan sits on her couch. Seconds later Lindsey appears, with the first aid kit. I take a closer look and Notice that Tegans bleeding, right below her eye. I want to go out there and see why shes here, but I don't, I creep my head down and listen to there conversation.

"I just want to thank you again Tee, you didn't have to do that you know."

I see Tegan nod.

"Yea I did, you don't deserve that."

I hear Lindsey chuckle and My fist start to clench.

"Well, thats not the only thing I told him, I told him I was leaving him for you Tee."

My eyes grow big and I look at Tegans face. She put her head down and Lindsey lifts it back up.

"Tegan will I ever be back in your head?" Lindsey ask.

My lungs stop working and Im finding it hard to breathe.

Suddenly Lindsey leans in to Tegan and places a soft kiss on her lips. My heat drops and I can't take it anymore. I push open the door and Tegan pulls away and looks at me.

Tears are falling down my face and I can only blurry Images.

"Sara, What are you doing here?" Tegan ask, standing up.

"What am I doing here, What is she doing here?" I point to Lindsey and Tegan walks up to me.

"Baby, I swear nothing happened."

"Nothing happened, Tegan I saw her kiss you!" I look at Lindsey and she has her head down.

"Sara please let me explain We-"

I push her to the side and stand in front of Lindsey. I squat down and look at her. She lifts her head and looks directly in my eyes.

"Once you found out she was happy with me, you couldn't back off could you? You had to have her back huh? Well you can, just dont do what you did the first time." I stand back up and Tegan grabs my wrists.

"Sar please, let Me expla-"

"Dont touch me." I growl at her.

I push the Elevator button and the doors open. I step inside and the doors close.

I get into my car and start to sob. I pull out of the parking lot and drive back home. I pull up to my house and look in my mirror. I wipe away all the tears in my eyes and finally get off. I walk into my house and head straight upstairs. I knock on my bedroom door and I here Joe yell come in.

I walk in and See Joana folding some of his clothes and putting them in his closet.

"Well you can go now Joana, Im home now." She smiles and picks up her backpack.

"Bye, Joe and Sara."

We both smile and she disappears downstairs. I wait till I here the front door open and close. I climb on top of Joe and kiss his neck, I kiss his shoulders and he starts to kiss my collar bones. He pulls away and looks me deep in my eyes. I feel them start to water and he notices.

"Sara?" He says quietly.

I feel a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Please Joe." I plead.

He doesn't say anything, he just kisses my lips again and I let him take me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**First off, let me thank you guys and gals for reading my stories.I usually update everyday, if not every 2 days. I honestly plan on taking this story very far, I like the plot that Im working with. Also, for those who read this story, I also wrote another one, called Were All Messed Up, check it out if you want. Also, I plan on writng a story about them In highschool, but thats later on. Please Review, I like knowing what you people think about my story. Also just one more thing. I edit my stories myself, sometimes I miss a few things, or I mispell words, so please don't get mad, Its an honest mistake. So Please Enjoy this next chapter :D**_

Chapter 12: Hell.

Tegan POV:

I haven't slept, I haven't slept since yesterday. I keep trying to call Sara but she wont answer my calls. I also keep keep texting her but, she hasn't texted me back. I have to explain to her what happened. I get out of my bed take a shower, put on some fresh clothes and brush my teeth. I look at my hair in the mirror, I pull out my blow dryer and straightening iron and get to work.

Once I look okay, I grab my guitar and walk to my car. On my way over there, Im thinking of what to say, Im thinking of what to do. I pull into Saras street and I start to get nervous. I pull up, 2 houses before hers and cut the engine.

I lean back in my seat and start to sob. How do I explain all of this? The thing is though, When Lindsey Kissed me, I didn't kiss back. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to seem like I still loved her. I start my engine back up and drive the two houses down. I park right in front of her house and get out of the car. I slowly walk up to her porch and stop in front of her door.

Sara POV:

Me and Joe are sitting at the dining room table. Were eating breakfast that he made. I try my hardest not to think of Tegan. What she did was worst then what I did. I have to move on, I don't want to, but I have to.

"Hunny, when are we going to set the date?" Joe asks, with his mouth full of food.

I lift my head up and my eyes grow wide.

"What?"

"Yea you know for the wedding, We've been engaged for 2 years, I think we should start planning."

Thats it, my way to move on.

I nod my head and look at him.

"I think we should, lets do it soon though, like in the next couple of months."

Its killing me to say this. I feel like Im going to be sick.

"Well Our 5 year aniversary is comming up in 4 months?"

"Yea, that sounds good."

I hear a knock on my door and I look at Joe.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

He nods his head and takes my plate. I get up and walk to the door. I open it and see Tegan. My mouth drops and I feel all my feelings rush up on me.

"Tegan what are you doing here!" I whisper to her.

"Sara please, you have to let me talk to you, let me explain to you." She pleads.

I look inside and step out, I close the door and look at Tegan.

"Not here Tegan, Not right now."

"Then when, You won't answer my calls, my texts, nothing!"

"I'll text you tonight okay, just go!."

"But Sar-"

"Go Tegan!"

I yell at her and her eyes start to water.

She slowly turns around and I go back inside my house, I look out of my window and see Tegan, sitting inside her car, crying. I feel my heart start to race and I know I want to cry.

"Hunny, who was that?"

I pat my eyes and stand up straight.

"Just a door to door salesman."

Tegan POV:

I drive back to my house and wait, I wait for Sara to call me. I lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling. I start to get sleepy, I try to fight it but I can't. I start to yawn, soconds later, Im asleep.

(Tegans Text Ringtone)

_"__Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck "_

I wake up and look at my phone. I pick it up and look at the screen.

1 New Message : Sara3

My mouth goes dry and my palms become sweaty. I click on the text and read it.

_Meet me tomorrow at your studio, 9._

I type my message and send it. Not regretting anything.

_okay, I love you Sara, and I miss you._

I wait for 3 minutes, then finally my phone comes to life.

_Me too Tegan._

My heart feels like its just been ripped out of my chest. I start to cry into my pillow, knowing its going to be a very long night.

Sara POV:

I woke up this morning, nervous. I get out of my bed and get ready. When I finish preparing myself for today, I call up Joana and shes tells me shes on her way. Joes still sound asleep and Im sitting on my front porch. 30 Minutes later, I see Joana walk up to me. I let her inside the house, and explain to her how long I'll be out and what Joe needs. She nods and tells me goodbye. I leave and drive to Tegans studio.

I park my car right next to Tegans and sit there for a moment. Do I tell Tegan about Joe and I setting the date? I shake everything out of my head and get off the car. I walk into the building and See Lisa.

"Oh my dear darling, you look exhausted."

I nod and smile at her weakly.

I make my way to the elevator and step in. The ride seems to be very slow, it feels like I spent years in there, until the doors open. I take a deep breath and step out. I look around and see no one. I sit on her couch and suddenly I hear a noise comming from Tegans studio booth. I get up from the couch, and slowly make my way to her booth. Looking in through the glass, I don't see anything. I hear the noise again and I slowly open the door. I look around and again see nothing, I walk into the projector room, and see Tegan, lying on her couch , asleep. She starts tossing and turning and making strange noises. She having a bad dream. I walk up to her and kneel to the floor. I place my hand on her cheek and she rubs into it. I smile and wake her up.

"Tegan"

Nothing.

"Tegan."

She opens her eyes fast and looks at me.

"Sara, please lets me explain okay, I don't love Lindsey you have to believe me please Sara!" She pleads.

She sits up and I sit on the couch, right next to her.

I take her hand in mines and place it on my knee.

"Tegan, Im sorry, I know that it must be hard for you, me being with Joe, but did you really have to do it with Lindsey ?."

I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"Sara will you let me please explain?"

I nod and she looks at me in my eyes.

"Sara, yesterday Lindsey came to my office, right after you called. She had cuts and bruises on her face, and well I was worried. So I was fixing her up and I asked her what happened. She told me that she told my cousin, she wanted a divorce. Well my cousin didn't like it, so he beat her up. I know that I don't love her anymore, because Im in love with you. But I couldn't do nothing Sara, just like you tell me you can't leave Joe beacause I wont understand, you won't understand why I had to do it. I went to my cousins house and we were fighting and just all this drama. But I swear to god on my life, that I want to be with you more than anything Sara."

I look into her eyes and she has a pleading look. I slowly raise my hand up to her cheek, I let my fingers sdance over her cut on her cheek.

"I didn't know, but she still kissed you Tegan. "

"But I didn't kiss her back Sara."

I flashback to that moment, when I saw Lindsey lean into Tegan, I study Tegans face, did she kiss her back?

"Well either way Tegan, Joe . . . set the date. . ."

Tegan POV:

"WHAT!?"

I stand up and look down to Sara.

"Im sorry Tegan." She says through sobs.

Im not going to let her do this, I can't.

I kneel down and look Sara in the eyes.

"Sara please." I beg her.

She looks at me, her eyes dying to break down.

"Tegan. . ."

I quickly attach my lips to hers, she moans and starts to pull away. I don't let her, I deepen the kiss and grab her waist. She start to mess with my hair, I kiss her with all my passion.

I pull away and look into her eyes. I see the lust in her, and it motivates me to continue.

I kiss her neck and trail my hands down her body, admiring her curves. At this moment, our faces are wet, a mixture of our tears falling together. I start to pull up her shirt and she lifts her hands. I sit up and drop the shirt and drop it to the floor. She lays down on the couch and I take off her pants. Shes not wearing and underwear, so I climb on top of her and place my lips to her ear. I let her hear my breathing, I slowly snake my hands down to her dripping core. I know she needs it, I know she needs me to do it, But I need to hear her say it. I cup her mound and whisper to her.

"Tell me you want me Sara."

"Tegan please." She whimpers.

Thats not the answer Im looking for, I dip my middle finger inside of her and she moans. I start to pump it in and out at a very slow rhythm. She puts her hands under my shirt and digs her nails all the way down my back.

"Tell me you want me Sara."

She starts to growl and I withdrawl my hand.

"Tegan, Please, I need you. . ." She whimpers again.

I place three fingers inside of her, I pump in and out fast, I bury my head into the crook of her neck and bite on her soft spots. I start to feel her body tense up and her walls clenching.

"Sara, do you want me?"

I moan into her ear. When she doesn't answer, I stop pumping and she crys out to me.

"Tegan, I want you and only you, Please I need you."

She said what I needed to hear. I push four fingers into her and seconds later, her cum runs down my fingers and shes screaming my name at the top of her lungs.

I lift my head and watch Sara enjoy her high. Her eyes are rolling to the back of her head, Her body is shaking, Light sweat is dripping down her forhead, and shes red. I rest my head on her chest, as it rises and falls, I hear her heartbeat. It matches mine, Same beat, same time, same feeling. I look up to her and she looks at me. She starts to cry and I kiss her chest.

"Sara."

She opens her eyes and looks at me, I sit up and take off my shirt and bra. Her eyes focus on my pale white skin, covered in bruises, Some big and some small.

She reaches up and touches each bruise. She looks at me confused.

"From my cousin when we fought."

I lay back down on her and grab her hand. I place it on my chest, right on my heart. I place mines on hers and her eyes grow wide.

"Sara, not a lot of people have this, We're supposed to be together."

Her tears are falling even harder as she pulls my body up and kisses me. I swear, that at that moment, the world stopped, Everything disappearded and all I saw was Sara, She was all I needed. She wraps her arms around my neck and looks me in the eye.

"I love you."

She whispers it sweetly and I smile.

"And I love you."

We lay there, like that, for the rest of the work hours, not saying a word.

Right on time, My phone starts to ring. I get off of Sara and she puts her clothes on. I pick up my phone and place it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Tegan, what happened to your cousin?

"AMA, Let me explain."

"You should, hes in the hospital, with 2 broken ribs and a head injury."

"AMA, He beat her up, I had to defend her, no One deserves that."

"Beat who up?"

"Lindsey AMA, look I'll call you tomorrow and tell you everything, Im really busy right now."

"Ighh Mija, you better."

"I will, Love You AMA."

I hang up my phone and place it on the coffee table. I turn to look at Sara and shes fully dressed. I look down to my bare chest and she chuckles. She grabs the blanket and places it around my shoulders. I smile at her and she smiles back.

She pulls me into her and lays my down on her chest.

"Im going to talk to Joe, soon okay I promise."

I get excited and I nod into her chest. She chuckles and kisses my head.

Sara and I get up and I put my shirt back on. I grab my keys and she grabs hers. We walk out of my building, saying goodbye to Lisa and I walk her to her car, wich is parked right next to mines. I open her car door for her and she gets in. She grabs my waist and pulls me into her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod and kiss her. I start to pull away, but before I do, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and tug on it. She moans and I giggle.

"See you tomorrow." I pull away and smirk at her.

I close her door and she starts her car. I get into my car and start her up. I see Sara drive in the opposite direction of my house, I pull out of the parking lot and head home.

Sara POV:

I drive home with a big smile on my face, I know that Im in love with her, and I need to be with her. I pull up to my house and park in the garage. I get out of my car, and walk up to my door. I take out my keys and open the door, with a smile still playing on my face, I walk in and head straight for my room. I open my door and see Joe sitting on the bed, his head down, He has something in his hands, but I don't know what they are.

"Joe?" I slowly walk into the room.

He doesn't look at me, he keeps his head down and speaks.

"Sara, why are these under our bed?"

He lifts his hands and I finally see the two dangling objects. In his left hand, he has my purple strap on, and in his right, he has Tegans blue strap on.

My jaw drops and he finally picks up his head to look at me.

I sit down on the bed and lie.

"Oh, they must be Carols and Chloes?"

He looks at me and sighs.

"Your gay cousin?"

"Yea, well when you were in the hospital, they came over, you know for support. I let them sleep in here, I slept in the guess room, since its a single twin bed."

It wasn't a complete lie. I mean I do have a gay couson names Carol, and she really is dating a girl named Chloe. But they, of course never stayed here.

"Oh okay then. I guess I feel stupid."

Joe chuckles.

"Yea, I'll call them and tell them they forgot their, uhh toys, Im pretty sure there going ape shit." I chuckle nervously.

"Well lets order some take out and watch movies all night?"

"Actually I have to go to work tomorrow, but maybe I'll take a rain check?"

He sighs and nods.

I climb into my bed and instantly fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up, get ready, call Joana and head to work. Im currently pulling into Tegan parking lot. I park next to her car again and Smile at it. I really miss driving it too! I walk in and say hi to Lisa. I ride the elevator and step into Tegans office. I head straight for her booth and find her sitting on her chair, editing a song. I tap her shoulders and she turns around.

"Hey baby, sit down."

I sit down on her lap and she chuckles. We spend the whole day, actually working. We search youtube for songs that we need and edit them.

At 5 o clock, We head down to her parking lot and get into our cars. Sara trys to start her car, but it wont turn on. I get out of my car and she pops her hood. She climbs out and stands next to me.

"Well work your magic." I tell her with a smirk.

"I don't do that anymore, remember?"

I roll my eyes and she chuckles.

"Sara just look at the car, hes not here."

She pulls out her cell phone and shines a light on the engine.

"Go and try to turn it on."

I walk to her door and climb in. I turn the key and nothing happens.

I get out and walk back up to her.

"Well?"

"Its the battery, It needs to be charged or changed."

"Well what does that mean?"

"It means, I have no car, unless you have jumper cables?"

I nod and walk to my trunk.

"Wait!"

I turn around and Sara walks to me.

"If my battery is broken, and we try to jump it, your battery can go bad too. So lets just drop it off at an autozone tomorrow, but can you drop me off?"

I nod and she goes back to her car. I see her messing with some stuff, then she puts something on the floor and closes her hood.

She picks the item back up and walks to me.

"Alright lets go."

I see the dirst on her hands and the sweat on her face, she looks so sexy.

"You know, when were together, I don't mind you working on cars, Its kind of sexy." I purr in her ear.

"well if you need a personal machanic, Im your girl." She whispers back.

I feel my knees go week and I pull away. We climb into my car and I start to back out.

"I'll let you work on my car, if you wear short shorts, a wife beater, and some boots."

She smiles andthen it turns into a smirk.

"Or I can just work on it naked."

I drop my jaw and look at her.

"Yes please do that!"

We both laugh and I drive to Sars house.

We enjoy all the music on the radio, I pull up in front of her house. We see Joe sitting on the porch, He gets up and starts to walk up to my car. Sara looks at me and whispers.

"Be cool."

We both get out and I grab Saras battery from the back seat. I walk up to her and stand right beside her.

Joe walks up to us and smiles.

He extends his hand out and speaks.

"Hi, Im Joe, Saras fiance."

I hold the battery with one hand and extend mines.

"Im Tegan, Saras boss."

"Oh well its nice to meet you, I've seen some of the movies you've done."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey you should come over this Saturday, where having a BBQ, im inviting some co workers, my parents, Sara parents, you should come." Joe says with a smile.

I look at Sara and she smiles.

"Yea thats would be nice, What time?"

"Around 4, if you want you can bring something, but you don't have to."

"Yea, Ill bring something."

I look at Sara and she smiles at me. I smile back and look at the battery.

"Where my car Sara?"

He looks at the battery and then to her. He looks kind of mad.

"Oh the battery needs to either be changed, or charged, so Im going to drop it off at autozone, so they can charge it, but I had to leave the car at Tegans office." She smiles.

"Why didn't you just call a tow company, you probably messed with everything under that hood didn't you? God Sara how many times have I told you, never touch my cars."

My anger boils and I look over to Sara, she had her head down and I speak.

"Oh she didn't do it, I did, I was a mechanic for 7 years." I lie. I want to hit him so bad.

"Oh, well I'd rather have you work on it that Her, you know."

I decide to not slam my fist in his face. Instead I turn to Sara.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 kay? We'll drop off the battery in the morning."

She nods her head and speaks.

"Okay, Bye Tegan."

"Nice meeting you."

Joe smiles.

I nod and walk up to my drivers side, I climb in and watch as Joe scolds her, as they walk into their house. I want to go in there and just punch him. Instead I drive off and back to my house, thinking about Sara. When were together, she can do whatever she wants, she can work on my car, she can cook, she can do anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Cure

Tegan POV:

Im on my way to pick up Sara, I have to drop her battery off at Autozone. I pull up to her house and see her waiting outside for me already. I honk my horn anyways and she runs up to my car.

"Hey baby." I smile big at her.

"Hey." She says with her head down.

I notice that shes a little down and I pick her head up with my hand.

"Whats wrong?" She looks like shes about to cry.

"He fucking scolded me Tegan! He told me that Im a girl, I can not work on cars, that its a mans job! Then this morning, the sink was leaking, I didn't want to bother him, so I went under the sink to fix it." Her tears are streaming down her face, and she starts to sob." Then when I did, I was getting out from under the sink, and he came in and asked me what was wrong, so I explained it to him and I told him that I fixed it, and he scolded me again, saying, Woman dont do a mans job! Im so tired of it Tegan!"

She throws her body onto mines and I instantly craddle her. I sooth her, as she crys into my chest.

"Sara, you need to get away from him." I whisper in her ear.

"I can't Tegan, Hes sick."

I stay quiet, I know shes right. I need to get her out of that house. When she finally stops crying, and calms down, I drive back to my home studio. As soon as we get to my house Sara takes me into my living room and pulls me on top of her. We both chuckle and I kiss her forhead. She looks into my eyes and speaks.

"You know, I love spending everyday with you, you make me feel . . . human."

I look at her confused. Does Joe not make her feel like that? Does he put her down?

"Sara, can I ask you something?"

She nods her head and pushes my bangs out of my eyes.

"What did you see in Joe?"

She looks at me and then bites her lip.

"Honestly Tegan, Im not sure. . . I guess I felt safe. He was my first, in eveything, and my family loved him. I never had to work, he always took care of me. But the thing was that, I was going to break up with him, after dating him for about 6 months. Then I found out I had cancer, he stood by me. So I guess I feel like, I owe him."

She looks at me and shrugs.

"Are you happy with him?"

I rest my head on her chest, and get ready for the worst.

"I thought I was . . . Until I met you."

I lift my head up and look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"With Joe, everything was always his way, I never had a say in anything, Its like I was a mute. I thought that thats what a "To Be Wife" was supposed to do, just sit back and let her husband control her. But then I met you, you let me be myself, Im not a mute with you."

I smile at her and kiss her lips. I feel how soft they are and moan.

"And plus, the sex between us is incredible."

We both nod, and I bite my lip. She kisses my neck and I feel my body shake. For once, I don't want to have sex with her, I mean I do, but after what she said to me, about Joe. I just want to show her what its like to be with me. Maybe she'll leave him. I pull away from her kisses and look at her.

"Sara, I have and Idea."

She looks at me and nods.

"Stay with me for a week."

Her eyes grow wide, and she smiles.

"Haha funny Tegan."

I sit up, so im straddling her waist, and explain.

"No Sara, Im serious."

"Really, and what am I supposed to tell Joe?"

I think for a second and my face lights up.

"Tell him that your going out of town for the movie, say that we have to meet with the director in . . . California or something." I start to smile wide, every second it gets bigger.

"And where are we going to stay?" She chuckles.

"At my house, we can stay here for the whole week, come on Sara.!"

She starts to giggle as I jump up and down on her.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell him, when are we "Leaving" ?"

"After your BBQ, This monday."

**Saturday Evening**

Sara POV:

Today is the day of Joes BBQ. My parents said they couldn't come, nor could Joes. Only Joes co- workers, and Tegan. The time is now 2:45. Joe is already outside cooking and Im inside, cleaning. As soon as the whole house is cleaned, I go upstairs and take a shower. Once Im all ready, I go downstairs and see some of Joes co-workers sitting outside. I go outside and greet them all. I sit down next to Joe and we all talk about how hes been. About 30 minutes later, I feel my phone vibrating in my but pocket. I pull it out and look at the caller ID. My face instantly lights up. I press the answer button and excuse myself from the group.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Im outside, can you help me with some stuff?"

"Yea, Im comming."

"Thats what she said."

I chuckle and roll my eyes, I hear Tegan chuckle too and I hang up my phone.

I tell Joe that Tegans here, and he waves me away, to busy to say okay. I walk out of the back yard and into my house, only to exit my front door. I see Tegans body inside of her car, gathering all sorts of trays.I walk up to her and start to smell all the food. Oh how I miss her cooking.

"Hey sweet thaaanngg!" I tell her in a "Player accent"

She chuckles and dips her head back into her car.

She pulls ou two trays and hangs one to me.

"Sup Boo." She says in my same accent.

I laugh and look around to see if Joe or anyone else is outside. When I see no one, I set the food down on Tegans car, and set hers down as well. She looks at me, very confused, and I push her onto her car seat. I climb in and close the door. I lay on top of her and kiss her. We both moan at the same time and then giggle at the same time.

"Come on, lets get this over with."

"But I don't want to go." I make a puppy dog face and she smiles.

"Trust me I don't want to either, but we have to baby."

She kisses me lightly and I feel my heart melt.

She leans her lips to my ear and whispers.

"Just wait 1 more day."

I smile and kiss her lips.

"1 More day till paradise."

I climb off of her and we collect the two trays and enter the house. We take the food outside and uncover them. I take Tegan to the group of people and introduce her to everyone.

"Guys, this is Tegan, my boss."

She smiles and nods, everyone greets her nicely and Joe looks at her.

"Hey, what did you bring?"

"Just some Rice and Carne Asada, but the Carne has to be cooked."

"Whats Carne Asada?" Joe says.

Tegan POV:

Joe eyes me up and down and I look him in the eye.

"Its meat, I'll cook it though, it has a certain way to be cooked."

"Uhh well I dont let anyone touch the grill?"

I look at Sara and she looks at Joe.

"Joe, let her cook it."

"Fine, just let me know if you need help."

I look at Sara, like is he for real?

I turn around and walk up to my tray of uncooked meat. I take the tray and set it near the grill. Sara walks up to me and nudges me.

"Sorry about him."

I throw a couple of pieces of meat on the grill and look at her.

"Don't be, Its fine."

She smiles at me weakly and I smile back.

"So, whens the meat going to be ready?"

I ask her and she chuckles.

"In a little bit, can you watch the meat real quick, while I grab a beer?"

I look at her and she smiles.

"No I'll get it." I start to walk away, when I feel her grab my wrist.

"Sara, Im not him, I can get it."

Even though it was a simple thing, my heart wanted to explode. I smile at her and nod my head. She walks away to the ice chest and grabs two beers. She walks back up to me and hands me one.

"No, im okay." I deny the beer and she sets it down on the table.

I see her open a beer bottle and poor it on top of the meat.

Suddenly I hear a chair screetch and I turn my head to see Joe running towards us.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tegan turns around and looks at him.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"Why are you pouring beer on my grill?!"

She turns her whole body around and looks him up and down, ending straight in his eyes.

"The beer doesn't hurt the grill dude, Its to marinate the meat, I know what Im doing okay?"

Joe looks at me and Tegan turns back around and I see Joe walk away. I've never seen Tegan get pissed, It was kind of . . . sexy.

I turn around towards Tegan and she looks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, that was just." I finish with a smirk and she chuckles.

After 30 minutes if silence, She finishes cooking all the meat and everyone gets ready to sit down and eat. I put the food all on the table and Tegan looks at me.

"Im going to my car real quick, I forgot something." She gives me a smirk and I already know what that means.

"Im going to go wash up, dig in everybody."

Everyone grabs a plate and pours a large amount of food on them, like no one heard us.

I turn back and notice that Tegans gone. I walk into my house and look around.

"Tegan?" I whisper.

Suddenly I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me into the hallway closet. I hear the door shut and in the pitch black room, I feel her hot breath on my lips. I reach up and turn on the switch. I met with a smirking Tegan. I smile and lean in to kiss her tempting lips. I feel how soft they are on mines and I moan. I feel her smile and I kiss her teeth. I start to get impatient and deepen the kiss. Tegan suddenly pulls away and turns me around, She places her chest against my back and I feel her nipples hardening through all the layers of our clothes. I feel her kiss my neck and I steady myself, by placing both of my hands against the closet door. Her hands feel all over my body and she ends at my pants zipper. I feel her slowly unzip them and then I feel a familiar pair of hands on my crotch. She cups me and kisses my neck.

"Tegan Please." I moan in a whisper.

She trails her hand down my slit and stops at my entrance. I drop my head down and she tugs on my ear lobes.

"Is this what you want Sara?"

I feel her hot breath on my skin and it sends shivers down my back.

I turn my head around, so she can see my face, I bite my lip and nod.

She pushes three fingers inside of me and my head whips back and drops.

"Ahh Tee." I moan out loud.

She brings her free hand up and covers my mouth. She pumps in and out of me, the sound of my juices, covering the sound of my muffeled screams. I feel her kiss my cheek and then my stomach starts to tingle. I lean my head back and rest it on Tegans shoulder. My walls start to tighten and Tegan notices.

"Cum for me Sara."

She whispers in my ear.

With her hot breath, and her seductive voice, I cum seconds later, all over her hand. I bite down on her hand, as my waves crash down on me. Tegan removes her hand from my pants and turns me around. Her other hand still in my mouth, She wiggles it out of my teeth. She brings her fingers up to her face and licks them clean.

For some reason, it turns me on more and more each time she does that. When she licks them clean, she looks down and I feel her hand on the fabric of my jeans. I look down and see her zipping and buttoning up my pants. When shes done, she looks at me and places a kiss on my nose.

She opens the door and starts to walk out of the closet. I grab her arm and pull her back in.

"What about you." I kiss her neck and she chuckles.

"Dont worry about me, you have a whole week to look foward to that." She kisses my cheek and leaves back outside.

I go to the kitchen and wash my face, the sweat stinging my eyes. I dry my face and head back outside.

Tegan POV:

I walk back outside and sit down on an empty chair. I grab a plate and fill it with rice, Carne, and some potato salad.

Im about to dig in, when Sara plops down right next to me, on her own chair. I hand her my plate and she smiles at me. I fix myself a new plate and start to dig in.

"Wow, Tegan is it?"

Courtney, one of Joes co-workers looks at me, I nod and she continues.

"This meat and rice is really good, how did you get the meat so tender?"

I look at Joe and he looks back at me.

"The seceret is beer, I usually use Pacifico beer though."

They all look at me and smile.

"Where did you learn that from?" Courtney asks me.

"From my father."

I answer honestly.

"Oh is he a cheff?"

" No, he hearned from my abuelo."

"Whats an Abwaylo?" (Pronounce it as a white girl)

"He learned from my grandpa."

"You don't look spanish?" Joe says out of know where.

God his brain makes me want to punch him.

"I dont look MEXICAN, because I was adopted."

They all look at me and say Ohhhh. I shake my head and continue to eat my food in silence. Once where all done, everyone goes to sit under the canopy, I grab Sara and pull her to the side.

"Sara, Im gonna go okay?"

Sara POV:

"No please stay"

I beg her.

"If I do, im going to punch him in the face, I wish I could but I can't."

I understand her reason and nod. What Joe really said, I know, hurt Tegan.

"At least let me walk you to your car."

She nods and I turn to Joe. Im about to speak and Tegans grabs my arm.

"You don't need his approval."

Shes right, I dont need Joes approval, I turn back around and we walk to Tegans car.

She leans against her car and I lean my body on hers. She places her hands on my waist and I rest my head on her shoulder. I turn my head into her neck and kiss her sweet spots. She giggles and I sigh.

I pull my head away and keep my body on hers.

"God, I love you. . ."

She smiles and kisses my forhead.

I look around to see if anyone could have seen that and realize that its dark outside, you can't really see anything. I place my cheek on hers and rub them together.

"You know, I never get tired of hearing it . . . or saying it. I love you too."

I smile and feel a tear start to form in my eye. She rubs the back of her fingers on my cheek and I blush.

"I'll be here to pick you up Monday morning okay?"

I nod and kiss her lips, one last time.

She climbs into her car and I watch her drive away. I look at my house from the middle of the street and sigh.

"Just One more day Sara, one more day."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : On Directing

Tegan POV:

All day saturday I prepared for Sara. I went to the store and bought food for the whole week, different shampoos in case Sara wants to use a different one. I bought Sara a pair of racoon slippers, she said she saw them at Walmart the other day, she just didn't have the money to buy them, so I bought them for her. Also, I bought a new bed set, something different. I want Saras stay here to be perfect and relaxing, and most of all, I want her visit with me to be the best ever.

Its Monday and I have to pick up Sara in 3 hours. I go around my house and check to see if anything is messy. Once I finish, I go upstairs and get myself ready. After 2 hours, Im finally presentable, I grab my keys and head to pick up Sara.

Sara POV:

"I really wish you didn't have to go." Joe says.

Hes watching me do some last minute packing. I look up at him and sigh.

"Joe, this is my job, plus Joana is going to be here all week with you, I'll be back monday okay."

I finish packing my things and grab all my stuff. Joe and Joana help me carry my luggage downstairs and they wait with me in the living room. After 10 minutes of and awkward silence, I hear a knock on my door. I quickly get up, earning a wierd look from Joe and Joana. I walk to the door and open it.

"Hey, ready to go?"

I smile at the sight of Tegan and nod. Joe brings me my luggage and Tegans takes them.

"I got it."

He nods and we walk to Tegans car.

Tegan puts all of my luggage in the trunk and she walks to her drivers side. I turn to tell Joe goodbye and he hugs me. I hug him back and pull away. He looks at Tegan and says.

"Dont let anything happen to her okay?"

I see Tegan nod and then I feel a pair of lips on my own. My eyes grow wide and I feel uncomfortable. Joe quickly pulls away, the taste of voldka and orange juice on his lips. I turn around and look at Tegan, She gets into the car with a straight face and waits for me.

"Bye Joe, I'll be back monday okay?"

"Okay, I love you babe."

I flinch at the word and nod. I get into Tegans car and as soon as I close the door, she drives off.

Tegan POV:

Im not mad at Sara, I just hate to see Joe kiss her, like he loves her. If he really loved her, he would let her do what she wants, like work on cars, and sinks. As soon as we get onto the main street she looks at me.

"Tegan, are you mad?"

I sigh and lean back in my seat.

"No, I just hate to see him kiss you."

She nods and we ride in silence the rest of the way. I pull into my garage and get off of the car. Sara helps me with our luggage, once were done putting everything in the spare room, I lead her downstairs to the kitchen. I hold her hand as I show her all the food I bought for us, and then I take her to the bathroom.

"I bought you some shampoos." I smile at her.

She chuckles when she sees 5 bottles of different shampoos.

"My hair smells that bad?"

My smile goes away and I stutter.

"No, I just . . . Well I thought You would."

She cuts me off and pulls me by my waist, into her. She looks me in the eyes and kisses my cheek.

"I was joking, thank you for the shampoos, the food, everything." She sighs.

She wraps her arms around my neck and plays with the little strands of hair. I sigh and kiss her sweetly.

"Okay, wait till you see my bedroom." I lead her down the hall and open the door. She walks in and lays on my bed, She snuggles into it and pats the space next to her. I jump on my bed and lay next to her.

I take her hand in mines and play with it.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She turns her head to me and smiles big.

"Never better." I kiss her and jump off of the bed.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" I ask her clapping my hands.

"Uhh, well its a beautiful day today, I want to spend it in your backyard, with lemonade and you."

I think about it and smile.

"What ever your heart desires miss." I grab her hand and start to lead her downstairs.

She stops in her tracks and I turn around to her.

"I want to change first, I'll meet you outside."

I nod and walk to my kitchen. I grab the pitcher of lemonade, I made it because Sara texted me and told me that lemonade was a must. I take the pitcher and place it on a tray with two cups. I grab my stereo and walk outside. I put the tray on my table outside and go to set up the radio. By the time I finish, I hear my back door close and I look up to see Sara, Beautiful Sara, she changed into a shorts, one of my band t-shirts and a pair of my black converse. I watch her as she walks up to the tray and pours our cups. I finally walk up to her and place my arms around her stomach, I rest my head on her shoulder and kiss her neck.

"I have never seen your garden before, Its beautiful."

I look around and admire my garden. When I bought this house, the backyard was a mess. I hired some guys to redue it for me, I had them plant alot of trees, and alot of flowers, I also had them put in a gazebo and A water fountain. I smile and pull away from her.

"I'll be right back"

She nods and I run back into my house. A minute later I return with a blanket. I set the blanket on my grass and sit down. Sara chuckles when I start to rub against the fabric. I grab her hand and pull her down between my legs. She laughs and I admire her face. I lift my hand and cup her jaw. I trail my hand from her jaw to her cheeks, then to her nose, then to her eyes, and end at her lips. She finally calms down and is now staring into my eyes.

"Your so . . . beautiful." I focus on her smile that spreads on her face.

She turns around and lays on me, her back between my legs, and her head on my stomach. She snuggles into me and I feel my muscles start to relax. Suddenly I feel Sara grab my hand and link it with hers, She closes her eyes and places our joined hands over her heart. I feel her heart rate rise and I lean down and kiss her. She smiles when she feels my lips on hers. I lean back on the tree and lay my head back, A couple minutes pass and I start to feel Saras heart rate go steady. I look down and notice that shes fast asleep, our hands still resting on her chest. I lean back again and close my eyes.

Sara POV:

I feel a shiver run down my spine and I open my eyes. I see the tree branches above me and I hear a light snore.I look back slowly and see Tegan, her head resting on the tree. Her mouths slightly open and then I notice our joined hands on my chest. I feel the cold rush past me and I get another chill. I let go of Tegans hand and place it to her side, I get up, as quietly as I can, without waking up Tegan. I walk inside the house and look around her house for another blanket. I find one on top of her couch and grab it. I walk back outside and see Tegan asleep in the same position still. I chuckle at how adorable she is and lay back down bwtween her legs. I grab her arms again and place it back on my chest. I place the blanket on top of us. The suns about to set, so I lay there and I start to feel Tegan stir. I stay in my position and feel a pair of warm lips on my cheek. I smile and feel her pull me into her.

"How long have we been asleep for?" She asks, her voice all low.

"Im not sure, But I am getting cold."

"Well Lets get inside, I'll fix you right up." She kisses the top of my head and I stand up.

She stands up with me and we walk inside her house, hand in hand.

"Im going to get started on dinner, kay?"

She asks me and I nod.

"Im going to unpack."

She kisses my cheek before we part and I blush.

I walk into the guest room and drag all my luggage to Tegans room. I place my suitcase on the bed and unzip it. I take out all my clothes and see two items. I pick them up and giggle. I had to sneek our strap ons into my suitcase, It was hard, but I can't wait to use them. I put them on Tegans nightstand and continue to unpack. After what seems like hours, but was only 30 minutes, I hear Tegan Yell from the kitchen.

"Sara, Dinners ready."

I head downstairs and into her kitchen.

I walk up behind her and poke her sides.

"Whats for dinner?"

After she stops laughing she looks at me.

"Lengua."

My eyes grow wide and she laughs again.

"Im kidding, I made soup, since you were cold."

I smile at her nice gesture and kiss her cheek.

"Sit down, I'll serve you."

I start to walk to the table and she stops me.

"I never eat at the table, Sit on the counter."

She laughs and so do I.

"Then why do you have a table?"

"My AMA said Every Mexican family needs a table. aha."

I laugh and climb on to the counter. She hands me a bowl and I imediately dig in. I love Tegans cooking, not because I love her, but because she uses spices' and all of her food is home made. I feel the hot liquid running down my throat and Tegan laughs.

"What did I do this time?" I ask, knowing shes laughing at me.

"I just love they way you hum, when you eat."

She kisses my cheek and we continue to eat. We finish our food and she washes our plates. I take her hand and lead her into her bedroom. We both lay down and I look at her.

"So what are we going to do this week?"

I lay my head on her chest and feel her chest rise and fall.

"You my dear, are going to direct this week."

I lift my head an look at her.

"Huh?"

She nods her head and speaks.

"Well tomorrow I need you to do me a favor, like huge favor."

I nod and kiss her chest.

"Anything"

"Thanks babe, I owe you one."

I get up and look at her deep in the eye.

"Tegan, you don't owe me anything, you've given me everything."

Her eyes start to water and she smiles.

"I like knowing that I give you everything."

I kiss her lips and lay on her chest again.

Tegan POV:

We lay down in my bed and I feel so happy, I feel like Im the luckiest woman in the world. I ask her if she wants to watch some movies and she says okay. I pop in a movie and we sit there and watch it. About 2 hours later I look down at Sara and notice that shes asleep. I smile at her sleeping figure and kiss her head. I drift off in to a place of pure bliss.

Sara POV:

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I pull the pillow over me and after a couple of seconds, I remove the pillow and look around. I see Tegans body, covered in her new blankets. I smile and place my hand on her arm. I lift my head and see our little friends, on the nightstand. I remove my arm from her and quietly get out of the bed. I make my way to her nighstand and grab my purple dildo, I make my way to the bathroom and freshen up. I put my legs through the straps and adjust it to my fitting. I exit her bathroom and make sure Tegans asleep. Shes lying on her stomach, so I climb on top of her and straddle her butt. I lean my body down and start to kiss her neck. She stirs and I smile against her neck. She trys to lift her head but I slowly push it back down.

She moans into her pillow and I sit up, I take my shirt off and lean back down on her back. She turns over and smiles. I quickly take off her shirt and she chuckles. I toss her shirt to the floor and stare at her breasts. I place my hands on each one and palm them slowly. She starts to moan, and I feel her buds hardening in my palm. I lean down and kiss her neck, sucking on it lightly. She puts her hands in my hair and tugs, whenever I hit a good spot. As I kiss my way down her cleavage I end right above her pants. I look up at her, my bangs covering my eyes. I see her bite her lip and she nods. I smirk at her and unzip them, I pull both her pants and underwear down and drop them to the cold floor. I pull the blankets over our bodies and I spread her legs. I can smell her sex already and it sends my into a state of exstacy. I lap at her folds and suck on them gently, I take her cit in my mouth and suck on it.

"Oh god Sara!" She crys out.

As if it boosted my confidence, I start to slide my tongue down and stop at her entrance. I slowly start circle her entrance and I feel her legs began to shake.

Tegans head is above the blankets, only her body and my whole body are covered by the thick material. I hear her moan and She finally says it.

"Fuck me please!"

I plunge my tongue into her and her legs close, hitting my head on each side. As my tongue moves in and out of her, I reach both of my hands up, one on her breasts and one on her stomach. Her hips start to rise and she begans to buck her hips into me. I pull my tongue away and taste her juices in my mouth, mixing with my saliva. I hear her whimper and I start to climb up her body. I crawl under the blankets and situate myself between her legs. I caress her chest, licking, biting, and sucking on every inch. She pulls the covers off of my head and kisses me, I moan into the kiss and lift my body up. I grab the cock and place it at her entrance. Were still kissing when I decide to push it in. She gasps and starts to scrunch her face. I bury my face into the crook of her neck and push it all the way in. Her hands crash onto my back and I feel her nails, dig into my skin, hard enough to draw blood. I growl into her ear and she bites on my neck. I slowly thrust my hips into her, earning beautiful sounds from Tegan. I buck them into her harder and the bed starts to creek.

"Sara oh god, Sara!"

I notice that my thrust are becoming harder to do, her walls are clenching. I don't want her to come just yet. I pull out of her and she instantly grabs the cock and trys to put it right back into her. I smack her hands away and she whimpers.

"Sara, please dont stop." She starts to circle her clit with her fingers, her hand working her breast. I gently lean down on her and pull her hand away from her swollen button. I take her fingers into my mouth, moaning at her taste. Her mouth drops and she starts to moan in a desperate tone. I lean my mouth to her ear and whisper to her.

"Turn on your stomach."

I lean back up and she turns, so that shes laying flat on her stomach. I situate myself between her legs and drag my nails down her back. I hear her cry out in pain and pleasure and I get wet. I spread her cheeks apart and lean my waist down. I grab the cock and push it into her entrance .

Tegan POV:

"Ahhhhhh!"

I cry out in pleasure. I m laying on my stomach, my legs spread open and Sara plunges into my pussy. I feel the whole cock slide in and out of me, only to be plunged back in a second later. I've never had this done to me. I feel Sara start to slam into me and I grab onto my headboard, my face stuffed inside my pillow. I bite down on the fabric and Sara grabs my hair. She lifts my head up and leans down to my ear. She continues to fuck me while she whispers.

"Do you like this?"

She thrusts her hips into me hard and I yell.

"Oh god Yes!"

She tugs on my hair and pushes my face down into the pillow. She keeps her hands in my hair while she bucks her hips into me. I feel my walls start to cench and Sara notices.

"Cum Tegan."

She demands. At that moment, I feel her grind into me and I bite down on my pillow.

"SARA!"

My body goes limp and my muscles relax. I keep the grip on my pillow, Sara starts to slow down and stops. I feel her pull out of me and when she does, I feel my cheeks part and a warm tongue on my slit. I moan at the feeling and again grab my head board. As she laps up all of my juices, I feel myself start to get wet again. I turn over on my back, Sara still lapping up all of me. I put my hands in her hair and plead.

"Again."

I feel her start to tease my clit and I push her face into my pussy. She wraps her arms around my thighs and I feel her tongue enter me. I start to buck my hips into her face, I want to feel her tongue all the way inside of me. As I ride her face, I bring one hand up from her hair and toy with my breasts. I feel my walls start to tingle and I know whats going to happen.

"Sara, Im gonna, oh God."

I grab the sheets with my hands, ready for my waves to crash over me again. Sara gives my slit a full lick, then nips at my clit. My back arches and my waves crash down on me. My body starts to tremble as Sara keeps licking me. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I feel like Exstacy isn't the word to even describe what Im feeling. I throw my head back and let out a long breath. I feel Sara stop licking me, and she places a sweet kiss on my clit and entrance. She climbs on top of me and lays her body on mines. I keep my eyes close, and enjoy my high. I hear her breathing and when I open my eyes, shes staring at me. I lean in and kiss her soft lips, I taste myself on her and moan. I trail my hands up and down her sides. She giggles and pulls away.

"That was . . ." I sigh and she smiles.

I let one of my hands cup her croth and she gasps. I sit up and start to remove her strap-on. I drop it to the floor, and lay down on the bed. She straddles my waist and I shake my head.

"More." I motion her to move up and she does, She stops on my stomach and gives me a cute look.

"Right here?"

I shake my head and grab her hips. I keep her in place as I move my whole body lower. My face stops under her pink, dripping core.

She looks down at me and bites her lips.

"Is this where you want me?" She says, she places one hand in my hair and I nod.

"This is where I always want you."

I pull her body down onto my face and quickly get to work. I keep my eyes open and watch Sara as she looks at me. Here eyes opening and closing every couple of seconds. I start to circle her entrance with my tongue and she throws her head back. I push my tongue into her and thrust it in and out, my nose hitting her clit each time. She starts to gring her pussy into my face and then stops. I pull my tongue away and look up at her. She whimpers and looks down to me.

"Ride my face Sara."

She turns bright red, and I place my tongue back inside of her. She bites her lip and starts to grind into my face again. She steadys herself, placing both hands on my headboard. I see her breasts swaying as her body moves back and forth. I feel her walls start to squeeze my tongue. I remove it and replace it with three fingers. I lap at her clit, cirlcing, sucking, biting, teasing it. She starts to move faster, her head swaying back and forth. I pump in and out of her and her body starts to shake. I lap at her clit faster, and seconds later-.

"Fu- Tegan!"

She melts into my mouth, I lap at her folds, tasting all my hard work. I suck on her folds, and gently bite them. She jerks her whole body, I look up to her and her face is hanging down, hands holding on for their dear life on the headboard. Sweat dripping down her forhead, eyes closed, and her chest rising and falling at a fast rhythm. I smile and continue to lick her clean. When Im done, I lift Saras body up, and scoot my body back up. I set her down, so shes straddling my waist. Her eyes are still closed and I smile. I pull her down into my and she wraps her arms around me tight.

"I've never felt that way before."

She says, resting her head on my sweaty chest.

I absentmindly play with her hair and rub one finger on her arm. She looks at me and I smile at her.

"If we lived together, would you wake me up everyday like that?"

I ask her. She chuckles and nods her head into my chest.

"Everyday, would you make me feel like that everyday?"

She looks up to me again, waiting for me to answer and I smile.

"Everyday."

She chuckles and So do I.

"So whats that favor you need me to do."

She asks looking up at me.

I remember the suprise I have planned out for her and then I remember something else.

"Oh well we'll do it tomorrow."

She nods and we stay in bed for a while.

Sara POV:

I have never, in my life, felt that way, EVER! The way Tegan new what I wanted, without even asking, or me telling her. Were laying in bed and I hear her stomach start to growl. I look at her and she chuckles.

"Sorry." She says.

I kiss her cheek and get up. I put a pair of her boxers on and thats it. I watch her as she stares at my body, her mouth parted slightly, drool leaving her bottom lip. No ones ever admired my body like that before.

I laugh and she snaps out of her trance. I grab her arm and lift her out of the bed.

I pass her a pair of boxers, when she finishes putting them on, I grab her hand and lead her to her kitchen. I walk up to her fridge and place my hand on her rumbling stomach.

"Lets fix this shall we." She laughs and I open her fridge door.

I look at all her food and settle on some french toast and eggs.

I bring out the eggs and bread, setting them on the counter.

"Want some coffee?" Tegan says in a cute voice.

I nod my head and grab two pans and light them up.

I hear the coffee water boiling and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I snuggle into her body, molding us together, and I smile.

I flip the bread and stir the eggs. Tegan places her mouth to my ear, I hear and feel her hot breath, then she whispers.

"You look sexy, when you cook in just your underwear."

I feel my legs start to part on their own, and I close them. My core starts to ache and then, she pulls away. My body misses hers and I continue to cook. I finish our food and grab two plates. I set our food up and hand Tegan hers.

"This is so good." She says with her mouth full of french toast.

I chuckle and stare at her. If that was Joe, talking with his mouth full, I would've thought he was a pig. But when Tegan does it, its just so . . .adorable. I continue to watch her, and when shes done she looks at me.

"I know I eat fast and sloppy, but that was too good."

She sips her coffee and I smile.

"It wasn't sloppy, it was cute."

She smiles into her cup and I finish eating my food. I put our plates into the sink and start to wash them.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

I look at Tegan as Im pouring the soap onto the sponge.

"Washing our dishes?"

She shakes her head and takes the sponge from my hand.

"Go upstairs, shower and relax."

"But ?"

She shakes her head and repeats herself.

"Go upstairs, take a shower and relax, I'll do it."

She places a kiss on my cheek and I walk upstairs. I go into her bathroom and start the shower. I grab a clean towel from the rack and take off my underwear, well Tegans underwear. I step into the water and instantly feel relaxed. I let the water run down my body for a while. When I feel my hands and body start to wrinkle, I grab the bodywash and start to lather up my body, I rinse off and look at the shampoo. Tegan bought me 5 different types of shampoo, I smile at her gesture and pick up her shampoo. I love the way Tegans hair smells, It smells like coconut. I wash the shampoo out of my hair and turn off the water.

I step out and dry off, first I brush my teeth, then comb my hair. I walk to her room and pick out my outfit for the day. None of my clothes seem to look cute. I go into Tegans closet and pick out a pair of jeans, and a band t-shirt of Hers. I take her red converse and put them on too. I walk downstairs and notice that the whole downstairs is clean. I see Tegan, she has a shirt on and the same underwear on. She puts her phone down on the counter and looks at me.

"How long was I in the shower for?"

She looks down at her phone again and laughs.

"2 hours."

I walk up to her and place my hands on her waist.

"I hope you don't mind, but I stole your clothes."

She looks me up and down, smirks, then bites her lip.

"They always look better on you." She looks at me and kisses my cheek.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

I ask, sitting on the counter.

"My buddy Mando."

I nod my head and notice that the suns starting to set.

"What time did we wake up?"

"At 2."

We both laugh and she helps me off the counter.

We walk to her living room and she motions for me to lay down.

"Relax, Im going to take a shower, when I get out I'll start early on dinner."

"Tegan, lets order chinese and just talk?"

She smiles and nods her head. I see her walk up her stairs and disappear. I look at the ceiling and place my index finger on my lips. I feel Tegans lips on mines, and flashbacks of this morning come into my mind. I smile as each memory passes through. I grab a blanket and throw it over my body, I quickly accept the warmth it brings and yawn. I just woke up a couple of hours ago, why am I so sleepy? I start to feel my eyes blurr and soon they close.

Tegan POV:

Im in my shower right now thinking about my suprise for Sara. I called up my buddy Mando and asked him for a favor. Im going to show Sara tomorrow though. I finish washing up and step out of the shower. I dry off and head back to my room. I put on a pair of jeans, and settle on a band t-shirt. I look in the mirror and notice that Sara and I are matching. I chuckle to myself and Comb my hair. When Im finished, I go downstairs and head straight to the kitchen, I see the number of my favorite chinese food place and dial the number. I order Sara and I alot of food. I hand up my phone and go into my living room. I see Sara, asleep on the couch. I smile and watch her. After staring at her beautiful face for 10 minutes, I hear a knock on my door. I get up and open it, already knowing who it is.

"Hola Tegan, Come here!" He shouts.

He pulls me into a hug and I shoosh him. I show him Sara asleep on my couch and he nods.

"Sorry, So wheres the car?"

I motion for him to wait and I go grab my keys.

I show him outside, and into my garage. I turn on the lights and hand him the keys.

"Tegan, You love this car alot, why do you want me to take it apart?"

He has a confused look on his face and I smile.

"Reasons, but I don't want you to take it all apart, I want you to mess with the engine, you know, losen some things, stuff like that."

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head and he shakes his.

"This is one beautiful car, why would you want to mess with it?"

He asks popping the hood and looking at all the parts. I motion my head towards my house and he smiles, and I speak.

"For her."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Red Belt

AUTHORS NOTE: Judt want to let you know that the next few chapters are going to be all lovey dovey. Don't worry the Drama will be back soon, very soon. Also, theres going to be a twist in the story later on, so prepare for it. *Please review, letting me know what you think, I would really like that. Enjoy this new chapter (:

Day 3.

Sara POV:

Last night Tegan and I ordered Chines food, and talked. We talked about everything, she told me about all of her ex's and how she came out to her family. She also told me that she always wanted to look for her family, but she doesn't anymore, because she has her AMA and APA. I told her about my cancer and how I basically was when I was younger. After we talked, we watched movies and cuddled in her bed. I woke up this morning early, Im laying in bed just staring at Tegan. I don't know what it is about her, but shes different. She doesn't care about herself only, she cares about me too. She puts me before her, its like she lives to please me. I don't know what I've done to deserve her, but like she told me before, I won't question it. I feel like this is where Im supposed to be, with Tegan.

I move into her, molding my chest into her back. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me, I snuggle my face into the crook of her neck and take in her smell, She smells of coconut and melons. My nostils fill with her and I take in a deep breath. Suddenly I feel her lock our hands together. She lifts them to her lips and softly places a light kiss on the back of my hand. She holds it to her mouth and I kiss her neck, I feel her smile on my hand and she turns over.

"Good Morning." Her lips turn into a gummy smile.

I place a sweet kiss on her cheek and reply.

"Good Morning."

She picks up her arm, signaling for me to lay on her chest, I quickly react and lay on her. I nuzzle myself into her, quickly accepting her warmth and comfort. I play close attention to her heartbeat, It really does beat in tune with mine. I listen to her heart sing to me and it sends me into a fantasy.

"Hey Sara."

I look up to her and she smiles.

"Yea?"

"Umm, I have a suprise for you."

She says, scratching the back of her head.

"Tegan, you've done enough."

She shakes her head and I sit up. She gets up out of the bed and looks at me.

"Well its not really a suprise, its actually that favor I asked you for."

She motions for me to get up and I do, she grabs my hand and leads me into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and she begans strips me. I raise my arms and she pulls my t-shirt over my head, she unzips my pants and slides them down, I kick them off and look at her. I take the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head, I drop it to the floor and then wrap my arms around her chest, I unclasp her bra and toss it over my shoulder. I stare at her chest, I've seen them, many times, but still Im always mesmorized everytime I look at them. I trail my hands between her cleavage and down to her pants. I unzip them and pull them down to her ankles. She steps out of them and I take her into the shower. We watch eachother, just standing under the water. She grabs her body wash and pours some onto her hands, she places her hands on my chest and starts to massage the soap into my skin. She rubs the soap on my breasts and I feel my nipple start to harden. She trails her hands down to my stomach and rubs the soap onto me, She lathers my whole body in soap and I just stand there, and let her. She gently pushes me under the water and washes all of the soap off of my body. She grabs a shampoo bottle and I shake my head.

"What?" She questions me.

I grab her shampoo bottle and hand it to her.

"I like the way you smell."

I smile at her and she smiles back at me. She shampoos my hair and then gently leans my head back, so the water can wash it off. I lean my head back, the water running with the soap. I grab Tegans head with my hands and pull her to me, I lean in and gently kiss her lips, I tangle my hands in her hair and she lets out a light moan. I pull away and turn her around, so shes under the water. I grab her bodywash and pour a large amount in my hands, I lean in and kiss her again, this time, I don't stop. I kiss her, never stopping for air, while I rub the soap into all of her body's skin. I kiss her while shes under the water, rinsing off, while I shampoo her hair, while she rinses her hair. I turn off the water and step out first. I grab two towels and I dry Tegan off first, then me. She grabs my hand and leads me to her bedroom. She looks at me and motions to the bed.

"Sit, I have something for you." Tegan says, walking out of the room.

I sit on the bed, my towel comming undone. I let it fall onto the sheets and I wait their naked. Tegan comes back into the room with a box in her hand. She looks at me and her mouth drops.

"Sweet Jesus."

I giggle at her response and she smiles.

"You know, no ones ever admired my body the way you do."

I tell her honestly and she scrunches her face. She drops her towel and jumps on top of me. We fall back and giggle. She kisses my neck and my whole entire face, not missing one spot. She grabs the box again and looks at me.

"Open it."

I smile and grab the box. She sits up, so shes straddling my waist, and watches my every move. I slowly start to undo the ribbon and Tegan rolls her eyes.

"Rip it!" She yells.

I laugh and tear open the box. I look in and see a pair of short shorts, a thin wife beater, a bandana and a red laced bra, with matching underwear. I pick up the underwear and notice that there not panties, but a thong.

"Tegan?"

She laughs and crawls to the edge of her bead, I see her body hang down, grabbing something from under the bed. When she returns, shes has a Converse bag in her hands. She hands me the bag and smiles.

"They go with that outfit."

I pull out the the box and take off the lid.

"How cute red converse."

I get excited and check the size. How did she know I was a size 7?

I look at her as she gets off of me and Walks to her closet, I see her pull out a black leather jacket, A pair of denim tight jeans, and a white t-shirt. She grabs her black boots and looks at me. She walks to the bed, leans down, so her mouth is inches away from my lips. I close my eyes, her hot breath relaxing me.

"Put them on and meet me downstairs."

I open my eyes, when I feel her breath leave my lips. She winks at me and leaves the room. I pick up all the contents in the box and wonder. What does she have in store for me? I shrug it off and get out of the bed. I put on the thong and bra, I look at myself in the mirror and smile.

"You look hot Sara." I laugh at myself. I grab the shirt and put it on. You can see through the shirt, my red bra sticking out. I grab the shorts and put them on, I turn around and notice that you can see my butt hanging out of them. I shrug it off and Pick up the bandana, and a tube of red lipstick falls out and I pick it up.

"Role play?" I smirk to myself and fold the bandana so its a head band. I tie it on my head and Open the lipstick. I paint my lips, the cherry red, and look at myself. I notice my bare feet and grab my red new chucks. I put them on and look at myself in the mirror. I look like a pin-up girl. Is this what Tegan finds hot? I make some finishing touches and head downstairs. I look around for Tegan and notice shes not here? I call out for her.

"Tegan?"

Nothing

"Tegan?" I look at the door and notice a note on it. I walk up to it and read it out loud.

_Meet me in the garage, Take the jacket -._

I look to the coat rack and see another leather jacket, similar to Tegans. I chuckle and grab the Jacket. I open the door and I feel a breeze, I put the leather jacket on and walk to Tegans garage. I look around to see if anyone is out, no one. I get to the garage door and it has a sign that says, WERE OPEN.

I slowly open the door and enter the pitch black room. I feel around and call out for Tegan.

"Tegan?"

The lights turn on and I whip my head around.I see Tegan, dressed like she was in the movie grease. I drop my jaw at the sight of her and I feel my clit twitch for her. She has a cig in her mouth, her hair slicked back and Shes wearing the leather jacket, The white t-shirt and the jeans. I look down and see her boots. She looks hot.

She walks up to me and grabs my waist.

"Um miss, can you fix my car up, I don't know whats wrong with it." She motions to her car and I turn around. The hood is open and I look to the side, Tools set up everywhere. I turn back around and smile at her.

"Tegan, whats this?"

She takes a hit of her cig and blows out the smoke.

"I need you to fix my car."

I laugh and she kisses my cheek.

"Please darling."

I roll my eyes and walk to her car. She follows me and I get into the drivers seat. I turn the key and the car starts to click. I look at Tegan and she speaks.

"Told you."

I get out of the car and check under the hood.

I start to fiddle around with the parts and look at Tegan.

"I'll call a mechanic."

I start to walk out and she grabs my wrist. I turn around and she looks angry.

"Why?"

"Because, your car is messed up Tegan."

"You fix it."

I sigh and look at her.

"Tegan com-"

"I want you to fix it, I trust you."

She lets go of my wrists and I sigh. I take off my leather jacket and Go back under the hood. I notice some things loose. I grab the wrench and tighten them all up. I check the engine and notice that the spark plug is worn out. I look at Tegan and shes watching me, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Tegan, your spark plug is worn out, We need to go get a new one."

She gets up and walks to the counter, She grabs a brown box and hands it to me.

"Like this one?"

I look at the box and then I finally realize what her plan is.

"Tegan, you did this for me?"

She starts to smirk and I can't help but smile.

"Mmmhmm." She flashes me a gummy smile and I chuckle.

"Why?" I ask her as I open the box and take out the spark plug.

"Because, you told me that you and your dad used to work on cars together, and you love my car so much, plus your Fiance won't let you work on cars, and I do."

She smiles. I set down the plug and grab her jacket. I pull her into me and place my lips right in front of hers.

Tegan POV:

I feel Saras hot breath ghost past my lips and it sends shivers down my spine. I open my mouth and lean in to her, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and tug on it. She moans and I smile. I let go and her bottom lip whips back into place. I pull away from her and sit down on a stool.

"Can you fix it?" I ask her, going back to our little role play we have going on.

She smirks and looks at me.

"Hunny, I can fix it."

I feel my legs go weak and She winks at me. She kneels down and lays on her back, she grabs the tool box and moves under the car. I hear the sound of tools hitting other tools and I see Saras legs spread open. I bite my lip and feel my head start to get hot. I take off my jacket and wipe my forhead. I watch Sara as she works. My garage door is open and I see its starting to rain.

Sara climbs out from underneath the car and stands up. She has oil on her arms, dirt on her head, and a light coat of sweat on her chest. I feel my heart start to race as she straightens up. She drops the tools and takes her shirt in her hands, She lifts it up and wipes her sweat off of her forhead, I see her tight stomach and I bite my lip. I resist the urge to ravish her. She notices because she looks at me and smirks. She takes the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head, dropping it on the floor. I drop my jaw at the sight. Her bright red laced bra, the only thing covering her breasts. I feel the puddle starting to form inside of my folds and I bite my lip harder. She giggles and shakes her head, I watch her as she works in only a red bra, short booty shorts, red converse and a red bandana. She leans down and grabs the spark plug, I see her take the old one out and she drops it to the floor. She kneels back down and back under the car. Her legs spread again and I want to just bounce on top of her. I watch her legs as they sway side to side. She comes up again and I see her forhead and stomach dripping with sweat, the dirt dripping down her body. I bring my knuckles up to my mouth and bite down on them. I start to taste the blood and i look down to my knuckles, 3 gashes from my own teeth. I look at Sara and she start to fan herself.

"Its so hot in here."

I nod and she starts to unzip her shorts.

_Please god please_

She slides them down her legs slowly and I look at her matching red laced thong. I feel the drool start to make its way out of my mouth and the puddle in my legs has become a pool. She wipes her forhead and grabs a wrench, she tightens the bolts and then looks at me.

"Can you start your car sir?" She says in a sexy voice.

I get up, my body shaking and I nod. I climb into my car and turn the key. The car turns on and I smile.

I climb out of the car and start to speak.

"How much do I ow-"

Im cut off by the sight in front of me. Saras standing there, in front of the car, naked. She has her thong around her index finger. She lets it drop to the floor and my mouth starts to water. She walks up to me and trails her hand down my stomach, stopping right in front of my pants.

"Its on the house."

She says seductively. I can't help it anymore. I quickly attach our lips and moan into her. I pull away really quickly and look at my hood, I close it shut. She lays on the hood of my car, suddenly theres a big crash of thunder and the lights go out. I kneel down and stroke Saras core with my tongue.

"Ahh Tee!"

I look up to her, the garage door giving enough light to see her. I reach one hand up and play with her breast. She starts to moan and I play with her clit. I watch as she arches her back off of the hood and into the air. I remember my little friend I brang with me and smile. I pull my tongue away from her and she looks at me.

"Tee please, I need you."

I nod and start to unbuckle my belt, and unzip my pants. I slide them down, with my boxers and her face turns a bright shade of red. She grabs my shirt and pulls me between her legs. She climbs off the car and pushes me back into it. I stand there as Sara gets on her knees and grabs the cock. She looks at me and smirks. I watch as she takes the tip and slides it into her mouth, the whole cock disappearing inside of her. She bobs her head up and down, I throw my head back and place a hand on her head, tugging at her hair. When ever Sara bobs, the base rubs against my clit, applying the perfect amount of preasure. I moan and start to get impatient. I pull her head up and she wipes the corners of her mouth. I shift so shes now against the car. I turn her around, and push her gently so her stomachs laying flat on my car hood. I caress her back and bum before spreading her legs and situating myself between her legs. I grab my blue cock and place it to Saras dripping entrance. I lean my body down, my breast against her back and I kiss her shoulder, I slowly push into her and her head falls onto the hood. I look at her face and its scrunched up, her mouth open and eyes closed. I lean back up and grab a fistfull of her hair. I start to slam into her, I hear the sound of her juices rubbing together and I can already smell her scent in the air.

I keep plunging into her, harder each time. I pull her hair up and she stands up. I kiss and bite her neck and she steadys herself,she places both hands on my car hood. I grab her waist with both hands, and move in and out of her.

"Tegan faster!"

I obey and start to thrust into her faster, grinding my hips, so she can get all of me in her. She drops her head and I watch as her breasts sway back and forth. I keep moving her hips back and forth.

"Tegan Im gonna cum."

I don't want her to just yet. I pull out of her and she starts to cry out.

"Tegan please, fuck me please, PLEASE!"

I smirk and turn her around. I grab both of her thighs and lift her onto my hood. I spread her legs and hold her thighs. I insert myself back into her and she grabs my t-shirt, She starts to pull it and I feel myself start to tingle. Saras breasts are moving up and down and I lean down and take on in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around and gently nip at her hard buds. I lean back up and Sara moans.

"Oh my god Tegan."

I start to move harder and faster, my breathing already heaving. She wraps her legs around me and locks me in with her sits up and takes the hem of my shirt and stops me.

"What?" I say in between breathes. She lifts up my shirt and pulls it over my head.

"Your not a guy."

She looks at the binding material I have on and reaches for the two little metal things that keep them holding on. She takes them off and the wrap starts to unravel. She takes the material and drops it to the floor. She places her hands on my breasts and looks at me.

"I want to feel your breasts." She moans.

She buries her head into my shoulder and I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. I start to thrust again, slaming into her and she starts to growl.

"Tegan, Fuck me."

I buck faster and I feel Saras muscles tense up.

"Teagannn!" She screams.

I slow down my rhythm and stop, I feel her cum drip down into my thighs and I kiss her neck lightly.

Her body goes limp and She lays down gently on my car hood.

I slowly pull out of her and she whimpers. I get down on my knees and look at her dripping cunt. I lap up her juices and I feel her spasm everytime I go over her clit. I rub the inside of her thighs and decide to go for two rounds. I plunge my tongue into her pussy and she pulls on my hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She grunts. I feel her push my face into her pussy and I love it. I keep plunding into her and bring my fingers up, I circle her clit and look up to her. Her head dips back and her body is shaking, literally shaking. I feel her walls start to clench and she starts to buck her hips into my face.

"Don't stop Tegan, Please don't stop."

She pushes my face into her harder and I move my head, side to side, up and down, licking her whole pussy. I plunge my tongue back in she crys out.

"SHITTTT!"

I feel her pool into my mouth and I swallow all of her. I lap up the rest of her juices and suck on her folds. I finish cleaning her and climb up to her. I lay my body on hers and Stare at her. She has her head turned to the side, her eyes closed, mouth hanging open and shes all flushed. She turns to me and opens her eyes. I smile at her and push her bangs out of her face. I place a light kiss on her nose and I see a tear fall from her eye.

"I love you. . . so much."

She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight. I snuggle into her and kiss her shoulder.

"I love you to baby."

I feel her shake her head and I lift my head to look at her.

"You don't understand Tegan, Im crazy about you. I feel like we were made for eachother Tegan, I need you. I don't . . . think I can live without you."

My eyes start to water and I let the first tear fall onto Saras cheek.

"I can't live without you either Sara." I lean in and capture her lips with mines. I slide my tongue across her lips and she parts hers, allowing me to take her.

After kissing for about 10 minutes, without getting air, I pull away and rub my nose against hers.

"Lets go inside."

I help her up and I grab my leather jacket. I pull up my pants and look at Sara, shes looking around for her clothes and I chuckle at how adorable she is. I grab her arm and pull her into me, I put my leather jacket over her shoulders and she smiles and kisses my cheek. I zip it up and I open the door to the garage.

Sara POV:

Tegan opens the door and I see the rain falling hard. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back and we both run through the rain and onto her porch. She opens her front door and we both run upstairs. She jumps into the bed and I jump on top of her. I pull the covers over us and enjoy the warmth.

I rest my head on her chest and massage her arm.

"Tegan?"

"Yea babe?"

I smile at my nick name and continue.

"Im going to leave Joe."

I feel her hand on my chin and she lifts my face up to hers. She searches my eyes and they start to water.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her.

"Because, you will never know how happy you just made me."

She smiles at me weakly and I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"Sara?"

I nod into her chest and she continues.

"Why do you love me?"

I look up to her and see that shes toying with a ring on her middle finger.

"Because your amazing, your the first person that puts me before everyone else, you make me feel wanted, loved. And for once, Im myself. I feel like we really were made for eachother Tegan. We have a connection that I know no one else can have. Im you, and your me."

I watch her as she searches my eyes again. I search in her eyes too, I see all the love, lust and hope she has for us, then I see the one thing that I never saw in Joes eyes.

"And because you give me hope, you make me want to spend my life with you."

Thats the answer she was looking for, because her lips start to curl and her gummy smile appears.

"And Im in love with your gummy smile."

She chuckles and Kisses my forhead.

I lay my head back down and hear her stomach start to rumble again. I chuckle and she smiles at me. My stomach suddenly starts to growl too and we both burst out in laughter. She stands up and pulls me up with her. We walk to her closet and get out a pair of matching pj pants and white t-shirts. We walk downstairs and into her kitchen. While Im opening up her fridge I hear a knock on her door and I look at her.

"Whos that?"

She shrugs and I close the door. I follow her to her front door and She opens it.

"AMA?"

She opens the door all the way and I see Tegans Mom. Shes soaking wet and I grab her arms and pull her into the house. She thanks me and I lead her to the couch. She sits down and I run up-stairs to the bathroom. I bring her a towel and she again, thanks me.

Tegans grabs a blanket and covers her mom. I sit down with Tegan on the couch and we look at her.

"AMA, what happened?"

Tegans asks her. Her mother sighs and starts to sob.

"My bestfriends Laura, passed away." She says in between sobs.

I look at Tegan and she gasps. She kneels in front of her mother and places her hands on her moms knees.

"AMA lo siento."(Mom Im sorry) Tegan says.

Her mom nods and Tegan speaks again.

"¿Necesitas mamá nada, nada en absoluto, lo haré."

(Do you need anything Mom, anything at all, I'll do it)

Tegans mom nods and Tegan continues.

"Lo que es?"

(What is it?")

"I need to go to Mexico and be with my brother."

I suddenly get confused and think, I thought she said her bestfriend died?

I shrug it off and Tegan nods.

"Hecho Mamá, voy a pagar para tomar el vuelo de ida y vuelta."

(Done Mom, I'll pay for your flight to and from.)

I watch as Tegans mom crys and pulls her into her arms. Tegan hugs her mom tight and then lets go.

Tegan turns back arounf to me and she mouths ( I'll explain later). I nod and watch them talk.

After Tegans mom finished crying, she told me sorry for intruiding and I told her that, that was nonsense, to intrude all she wants. She gave me and Tegan a hug then left.

I go and sit on the couch, while Tegan goes into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she returns with a bog bowl of popcorn and and two beers.

She hands me one and I pat between my legs. She sits down between my thighs and rest her head back on my chest.

"What happened with your Mom?"

I kiss her forhead and she sighs.

"My aunt Laura passed away."

I get confused again and look at Tegan.

"I though she said her best friend passed away?"

"Yea, my mom and Laura, way before I was born or even adopted, were best friends. When my mom met my APA, he told her he wanted to move here to Canada. They were married so she had to go. But my mom has a brother named Juan over there, He fell in love with My moms friend Laura, they got married, before my mom left. But they always kept in touch. So Lauras my aunt."

She puts some popcorn in her mouth and I ask her another question.

"Oh, so what did she need you to do?"

"Well first, I have to pay for her Greencard, then I have to renew her passport, then I have to pay for our tickets, then Renew my passport."

My ears perk up when shes says our tickets.

"Your going with her?"

She nods and I look at her again.

"When, For how long,Who else is going?"

I ramble and she chuckles.

"Relax baby, Im only going for a week, were leaving on monday, after I drop you off at home."

I drop my head and start to tear up. She notices and sits up too.

"Babe, its only for a week, please don't cry."

"But I won't see you for a whole 7 days Tegan." My tears start to stream down my face and She hugs me tight.

"Come with me."

I pull away from her and she smiles.

"Tegan, seriously."

She nods and sighs.

"Fine, I won't go, I just have to convince my uncle to go with her."

I shake my head and she makes a confused face.

"You have to go, Im being selfish, Im sorry, Go be with your mom and family."

"Are you sure, because I can stay Sara."

I shake my head and kiss her lips.

"Just make these last few days, the best days of my life okay." I rest my head on her forhead and she smiles.

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Relief Next To Me.

Tegan POV:

Day 4.

Last night my mom came over, she told me that she had to go to Mexico, because my Tia Laura passed away. I told her I would go with her, We leave on Monday. Its Thursday, I have 3 days left with Sara before I leave for a week. Right now its 7:00 am, Saras upstairs asleep. I woke up early, at around 6:45. Right now Im making Sara some breakfast, then im going to let her tell me what she wants to do all day today. I Promised her that I would make her last couple of days,before I leave, the best days. Im almost finished with her breakfast, all I need to do is pour her coffee and make her toast. Once Im finished, I take Saras plate to her upstairs. I open my bedroom door and see Sara's milky white skin, covered in my sheets. The sun illuminating her skin, making her skin glow. I walk in as quietly as I can and set her food down on my nighstand. I take a second to admire the woman under my white sheets, shes laying on her stomach, her legs in the shape of a four, her left hand resting under her cheek, and her right under the pillow. Her bangs are covering her eyes, the most important thing I want to see I slowly bring my hand to her face, and brush them back. Even through closed eyelids, how can I still see all the loves and happiness? But i'd still rather see them, open. I slowly bring my hand up and rest it on her back. I rub soothing circles in her, hoping that she'll wake up. When she doesn't stir, I lean down and gently brush off the sheets, that cover her shoulder. I place my lips upon her shoulder skin and place three more kisses there. She starts to stir and I keep my position. She turns over on her back and opens her eyes. Thats what I love to see, her eyes. I smile at her and she sends back a sleepy smile.

"Hey." I say, then bite my lip.

"Hi." She says, I hear the lust in her voice.

I look to the nighstand and pick up the plate. I place it on her stomach and she smiles.

"I made you breakfast."

She grabs it and sits up. I watch her as she picks up her fork and stabs at the food. She looks at me, and smiles.

"This is really good Tee."

I nod and get off of the bed, I make my way to my closet and look at her.

"What do you want to do today?"

She finishes her food and sets it down back on the nightstand.

"What do YOU want to do today?" She replies back.

I shake my head and she laughs.

"I asked you, remember."

She laughs and nods and then finally speaks.

"I want to drive, I want to go for a drive, me and you."

I nod my head and she gets out of the bed. She walks to my closet, and wraps her arms around my waist. I place my hands over hers and she places her chin on my shoulder.

"Wanna match today?"

She chuckles and nods. I pull out two Pink Floyd shirts, and 2 pairs of jeans. She wears her red converse and I wear my black. We finish dressing and I grab my keys and wallet. We walk down the stairs and outside of the house. I walk into my garage and Sara stops and looks at me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask turning around.

"I want to take you somewhere. Im driving."

I chuckle and hold up my keys. She walks up to me, smirks, then takes the keys from my hand. We climb into the car and She drives onto the street. We get on the freeway and I look at her. She has the goofy smile on her face, as usualy when she drives my car, and she has one hand on the wheel, and her right hand is resting on her lap. I start to reach for her hand, and she meets me halfway, as if she knew I was going to do that. With her eyes still focused on the road, shes smiles and I smile back. I reach my other hand and change the chanel on the radio. We drive in silence, not needing to speak, we know what eachothers thinking. We exit the freeway and she drives down a couple of streets. As shes driving, I focus on her and I never notice my surroundings. She finally stops the car and looks at me.

"Were here." She looks to my window.

I look outside my window, and see beautiful Downtown Montreal. Its then that I notice where on top of a hill, that obviously over looks Montreal. I turn to Sara and she smiles.

"Come one." She detaches are hands and we get out of my car. I lean up against my car, and watch Sara walk to the edge of the cliff. She turns to me and walks to a big rock, she sits on it and looks at the beautiful view. I walk up to the rock and sit next to her. She grabs my hand and links it with hers, she brings them to her mouth and caresses the back of my hand, with her soft lips. She brings them to her lap and we sit there. Sara turns to me and smiles.

"What are you thinking right now?"

I look at her, then down to our linked hands. I smile.

"Us."

She smiles and drops her head.

"You?"

She looks up into the sky and smiles.

"Us too."

I lay my head on her shoulder and she lays hers ontop of my head. We sit there, with our linked hands, and watch as the day passes by. After 4 hours of just watching Montreal, Sara finally turns around and smiles.

"You know, I've never showed anyone this place before."

I look at her and she drops her head.

"I used to come here all the time, when I was a kid. I ran away from home once, and I don't know how, but I ended up here. I stayed here for two days, on this rock. I watched as people drove by in their cars,I watched as people fell in love . . . I watched as people went on living."

I look into her eyes and notice the small, tiny tear forming in her eye.

"Why did you run away?"

"Well, when I was younger, I used to get bullied all the time, I never had friends, I didn't have parents who were really involved, So when I was 12, my mom and dad were both at work and I came home from school. I was home alone, like always, and I just got up and walked out of the house. I was fed up, I hated being alone so I walked all the way here, and the funny thing was that I had never even been here before."

She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Why didn't your parents care?"

Sara POV:

"Well I mean they cared, they just. . . they were so involved with my brother. He was in Junior highschool, and he was a big athlete, then when he got to highschool, he played Football, Baseball and Basketball you know all that shit. He was their star pupil, and I was just Sara Miller, the little girl with no one."

I have never told anyone that story before in my life. I've always considered it real personal. But with Tegan, like I said its different. I look at Tegan and wait for her to ask me another question.

"Well your not alone anymore, Sara." She looks at our hands and I smile.

"I know."

I get up and walk to the edge and look down. Hights have always been scarey to me, But I still love comming here. I've had memories here, memories that only have me in it. Now I want to put Tegan in the future ones, most importantly, This one. I turn around and See thats shes leaning against her car again. I walk up tp her slowly and place both of my hands on her chest. She grabs my waist and gently pulls me into her, so my whole body is on hers. I nuzzle my face into her neck and take in her scent.

"Coconut. . ."

I say into her neck and I feel her smile on my skin.

I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, I pull away and look at her straight in the eyes and say the words, I've been dreading to say.

"Tegan, If I asked you . . . to make love to me, will you?"

Her face is blank and I feel embarressed. I start to drop my head, and I feel her fingers on my chin. She lift my head, and kisses my lips, a sweet and simple kiss, but still enough passion to make my knees weak.

"Anything you want."

She grabs my hand and opens the car door, she pushes the front seat up gets in, She reaches her arm out and I extend mine. She grabs it and steadys me, as I climb in. I sit down in her backseat and look at her. She gets up and turns the radio up and I hear Lenny Kravitz song-Can't Get You Off Of My Mind play. Tegan looks at me and kisses me. I feel her tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I quickly accept it. I moan, once her tongue starts to explore my mouth. I put my hands in her hair and Then the chorus of the song comes on and As Tegan Kisses down my neck, I whisper to her.

"I just can't get you off of my mind."

She looks up to me, and then positions her eyes right in front of mines, just about 3 inches away from me. I feel her hands go under my shirt, landing on my stomach. She guides her hands up and my shirt starts to bunch up, I lift my arms, and she trails the shirt off of me. She lets it fall to the floor and then she stares at my breasts, covered in the red laced bra. She leans her head down and attaches her lips to the skin, right over my heart. She wraps her arms around my chest and I feel my bra become lose.I takes off the straps on my arms, and shes tosses it to my shirt on the floor. She leans down and trys to take my nipple in her mouth. I stop her and bring her up, face to face with me. I grab the hem of her shirt and she lifts her arms, When her shirts off, I stare at her bra-less chest. I run my hands on every inch of skin and look up to her. I cup her jaw and lean in, I kiss her with all the passion in my blood and a spark shoots from my lips to hers. I push her shoulders, laying her on her back, I straddle her waist and start to unbuckle her pants. I push them down to her legs, and she kicks them off. They fall to the car floor and She snakes her hands onto my pants zipper. I watch as she unzips them and I help her by sliding them off of me, and dropping them with her. I situate myself between her legs, and lean down to kiss her. I slowly palm her breasts and she moans into my ear. I hear her, breath is already rugged and it sends shocks to my already, aching clit. I feel one of her arms wrap around my waist and seconds later, Im being flipped over on my back, Tegan straddling me. She kisses my neck and I feel her hands rub the inside of my thighs, She slowly pushes them apart and I feel her whole body shift, Her leg under mines, One leg on the seat. I look down and see our crotch's, inches away from eachother, I see the cum, soaking her folds. She lays her clit on mines and starts to grind into me. I new wave of exstacy hits my body, and I wrap my arms around Tegans chest, locking her into me. She keeps grinding into me, and I throw my head in her neck. I bite down on her neck hard, and She grinds harder.

"Tegan . . . I love you."

She goes faster and I feel my walls already clenching. I feel our cum running down my inner thighs and I can smell it. Tegans kisses my neck sweetly and then bites down, hard. I would usually care, because I don't want to have to explain it to Joe, but at this moment, she can bite me as hard as she wants. When her teeth let go of my flesh, I feel her soft tongue sooth it. My muscles start to tighten and I know Tegans are too, her bodys shaking and her grinds into me are hard.

"Tegan, Im gonna cum." I whisper into her ear, and she whispers back.

"Sara . . . I love you."

At those words, I feel my waves hit me and I bite down hard on her shoulder, I feel Tegans cum, drip down my slit. She bites down on my shoulder hard, and collapses on me. I feel her chest rising and falling on mines, and notice that were in sync. Our breaths are at the same time. I place my hand on her chest and one on mine, I love the feel of our hearts beating together as one. She lifts her head from my neck, her sweat falling onto my chest. I look at her, and she looks down to my hands.

"We always beat together." She whispers.

I nod my head and grab her face. I pull her to me and kiss her lips. When I pull away she smiles and chuckles.

"What?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Hear the song thats playing."

I tune everything out, and focus on the radio.

I hear the song and roll my eyes, Tegan and I hate this song. We heard it in a movie, while we were watching Netflix, the other night. I laugh and she smiles.

"I love your laugh." She says, placing a kiss on my nose.

"I love that your the reason why I laugh."

I smile and place a kiss on her nose. She climbs off of me, and searches the floor. She hands me her boxers, knowing that I love to wear them after we make love. I gladly put them on and she smiles, when she sees me smiling. She hands me my shirt, and she puts hers on. I sit there and watch as she struggles to put on her pants. When she is finally dressed, she climbs out of the car, and goes to the drivers seat. I see her push a botton and then she starts to remove her soft top. She pushes it all the way back, and the sun shines down on me. I sit in the back seat, and she jumps over the door, and sits down next to me. She lays down, and pulls me on top of her, I lay with my back against her chest and we stare at the sky.

"I ment, what I said Sara."

I look at her and she continues.

"I don't think I could live without you."

I see the tear forming as she watches the orange sky. I place a kiss on her chest and reply.

"Dido."

Dido has become a word that me and Tegan use. Every since we watched that movie Ghost, we always seem to say it. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. We sit there in silence, until the sun starts to go down.

Tegan POV:

Were laying down in my backseat and I can't help but think everything is perfect. Saras body is turned over, her chest laying on my stomach , her head resting on my chest. I absentmindly play with her hair, and start to catch a draft. I feel Saras body shiver on mines, and she looks up to me.

"Im cold."

I chuckle and wrap my arms around her tighter, she snuggles into me and smiles.

"Better?"

"Much better."

I feel my stomach start to growl and Sara laughs.

"Always hungry huh?"

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Its not my fault."

She climbs off of me and straddles my waist.

"Well when Im with you, I'll make sure, you never go hungry."

She winks at me, and I chuckle. I grab her shirt and pull her down, her nose resting on mines.

"Oh yea?"

She nods her head, and bites her lip.

I capture her lips in mines and we both moan at the same time. She pulls away and pats my stomach.

"Lets go." She climbs into the front seat and I follow.

I turn the keys and the car roars to life. I reverse and drive down the path. When we get on the mainstreet, Sara grabs my hand, and I turn to look at her. Her hair blowing in the wind, her smile thats spreading across her lips. I focus back on the road and can't wait to get home. I pull up to my house and we quickly get off the car. We walk straight into the kitchen and I open the fridge. I take my time and look through all my food. When I turn around, Saras sitting on my counter, her legs spread open, and shes playing with her nails. I set the food down on the counter, and walk up in between her legs. I grab her knees and she smiles.

"Aren't you hungry?"

I nod and bite my lip. She starts to smirk and then she takes off her shirt. She starts to laugh and so do I. I attack her breasts, taking one in my mouth, between my teeth, and I palm the other, I kiss all the way down to her stomach and stop at the plaid boxers, covering my dinner. Her hips rise, and I place my thumbs under the elastic, and slide them down her legs. I let them fall to the floor, and kiss her neck. I bring my fingers to her core, and collect her juices with my fingers. I pull away and bring my fingers up to my mouth. I lap at them and Sara bites her lip.

"I love when you do that." She says in a whisper

I kneel on the floor, and grab Saras thighs, I place my face in front of her pussy, and then I feel a pair of hands push me into her. She messes with my hair, as I suck on her folds. I massage the inside of her thighs with my hands and continue to lap at her.

"Tegan."

She grunts and tugs on my hair. I plunge my tongue inside of her, and I feel her clit twitch. I bob my face into her, my nose hitting her clit and 5 minutes later, her cum is spilling all over my cheeks and down my chin. I lap all of her juices and gently suck on her folds. I bite on one of them and imediately sooth it with my tongue. She moans and I climb up to her body. She smiles, and I kiss her lips.

She sees her cum all over my cheeks and places her lips on my cheek. She slowly lays her tongue on my cheek and licks off all the cum, she does my other cheek, then kisses my lips.

"Yummy." She says with a cute grin.

I chuckle and grab her thighs, I wrap her hands around my neck, and she locks her ankles around my back. I pick her up and walk to the living room. I lay her down on my couch and she pulls me on top of her. I stop her, and she eyes me up and down. I take off my clothes, and Sara watches my everymove. I lay back down ontop of her, and she wraps one arm around my waist. I feel one hand snake between my thighs. She stops at my entrance, and kisses my lips. She plunges three fingers into me and I gasp.

"Oh god."

I bury my head into her neck as she starts to pump in and out of me. I rock my hips back and forth and I hear her hot breath in my ear.

"Tegan, you so tight."

I moan and she starts to thrust her fingers into me harder. I feel my walls start to clench and Sara notices.

"Don't hold back Tegan." She whispers.

I moan and bite down on her shoulder. Im on the edge, I start to rock into her harder and she whispers again.

"Cum for me Tegan."

I feel my body go limp, as I collapse on top of her. I feel myself ooze onto Saras fingers, and she slowly pulls out of me. I wince, and lift my head on her chest.

She takes her fingers and licks them clean, she moans at my taste and I chuckle.

"So we had sex all day today, well for half of the day."

I say. She chuckles and plays with my hair.

"We made love all day."

I nod my head and she kisses my forhead.

"Im going to miss you, what am I going to do without you for a week?"

I look up to her and sigh.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but my mom needs me."

She nods and I look back to her shoulder and see my bite marks, already forming a purple color.

"How are you going to explain these to Joe?"

She looks down, as I trace all of the bite marks on her chest, neck and shoulder. A total of 6 marks. She laughs and looks at me.

"TEGAN!"

"Im sorry, your just so delicious."

I start to kiss her neck and she giggles.

"Im going to break up with him, while your away Tegan."

My face goes serious and I detach my lips from her neck.

"Really Sara?"

She nods her head and I start to smile.

"Are you going to move in with me?"

She chuckles and makes a thinking face.

I punch her arm, gently, and she makes an ow face.

"Hey, Im kidding, of course I am. But you don't think that its to soon? I mean two months? really?"

I think about it, and start to laugh.

"What?" She says with a confused face.

"Were U-hauling already."

She eyes me and makes a huh face.

"U-hauling, its mostly used for lesbians, they say that they usually move in by like the second date or whatever."

She laughs and I rest my head on her chest again.

"I like it, Lets U-haul baby" She says.

I nod my head, and place my hand right on her heart.

"It amazes me everytime this happens." I look into her eyes and she smiles.

"Me too."

We spend the rest of the night, laying on my couch, naked. I have to say that today was the best day of my life. I watch Sara as shes closes her eyes and her breathing goes steady. I fall asleep, the sound of her heartbeat keeping me calm.

Sara POV:

Day 5

I wake up to the sound of pounding on the door. I jerk my head up and Tegan whips her head towards the door. She quickly gets off of me and grabs a blanket to cover her naked form. I quickly run up-stairs and enter the bedroom. I put on a pair of Tegans boxers and a white t-shirt. I grab some clothes for Tegan and walk back downstairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I see Tegan say goodbye to some guy, then she closes the door. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder. She turns around and looks at me.

"Sorry my buddy Mando came bye."

I nod my head and hand her the clothes. She takes them from me and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks."

I watch her change really quickly and she heads to the kitchen. I climb up her counter and sit down.

"So why was he here early in the morning?"

I ask grabing an apple.

"Oh, well he wanted to know if I can babysit for him."

I look at her and she chuckles nervously.

"Tomorrow."

I drop my shoulders and she walks up to me. She moves between my legs and gives me a cute puppy dog face. I turn my head away and she starts to wine. I start to laugh and she rubs her head into my chest.

"Look, something happened with his wife, he needs me to watch her just for tomorrow, plus shes my godchild."

I look at Tegan, and she pouts her lips.

"Please?"

I laugh and nod my head. She kisses my cheek and starts to make some food.

"Well, were going to the Aquarium tomorrow, or the zoo? Which one?"

She asks, cracking the eggs into the oily pan.

"The Zoo"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Floorplan

Tegan POV:

I woke up this morning super early. Today Sara and I are taking my god daughter to the Zoo. Im excited, because I get to spend the day out, with the two most important girls in my life. Right now the time is 6:00, Mando's dropping Kayla off at 9:00. When my buddy Mando asked me to be her godmother, I accepted imediately. Mando and I grew up together, he was my only bestfriend, hes always been there for me, we clicked. At the moemnt, Im making some breakfast, I decided to fry up some Tamales, beans, and eggs. When Im finished, I eat my food downstairs and take Saras plate to her in the bedroom. I walk into my room, and see Sara stretching her body, her bones cracking and her body making wierd movements. I walk to the nighstand and she smiles at me.

"I smell food?" She laughs and I nod.

I hand her the plate and she digs in.

"Wow, this is good, what is it?"

I point to the red pork and speak.

"Those are pork Tamales, those are beans, and those are eggs."

She nods her head and continues. She takes a bite and starts to hum sweetly. I smile as I watch her eat the food. Once shes finishes, she sets the plate down and I grab her hand. I pull her out from the bed and she stands on her two feet.

"Shower time!" I sing to her and she chuckles.

I lead us to the bathroom and start the water. We both undress ourselves, and step into the water. We wash eachothers bodies and have a little make out session. Once where finished, I turn the water off and grab two towels for us. We wrap the towels around our chests, and run to my bedroom.

"What are you going to wear today?" I ask Sara, as I look in my closet. She digs through her suitcase and screams.

I whip my head back, thinking shes hurt and look at her.

"What Baby, Whats wrong!" I ask worried.

She pulls out a t-shirt and hugs it.

"I though I left this shirt at the house."

My face goes blank and she starts to laugh.

I go back to my closet and pick out some skinny black jeans, A white V-neck, a black hoodie, and a pair of my maroon MB's. I walk up to my Vanity mirror and comb my hair. I decide to let it go natural and walk back to my bed, and put my clothes on. I look at Sara as she puts on her t-shirt, over the red laced bra, I bought for her. I feel my jaw drop and then I hear a knock on my front door. Sara turns to me and I smile at her. I quickly run downstairs and Open my door.

"KAYLA!"

"Tee Tee!"

I grab my god daughter and pull her into a big bear I let go, I stand up straight and look at my buddy Mando.

"How is she?" I asks him.

He sighs and puts his head down.

"Kayla hunny, go play in the living room, while I talk to your APA okay?"

She nods and We watch as she walks into my living room, sits on my couch, and pulls out a toy from her backpack. I turn my focus back to Mando and he has tears in his eyes.

"Shes not doing good, This pregnancy really fucked her up Tegan."

He starts to weep and I pull him into a hug.

"Shes going to be fine, Marina is strong okay."

He pulls away and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"What about the baby? Thats why I brought Kayla here because I didn't want her to be in the hospital worrying."

I nod my head, saying that I understand and he looks at me.

"Thank you Tegan, for everything."

I shake my head and reply.

"You've been there for me, to many times."

He nods and I pat his shoulder.

"Call me, if you need her to spend the night or anything with Marina okay?"

He pulls me into a hug again and seconds later, hes in his car, driving to the hospital. I watch him disappear onto the street. I close my door, and walk to my living room. I see Kayla playing with a toy unicorn.

"Hey Kay, you ready for today?"

I kneel down to her size and she hugs me.

"Where are we going Tee Tee?"

I pull away and make a suprised face.

"The ZOO!"

She starts to jump up and down and I laugh. I hear footsteps on my stairs and grab Kaylas hand. I walk towards the staircase and see Sara walking down. She gets to the bottom of the staircase and I smile. She smiles back and looks down to Kayla.

"Kayla, this is Sara, Sara this is Kayla."

Sara POV:

I kneel down and look at Kayla. Shes so adorable.

"Hi Kayla, Its nice to meet you."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck, I stumble back and laugh.

"Auntie Sasa!" She yells.

I look at Tegan and she chuckles nervously.

"Its Fine Tee, I kind of like it." I tell her honestly.

Kayla finally releases me from her death grip, and we grab our stuff. As were walking out of the door, Tegan walks into the kitchen and grabs a couple of oranges. She locks up her house and we go to her car. She gets Kaylas carseat from the garage and puts Kayla in it. We all get in and Tegan drives onto the street. We hold hands all the way there, once we get into the parking lot, and she finds a parking space, we grab our things and head for the entrance. While were in line for our tickets, I look down at Kayla, whos standing in the middle of me and Tegan.

"Are you excited Kayla?" I ask her, a smile planted on my face.

She looks up to me and nods, She looks down at my hand and takes one in hers. I smile and she smiles back. She then looks at Tegans hand and takes one in her other. I look at Tegan and she smiles.

We finish buying our tickets and walk inside of the Zoo. As soon as we get in, a woman who works there looks at us and smiles.

"Family Picture folks?"

I turn and look to Tegan, she smiles and nods for my approval.

When I accept, We scrunch together and Kayla starts to cry. We look down and Kayla has her arms open to me. I pick up on her hint and grab her, I set her on my hip and look at her. I look back at the Camera, suddenly I feel a pair of lips on both sides of my cheeks. The flash goes and Im a deep red. Tegan and Kayla both turn away and giggle. I set Kayla down and grab both of their hands again. The lady hands Tegan a card and speaks.

"You guys are really adorable, and your child is absolutely adorable."

Tegan starts to explain what Kayla is to her and I cut her off.

"Thank you." Tegan turns to look at me and I smile at the woman. I start to walk away and Tegan nudges me.

"So Kaylas our kid now.?" She laughs.

I laugh with her and nod my head.

"So what do you want to see first Kay?" Tegan Kneels down and looks at Kayla.

"The Elephants!" We chuckles and walk away to try and find the elephants.

As were walking, we get lost of different looks from people. Some people smiled at us, and smiled at Kayla, because shes holding both of our hands. Then we got some awkward stares, them looking us up and down. Then, when we got to the Elephants, I lifted Kayla up, so shes can see over the fence, Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes on me and I turn around. Theres a woman, who looks about my age, just staring at Tegan, Kayla and I. Tegan notices and looks at me, she places a hand on my back, and I turn back around to the Elephants. After A couple of minutes, the girl walks up to my side and just keeps staring at me. I set Kayla down and look at the woman,

"Can I help you with somthing?" I ask her, rather politely.

"What you two do together is wrong, plus you have a child, your going to fuck up her life, and confuse her."

I can't believe that she just said that. I feel Tegan start to pull me back and I shrug her off.

"Excuse me?"

"Yea, you brang a baby into this world, shes going to suffer because you two woman are going to fuck her life up. I feel sorry for her."

I feel Kayla grab my hand and I squeezed it.

"Well let me tell you something ma'am, who I love and who I fuck, in my own house has nothing to do with you. So why don't you just get your head out of your ass and go harass somebody else, Im trying to spend time with my family."

She looks at me, and then purses her lips. She spits on my shoe and I feel my fist start to clench.

"You bitches are nasty," She looks down to Kayla and speaks to her.

"And you hunny, are going to be fucked up in the head."

I feel my blood boil and I clench my fist tighter, I bring my arm back and shoot it right into her face. She stumbles back and then when she regains her posture, she starts to run at me. I push Tegan, and Kayla out of the way and, she tackles me to the floor. She starts to claw at my face, and I punch hers. I grab her shoulder and flip her so shes on the floor. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I continue to hit her face. I feel my neck on fire, and feel the blood running down from it. The pair of hands pull me off of her and I don't fight them. I look back and Tegan has Kayla in one hand and she runs her hand over the blood on my face and neck.

I turn around and the girl gets up. Im about to speak when I hear Kaylas little voice.

"Your a meanie! Dont you ever hurt my Sasa again."

I look at Tegan and she grabs my wrist.

"Lets go."

She leads me to the bathroom and as we enter, I get strange looks from the women there.

She leans my up against the counter and puts Kayla next to me. She grabs a bunch of napkins and runs them under cold water. She dabs at all of my wounds and when I wince, she kisses my lips.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that, but thank you."

I shake my head and speak.

"You should've let me finish her."

She chuckles and I feel Kayla grab my hand. I look down to her and she smiles at me. I smile back and kneel down to her.

"Don't you ever listen to anyone, when they say mean stuff to you okay?"

She nods her head, and I open my arms for a hug. She quickly runs into my arms and I hug her tightly. I pull away and turn around to look at the mirror.

I study my face, I have 1 scratch on my forhead, 3 scratches on my cheek, and about a dozen, on my neck. They all have drops of blood falling down from them. After Tegan finishes cleaning me up, she pulls me into a hug.

"I love you."

She whispers.

I place a soft kiss on her neck and reply.

"I love you too."

We pull away from eachother and I grab her arm.

"Lets finish our tour."

We walk out of the bathroom, and I lead us around the whole park. After hours of walking around, the time is 4:30. Tegan, Kayla and I sit down on a bench and she pulls out her wallet.

"Anyone want a hotdog?"

Kayla and I both nod, and she gets up and walks towards the hotdog stand.

I watch as she buys our food, and drinks, then sits back down on the bench. She hands us our food, and we dig in. Suddenly a man approaches us, and I get tense.

"Excuse me ladies?"

We both look up at him and I mumble _Not again_

The man smiles at us and continues.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I've been watching you guys from right over there, and I can't help but notice that you have a beautiful family." He smiles and I look at Tegan.

I feel my muscles relax and I smile at him.

"Thank you."

I see Tegan and Kayla smile and the man continues again.

"Would you guys mind if I draw you, you know the funny drawings?"

I laugh a little and look at Tegan. She smiles and nods and I nod as well.

"Sure, let us finish our food, then we'll head to you." I tell him.

He smiles and nods.

"Of course, Of course. Enjoy."

He walks away and sits down on his chair. I watch as he gets all the materials ready and I continue to eat my hot dog. When were done, I get up and throw our trash away. I sit back down and Kayla attacks my body, she jumps on my legs, and Tegan takes her off.

"Kayla, what have we told you about jumping on people." Tegan tells Kayla.

Kayla drops her head and makes a sad face.

"Not to." Kayla replys.

I grab Kayla and start to tickle her. Her giggles are so adorable that I kiss her little cheek. I give her a tight hug and She climbs off of my lap.

"Tee Tee can I play with the birdies?" She asks, pointing at all the pigeons.

Tegan nods, and speaks.

"But stay right here Kay."

Kayla turns her focus to the pigeons and we watch her. I scoot closer to Tegan and grab her hand, I link our fingers together and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Shes cute huh?"

I nod and she continues.

"Do you want kids Sara?"

I think to myself and remember. I told Joe that I didn't want kids. I told him that I didn't want to go through all the pain and worries. But right now, the way Tegan and I are with Kayla, I want nothing more. I guess that seeing how happy today has made me, just makes me want to have some, later on, in the future, with her.

I look up to her and smile.

"Yea, I do."

She smiles and kisses my lips. I close my eyes and let her soft lips caress mines. I feel her tongue slide across my bottom lip, and I part them slowly, allowing her to explore my mouth. I place my hand on her cheek and she brings one hand to my neck, playing with my little hairs, on my neck. I feel myself starting to deepen the kiss and I start to pull away slowly.

I take Tegans bottom lip between my teeth and start to pull away. She moans and I smiles. I let go and she rests her forhead on mines.

"You didn't have to stop." She says with her eyes closed.

"Yea I did, I would have gotten carried away." I say honestly. I feel a pair of small tiny hands on my lap and I shift my head to my lap. I see Kayla, standing there smiling at us. I smile back and Tegan finally opens her eyes, and rest her head on my shoulder. I pat Tegans leg and speak.

"Lets go get drawn."

Tegan chuckles and I grab Kaylas hand and lead her to the old mans chair. I sit down and put Kayla on my lap. I turn around and see Tegan, standing in the middle of the path way, a sweet smile planted on her face, while she watches us.

Tegan POV:

I watch as Sara takes Kaylas hand in hers and leads her to the guy whos going to draw us. I see Sara sit down, and place Kayla on her lap. She turns around and looks at me, she smiles and motions for me to come. I walk up to them slowy and sit down on the other empty chair. Kayla sits in the middle of us, taking one leg from each of us. They guy smiles at us and puts the pencil to his paper.

After 15 minutes, he finally finishes and looks at us.

"All done."

He slowly rips the paper from the large note pad and hands us the picture. We look at it, and smile. I take out my wallet, and he shakes his head.

"No please, I insist." I hand him the money and he continues to shake his head.

"When I was on my break, I saw what that woman said to you miss. I thought that was wrong, so even though Its not much, I want to say im sorry on behalf of the stupid part of humanity, that still live in the 1920's, with this picture."

I look at Sara and she smiles at him big.

"Thank you sir." He nods his head and we get up.

After thanking him again, we walk away. I look up at the sky and notice the bright shades of orange and pink. I look at Sara, then to Kayla. Kayla starts to rub her eyes and I know shes tired. I pick her up and she rests her head on my shoulder. We walk out of the park, all the bags in our hands, with stuffed animals and our things. We walk to my car and Sara opens the door for me. I place Kayla in her carseat, and her eyes instantly close. I chuckle and so does Sara. We put all of Kaylas and our things in the back, and get into the car. I pull out of the parking lot and drive back to my house. Im driving on the freeway and I feel Sara grab my hand and rest it on her lap. I smile and see her rest her head on the glass window. 20 minutes go by and I pull up to my house. I turn to see Sara asleep on the window, and Kayla still asleep. I hate to do it, but I slowly rub my hands on Saras thigh and she starts to stir.

"Babe, were home." She opens her eyes and smiles at the house. I chuckle and unbuckle my seat belt.

We get out of the car and Sara grabs our things, while I grab Kayla. While we were at the Zoo, I got a text from my buddy Mando telling me, that Kayla should spend the night, cause hes spending the night with his wife. We walk into my house and I head to the guest bedroom. I take off Kaylas jacket and Sara hands me a sleeper from her backpack. I change Kayla and put her under the covers. I place a kiss on her forhead and as Im about to walk away, I turn around to see Sara, leaning over the bed, placing a kiss on Kaylas forhead. She gets up and turns around and walks towards me. She grabs my hand in hers and we walk to my bedroom. Sara walks in and lays in the middle of the bed. I hear her moan into the sheets and it sends a shock to my clit. I take off my clothes, and climb on top of Sara. I kiss her neck and she starts to giggle.

"Tegan . . ."

Place my hands under her shir and start to pull it up. She starts to squirm and she laughs.

"We can't Kaylas here TEE TEE!"

She laughs at my nickname and I bite on a peice of skin on Saras stomach.

"Why not SASA, just don't scream."

I pull her shirt over her head and she moans, as I take of her bra. I toss it to the floor and take one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Oh fuck." Sara moans into my ear.

I trail my tongue down to her stomach and start to unzip her pants. I pull them down to her ankles and she kicks them off. I see her cute underwear and loop my thumbs under the elastic. I pull them down and throw them to the floor. I spread her legs open and kiss her thighs. I stop at her core, and take in her scent. My nostrils fill with her, and I gently lap up her already soaked folds. I massage them with my tongue and avoid her clit. I want to tease her, but still please her. I lick up and down her slit, and pause at her entrance. I softly plunge the tip of my tongue into her and wiggle it around, teasing her walls.

"Tegan please." I feel Sara rub her hands in my hair and her back arches.

"Please baby, I need you."

I slide my tongue up and play with her clit, I feel it twitch under my touch I suck on it gently. I feel Saras body shaking and I know shes craves a release. I lap at her core, and collect all her juices. I climb up her body and place my thigh between her legs. She shakes her head, and flips me over. I lay on my back, as Sara places one leg under mines, and shift her body to an angle. I look down and notice are cores, inches apart. She leans down and captures my lips with hers, She sets her clit on mines, and starts to grind into me. I moan into her kiss and she sits back up. I watch her as her hips grind, and her stomach waves, back and forth. I Look at her face, the light coat of sweat on her forhead. I grab her sides, and pull her down, I suck on every inch of her chest and she moans into the air. They get louder and louder, so I flip us over and get off of the bed. She whimpers, telling me to get over there. I walk to the side of the bed, and grab Saras purple strap on, since mines is downstairs, in the garage.I slip on the harness, and climb back onto Sara. I lean down to her ear and whisper.

"Turn on your stomach."

She does what I say, knowing that if she oberys, shes'll get a release soon. She lays flat on her stomach, and I spread her legs open. I spread her bum, and see her cum coating her pussy. I place my hands under her body, and lift her. With her bum in the air, I grab the cock and place it at her Entrance. Sara drops her head into a pillow, preparing for the moans, and screams, she can't spill into the air. I slowly push into her and she jerks back, pushing the whole thing into her fast. She reaches her hand back, and grabs my arm. She pulls me down to her, my chest laying on her back. I look at her face, her hair hanging down, she bites her lips and closes her eyes. I start to thrust in and out of her, I watch her face as her mouth, opens and closes. I look down and see her breasts swaying back and forth. I rest my head on Saras back, and place one hand on her aching clit. her moans become loud grunts, I lift my head, and take my free hand, and place it on her head. I push her face down gently, into the pillow, and she lets out her screams. I buck into her faster, and she grabs at the sheets. I sit up and grab her waist, I move in and out of her. I watch as the purple, appears then disappears. I feel Sara grab at my hands, and she squeezes them, harder with each dig. I feel my movements getting harder to do, and I know shes about to cum. I slowly pull out of her, wanting to keep her lasting for as long as I can. She crys out into the pillow and turns back around, her back on the bed.

"Fuck me Tegan." She grabs my waist and situates me between her legs. I kiss at her neck and she grabs the cock and plunges it into her. She needs the release. I start to buck in and out again and she buries her face into my shoulder. I feel her teeth sink into my flesh and I feel my clit start to tingle. As I rock into her, the base hits my clit eachtime, putting the right preasure on it. I start to feel my stomach tingle and I thrust harder.

"Oh god."

We both say at the same time, I keep working, the feeling balling up in my stomach. I give her 3 more hard thrusts and she bites down on my skin, grunting. I feel my waves crash down on me and I slow my rhthym to a stop and stay inside of her. I look at her face and her eyes are closed, sweat on every inch of her skin and her face is bright red. I lay my head on her chest and close my eyes.

I feel her hands cup my face, as she pulls me up to her. She captures my lips, and I feel her handsmove to my shoulders. She locks her ankles around my waist and flips us over, so im now on my back. With me still inside of her, She starts to grind herself into me. I throw my head back at the feeling and close my eyes.

I feel her start to bounce and I have to see her body. I look at her, and her breasts are bouncing up and down, her hair is stuck to her sweaty forhead and her body has sweat all over. I feel my stomach start to tingle again, and I start to crave the release. I place my hands on Saras hips and grab at her flesh. I hold her up, while I start to jerk in and out of her, moving my hips at a fast pace. I see Saras mouth, making the perfect O shape and seconds later, she screams.

"Tegan!"  
"Sara!"

We both cum at the same time again, and She collapses on top of me. My chest has never risen, and fallen at such a fast pace. I let my high take me over, and let Sara rest. Once we catch our breath, Sara rolls of of me, and gets out of the bed. She walkt to my dresser and grabs a pair of my boxers,(A little tradition she does, after we have sex), A tanktop, and a matching set. She walks to me, and climbs between my legs. She starts to take off the harnest, I raise my hips and she slides it off of me, throwing it under my bed. I smile at her, as she places eachfoot into the hole of the boxers, she pulls them up on me, and grabs both of my arms. She lifts them for me, and places the tanktop over my head. She pulls it down over my breasts and on top of my stomach. She climbs back off of the bed, and walks out of the room. 2 minutes later, she returns, and crawls in my bed. I mold myself into her, my chest on her back, I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her as close to me as possible, without becoming siamese twins. I nuzzle my face into her neck and kiss her lightly.

"Where did you go?"

I ask, placing kisses on her whole neck.

She claps her hands, and the lights turn off. She chuckles and snuggles into my body.

"To check on Kayla."

I nod into her, and I feel her hands on top of mines.

"I love you Tee Tee."

The use of Kaylas nick name for me, makes me blush.

"I love you too Sasa."

She chuckles, and we both fall into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: Hello everyone, as you know I mentioned a plot twist, well heres a little hint as to what its going to be, if you can read between the lines, you'll see it. Also, The next few chapters are going to be either super long or super short, depending on how I want to make you guys wait. Oh and I forgot 1 other thing, Im going to put a Joe POV somewhere in the chapters, look out for it because its going to make the story, ten times better. Anyways, heres the new chapter of This Is Everything, Enjoy and Review please :D

Chapter 18: Sheets

Sara POV:

Todays my last day with Tegan, before shes gone for a week, and I have to be with Joe. When Tegan comes back, thats when Im going to leave him. Right now Im in the shower, Kaylas dad came and picked her up at 9. When Kayla had to leave, she was crying to stay with us. I promised her that I would see her again and she left the house happy.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I grab my towel and wrap it around my chest. I look into the mirror and see the red marks from yesterday. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. Im walking to Tegans room, when I hear her singing. I smile and continue to go into her room. I grab my clothes, well Tegans clothes, and put them on. Today I was planning to be with Tegan all day. This is how my mind played out today. Wake up, sex, eat, sex, watch TV, sex, have lunch, sex, take a shower, have sex in the shower, have dinner, then more sex. But thats not possible anymore, I started my period this morning. So I guess my plans shit now. I finish putting on my clothes, and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I walk in and see Tegan, her head over the stove, and her butt moving. I hear the song on the radio and notice that shes moving her butt with the beat. I chuckle quietly and watch her. I walk up to her, and wrap my arms aound her stomach, I rest my head on her shoulders and look at the pot.

"What are you making?"

She places a kiss on my cheek and replies.

"Carnita tacos."

I place a kiss on her shoulder and look at the time. Its 12 noon, and were barly eating. I walk to her coffee maker, and start to make some coffee. When its done, I pour myself some and sip on it slowly. The hot liquid runs down my throat and it relaxes me. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling, when I feel my cup being removed from my hands. I open my eyes to see Tegan, standing in front of me with a cute grin on her face. I smile as she sets down the cup and brings her body into mines. She wraps her hands around my waist and hugs me tight.

"Im going to miss you . . ."

She says into my neck.

I play with her hair and kiss her head.

"Im going to miss you too, but you'll call everyday right?"

I feel her nod into my neck and my muscles start to relax. I pull away from her and look into her eyes.

"When you come back, I'll be yours and only yours."

Her eyes start to water and she smiles.

"You already are Sara." She leans into me, and I feel her breath on my lips.

"All mines . . ." She whispers, right before she closes the space between us and attaches her lips to mines.

I feel her tongue ghost across my bottom lip and I part them. When her tongue clashes with mine, I feel a spark on the tip of my tongue. I explore her mouth and taste her sweet saliva. A moan escapes my throat and I feel Tegan smile. I kiss her teeth, and smile too. She rests her head on mines and closes her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

We say it at the same time, both of us smile and she opens her eyes.

"What do you want to do today?"

I kiss her cheek and smile.

"Stay in bed with you all day."

She smiles and laughs.

"Sounds good, lets eat first."

I nod my head and she detaches our bodies. I whimper, at my body being so alone and watch her as she warms up some tortillas. She grabs 2 plates from the cabinets and sets them up. We climb onto the counter, side by side and eat our food. Once were done, she helps me off of the counter and takes me to her bedroom. We crawl into her bed, and I snuggle up into her. We lay on our sides, our faces to eachother, inches apart. She places her palm on my stomach and smiles. I copy her actions, instead of her stomach though, I place my palm on her chest. She smiles and I feel a tear slide down my cheek and onto her sheets. Her face goes blank and she removes her palm from my stomach, and places it on my cheek, her thumb swipes away the trail of the tear, and she speaks.

"Whats wrong?"

I smile and shake my head.

"Nothing, Im just happy . . . so happy."

Her smile appears and I get the urge to straddle her. I swing my leg over her body and straddle her waist. She places her hands on my thighs, and rubs them up and down. I lean down and capture her lips in a kiss. I put my hands in her hair, and brush the hair away from her face. I trail my lips down her neck to her collar bone. I remove my hands from her hair and trail them down her cleavage, to her Pajama pants. I slip my hand under the elastic and place my hand on her clit, over her panties. I slowy rub her. I feel her wetness seeping through the thin material and She starts to raise her hips.

"Please baby. . ." She moans into the air.

I place my hand inside of her panties, and my fingers trace her slit. I collect her juices and tease her clit. She arches her back into me and I attack her neck. She wraps her arms around my chest and I feel her nails dig into my back. I place my fingers at her core, and push them in. She crys out in pleasure and buries her head into my shoulder.

"Sara." She whispers into my ear.

I lift my head up out of her neck and study her face. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is shut tight, like shes holding back her moans, and her neck is exposed. I stop pumping , and her eyes open slowly. She looks at me and whimpers.

"Keep your eyes open." I whisper to her.

She nods her head and I resume my actions. Her eyes shut close again and I stop.

"Look at me Tee."

She opens her eyes again, and I see a tear slide down the corner of her eye. I hover my face over hers and continue. Shes about to close her eyes, when they pop back open. I work my fingers inside of her. I feel her cum wrap a coat around my fingers, and I feel her walls start to clench. She brings her hands up to my face, and cups my jawline. She holds my face steady as I work her center. Our faces are inches apart from eachother and I can feel her hot rugged breath on my lips. I thrust my fingers into her harder, and another tear slides down the corner of her eye. I watch her as her body tightens, and her back arches into the air.

"Sara!"

She screams silently and I watch as her eyes roll back into her head and a stream of tears slide down her face. She sobs as I fall onto her chest, my body feeling hers shake underneath me. I wait until shes stable, then I look into her eyes. I see the trails of dry tears on her cheek and I kiss them. She looks at me and wraps her arms around my chest, pulling me into her tightly. She brings her lips to my ear and trails her hands to my waist.

"Mines. . ."

She trails her hands up to my breasts and slowly palms them.

"Mines. . ."

I watch as she brings her hands up and cups my face. A tear slides down my cheek and falls on her chest.

"Mines?"

She asks as if it was a question.

I nod my head and speak.

"Yours . . ."

She attaches her lips to mine and we kiss for what seems like minutes. In reality, we stayed that way all day. I layed on her all day, with my fingers inside of her. I lift my head from her chest and look at the time. Its 7:30. I look out the window and see the beautiful dark blue sky. I look down to Tegan and as if she knows what Im thinking, she nods her head.

I nod and slowly pull my three fingers out of her. She winces in pain and I kiss her nose. I climb off of her and grab my suitcase.

Tegan POV:

I watch as Sara packs all of her clothes into her suitcase, with a sad look plastered on her face. I get out of the bed and walk behind her, I wrap my arms around her stomach and pull her close to me. I hold her as she packs all of her clothes. She takes out an outfit and closes her suitcase. She sits on the bed and sighs.

"Do you need to pack now?"

I nod my head and grab a big duffle bag from my closet.

I set it down on the bed, and walk to my closet. I grab a couple of outfits and place them into my bag. Sara watches every move I make, and I continue to pack my clothes. I put all my shampoos, and personal stuff in the duffel bag and close it up.I set it down on my closet floor and sit next to Sara.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be back before you know it."

She drops her head and nods.

I kiss her cheek and get up. I grab my phone and sit back down on the bed. I go to my mothers name and press talk. I put the phone to my ear and wait for my mom to answer.

"Hola."

"Hey AMA, are you all packed up?"

"Si mija, are you?"

"Yea, I'll be at your house at 10, the plane leaves at 11."

"Okay, send Sara my love hunny."

"I will AMA."

I hang up my phone and place it on my bed.

When Sara was taking naps and everything through out this week, I got all of mine and my moms stuff situated.

I turn to look at Sara and get up. I walk to my dresser and grab a key. I sit back down on the bed and grab her hand.

"Sara, heres the spare key to my house, if anything goes wrong, you stay here, okay?"

She grabs the key and nods.

"I might be staying here when I break up with Joe so . . ."

She chuckles and puts they key into her purse.

"If you want, you can even tell Joe your working and stay here all day."

She nods again and I kiss her cheek.

"Ready for bed?"

She asks, I nod my head and grab her hand. We walk to the side of my bed and crawl under the covers. We lay down, face to face, in silence. I clap my hands, and the lights turn off. Sara giggles whenever I do that, and I giggle whenever she giggles. I wrap her in my arms and pull her close to me. She lays her head under mines, and I feel like im craddling her. I hug her tightly and whisper to her, before I drift off.

"I love you baby."

I feel her nuzzle into my neck, and she lets out a sigh.

"I love you too."

Sara POV:

I wake up to the smell off bacon. I look to the side of me, where I expect Tegan to be. All I see is empty cold, soiled sheets. I lean my head down and smell them, the smell of Tegan and me mixed together. Memories flash by my mind, as I feel my stomach tingle. I lift my head up and look at the sheets. I lay my hand on them slowly and realize, that this bed, this matress right here, is where I've made the most beautiful love, to the person that I love. I smile and I place my hand over my mouth. I sob quietly, as I think about the week I have in store for me. A whole week without Tegan. Its funny how, you say you can't live without someone, but before you met them, you were okay? Thats how it is with Tegan, I have spent a whole week with her, and only her. How am I supposed to go back to reality? How am I supposed to sleep at night, when I have gotten so used to her sleeping next to me. I grab a fistfull of her sheets and remember that I only have a couple days left, until shes back, never leaving me again. I get up out of the bed, and walk downstairs. The smell of food, filling my nostrils. I follow the smell to the kitchen and see Tegan, setting up two plates of food.

"Hey." I say quietly.

She whips her head back up and looks at me.

"Hey baby, sleep okay?"

I nod my head and sit on her counter.

She hands me my food, and a cup of coffee. I eat my food in silence, just staring at the floor.

"You okay?" She asks, setting her plate in the sink. I quickly look up to her and she has a worried look on her face.

"Yea . . . I'm just going to really, really miss you."

She smiles and moves between my legs. She wraps her arms around my chest and smiles.

"Im really, really, really, really, going to miss yoou too."

I chuckle at her comment and wrap my arms around her neck.

I place a light kiss on her nose and she scrunches it up. I laugh and so does she. We sit there for 5 minutes, just staring at eachother, not taking our eyes of one another. Tegan finally looks down, then up to the wall clock.

She drops her head and so do I.

"We have to go babe."

I nod my head and we walk upstairs. She follows me, as I lead us to the bedroom. I stop in the doorway and look at those sheets again. I feel Tegan place her hands on my waist and she whispers.

"We've made love on those sheets, This is where we became 1 person Sara, We fell in love on those sheets."

My eyes start to water as she says the exact same thing I was thinking of, just minutes ago. I turn around and place my face inches away from her face. I look into her eyes and notice a tear, ready to break free. When it finally does, It slowly runs down her cheek. When it gets to the middle, I lean my face in and kiss the tear away. When I pull back, I taste the salty stain on my lips. Tegan looks at me and smiles weakly. I turn back around and walk to my suitcase. I look around and see if I've left anything behind. I look down and see the tip of my purple strap-on peeking out from under the bed.

I look at Tegan and she smiles.

"You can leave that here."

We both chuckle and I nod. We grab our stuff and look at the clock. Its 8:45. I told Joe that my flight lands at 8:30, so I should be home by 9:15. I walk downstairs, Tegan following me, as we lock up her house and walk to her car. When we get into the car, shes drives really slow to my house. I grab her hand, as its rests on the gear. She smiles and I feel my heart melt. Can I really go without that smile for a week?

We pull up to my house and I look out the window. It looks dead, I feel like I've never seen this place before, yet I know I've lived here for 1 year. I sigh as I feel Tegan squeeze my knee. I lift my head and look at her.

"I don't want to go."

She sighs and grabs my hand.

"I'll be back in a week, as soon as I get back, The first thing I'll do is come and get you."

She trys to smile, but I know her to well. Her smile says that she doesn't want to leave. She looks at her watch and smiles.

"Its only 9, come here."

She pushes her seat all the way back, so shes laying down, and pats her legs. I smile and climb over to her, I straddle her waist and kiss her. As I kiss her soft, and smoothly, I feel my eyes breakdown. Tears start to fall on her, and she pushes me away.

"Whats wrong?"

I lok at her face and just get a rush.

"I love you so much, so just kiss me okay?"

She nods her head and I attack her lips. I grind my hips into hers and she starts to squirm under me. She places her hands on my sides, and starts to run them up and down. I grab them both and pin them above her head. She lets out a moan, as I trail my kisses down to her neck. I suck and bite on all of her sweet spots, knowing every single one of them by memory. I grab both of her wrists in one grip and trail my other hand down her stomach and to her pants. I quickly unbotton them, move them as far down as they can go. They stop right on her middle thighs and I slip my hands under her boyshorts. I feel her heat radiating onto my hand and she pleads.

"Sara please."

I nod my head and slowy push three fingers into her, feeling her cum coating my fingers. I pump in and out of her and watch her face. She has it tilted back, her hands above her head, and her eyes are closed. As my fingers work her, I just stare. Im reliving every moment in my head, when I feel her walls clench, and her hands break lose from my grip. She wraps her arms around my stomach and pulls me into her tightly.

"Do you love me?"

She whispers between breaths, I put my mouth next to her ear and reply.

"More than you will ever know."

I thrust into her one last time, and she squeezes my body. I lift my head, watching her as she enjoys her high. Her eyes are scrunched, her bodys limp, and her cum is running down my wrists. She opens her eyes, and replies.

"I love you, more than you will ever know."

I kiss her cheek and she looks at her watch. 9:17. I kiss her lips, one last time, because I can't do it in front of Joe. I pour all my passion, love, lust, and feelings into it. When I pull away, our lips smack, already missing eachothers company. I climb off of Tegan, and out of the car. She buttons her pants, and makes herself look presentable. Once she does, she gets out of her car, and opens the trunk. I reach to grab my suitcase and bags, but she shakes her head. She grabs all of my stuff, and closes her trunk. She smiles at me sweetly, and my knees go weak. She notices because she smirks at me, and I nudge her. We walk slowy to my front door, and I knock on the door. After minutes, Joe opens the door and looks at me, confused.

"Why did you knock?"

I turn to look at Tegan and she shrugs.

I look back at Joe and realize, why did I knock, I have a key.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." I chuckle to play it off and he smiles.

Tegan POV:

"I've missed you babe."

I watch as Joe walks up to Sara and gives her a big hug. I feel my fist tighten and decide to let it go. As Im about to relax, He leans in and captures her lips in a kiss. My jaw falls as I watch him kiss her. Sara trys to push him away, when he doesn't get the point, I drop her suitcase, and he whips his head up.

"Oh sorry, but I have to go."

I say honestly.

Sara Looks at me, and her face goes down.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later at work Sara."

She nods, knowing that im reminding her to stay at my house, during work hours, so she can get away from Joe. I try to give Joe her suitcases, but he denies them.

"Im the sick one, Sara take your things."

I really, really want to punch him right now. Sara reaches for the suitcase, but I stop her.

"Joe, shouldn't you take her things upstairs for her?"

Sara looks at me and I shrug it off. He takes a step towards me and looks into my eyes.

"She knows Im sick, she understands."

He steps back and I shake my head. I grab Saras things and walk past him, I take them inside her house and turn to look at Sara.

"Where your room Sara?"

I know where her room is, but I have to play it off.

She smiles, and speaks.

"Follow me."

I watch as Joe walks into the living room, and I get to Saras room. She opens the door, and I set her things down on her bed.

"What a fucking douche."

She smiles as she wraps her hands around my waist.

"Thanks babe."

I nuzzle into her, molding our bodies together and sigh.

"Im going to miss this."

She smells my hair, and sighs.

"Me too."

I smile, and turn around.

"Stay at my house, away from dick fuck over there, during the day okay?"

"I know, I will."

I place a kiss on her cheek, and she smiles.

"I love you Tegan."

"I love you to Sara Quin."

Her eyes go wide and she smiles.

"Im already taking your last name?"

I smile and laugh.

"Well you took my heart, so thats all thats left for you to take."

She hugs me and I take in her scent. My coconut body wash taking everything away.

I pull away and kiss her lips.

"I'll be back soon okay?"

She nods and I pull away from her embrace. I grab her hand, and lead her down the stairs, Once at the bottom, I let go and she sighs. I walk to her front door, and open it.

I mouth a sweet I Love You to her and she mouths it back.

I smile and walk to my car. I turn the key and drive away.

Sara POV:

I watch as Tegan drives away, I feel my eyes start to burst and I quicky walk towards the stair-case.

"Where are you going hunny?"

I cover my mouth, trying not to let a sob slip. When I calm down I speak.

" To bed, Im tired, then I'll make dinner okay?"

"Alright." I quickly jog up the stairs, and into my room. When I close the door, I turn around and slide down. When I crash to the floor, I let my floodgates burst. I cry silently as I think about this past week. I look at my bed and see that its empty. The sheets aren't soiled by me or Tegan. The room looks lifeless. When I feel like I can't cry anymore, I lay on my bed, deciding a nap is the best option right now. I crawl under the sheets, and smell a weird perfume. A scent that I have never smelled. I shrug it off and lay my head upon my pillow. The smell fills my nose again and I lift my head, Im about to put my nose to my pillow when I hear my phone (Tex Message Ringtone) go off. I pull it out from my back pocket, as HumDrum town plays. I smile knowing who it automatically is and open the text.

_I miss you already babe._

I lay back down, forgeting, what I even got up for in the first place and smile. I feel the butterflies creep into my stomach and I feel like a teenager in love again. I type back my message and send it to her.

_I miss you too Tee, are you back yet? ;)_

I lift my finger to my teeth and bite on the skin. I smile as I wait for her to reply. After 1 minute of waiting my phone rings.

_Oh Sasa, how your going to suffer for this week ;)_

I chuckle at her message, knowing very well that shes right.

_Im not the only one, I hope?_

I wait for her to tell me she is too.

_You have no idea, babe my mom said if you ever get bored to go to her house, My APA's there, and my family. I have to get on the plane now, so I'll text you when we land.I love you Sara Quin._

The smile on my face, grows ten times wider at the use of my "Hopefully" Future name.

_Okay, tell her I said thank you AMA, Be safe, and please text me, don't forget about me :/ I love you too Tegan Quin._

After I send the text, 4 seconds later, she texts back.

_I could never forget about you, be safe too, again I love you._

I drop my phone to the bed, and go back to the sheets. I snuggle into them, imagining I'm in Tegans room, in her bed, In her soiled sheets.

I slowly drift off into a sleepy slumber.

Tegan POV:

Im on the plane with my AMA and shes asleep on my shoulder. The ride to Mexico from Canada is around 10 hours. I bring out my book, and notice, a big space, where my book mark should be. I slowly open it, afraid that its a big bug or something. I open it and a bunch up red thing falls out with a peice of paper falls out. I look around to see if anyone is watching, when I see everyone asleep, I pick up the red thing and they fall loose. Its the red thong that I bought for Sara. I chuckle and hide them in my jacket pocket, afraid someone might see. I pick up the note from my lap and read it silently.

"I replaced your bookmark with these, hope you don't mind? ;)- Xo Sasa"

I smile and pull out the underwear again. I look at them and remember the little role play I did for Sara, Her sweat dripping off of her stomach and forhead. Her red lipstick staining my lips with each kiss, the way we made love on top of my car hood. A flash of turbulance occurs and I loose my memory. Everyone wakes up and returns back to sleep when the lady in uniform says its alright. I place the red thong, back into my jacket pocket and look at the note again. I place it on the next page and read my book.

"Mija, Teagn."

I fill a shake on my shoulder and open my eyes. I see my mother looking at me, and I answer her.

"What happened AMA?"

"Were here." I look outside the window and see a familiar town. I used to come here all the time over summer with my parents. I know almost everyone in my own little town. I was the only "White" girl there. I turn around and see everyone getting out of there seats, leaving the plane. I get up and help my mother up. We grab our stuff from the space up above and go inside the air-port. We retrieve our luggage, well mostly my moms, and walk outside. I see my cousin JoseLuis and run up to him.

"Hey Tegan, you got big hermana!"

I tap at his little beer belly and laugh.

"You too!"

Hi smiles and hugs me again. My AMA walks up to us, and my cousin gives her a hug. We all climb into his car and head to his house, where we'll be staying. I pull out my phone and turn it on. As we drive to my cousin house, he asks me about Canada, and how its like there. Then he asks me the question he asks me everytime I see him.

"Any chikas?"

I laugh and my mom elbows me.

"Si Jose, her name is Sara."  
My mom answers for me and I smile.

"Is she muy bonita?"( is she very cute?)

I start to speak and my mom cuts me off.

"Si, she has a very pretty face, beautiful skin, shes gorgeous, better than that other girl!"

I shake my head, even though shes right.

We pull up to my cousins house and he parks his car. He helps us get our things settled and I excuse myself outside to his backyard.

My cousin has a very big house, he and his friend started a beer business here, so he gets half of everything. So when I say house, I mean mansion. He has 7 rooms, 6 bathrooms, a pool, and a soccer field. Yea, hes totally rich. Not only is he rich, but smart, he got a house right on the coast, so you can see the beach. The sun right now is setting and I think of Sara. I pull out my phone and take a picture of the view. I send it to Sara and type a quick message.

_(Picture)_

_Wish you were here :(_

I take another picture, this time, of me, the sunset in the backround, and Im making a crying face. I chuckle and send it to her too.

_(Picture)_

_See, I miss you._

I walk back inside the house as I wait for Sara to text back. I go to the kitchen and see my cousins wife, Mildred.

"Hey Mil."

"Hey Tegan, how have you been?"

"I've been good, and you?"

I look at her stomach and she laughs.

"Well this is our third child, so Im used to all this."

My cousin comes in and smiles at me.

"Want a beer?"

I nod my head and he hands me a fresh cold one from the fridge. I pop it open and take a drink. I loved the way his beer tasted. It was always fresh and it didn't taste watered down. I feel my phone vibrate in my butt pocket and smile. I pull it out and see the screen.

1 New Text : Sasa.

I smile at her nickname and open it.

_You look so happy, I don't see an inch of sadness on your face at all haha. I miss you too babe._

I smile as I text her back. When I look up my cousin and his wife are staring at me.

"Shes got you huh?"

Mildred says. I laugh and my cousin nods.

"Yea, AMA said shes beautiful."

I roll my eyes and they both laugh.

"As long as shes good to you Tegan, Im okay with her."

They both smile and I thank them with a nod.

I open up the new text and read it.

_Haha I love you, don't have to much fun,and hurry home._

I smile and text back

_I love you too, btw I found my new book mark, I love them ;)_

I can picture Sara right now, her finger in her mouth, biting the skin, a smile on her face.

_I was hoping you would ;)_

I walk up to my mom, knowing that she wants to see her brother.

"Ready AMA?"

She nods her head and I help her up.

"Hey Jose, mind if I drive her to Tio Pacos house?"

He grabs his keys and shakes his head.

He throws me the keys and I thank him. After I help my mom settle in the car, I climb in and drive off. I remember these streets like the back of my hands. Every summer, when me and my cousin were 10 to 16 , we would walk around the coast, from my tios house and we would talk about how much we wanted to live here, on the coast. Now my cousins finally doing it. He made his dream, reality. After 20 minutes of driving, I arrive in front of a small house. I park the car and help my mother out. We walk up slowy and she knocks on the door. My Tio Alfanso answers the door and hugs my AMA. He gives me a hug too and we walk inside. I see my Tio Paco and my mom walks up to him and crys. They share lots a words with eachother, then when their done, I hug him. I see all my family and greet them. I sit down and my cousin offers me a drink. I hold up my keys, telling him im driving and her nods. After two hours of family time, I get up and walk to the restroom. I splash water on my face, and hear someone at the doorway. I lift my head and look in that direction.

"Hey Tee."

My eyes grow wide, as I come across a very familiar face.

"Cynthia?"


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: WARNING : This chapter contains a major trigger, but I had to so the plot could fall into place. So im letting you guys know now, that this chapter has major triggers. But please enjoy it, It was very hard to write. Also Im going to give out my personal tumblr, to people who message me for it, if you want to talk to me about the story, or share ideas. So message me for my Tumblr. Anyways, Review and Enjoy this Chapter (:

Chapter 19 : You Went Away.

Sara POV:

Its been a whole 2 days since I haven't seen Tegan. Today Im getting ready for "Work". That means, stay at Tegans all day, and eat chinese food. Right now Im getting ready to go, I have my purse packed with a couple of movies and Tegan already filled the house with food. All I have to do is put my clothes on and I'll be leaving.

I walk downstairs, into the kitchen when I hear a knock on my door. I automatically know who it is.

"Hey Joana."

"Hey Sara, where is he?"

I back up, allowing her to walk past me. When she does, I take in a familiar perfume. I know that smell from somewhere, I just don't remember where. I shrug it off and walk with her, leading her to the bedroom. When we walk into my room, I see Joes face light up.

"Hey Joana, ready for today?"

He smiles at her and I look at her.

"You know it Joe."

I smile awkwardly, wondering when they became such good friends. I walk around the room, looking for anything else to take when Joana speaks to me.

"Sara, you can leave now, I'll take care of him."

I grab my purse, after kissing Joes forhead, and head out of the door. As I drive to Tegans house, I think about Joanas scent. Where have I smelled it before? Maybe at Macys? or JC Penny's? I pull into Tegans garage and park the car. I grab my things and walk to her door. I dig my hand into my pusre, when I don't find the key, after minutes of searching, I give up. I go back into the car and drive back home. The drive home is quicker than I thought. I leave my stuff in the car and get out. I open my door slowly, not wanting to startle Joe or Joana. I make my way up the stairs, when I hear sounds.

"Ahhh Fuck!"

Joe?

"Harder!"

Joana?

I slowly walk up to the door and peek through the slightly opened door. The sight before me makes me gasp. Joes laying down, on his back, with Joana on top, riding him. I watch as Joe cums right inside of her, screaming my name. Joana rolls over, off of him and she lays on his stomach.

"You really love her don't you Joe?"

He looks down to her and then back to the ceiling.

"Yea, I do. But I feel like she doesn't love me anymore."

I feel like my hearts been stomped on. Have I really hurt him, to make him cheat? Even though Im not a fucking Saint, and Im cheating on him, hes cheating on me, because he loves me? if that makes sense. I start to walk down the stairs and out of my house. I run to my car and drive off. While Im driving, I take this time to think. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to hurt someone in this whole process? Its not like I don't love Joe, I do, Im just not in love with him. I thought I was in love with him because I felt safe, secure, and stable. But now, with Tegan, I feel all of that and so much more. Im not mad that Joe cheated, I just feel guilty. Watching him have sex with another woman, screaming out my name, just made it worse. I pull into Tegans garage again and remember that I don't have the key. She must have another spare somewhere right?

Tegan POV:

Yesterday, after I ran into Cynthia, I left the house that exact moment, telling my mom to call me when shes needs to be picked up. I got back to my cousins house and we sat outside and drank. Before I go any further though, I must explain to you who Cynthia is. Okay well when I used to come here, every summer, I used to play with her. Then when we got older, like 14 to 18, I started to get feelings for her. Ever summer, for 4 years, we messed around. She became what people call your first love. On the last summer night I was here, I was 18, at the end of summer, Cynthia told me I was nothing more than an expiriment, that she wanted us to just be friends. But I couldn't be just friends, knowing that I can see her, but never touch her again? So that was my last summer here, because I never wanted to see her again. And when I saw her last night, my whole world just came crashing down. Even though, Im not in love with her, I just got hit with tons of memories, that were so good. She was the reason, I new I was gay. So its hard not to remember her. But anyways, I left yesterday as fast as I could. My mom decided to spend the night with her brother, so instead of picking her up, I got drunk, with my cousin, on his soccer field. When I woke up this morning, I was on the couch, I don't remember how I got here. I feel the hangover starting to kick it, first with a headache. I sit up and place my hands on my head. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I look up to see Cynthia, handing me a bottle of Aspirin and a glass of water. Im too moody to ask why shes here, and just take the bottle and water. I take two pills and swallow them. I lean back in my seat, and feel her sit down next to me. I look to her and she has a smile on her face.

"Why did you leave yesterday?"

Keep calm Tegan, she just wants to talk.

"I didn't feel good."

"Okay, and getting drunk and passing out on a soccer field, then waking up with a hangover made you feel better?"

She replys sarcastically, and I just snap.

"What do you want Cynthia!?"

She places her hand on my leg, and rubs it to my inner thigh. I flashback to old memories of me and her, on the roof of her house, trying not to get caught. Then the flashback of her breaking up with me pops up. I open my eyes quickly and jump up.

"Don't touch me."

I start to walk away, and I hear her heels walking right behind me.

She grabs my arm and turns me around. She attaches her lips to mines and I just stand there. I don't kiss back, as she trys to push her tongue into my mouth. Before I allow her to, I push her back and she stumbles.

"What the fuck Tegan!?"

"I said, dont fucking touch me!"

I start to turn and she says the three words, I've never heard her say, ever.

"I love you."

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.

She nods her head and I just stare at her.

"I realized it, when you didn't come back the next summer. I never stopped thinking about you Tegan. I was wrong to treat you that way, and . . . Im sorry."

I have no clue what to even think right now. The break up flashback pops up again, and I feel my anger boil.

"No Cynthia, Its too fucking late, when I wanted you, you wouldn't let me have you, now that you want me, I won't let you have me. I have a girlfriend, whos beautiful, smart, funny, and she loves me."

"But do you love her . . . the way you love me Tegan?"

I feel like I have just been hit in my stomach and the hangover "Throw up Stage" kicks in. I grab at my stomach as I run to the bathroom. I run in and pour all of my contents into the white bowl. I feel a pair of hands, hold my hair back, and rub soothing circles into my back. I lean back on the wall, and Cynthia hands me some paper towels. I clean my face, and she sits next to me.

"Tegan, don't make me beg."

I should make her beg, but I know I have something good at home. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and pick it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice hurts and its hard for me to speak.

"Tegan, are you okay baby? You sound sick?"

My eyes light up and I sit up fast, then I feel round two comming up my throat. I put my head over the bowl again and spill out everything. I can hear Sara yelling at me, asking me whats wrong and when I finish I start to cry, my stomach hurts.

"Baby, I don't feel good."

"What are you feeling?"

"Well I drank last night, so its a hangover but my stomach hurts."

She mumbles something and I can't catch what she says.

"I can't hear you?"

"Babe, is there another spare key to your house?"

"Yea, in the garage, under the tools table."

I hear her walking, then a door opening, then the sounds of tools being lifted.

"I wish I could take care of you, is there someone there that can?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'll call you tonight, Im gonna rest up for tomorrow."

Sara POV:

"Yea you need to rest so get off the phone Tegan."

I hear a girl say in the backround, and I figure its a cousin taking care of her.

"Baby, takes some aspirin and go to sleep, the funerals tomorrow, you need to be well before then."

I tell her, I unlock the door to her house and settle my things on the floor. I run to Tegans room and bury my face into her sheets. I smell her on them and feel a familiar wetness seep through my underwear.

"I will, I love you Sasa."

I smile at my nickname and reply.

"I love you too Tee Tee. Call me later tonight? Send your mom my love."

"I will, love you."

I hang up the phone and pull the covers over my body. I take off all of my clothes and toss them to the floor. I rub my hands between my thighs, and all over my body. I bring my hand down and slowy rub my aching clit. My hips start to buck as I imagine Tegans hands working me. I palm my breast and grind my hips into my hands faster. I remember the strap on under the bed, and reach for it. After five minutes, I finally detach it and throw the harness to the floor. I place the purple phallus to my hot dripping core and slowly push it in.

"Tegannn. . ."

I arch my back and start to pump it in and out of me. I take my other hand and place it on my clit, I rub circles and feel my hips craving more. I grind into the dildo and feel myself start to teeter. With three more thrusts, I feel myself pour onto the sheets. I let my body relax and lay there. When I finish comming down from my high, I decide to look around Tegans house some more. I get out of bed, not putting my clothes back on and walk in the hallway. I place my hands on the walls, and drag them down. I stop at the first spare room of Tegans and open the door. Its a plane spare room, for guests. I look around and find nothing special. I step out of the room, and see 3 other doors. I walk down to the next one and open it slowly, I remember this room, Its Tegans music room, her guitars on one side, Pianos on the other. I look at the walls and admire her awards, and her guitars. I step out of that room, and walk in front of another. I open it slowly and notice that its pitch black. I turn on the light and notice that the room has boxes stacked up high. Some say kitchen on them, some say bathroom. Seems like Tegan never fully moved in. I chuckle and step out of the room. I walk up to the door and place my hand on the handle. I twists it, but Its doesn't open. I look at the nob, and notice that it locks from the outside. Whats behind this door? I shrug it off and explore the rest of her house. Nothing special in particular, Until I get back to her room. I open her closet door, and see a medium sized box on top of the shelf. I grab it and take it to the bed. I look at it and notice that a key is taped to the back of it. Wow Tegan, you could have at least hidden it. I chuckle at how much of a weenie she is and grab the key. I place it to the lock and I hear it click. I open it and find a bunch of papers. I open them and notice that there old reciepts. I take them out and put them on the bed. Then I find another small box under the stack. I bring it out and set it on my lap. I read the handwritting letters on the box.

"Tegan, LB, & Munchkin."

Under it theres a heart. I open the box and see pictures. I take one and study it. Its an Ultrasound? I look at the name and See Lindseys name in the corner. I drop my jaw and put the picture down. I pick up another one and see a picture of Tegan, kissing Lindseys stomach, all the pictures are the same, Tegan admiring Lindseys stomach. I finish all the pictures, except for one thats laying face down. I pick it up slowly and turn it around. Its a picture of a babys room? The crib, the stuffed animals. Im about to place the picture back down, when I find a key hidden under everything. I pick it up and I remember the locked door. I walk to the room thats locked and take a deep breath. I hear the door unlock and I open the door slowly.

I look around and notice that this is the babys room, thats in the picture. I walk around slowly and study everything. Apparently, from the looks of it, they were having a little boy? Monkeys everywhere. I walk to the crib and look down to it. I see a piece of paper, just lying there. I pick it up and read the note.

"Im sorry."

I turned it around, wondering what the note ment. I set it back down and look to the changing station, theres a picture of Lindsey and Tegan, Tegan has her hands wraped around Lindseys stomach. Tegans smiling and Lindsey doesn't look happy. I figure its time to stop snooping and walk out of the room, locking and shutting it. I return to the room, and put all the stuff away, exactly the way I found it. I lay in the bed and let my thoughts wash over me. What happened to the baby?

Tegan POV:

After the phone call with Sara I told Cynthia to leave me alone. When she left I stayed in the bathroom and cryed. I don't know why though? I know that I did miss Sara though. I started to drift off when cousin Mildred walks into the bathroom and rush's to my attention. Soon, I see my cousin Jose, he picks me up and takes me to my guest room. My cousin Mildred sat by my side all day. She took care of me. By night time, I was feeling much much better. Right now its 8:45 over here. Im sitting on the grass outside, with my phone in my hand. Im hovered over a contact number, Sara. I press my trackball and I hear it ring.

"Tegan, are you feeling better?"

I laugh at the way she answered so quickly.

"Yea I guess I just had a really bad hangover."

"Mmm, well at least your better. Hey umm, guess what I found out today?"

I lay my head down on the grass, letting the breeze take me.

"What?"

"Joe has been cheating on me Tee."

I feel my breath hold as I think of the irony.

"What do you mean, wait with who?"

"Joana, I guess they've been having a thing since I hired her."

I here her sigh and I know she must be hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I mean Im fine but, the way I found out was just wierd."

"Well how did you find out?"

"This morning I went to your house, just like you said, but I forgot the spare key at home, so I drove back, well when I got there, I was walking up the stairs and I heard moaning. So when I got to my room, I peeked through the door and Joana was on top of Joe. But when Joe came, he said my name. I thought he would have said Joana, but no. Then I watched as she asked him "You really love her huh?" and the look in his eyes Tee, was just . . . oh god I feel horrible."

I take a moment and let everything process. Joe has been cheating on Sara, because she has been avoiding him? Oh god.

"Sara, If you feel horrible because . . . your in love with him, then Im willing to let you go, if it makes you happy."

I sigh as the tears in my eyes start to stream.

"No Tegan, Im happy with you, I just feel like I've dragged this on to long, I need to end things with Joe, Im going to talk to him tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure this is what you want Sara?"

I pray that she says yes, even though I know her feelings for me, people can still deny them.

"Tegan, I love you, Im not going to leave you. I couldn't do that to myself, or to you."

I let the tears fall freely, not caring if Sara heres my sobs.

"I love you too, I'll be home soon okay babe?"

"Okay . . . I miss you."

"I miss you too Sara Quin, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

I hang up my phone and drop it to the ground. I feel the cold grass under my clothes and it makes me itch. I get up and walk to my moms room. When I get to her front door, I knock on it gently and she yells for me to come in.

"AMA, are you busy?"

"No no Mija, sit."

I sit on the bed and she sits right next to me. She grabs my hand, knowing I need support and smiles.

"What on your mind Tegan?"

I drop my head as I feel my tears swell.

"I miss Sara AMA."

She pulls me into a hug and I nuzzle into my mother, feeling safe already. She smooths my hair and whispers Shhh into my ear.

I pull away and look at my moms eyes.

"AMA, Would you be mad . . . if I wanted to go home after the funeral tomorrow?"

She squeezes my hand and smiles..

"Hunny, go home, be with her. Im fine on my own."

I smile and she laughs.

"Really AMA?"

She nods her head and I wrap my arms around her, feeling the mother love surrounding me. I kiss her cheek and she hits my butt.

"Go pack your things, and get your ticket, you should leave right after the funeral."

I nod and race to my room. I pick out my outfit for tomorrow, of course all black, and pack up the rest of my things. I pull out my phone, about to call Sara, but decide not to.

"I'll suprise her."

I whisper to myself and feel my stomach start to tingle. I have to get up early tomorrow, I'll just buy my ticket at the airport. I place everything in a neat row and crawl under my covers. I snuggle into my bed, and the smell of Sara fills my nostrils. Oh god, I can't wait to get home.

Sara POV:

As soon as I hung up the phone with Tegan, I came home to Joe. He acted his normal way and I just kept picturing Joana on top of him. Im cooking dinner right now and Joes watching TV in the living room. I cooked some Pica Dio, basically, just white rice, ground beef, and vegetables mixed together, Tegan taught me how to cook it. I serve our plates and call out to him.

"Joe, dinners ready."

I hear the squeek of our leather couch, and here the TV Click off. I see him walk towards the kitchen and he looks at me.

"What did you make?"

I show him the plate and smile.

"Pica Dio."

He walks towards me and sits down on a chair. He takes the plate from my hand and scoops some up in his fork. I watch him as he taste it. His face makes a sour exspression and he spits it back out.

"Why is there so much salt Sara?"

I feel my anger get the best of me and snap.

I grab his plate and throw it to the floor, then I do the same with mines. I walk to the pot of food, and throw that too the ground too.

"What the fucks wrong with you Sara!"

He yells at me and I clench my fist.

"I do everything for you Joe! I cook, I clean, I do your laundry, yet nothing is ever good enough for you! My food is never good for you, you always have to find something wrong with it! I just can't take this anymore!"

I run up to my bedroom and slam the door, I fall onto my bed and cry into my pillow. Through my sobs, I hear my bedroom door open and close. I know its Joe, but I don't look, I just keep my head in my pillow.

"Sara, I didn't mean it that way, please baby look at me."

I lift my head slowly and wipe my tears from my cheeks. I sit up and look at him.

"Joe, I can't do this anymore, I think its time we end this."

I watch for his reaction and he gets mad, the anger in his face showing.

"Your not going to break up with me Sara."

I feel my throat get sore, and my voice comes out pitched.

"Joe, Im serious, this isn't working anymore."

"Sara, your not going to fucking break up with me!"

I flinch at his voice, its laced with anger. I see the look in his eyes and notice that I have never seen this side of Joe before and it scares me. He crawls onto the bed and pushes me back, so my body slams against the bed.

"Joe, stop."

I beg as he starts to climb my body. He kisses my neck roughly, I place both of my hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"Joe, I said stop!" I shout and he grabs both of my hands in a death grip and pins them over my head.

He makes and angry face and growls at me.

"Your not going to fuckin leave me Sara! Your going to stay!"

He attacks my lips and I feel him push his tongue down my throat, I squirms under his body, but hes to strong. I want him to leave. I want to leave and just call out for Tegan to help me. I bite down on his tongue and he jerks his head back. He stares at me as I cry and beg him to please stop. He places my wrists in one hand, still pinned above my head, and brings his other hand back, and slaps me in my face. I feel my cheek sting as I plead.

"Joe please, Stop! Please Joe, Please!"

He sits up, releasing my hands and starts to unzip his pants. I try to get up, but I feel his fist hit my jaw and I fall back. My eyes are blurry and I feel like I've been hit by a truck. He pulls his pants down and then grabs mine. He rips them open, and pulls them down to my ankles. When I squirm under him, I kick them off and they fall to the floor. I feel him spread my legs and I make one last attempt to escape but it fails. He grabs my neck and keeps a firm grip on it. He pushes himself inside me and I cry out in pain.

"Joee Stoppppppp!"

My tears are falling every second and My throat is throbbing. He thrust into my dry crotch and I feel the pain start to numb my body. The pain starts to go away, as my body goes limp. I can't feel my legs, nor can I feel my arms. Its like I've been paralyzed. His grip on my neck has losened and his thrusting is becoming harder. I lay there, my body numb, and let him rape me. He slaps my face again and yells at me.

"Do you like when I fuck you Huh!?"

I don't answer, I feel my vision start to blur again, and my head is starting to ache. All the clolors in the room start to turn gray and I black out.

When I wake up, My whole body is sore. I look over to the side of me, and find empty sheets. My whole body is in pain, as I get up and walk to my bathroom. I get there after 5 minutes of agonizing pain I turn on the light. As soon as I step in front of the mirror, I start to cry, My whole body is covered in bruises and bite marks. Some hickees on my neck and scratches all on my stomach. I have about 10 bruises on each rib cage, and my face is badly bruised, My lip has 2 cuts, and my eyes have black rings around them, my cheek is swollen, a bright green and purple. I cluch onto my stomach and fall to the floor. I place my hands on my thighs and run them to my center. I gently touch my folds and they feel like someone has hit them with a hammer, just the slightest touch hurts. When I bring my hand up, I see spots of blood on my fingers, and his hand marks all over my wrists. I cover my mouth with my other hand and silently cry as I sit on the floor and scream for help, but my voice is gone. I try to scream and All I here is a high pitch.

I stood in there all night and not one did Joe come in. I just stayed in there and cryed. I thought I cryed it all out, but that was impossible. My tears kept comming , as if someone was filling my eyes with water. I didn't sleep at all, afraid that I might never wake up. Im going to die in this bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note : Heres the Joe POV I was talking about, I hope it doens't confuse you. The twist isn't over yet, theres still alot more to come, tons more. I hope that you guys continue to read it and review it too. And a shout out to Trebleclef123 and to Wheredidtheygo, for reading my story, since I read theres :3 Anyways, Wheredidtheygo, was the plost twist what you were leaning too? If you read it let me know. Enjoy this chapter (:

Chapter 20: Where Did The Good Go.

Joe POV:

I don't know what came over me. I raped her, I raped Sara. I heard her say stop, but I just couldn't control myself. When she said she was going to leave me, I panicked. I know what I did was wrong, but that still doesn't justify who I am. I remember when our relationship first started, our first date, the first day we met. Everything is all a memory now. I've hurt Sara in a way I know she can never forgive me. When I finished, I collapsed on her limp body, I lifted my head and saw that she was unconscious, I got scared, I thought I killed her. I placed my ear to her chest, and heard her heartbeat, slow but stable. I climbed off of her and put my pants back on. I have to leave, I thought. I have to give her time, time to forgive me. So Im here at my friend Lindseys house. She took me in, after she saw the state I was in. Me and LB have been friends for 3 years, she works at my job with me. When I asked her if I could stay, she said sure. Im in her guest room right now, just staring at the ceiling.

"What have I done." I whisper as the tears start to form in my eyes.

I hear a light tap on the door, and see Lindsey walk in and she hands me a cup of coffee. I take in the scent and remember Sara. She loves Coffee. I smile, then my smile turns to sobs. She sits down on the bed and looks at me.

"Joe, please tell me what happened?"

Lindsey and Sara have never met, truth is, I sorta had one of those work crushes on Lindsey, shes a photographer for the Magazine company I work for. So I never mentioned Sara to her really, unless she asked how We were.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I cry and she pulls me into a takes the coffee and places it on the nightstand. I embrace her tightly, wishing Sara could feel it, and she could tell how sorry I am.

Lindsey pulls away and nods her head.

"Well tomorrow we have to talk about it okay?"

I nod my head and she smiles. She gets up and walks out of the door. She closes it gently, so she won't wake up her son. I kind of startled them, when I was pounding on the door. I lay back into my pillow and cry more. I start to feel myself yawn and seconds later Im out.

Tegan POV:

The funeral went better than I expected, I thought I was going to have to hold some family members, but I just held my mom. I cryed when my mom told everyone the stories about her and my Tia Laura. When the services were over, My cousin JoseLuis, took me back to his house, and I got my stuff. He then drove me to the airport, my mom rode along to tell me goodbye. Right now, Im hugging my mom, in the center of the aiport. She slowly lets me go and pats my back. I smile and my cousin hugs me tightly.

"I've never seen you this bad over a girl."

He chuckles and nods.

"But it's good, you deserve it."

I smile at his comment and he lets me go. I say my final goodbyes to my mother and head to my gate. When the lady checks my passport and everything is clear, she hands me my ticket and I walk to another woman who takes my ticket.

"Have a nice and safe flight."

She sends me a wink and I roll my eyes. I grab my ticket and walk onto the plane. All I took was a duffle bag, that fits right above my seat. So I don't really have to worry about luggage. I sit down in my seat, and a woman sits right next to me. She smiles and I smile back to her. I pull out my book and open it to my page, getting ready for the 10 hour flight I have in store for me.

"Is that The Hotel New Hampshire?"

I turn and the lady is smiling at me, I look at my cover and nod to her.

"Yea."

She faces me and again smiles.

"I Love that book, Its my favorite." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a copy of the book.

I smile and speak.

"Twins!" She laughs and nods.

"Well I hope that you enjoy it,Its a really good book." I nod and focus my eyes on the text.

I feel the plane take off and I settle once where in the air. After a couple of hours, I get bored of my book, and stare out the window. The sun is bright still and the clouds look beautiful. We fly over a bunch of fields, and I smile. Sara would love this. I lean back in my seat and rest my head back.

I feel a light tap on my shoulders and I ignore it. I feel it again and hear a woman speak.

"Excuse me, Miss."

I open my eyes and see the woman, who is my book twin, Nudging my shoulder.

"We landed, just wanted to let you know." I open my eyes wider, and see everyone grabbing there stuff and walking off the plane. I look outside and see that the sun is setting. I look at my time and see that its 5:30. I thank her, and grab my stuff from above. I walk off the plane and into the airport. I walk outside and hail down a taxi, I have to go to my moms house first, because, I left my car there. As soon as a taxi stops, I climb in to the backseat and give him directions. I look outside as he drives through Montreal. The familiar setting relaxing me. He pulls up to my moms house and I see my car outside. I hand him my money and climb out. He drives away and I walk to my car trunk. I put my bag in the back and climb in. I turn the key and my engine roars to life. I smile and start to drive down the street to Saras house. I told her that as soon as I got back, the first thing I would do, is pick her driving to her house, butterflies creeping into my stomach. I pull up her street and seconds later, Im shutting off my engine in front of her house. I look at it, and its dark inside. No light at all. I shrug it off and walk up to her door. I knock and wait for her to answer. After 3 minutes of knocking, I pull out my cellphone, I step back and look at her bedroom window. Its open and the curtains are blowing through. I call Saras phone and wait for her to answer. Suddenly, I hear the Ringtone, she has for me go off. Its very low, but I can still here it? I call twice, making sure I hear it right and walk back up to the door. Why isn't she answering. I look at her garage and see her cars not here. Whats going on?

I place my hand on the doorknob, and slowy twist it. When it opens I gasp, I walk in the house, and its pitch black. I pull out my phone and let the light guide me. I walk up her stairs and into her room. Her rooms pitch black too, except for the light under her bathroom door. I turn on her lights in the room as I walk to the bathroom door. I slowly open it, and peek in.

"Sara?"

I step in fully and look at the bathtub. I see Sara, curled up in a ball, asleep? I run to her and notice her skin, its not longer plane pale, Its pale, with bruises, that contain purple and green. I quickle grab her shoulders and start to shake she doesn't respond, I start to breakdown.

"Saraa. . . "

I turn her on her back and place my fingers on her pulse point. I feel her heartbeat and I sob in relief. I pull out my cell phone and call 911. When I hang up with them, I take a good look at Sara through my watery eyes. She has bruises all over her body, her face is swollen, her lip is busted and between her legs is a dark brown, its flaking and Im scared that holding her, will hurt her. I keep her in my arms, when I hear the fire department pull up. I lay her on the floor and look out the window, through my tears I tell them the doors unlock, and were up-stairs. I run back to Sara and she starts to stir.

"Sara please baby wake up."

I plead, she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Tee."

She says before blacking out again. I craddle her in my arms as the paramedics rush in. They push me away from her, rushing to see whats wrong, and I watch as they work on her.

"Were taking her to the hospital, would you care to ride with us, or in your seperate car?"

If Sara leaves, we'll need a car to drive back home.

"I'll take my car, just please take care of her."

The man nods and 2 guys pull in a gerny. They lift Sara onto it, and cover her naked form up. I follow them outside and watch as they put her into the ambulance. I climb into my car and follow them to the Hospital. When they take her into the emergency, they tell me that I have to wait, that I can't see her, until the doctors say its okay. I pace around the hospital waiting room, earning strange looks from everyone else in there. I walk my body to a corner and slide down it, I bring my knees into my chest and cry into them.

"What happened Sara." I whisper between sobs.

Sara POV:

I feel hands all over me, and I wake up, thinking Joes back to hurt me again. I open my eyes and start to swing my sore arms at the people surrounding me. Two guys pin me down and I start to cry.

"Please don't hurt me again!"

I say through tears. I give up and let my body fall back onto the uncomfortable bed. They all take there hands off of me and I curl into a ball. Suddenly I feel a hand on my back and a voice.

"Miss, Miss were not going to hurt you, I promise we only want to help."

I don't trust him and start to whisper a familiar name.

"Tegan . . . Tegan Please, help me."

The man tells the people to leave the room, and he walks around my bed, in the direction my face is turned. He pulls up a chair, and I get a good look at his face. Its not Joe. I loosen my grip around my body and he smiles weakly.

"Ma'am, Im not going to hurt you, I just need to know what happened, Do you remember anything?"

Flashbacks enter my mind and I feel my tears choke me.

"He raped me. . ." I whisper over and over again.

"Who raped you?"

He asks placing his hand on mines. I look at him and a tear slides down my cheek.

"Joe . . ."

He drops his face, and rubs my hand.

"Im sorry that this happened, but will you let me look you over, get you better?"

I nod my head, realizing that he just wants to help. He smiles and gets up from his chair, he walks closer to the bed and pulls back the covers. I look down to my body and notice a hospital robe on me. He places his hands on my robe and looks at me.

"May I?"

I sob and nod my head. He nods and lifts my dress slowly, he pulls it all the way off and looks over all my bruises. He touches my ribs and I wince in pain. He examins my upper body, when hes done, he gets to my legs and I squeeze them shut, afraid to let him near me. I shake my head and whisper.

"Please, don't hurt me."

He shakes his head and looks at me.

"I promise I won't hurt you ma'am, I only want to help."

I slowly spread my legs and let him take in the sight. He takes a look and starts to make facial exspression. He covers my whole body up and looks at me.

"Would you mind if I got my rape kit?"

I flinch at the word, but nod. He peeks out of the door and whispers to a nurse. she looks inside and makes a sad face. She nods and walks away. He walks back into the room, and back to my side again.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

The memories make me shake and I whisper.

"I said stop, I said stop I said stop. . . ."

I tell him.

He nods and I continue off of my memory.

"I came home . . . and made dinner." I sob and he pats my hand." When he tasted it, he didn't like it. I got mad so I threw the food everywhere. Then I ran to my room."

I hear my own voice and it sounds like a stranger. My tears are streaming down my face a hundred miles per second and I continue.

"I fell on the bed. Then he came in . . . I told him that this wasn't working out anymore. He got mad at me, he climbed on me, and I told him to . . . stop. But he wouldn't listen. When I would speak, he would hit me. When . . . I tried one last attempt, he hit me in my jaw. I fell back on the bed, and when he . . ." I stopped and he noded knowing very well what he did. and I choke." I gave up, the pain made my body numb, that I just blacked out. When I woke up, I looked at my body and saw all the bruises, he must have given to me, while I was out."

The nurse walks in and hands him a box. She looks at me and walks up to the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

I turn over to her, as the Dr, puts on his gloves. I start to breakdown and she holds me, as I lay there. She smoothens my hair and whispers Shh to me. When I stop crying. She pulls away and smiles.

"There a suprise out there waiting for you."

I start to think about what that means. But I can't remember what shes talking about. She winks and walks out of the room. The doctor pulls the curtain around the room, and I take my blanket off, exposing my body to him. I spread my legs and stare at the ceiling. I feel his hand touch my folds and I cry out in pain. He continues and I sit there, wincing when ever he comes in contact with a sore spot. He moves my legs together, and pulls the cover back over me. He throws his gloves away and smiles.

"Im going to go get your suprise."

He walks out and I finally have a minute alone to myself. I curl into a ball again and weep. How could Joe have done this to me? How could he hurt me like this? Im cut off by my curtain opening. I turn around and see the Doctor smiling.

"She promised us not to tell you that she was here."

I make a confused face? Who could be here? My mom, Stacey? Tegans in Mexico , so she can't be here. Who the fuck was it?

I see the curtain get pulled back some more, and my eyes instantly tingle. I'm met with a very teary Tegan. She slowly walks over to me, and starts to cry. I reach my arms out, and the Doctor speaks.

"Let me put this thing down, then I'll leave you two alone."

He puts the bar down and walks out of the room. I grab her t-shirt and pull her down ontop me. I wince at the bruises and she crys in the crook of my neck.

"Sara, Im s- so- s- sorry, I wasn't th-there for you. . ."

She says between sobs and I rub her head.

"Im fine Tegan, now that your here." She kisses my neck and I feel it sting. We lay like that for about 5 minutes, when the doctor walks in.

He smiles at us, the way were laying in my Tiny bed, her body almost falling off. Tegan gets off and sits down on the chair.

"Okay, let me start off by letting you know who I am. My names Dr. John Stuart, and Im the MD for you Sara. When you came in, you were unconscious and not responsive. So we brang you in and took some blood, ran some test, and all of that. Everything came back fine. But Mrs. Quin is it?"

I look at Tegan and she nods.

"Well you said you found her in her bathroom tub, unconscious right?"

She nods and he again continues.

"Well when Sara woke up, she told me what happened. She said that a man named Joed, who Im asuming is your Fiance right Sara?"

He points to my ring and I look down. I pull it off my finger and throw it to the trash. He nods and then looks to Tegan.

"She said that Joe, raped her Ms. Quin."

I turn to look at Tegan and she drops her face into my bed sheets and I hear her start to cry. I place my hand on her head, and sooth her.

"I looked over her body, and while she was unconscious, we took her into x-rays. We didn't find any broken bones, so thats good, but your body is going to be sore."

I nod my head and he sighs.

"As for your lower vaginal area, it seems that there was no internal tearing, just some bruising and 1 tear on your labias, but its already healing. I did want to ask you though, When exactly did this happen? Do you remember, because the blood on your thighs was dried up."

I look at Tegan whos still crying, then back to him.

"Whats today?"

He pulls out his cell phone and speaks.

"Well, it just turned 12, so Thurday."

"I've been unconscious for 2 days?

I ask in disbelief and he looks shocked.

"This happened on Tuesday?"

Tegan looks up to me and her face goes blank, waiting for an answer.

I nod my head and she grabs my hand tight.

"Well its a good thing you found her Ms. Quin."

"How long have I been here?"

He looks at his paperwork, and looks back to me.

"About 6 hours. But were going to be releasing you tonight, or would you like to Stay, just in case?"  
I shake my head and grab Tegans hand.

"I'll go home tonight please."

He smiles at me and walks out of the room.

Tegan keeps her eyes on my for the next hour. I know shes dying to know how this happened, but Im so tired and sore, that I don't even want to think about it, let alone talk about it. walks in and smiles.

"Alright, you can go home. Heres some medication for the pain, take 2 every 8 hours. The pharmacy downstairs is open 24 hours. Also."

He looks at me and Tegan and smiles awkwardly.

"No sex, if you do, you'll be in extreme pain."

We both nod and he taps my feet.

"Well sorry to have met you, in such an awfull situation, but I hope that everything goes well for you Sara."

"Thank you."

Tegan stands up and holds out her hand, he takes it in his and smiles.

"Thank you, for all your help and time."

He nods and walks back out.

Tegan turns to me and smiles weakly.

Tegan POV:

"Ready to go home?"

I ask her and she pulls the covers off of her, exposing her bruised pale skin. I cover my mouth as she looks at her skin. My eyes start to water as I try to touch her skin, but I can't, afraid that im going to hurt her. She looks at me and motions for me to go to her. I walk to her and she holds my hand.

"I don't have clothes Tegan."

She smiles and I try to chuckle, but the sight of her body makes it difficult. She shakes my hand and smiles.

"Hey . . . Its gonna be okay."

I shake my head and my blood starts to boil.

"Im going to fucking Kill him Sara."

She shakes her head and looks me in the eye.

"Just leave him alone, let him deal with the guilt of hurting me Tegan."

She rubs her hand up and down my arm and its calms me.

"How am I going to leave?" She chuckles again and I remember my duffle bag in my trunk.

"I have clothes, I'll be right back okay?"

I kiss her forhead and she nods. I run out of her room and out to the parking lot. I get to my car and open my trunk. I pick it up, taking out all the glass items and close my trunk.I run back in, after telling the new security guard why I have to get back in, I run to Saras room, and she standing up, with the hospital blanket around her body. I set the duffle bag on the bed, and pull out some plaid Pj pants, a white v-neck and A blue hoodie. Sara closes the curtain and turns around. She drops the blanket to the floor, and I stare at her body. She smiles weakly and I help her get dressed. Once shes dressed, she signs some paperwork. I go down to the pharmacy and pay for her medicatiorn, and soon were in my car, driving home. Sara holds my hand through the whole car ride, when I pull up to my house. I turn off the car and look at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nods her head and looks at me.

"Yea . . . I am now."

I smile and get off the car, I help Sara get out of the car, and help her walk to the front door. When we get inside the house, She looks at the stairs and sighs. I look at her and grab her arm, I place it around my neck, and bend down, getting a firm grip on her legs. I scoop her up and she winces.

"Sorry babe."

She shakes her head and smiles.

I walk up the stairs and she opens the bedroom door. I place her on the bed and she grabs my shirt, She pulls me down to lay with her. I open my arms, and she nuzzles into me.

"What made you come back early?"

She says.

I look down at her and whisper to her.

"I missed you."

I feel her lips move on my chest skin, and I know shes smiling.

She looks up to me and speaks.

"Can we take a shower, I feel horrible."

I nod my head and help her up. We walk to my bathroom down the hall, and when we get there I turn on the water. I turn around and Saras taking off her clothes as gently as possible. I start to take my clothes off and step into the water. I help Sara in and she puts her body under the steaming hot water. I watch as her skin instantly turns red. As she stands under the water, I focus on her bruises. I reach out to touch one, but stop. She notices and looks at me. She grabs my hand and places it on a bruise on her breasts. She places her hand over mines, and I watch her face. She then trails it to another one on her stomach. I feel her skin and wince, hoping I didn't hurt her. She then takes my hand and places it between her thighs, cuping her. She winces and I try to pull back. She keeps her grip on my hand and uses her other hand to pull me into her. My body molds into hers and she takes her hand off of mine, leaving my hand on her mound. She brings both of her hands and places them around my neck.

"You wont hurt me right?"

I shake my head and she smiles. She leans her head in and I feel her lips on mines. I close my eyes, haven't forgotten the feel of her lips. She takes her tongue and slides it on my bottom lip. I part them slightly allowing her to take me. When our tongues meet, we both moan and I hear Sara gasp. She takes one hand away from my neck and places it back on my hand. She moves her fingers and I get the hint. I pull away and look her in the eyes.

"Sara, the Doctor said we cant."

She brings her lips to my ear and whispers.

"Tegan, your what I need right now, please."

She turns her face and looks at me with begging eyes.

I start to move my fingers over her clit, and I feel her grab at my back. She starts to walk back and rests her body on the shower wall. She looks at me in the eyes and I see a tear run down her face. I bury my head in her neck, and lightly kiss it, avoiding bruises. She wraps one leg around my waist and she starts to breath into my ear. I feel her hand trail my sides and inbetween my thighs. I feel her fingers trace my slit. I start to rub againsts them, wanting to push my fingers inside her too. She plunges into me and I gasp. She moans as she feels my walls clench around her fingers.

I want to feel her walls on my fingers, but I know that will hurt her. She thrust into me and I feel my body start to shake.

"Tegan, Im gonna cum"

She whispers into my ear and I start to ride her hand.

Seconds later, we both cum at the same time, screaming the same exact words. "I love you."

I remove my fingers from her button and she pulls her fingers out of me. She attaches our lips and during the kiss she mumbles.

"Thank you."

I pull away and notice that shes crying, her tears falling freely. I brush the hair out of her face and smile.

We finish washing eachothers bodies and I turn off the water. I grab our towels and we wrap them around our chests. We walk to my room after brushing our teeth and she lays down on the bed. I walk to the dresser to pull out some clothes for us and when I get our clothes I turn around to see Sara smiling at me, her towel on the floor and her naked body on my sheets. I smile at her and throw the clothes over my shoulder. I unwrap my towel and let it fall to the floor. She watches me as I walk to the bed and crawl up to her. She smiles as I climb under the blankets and face her. She lays on her side and wraps her leg around my back, pulling me into her. I laugh and wrap my arms around her stomach.

"I love you Sara . . . so much."

"I love you Too Tegan, too much."


	21. Chapter 21

Aunthors Note: I hope this chapter makes up for my 2 day vacation. I know you guys like the sexy time, haha but I had to make this serious. The plot twist is still going, so I want you to keep reading. Also please review, the reviews motivate me to write faster, and better. Anyways Enjoy(:

Chapter 21 : Walking With A Ghost

Sara POV:

When I woke up this morning, I awoke to empty sheets. I panicked for a second, until I heard her sweet voice singing in the shower. I've been laying in bed for 30 minutes, just staring out the window.

I take the blankets off my naked body, and look at my bruises. Right now their a bright green, with yellow, and a little purple. The hickeys on my neck are slowy fading, and my cheek isn't swollen anymore. I hear the shower water turn off and the curtain opening. I don't cover myself up, I stay the exact way. I hear Tegan whistiling and seconds later, she walks into the room, in nothing but a white towel. She lifts her head and smiles at me.

"Hey babe."

I send a smile back to her and she drops her towel. She walks to her closet, and I feel a familiar wetness in my core starting to form. I close my legs, too tight, causing me to wince in pain. Tegan turns around when I whimper and climbs on the bed.

"You okay?"

I nod my head and bite my lip. She smirks, and I trail my hand down to my crotch. She follows my hands with her eyes and she shakes her head.

"We can't, doctor said no."

"Tee please, I know you wont hurt me."

She bites her lip and crawls on top of me. She leans down and places a kiss on my jawline. I shutter and she places her hands all over my neck, for a second, I think of Joe, his hands around my neck, grip tightening every second. I shut my eyes and feel fear wash over me.

"No!"

Tegan falls back and then looks at me.

"Sara did I hurt you? Im sorry baby."

She lays next to me, and I open my eyes. I whip my head around and see Tegan lying there. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me tightly, not caring about her putting preasure on my bruises. She wraps her arms around my waist, and I cry into her chest.

She calms me by placing one hand on my back and rubing soothing circles. I nuzzle into her chest, trying to cover my crys, but she knows me better than that.

"Baby, whats wrong?"

Even though I know Tegan was filling my bruises on my neck, I couldn't escape the feeling of it being Joe, thats why I panicked. I look up to her and let myself breakdown.

"I thought . . . you were Joe."

I sigh and start to drop my head, she catches it with her fingers under my chin, and lifts my head up slowly.

"Never think that, Im not going to hurt you, Ever. I can promise you that."

Tegan POV:

I thought Sara would have been okay after last night. When I put my hands on her neck, to trace the bruises that I wanted to kiss away, she closed her eyes and yelled at me. I panicked and fell back. I thought that I hurt her, but I know now, that shes scared. Were laying down in my bed, wraped in eachothers arms. I won't lie to you, this isn't what I want. I wanted to come home, to a happy Sara, not a hurt Sara, of course I treasure every moment with her, but it hurts me to see her hurt. I'm not exactly sure what to tell her, I've never been in a situation like this before.

I look down to her and she trys to smile, I know theres so much pain behind it. I smile back at her and suddenly I hear my phone start to ring. Sara sits up, and so do I. I reach at the nightstand and pick it up, looking at the caller ID, its reads Montreal Police Department. Did I do something wrong?

I press the call button and place the phone to my ear.

"Uh Hello?"

"Hello is this Tegan Quin?"

I look at Sara and she mouths to me "Who is it?"  
I mouth back to her "The police" And she makes a confused face.

"Um yes it is."

"Ms. Quin, Im calling from the MPD, Would you mind comming down to the police station, The detectives want to talk to you in person."

What the fuck is going on?!

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No No No , we just have you listed as Kayla Ortegas Legal Guardian, After her parents. So if you don't mind comming down right now."

I drop my phone, and it falls to the bed. What happened to Kayla!? I quickly jump off the bed and run to my closet, I hear Sara mumbling and then I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder and I try to calm down.

"Baby, what happened, who was that?"

I turn to her and explain.

"That was MPD Sara, they called about Kayla, telling me to go down there, to talk to me in person."

She makes a shock face, but grabs a pair of my jeans, and a t-shirt. We get changed quickly and I grab my keys, some Legal documents, my wallet, and we head out of the door. I live 15 minutes from the Police station, so with me speeding, it took about 5 minutes for me to get there. I park in the visitors parking, and head inside. When I walk in, I see two cops at a desk and I rush up to them.

"Excuse me?"

I feel Sara place a hand on my back, trying to calm me down.

"Yes Ma'am how can we help you."

"Um Hi, my names Tegan Quin, a woman called and asked me to come down, so detectives can talk to me?"

He looks at his partner and he makes a weak smile.

"Yes, Um follow me."

We follow the man down the hall, and into a room, where theres 2 more Officers. I start to panick as the guy explains to the 2 detectives who I am. They turn and look at me. They tell the guy thanks and as hes about to leave the room, he looks at me, and pats my shoulder.

What the fuck is going on!

"Hello, Ms. Quin,please have a seat."

I nod and grab Saras hand, we sit down and they look at Sara.

"Shes my partner."

They nod, thinking shes a stranger.

"So whats going on, why am I here?"

They look at me and the older detectives starts.

"Well first, Im Detective Carter, and this is Detective Bloom. Ms. Quin at around 11:30 AM, We got an emergency call. A car accident, on the 9 freeway, when we got to the scene, my partner and I the woman, whos was just Identified as Marina Ortega was pronounced dead on the scene,It was obvious that shes was carrying a child, and that child didn't make it."

I gasp and try to hold back my tears. I feel Sara clutch my hand, and I squeeze it tight.

"Her husband, Armando Ortega, was rushed to the hospital, he was pronounced dead this morning at 7:50."

I feel my heart drop, and my eyes are filled with tears. I look at the two men, and wait for them to tell me more.

"Now, there was a little girl in her carseat in the back, she was lucky enough to survive, without a scratch."

I start to choke on my sobs and feel a little bit of my joy come back to my body.

"Shes here, with social services. But Ms. Quin, the reason we called is because, your who she goes to, if anything were to happen to her parents. Now I understand that Armando and Marina, came here from Mexico?"

I nod my head as the tears stream down my cheek. I start to calm down, as Sara holds me and sooths me.

"Well if you don't want to take her in, we will have to send her back to Mexico, after of course finding some relatives over there."

I shake my head, and squeeze Saras hand.

"No, shes comming home with me."

I look at Sara and she nods to me, her face stained with tears too.

"Okay, would you like to see her?"

I nod my head fast and he gets up and walks out of the room. I look at the remaining man and lean onto the table.

"Did he say anything, before he went?"

I asks through sobs and hes nods.

"He told us your info, and he said to tell you to take good care of her."

I feel my heart stop and I want to cry harder. I hear the door open again, I have to be strong, for Kayla. I wipe the tears from my face and try my best to look strong. I stand up and turn around. There Kayla is, standing there, a sad exspression on her face. I walk up to her and kneel down to her size. She looks at me, and its hard not to breakdown.

"Hey Kay."

She doesn't respond, she wraps her arms around my neck and embraces me tightly. I wrap my arms around her and cry. She knows whats going on, for a 5 year old, shes not stupid. I feel Sara place her arm around me and Kayla and she holds us. After minutes of crying, The detective taps my shoulder and I stand up. Sara takes Kaylas hand and they sit down on the chair, Kayla in Saras lap.

"Umm, I know your her Legal Guardian, but Im going to need your ID, and Paperwork proving your her Guardian."

I walk to the table, and pick up the folder, I have everything in this folder, that proves Im her Gaurdian. I hand the folder to him, and he flips through it. He walks out of the room, and I just stare at the door.

My best friends gone. Who am I going to call when Im bored? Who am I going to hang out with when I needed to talk? Who am I going to ask to be my best man? I feel the tears runs down my cheek and I collapse to the floor, not caring how vulnerable I look. I feel a pair of tiny hands on my back, and I turn around to see Kayla. I look into her eyes and she says the most beautiful thing I've ever heard a child say.

"Were going to be okay Auntie Tee Tee, were going to pull through, Mama and Papa are in heaven watching over you, they won't let no one hurt us."

I smile at her, thinking how the hell she even knows what anyone of those words mean, let alone pronounce them. I wipe my tears with my sleeve and nod.

"I know we are, and of course there watching over us Kay."

She smiles and hugs me. We hug for what seems like minutes, but in reality, its 1 hour. I hear the door open and see a woman walk in and the same detective.

"Tegan, this is Social worker Patty, She did all the paperwork, now all you have to do is sign."

She smiles at me and I stand up.

Sara POV:

I hold Kaylas hand, as the social worker talks to Tegan. I can't believe that this happened. I know Tegans hurt, and so is Kayla. I scoop Kayla up, when she starts to rub her eyes. I place her on my hip, and she rests her head on my shoulder. I rub her back, trying to put her to sleep, when Tegan grabs a pen, and signs a piece of paper. I watch as they shakes hands, and share some sad faces with eachother. The detective hands Tegan a hello kitty Backpack and a carseat.

Tegan turns to me and nods her head. I say goodbye to everyone and follow Tegan out of the Police department. When we set Kayla in her carseat, she knocks out. Tegan leans on the car, and starts to cry again. I close the door halfway, and walk to her. I set myself between her legs and hold her tightly. She snuggles her face into my neck and I kiss her cheek. We stay that way until she stops crying. We get into the car, and I hold her hand. Our drive home is short, we get off the car, after grabbing Kayla, and her things. We walk into the house and Tegan takes her into the bedroom. She sets Kayla down right in the middle of the bed, and she sits on the edge. I stand over her, and she places her head on my stomach.

"Sara, whats happening. . . "  
She mumbles into my stomach and I rub her head.

"I don't know Tegan, but shes right."

She lifts her head and makes a confused face.

"Whos right?"

I nod my head to Kayla and she makes an Oh face.

"Yea, we will. Are you okay though?"

I look at her and nod my head, pushing the bangs out of her face. I lean down and place a sweet kiss on her lips. She rest her head on mines and we stare at eachother.

"Lets take a nap with her."

She nods her head, and we climb into the bed, me on the right, Tegan on the left. With Kayla in the middle, I lay a hand on her legs, and Tegan does the same thing. I link our hands together and we keep them on Kayla legs. I lift my head up and so does Tegan.

"I love you."

I whisper trying not to waker up Kayla. She smiles and nods.

"Dido."

I smile and lay my head back down on the pillow. I feel myself start to doze off, and soon Im fast asleep.

When I wake up, its dark. I pull out my phone from my back pocket and look at the screen. My phone says its 7:25. I clap my hands and the lights turn on. I look at the bed, and find that its empty. I hear the front door open and close, then I here Kaylas Infamous giggle. I smile and get out of the bed. I walk downstairs and look to the kitchen, then to the living room. I see Kayla sitting on Tegans lap, opening up her toy from her Happy meal. I walk to the doorway, and watch them interact with eachother. I see that Tegans eyes are still red, and Kayla looks like shes a happy child. The good thing with children, is that they bounce back quick. I walk into the room, and they both look up to me.

"Look, its Auntie Sasa."

Tegan takes Kalya off her lap and she runs to me, she attaches her hands around my legs and squeezes them.

I kneel down and get her in a hug. When she pulls away, She runs back to her food, and sits on the floor. I walk to the couch and sit next to Tegan.

"You okay?"

She sighs and looks at me.

"Yea, since he has no one here in Canada, Im going to cremate them."

I nod my head and she kisses my cheek.

"Thank you."

I look at her and smile.

"Your welcome."

She grabs my hand, and links it with hers. She reaches into the bag and pulls out my food and hers. We eat in silence, until Kayla looks at us.

"Auntie Tee Tee?"  
Tegan looks at Kayla and replys.

"Yea Kay?"

"Im not hungry anymore."

Tegan chuckles softly and Kayla hands Tegan her trash. Kayla starts to rub her eyes, and I look at Tegan.

"Well lets take you a bath, then your can sleep comfortable."

Tegan trys to stand up but I grab her wrists.

"I'll get her ready for bed."

Tegan sits back down and looks at me.

"You sure Babe, you don't have to?"

"I know, but I want to."

I stand up and Tegan pulls my upper body back down. She kisses my lips and I feel like I just want to ravish her. I pull away and she smiles.

"I love you."

I smile and cup her jaw.

"I love you too."

I stand back up and pick Kayla up, We walk upstairs and I grab her a sleeper, a night pamper, and her bottle. I start the bathtub for her and test the water. When its at the right Temperature, I take off Kaylas clothes and set her inside the tub. She starts to play with the water and laughs. I watch her as she has fun. I see Tegan in the corner of my eye, leaning against the door frame, smiling. I stand up and she walks to the toilet, she drops the lid, and sits down. She pats her legs and I sit on her lap. She wraps her ams around my waist and I snuggle into her.

"You really like her huh?"

She looks at Kayla and I turn my focus to her too, as she plays in the tub. I smile and nod my head.

"Yea, I really do Tee."

When Kayla starts to calm down, I wash her up. I drain the water and grab a towel. Tegan tells me, shes going to make her a Teta(Bottle) while I dress her. I wrap Kayla up and we walk to the bedroom. I set her down on the bed, and dry her off, I rub baby lotion on her skin, and put her pamper on. I put her in her sleeper, and comb her hair. Tegan walks in and hands Kayla her Bottle. Tegan takes her hand and walks Kayla down the hall, to the guest bedroom. I lay down on the bed, already tired again and wait for Tegan. I hear footsteps and see Tegan walk in. She smiles and falls back on the bed. I laugh and pull her up to me.

"Did you take your meds?"

She asks me and I shake my head.

"Sara, don't you want to get better?"

I look at her and I notice the little bit or worry in her yes.

"Tegan, Im fine okay, its just pain killers. Plus why do I need them, when I have the cure right here." I kiss her lips and she giggles.

"I guess I am pretty good huh?"

She laughs and I kiss her cheek.

"Hey I was thinking that tomorrow, we can go shopping for you and Kayla, She needs new clothes, and well new stuff."

I nod my head and reply.

"Can you take me by my house tomorrow, so I can get my things and I'll never have to go back."

She smiles and nods. I kiss her cheek again, and crawl under the covers, I snuggle into them, smelling her soiled sheets. She crawls under them too, and claps. I laugh as the lights turn off and she wraps her arms around my waist, I turn my back to her, and she spoons me. We start to doze off and we both fall into a deep sleep.

Tegan POV:

I feel my bed shaking, and the headboard is banging the wall. I open my eyes, to Kayla jumping on the bed, trying to wake us up. I smile and Kayla smiles back. I turn over to my beautiful Girlfriend and kiss the back of her neck. She starts to stir, and Kayla jumps on her, She opens her yes and smiles.

"Hey you guys."

We both greet her and she smiles.

"Can we get breakfast Auntie Sasa?"

Kayla asks Sara and she turns to me.

I Lean my face in and whisper.

"Yea, can we get breakfast Auntie Sasa?"

She bites her lip and nods. I place the kiss, she desperately craves, on her lips. She moans and I smile. Kayla jumps on us and we grunt. Sara jumps out of the bed and walks to the stereo. She turns on the radio and puts the volume up. I hear the song and its Call Me Maybe. I chuckle as Sara starts to dance and sing. She grabs Kayla and they both dance. I smile and notice how happy Sara looks. I focus on the way her body moves, how her body sways with the beat. Im too distracted, that I don't see them leap towards me. I come out of my thoughts when I feel Saras body collide with mine. She laughs and starts to make an ow face. She rolls off of me and smiles.

"Lets go get breakfast." She kisses me and I nod. After we get ourselves ready and Kayla, we get into my car and drive to a local diner. When we get seated, the waitress hands us our menus and we look them over. We all decide what we want to get, and when the waitress comes back, we order our food. She takes our menus and walks away.

"So Kay, want to go shopping today, for your room and for some new clothes?" Tegan asks, taking a crayon and coloring a piece of Kaylas paper. Kayla nods her head and Tegan kisses her cheek.

"What about you baby, want to go shopping for our bedroom, and some clothes?"

She laughs and I smile.

"Yea, but member I have to get my stuff okay."

"What if hes there though?"

I take a sip of my coffee and shrug.

"He won't touch me."

"Well either way, I'm gonna call my cousin just in case."

I nod and she pulls out her phone. I see her text away and look to Kayla. Kaylas eyes light up, and I look at what shes eyeing, I turn around and see our waitress comming with our food. She walks up to our table, and hands us our food. We all dig in, in silence, and fill our bellies. When we finish, we pay and leave. We drive to ikea and walk around. We let Kayla pick her stuff out first and when shes done, Tegan and I will pick out our stuff. Kayla picked out a cute bedset, and a white toddlers bed. When we enter the kids section, I remember Tegans locked room. We walk behind Kayla, whos in front of us, busying herself with all the toys. I figure this is a good time to talk to her about the room.

"Tegan?"

"Yea?"

"Uh I was wonder why your-"

"SARAA!"

I turn around at the sound of my name and see a familiar Face. I unlatch my arm from Tegan quickly and walk to Stacey.

"Hey Stacey, I haven't seen you in a while!"

She pulls me into a hug and I embrace her.

"I Know, its beens so long, what happened to your face?"

She examins my face and I remember my bruised cheek, and my busted lip.

"Oh well, I have to talk to you about that later, who are you here with?"

She turns around and I see her boyfriend Phil.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Phil."

We stand in a awkward situation, and I decide to go back to Tegan.

"Well it was good seeing you, I have to get back though."

She nods her head and I hug her one last time, saying my goodbyes. I walk to Tegan and she looks mad. I try to touch her but she moves away from me.

"Tee, whats wrong?"

She looks at me and sighs.

"You pulled away from me, like I was not even with you."

She drops her head and follows Kayla. I run back up to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to."

I squeeze her tightly and I see her lips start to curl. I kiss her cheek and she smiles.

We walk around Ikea, taking down all the item numbers. When we get all of our things, Tegan tells them to deliver them to her house. We go back into her car and shes drives to the mall. When we get there, we go into childrens place. Tegan tells me to help pick out her clothes. I pick her out a cute leather jacket, a couple pair of jeans, some cute designed t-shirts. Tegan picked her out some coats, jackets, sweaters, beanies and all winter stuff. Kayla picks out a bunch of random clothes and shoes. Tegan pays for them, and we walk around. I buy a couple of clothes and we grab some Cinnabon. After we finish eating, we head back home. We settle our things in the room, and I hear the Ikea truck.

"Babe, Ikeas here."

I run down the stairs and walk outside to a warm breeze. The guys start to unload the truck and I see another car pull up. Tegan walks outside with Kayla and she stops next to me.

"When their done, were gonna get your stuff kay?"

I nod my head and She wraps her arm around my waist, She starts to walk, and pulls me along with her.

"Whats up chika!"

The guy yells at Tegan and She smiles.

"Hey man."

He walks up to us and smiles at me, then looks at Kayla.

"Is this her?"

Tegan nods and he kneels down to Kaylas height.

"You okay hunny?"

I look at Kayla and she nods, holding onto Tegans leg.

He stands back up and looks at me.

"You must be Sara, the girl Tegans all goo goo over?"

Tegan laughs and looks at me. I nod my head and smile.

We lead him back inside the house, and watch as the guys load up the house, we tell them to put it in the room, that already has Tegans boxes. When they finish, we all go into Tegans cousin Tahoe and head to my house. When we pull up to my house, I notice Joes car isn't here, meaning hes not here. We all get off and walk to the front door. I pull out the spare key from the flower pot, and unlock the door. I walk into the house and see that its a mess, theres food everywhere, clothes scattered around. I shake my head and make my way up the stairs, they all follow me as I walk into my room and pull out my suitcase. Tegan helps me with my clothes, while I pack all of my accesories. Tegans cousin Eddie is sitting on the bed with Kayla. As Im packing my clothes I hear a hushed voice.

"Sara?"

I turn my head and see Joe, standing in the doorway. I feel my heart stop and Tegan walks in front of me. I see a figure behind him move and he walks in the room.

"Where are you going?"

Tegan places her hand over me, and she looks to her cousin.

"Take Kayla outside."

He nods and picks Kalya up, and disappears. Suddenly, the figure behind Joe moves again and I see a familiar face.

I look at Tegan and her eyes are widen as a small child appears behind the woman.

"Ben?"


	22. Chapter 22

Aunthors Note: This is the last chapter . . . Haa Just kidding. But I do want to apologiize, this chapter is really bland. I promise to make the next chapter 10 times better, and ten times longer. As of this moment, Im trying to finish the next chapter of Were All Messed Up, so hopefully, I get The next Chapter of This Is Everything up tomorrow. Expect a lot of Lovey Dovey, family things in the next few chapters, then prepare for the Drama again. Anyways, I love reviews( Just to let you guy know (; ) Haha so please review, and tell me what you think. Enjoy :D

Chapter 22 : The Ocean

Tegan POV:

"Ben."

I feel my hands go numb and my knees start to bend. I look at Lindsey and she looks like she's about to cry. I keep my eyes on Ben, the little boy looking so much like his mother. He looks at Joe, and grabs his hand. I feel my heart fall and I whip my eyes back to Lindsey.

"Why is he holding his hand?"

I feel the blood in my viens start to rush and I feel Saras hand on my back.

"You two know eachother?"

I look at Joe, and he looks between me and Lindsey. We don't say anything, I just keep my eyes on Lindsey and Ben. The tears are starting to form in my eyes, and all I want to do is breakdown. I haven't seen Ben, ever. To see how much hes grown, without me, really tears me apart.

I got so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear Joe and Sara talking. I turn around when I hear Sara scream.

"Joe I don't want to be with you anymore!"

Sara has a look of fear in her eyes, and Joes inches away from her face.

"Sara, I said I was sorry! Why won't you just forgive me!"

She pushes him back and he slams against the wall. She walks up to him, her face right in front of his. She looks into his eyes, and calms her voice.

"Forgive you, you want me to forgive you Joe? Why should I? When I told you to stop, you didn't, when I told you to get off me,when my body was unconcious, you didn't stop hitting me, you didn't stop at all. So tell me, why should I."

Her eyes are piercing into his, and he just looks at her face. He pushes himself up against the wall, and starts to walk away. As he gets to the door, Lindsey grabs his arm and turns him around.

"I let you into my house, and you lie to me? I let you around my son . . . I trusted you."

I see the look in her eyes, and it's filled with shame. He looks at her, and replies.

"You won't understand. . ."

He pulls his arm away, and I see him disappear put of the room. I hear the front door slam, and I see Sara flinch. I grab Saras waist and pull her into me. Her crys are muffled by my neck, I feel her tears slowly run down to my collar bone. I hear Lindsey clear her throat, and Sara picks her head up. I look at Lindsey and she walks towards me, Ben right behind her.

"Tegan . . . I didn't know . . . If I new the truth I would have never let him in my house."

I look down at Ben, and feel my eyes start to water. I kneel down to his size, and stare at his features. God he looks so much like Lindsey, her nose, her eyebrows, her lips, everything. I stand back up and stare into her eyes.

"Well now you know, don't let him around Ben again . . . please."

I felt my voice soften when I said the word please. She nods her head, and I look back to Sara.

"Lets go home."

She nods her head, and walks to her bed, grabbing the suitcase, and zipping it up. I grab it before she does and she smiles. I place a kiss on her cheek, and let her walk in front of me. As were walking out of the bedroom door, Lindsey grabs Sara's hand, and sends her an apologetic look. She looks down to Ben , then back up to Lindsey. She nods her head and starts to walk out of the room. I stop in front of Lindsey and look down to Ben.

"Take care of you mom, never let anyone hurt her."

He nods his head, and I feel Lindsey wrap her arms around me. She embraces me and I feel her sob into my shoulder.

"Im sorry Tegan . . ." I pull away from her, not looking at her face, as I walk out of the room. I see Sara waiting at the end of the stairs, I walk down, and she holds out her hand, I grab it, feeling my body relax at her touch. We walk outside, and see my cousin Eddie, running around the front yard, Kayla chasing him. Kayla turns her head to us, and runs. She opens her arms to Sara, and Sara smiles.

"Lets go home, yea Kayla?"

Kayla nods and smiles, kissing Sara on the cheek. We all walk to my cousins car, we situate Kayla, and I set Saras luggage in the trunk and I climb in the drivers seat. On the way home, I told my cousin what happened and he was shocked. The truth came out to Sara before I could ever tell her, Im pretty sure, the way I reacted to Ben, told her everything. I pull up to my house, and park the car, We get our stuff off, and my cousin says he needs to leave. I tell him goodbye, and we watch as he drives off onto the street. I look back to Sara and she grabs my hand again. I see her grab Kaylas hand, and she leads us into the house. I set her luggage in the room, and walk back downstairs. I head to the kitchen and start to prepare dinner. As Im preparing the food, I look into the Living room, and see Sara playing with Kayla. Saras laying on the couch, her face, facing me, and Kaylas sitting on her stomach. I watch as Sara makes funny faces, and laughs when Kayla laughs. I giggle to myself, and go back to the food.

Sara POV:

Im laying on the couch, Kayla sitting on my stomach. Im making funny faces at her, and when she does them back, we both laugh. In the corner of my eye, I see Tegan looking at us, watching us play. I see her turn back around, back to the food.

"Spongebob Auntie Sasa!"

Kayla tells me, and I nod my head. She gets off of me and I walk up to the TV stand, and grab the remote. I turn the TV on and put it on Nickelodeon. I see a yellow sponge, and the pink star talking, saying what do you want to do today. I giggle and turn around to see Kayla sitting on the couch, a big smile planted on her face. I walk up to her and lean down in front of her.

"Stay right here, Im going to go talk to Auntie Tee Tee, okay?"

She nods her head, and I place a kiss on her forhead. I walk to the kitchen and watch as Tegan cooks. I lean against the door, and when I finally decide that I need to feel her touch, I walk up behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist and I know shes smiling. I place a kiss on her neck and she shutters. She turns the flame down low, and turns her body to face me. I keep my hands around her waist and she smiles.

"Hi . . ."

She smiles and bites her lip.

"Hey . . ." I repeat her lip biting and smiling and she giggles.

I lean my body onto hers and she wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her warmth that I so desperatley need. I snuggle into her chest and take in her sweet scent.

"Coconut."

She giggles and I remember the time I told her that. I smile against her skin, and rub my cheek on her chest. She kisses the top of my head, and I slowly pull away. She turns back around and I start to walk back to Kayla. I feel her hands on my arms, and she spins me around fast and starts to shake her head.

"Stay here with me."

She turns around and grabs my arms, she wraps them around her stomach again and I smile into her back. We stand there, her in my arms, and cook dinner. We crack jokes to eachother and finally the foods ready. She grabs two plates, a bowl, and fixes our plates. I walk to the living room and tell Kayla to come and eat. She walks up to me, and grabs my hand. I walk her to the kitchen, and see Tegan setting up the Kitchen table. I sit Kayla dow in a chair, and Tegan pulls out my chair for me. I kiss her cheek and sit down. She sits down too, after pouring our drinks.

"I thought you never eat at the dinner table?"

I ask her, smiling.

She smiles back, her mouth full of food and looks into my eyes.

"AMA said, when you have a family, you always eat at the dinner table."

I feel my heart start to warm and I smile at her, pouring all of my love into it. She grabs my hand, and we continue to eat our dinner. When we finish eating, I grab our plates and place them into the sink. Tegan tells me shes going to get Kayla ready for bed, and I nod my head. She walks out with Kayla and I start the water. I pour the soap on the sponge and rinse it out with some water. I wash all the dishes, and grab the Fabuloso from under the sink. I grab the cut up towel from the sink and rinse it off. I pour a cap full of fabuloso onto the rag, and ring it out. I start to clean the counters, when Im done with them, I move onto the stove and fridge. When Im finished, I grab Tegans mop and rinse it out. I again, pour some Fabuloso onto the mop, ring it out, and place it on the floor. I mop up the floor and place the mop back into the wash room.

"Wow, you sure know how to clean don't you?"

Tegan says, standing in the hallway. I look up to her, and smile.

"Babe, you don't have to do it though, I got yo-"

"Tegan, Im not crippled, I like cleaning, pulling my share."

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She rest her forhead on mines, and she smirks.

"Kaylas knocked out."

I look at the stairs and see Kaylas door almost closed, a little open. I smirk back at her and grab her hand. I lead us up to the bedroom and throw her on the bed. She giggles and I play with the hem of my shirt. I watch her, as she bites her lip and nods. I slowly pull my shirt up, over my head. I let it fall to the floor and she whimpers. I bite my lip, and place my fingers on the zipper of my pants. I see her body start to squirm and I unzip my pants. I slowly pull them down and as soon as they pass my knees, they fall to the ground. I kick them off my legs and Tegan crawls to the edge of the bed, and grabs my hips. She pulls me down on top of her and I fall between her legs. We both laugh and I cup her face.

"I love you Tegan."

She smiles and leans into to me, She places her soft lips on mines, and I moan at there touch. She ghosts her tongue on my bottom lip, and I quickly accept it. As soon her her tongue, touches mine, sparks shoot through my whole body. I massage her tongue with mines, and she moans into my mouth.

"Sara . . ."

I feel her hands rub my body and she stops at my breasts. She slowly palms them, through my red bra. She slowly kisses my lips, pulling herself away and trailing her lips down my jaw to my collar bone. She wraps one arm around my waist, and seconds later, Im flipped on my back. Tegan straddles my waist, and I arch my back. She unclaps my bra, and throws it to the side. She leans up and looks me in the eye.

"I love you too Sar."

I grab her hair in my hands, and guide her to my aching nipples, waiting to be soothed my her soft, smooth tongue. I feel my buds harden as her mouth sucks on them. She trails her kisses down to my stomach and licks the line above my underwear.

"Auntie Sasa!"

I hear Kayla scream my name, and I push Tegan off of me, afraid she was standing at the door. Tegan looks at me, and I smile nervously.

"Sorry."

She smiles at me and giggles.

"Auntie Sasa!"

I hear Kayla yell again, and I get off the bed. I look at Tegan, and she nods. I get the robe, in back of her door, and put it on. I walk down the hall, and stop in front of Kaylas room, I open the door and see Kayla , sitting on the queen sized bed, the blankets over her head. I turn on the lamp, on the nightstand and sit on the bed. I grab the blankets, and pull them off of her.

"Whats wrong Kay?"

She looks at me and makes a sad face.

"I miss AMA and Apa." Her frown breaks my heart and I pull her into a hug. I smooth her long dark brown hair, and kiss the top of her head.

"I know you do hunny, I know."

Minutes pass by, and I hear Kaylas breathing start to regulate. I turn my face down and see that shes asleep, her head on my chest. I smile and lay her back down on the bed. I cover her back up and turn the lamp off. I kiss her forhead, and walk out of the room, I close the door, leaving it only a peek open. I walk back down the hall and into the bedroom, closing the door, again leaving it an inch open. I look to the bed, and see Tegan, under the covers, her face burried in her pillow. I sigh and drop the robe to the floor. I climb into bed, and pull the blankets over my body. I feel Tegan stir, then a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I feel her nipples on my back, they start to stiff up and I feel her hot breath on my earlobe.

"Hey, you can't start me up, then go to sleep."

She tugs on my ear with her teeth and I smile. I turn my body around and wrap my leg around her waist. I feel a long hard object hit my thigh and I look down. I see Tegan, wearing my purple strap on. I bite my lip, and trail my hand down her body, and stop at the phallus. I grab the cock and start to stroke it, I look at Tegan and whisper.

"I thought you were alseep."

She shakes her head, and I see her close her eyes. I continue to stroke it, and I feel her hands start to grab at my back, finding my skin to hold on to. I stop my strokes and place my hands on her shoulders. I push her on her back, and climb on top of her. I sit up and stare at her naked body. I place my hands on her arms, and rub them up and down, feeling her skin under my palms. I look at all her tattoos, she has 8 tattoos in total. Two on her rigth arm,1 on her left, 3 on her left forearm, and 1 on the right forearm. I notice one that catches my eye, I trace over it with my index finger and then look at her.

"What does this one mean?"

She looks at the tree tattoo on her forearm and then back to me.

"I got it when my grandma died."

I study the colors, the style. It looks so dark , yet so full of life. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips. I place both of my hands on her chest and palm her breasts slowly. I feel her hips start to rise and I suck on her neck. I pull away from her and raise my hips. I grab the purple phallus, and guide it to my dripping entrance, already soaked from the thought of our naked bodies touching. I slowly slide it in, while my body moves down. I gasp at the feeling, my folds are still bruised, but the feeling of having her inside me, makes me forget about the pain. I place both of my hands on her stomach and start to slowly grind into her, letting her feel the preasure. She places her hands on my hips and traces circles into them. She lifts me up, and I moan, missing her inside of me. She lays me down on the bed, and climbs between my legs. She places the phallus into me again and I grab at her whole back. She starts to slowly move in and out of me, and I bury my face into her neck. I hear her breath and it sends shivers up my spine, making me arch.

"How much do you love me Sara."

She whispers into my ear and I bite down on her shoulder. I start to buck my hips into her, craving more friction.

"Too much Tegan."

I say between moans and she digs her nails into my side. I arch my back into her and she takes my right nipple into her mouth. I place my hands on her bum, pushing her into me as much as I can. She starts to move her hips harder, but still just as gentle. I feel myself start to teeter on the edge. My walls are throbbing and my stomach tightens, then goes back to normal, only to tighten back up again. I keep my hips grinding into her. She hovers her hace over mines and looks me dead in the eye. I watch her face, as she sends me into a state of pure exstacy. My eyes struggle to stay open, as my waves crash down on me. My eyes start to water, and a single tear slides down my cheek, and onto the pillow. She lays down on me, still inside my body and rests her head on my chest, no doubt listening to my heartbeat. When my body comes down from my high, I place my hands on her back and trace letters into her soft skin.

M I N E

She lifts up her head, and smiles.

"Im yours completely?"

I smile at how she knew what I had traced, and nod.

"And Im yours."

She leans up to me and kisses my lips. I bring my hands to the straps and slowly undo them as we kiss. I unbuckle the belt, and toss it somewhere into the sheets. I place my thigh between her legs, and rest it on her clit. I feel her cum, slowly cover my thigh, making a warm patch on my skin. She gasps when I start to rock into her. I grab her thigh and press it between my legs. She starts to move her thigh into me, and I feel the pain from my folds, slowly drift away.

"How much do you love me?"

I ask her through our ragged breaths and she closes her eyes.

" More than you will ever know."

I quicken my leg work, and feel her body start to shake on top of me. I know shes about to come, and so am I. My stomach starts to tingle again and I decide that It wasn't about me, it was about her. I stop my legs and she starts to grind into me. I push her up, and try something new. She sits up, and eyes me. I grab her waist and push it up, I slide my body down, and my face is inches away from her hot dripping core. She looks down to me, and bites her lip. I pull her body down and taste her everywhere. I toy with her clit, sucking on it then nipping at it gently. I look up tp her, and see her breasts slightly bouncing, when she jerks her body. I reach my hands up and grab at her back. She arches, and starts to grind into my face. Her breasts are now swaying back and forth, at a very soft, yet fast paste. As she rides my face, I watch hers. How her lips curl everytime she wants to moan, how her eyes squeeze together whenever I touch her aching clit, the sweat forming on her forhead, shes beautiful. I plunge my tongue inside of her and I feel her walls instantly clench around my tongue, never wanting me to leave. I bob my head in every angle, getting as much of her as I can. My nose hits her clit eachtime, and she twitch's eveytime it does. I can see why Tegan loves this position, I get to watch her body move, see her face, and taste her all at the same time. I feel her grinds start to get faster, as her cum rubs against my cheeks.

"Sar."

She moans, before grabbing my hair, and silently screaming my name. I feel her juices spill all over my face, I lap at her folds, gently nipping on them when their clean, suddenly I feel her fingers working my clit. I start to arch my back, my face still inbetween her legs. I look up to her and see her body bent back. I thrust my hips into her more, and moments later, My body starts to shake and I go limp, letting my body enjoy its second high of the night. She rolls off of me and rest her head onto my chest. I wait till out breathing becomes regular, before I turn around and look into her eyes. She smiles at me, and I kiss her sticky forhead. I lick my lips and taste the salty sweetness on my tongue. She gets out of the bed, and goes into her dresser, she pulls out some clothes and dresses herself. She hands me a pair of her boxers, and A smashing pumkins band t-shirt. I put them on, and she climbs into the bed, back under the covers, resting her head on my chest. I craddle her in my arms and soon, I hear her breathing regulate. I look down and see her sound asleep, with a peaceful smile on her face. I kiss her forhead again and rest my head back on the pillow.

Tegan POV:

_"Lindsey, please we have a child together, don't do this."_

_"Tegan, he's not your child, you didn't make him."_

_I drop my jaw and look at her._

_"But we planned him, you and me. Hes mine just as much as hes yours."_

_"No he's not Tegan, Im leaving with him, Im not gay, and I wouldn't want him to grow up confused." _

_Lindsey please don't walk out the door. At least let me see him . . ._

_I watch as Lindsey leaves through the front door, I wait for her to come back in, but after 2 days of sitting in front on the door, I give up. I lay my head back down on the ground and stare at the ceiling._

_"I love you Ben."_

I've been awake for an hour, just laying on Saras chest. Shorty after we made, beautiful love, I woke up from a nightmare. As I lay here, I think about that memory. That day that Lindsey said she didn't want our child to be confused. I lied when I told Sara how we broke up, I had to cover up my pain about Ben. I look up to Sara and see how serene she looks, wraped in blankets, her skin glowing from the bright moonlight. I slowly lift her arm, from under my neck and get up off the bed. I walk to my closet and reach for the chest like box, on the top shelf. I grab it and bring it down. I sit on the floor by the window and feel for the key taped onto it. When I find it, i place the key inside the lock, and it clicks open. I take off the lock, and place it down on the floor. When I open the box, a wave of memories slap me in the face, as I see all the pictures. I take each one out and study them one by one. I feel the tears start to warm in my eyes and I hear Sara stir. I turn around and see Sara sprawled out on her back. I turn my attention back to the box and finish looking at the pictures. When all the pictures are scattered on the floor, I pause as I set eyes on the little green box. I open it and find the little key. They key that killed me to put it away. I grab it, and set the box on the floor. I walk down the hall, and stop in front of Kaylas room, checking on her. When I see her sound asleep, I make my way down the hall, to the last door, the only locked door in the house. I place my hands on the door and memories of me setting up the crib flash into my mind. I place the key inside the lock and twist it. The door pops open and I slowly push it open. I step inside the room, only lit with the moonlight. The window is fully open, a breeze chilling my body. I look around the room, and see the stack of jungle stuffed animals. I bought all of them at the Zoo, when Lindsey was 3 months. I grab the Elephant and place it to my nose. I smill the Dreft scent, still on it after all these years. I heavn't been in this room for 3 years, the last time I was in here, it was 4 days after Lindsey officially left me. I place my hands on the changing table, and see all the pampers, baby powders, desitin, and wipes, all set up. I walk to his bookshelf, where I went and bought around 100 books, from a kids bookstore, just so I could read them all to him. I pick up my favorite book, Are You My Mother by . I scim through it and memories of me, waiting to read them to Baby Ben flash by. I close the book and put it back in its place. I walk to the crib, and see the little piece of paper, faced down, just the way I left it. I pick it up and sit in the middle of the room. I turn the note around and read it out loud.

"Im sorry."

I feel the single tear slide down my cheek and I began to cry. I stare out the window, the moonlight right above it.

Sara POV:

I toss and turn, yet I still feel empty. I open my eyes and look to my left, when I don't see Tegan, I sit up and rub my eyes. I look around the room, yet still nothing. I turn my body, ready to get out of the bed, when I see a familiar box, with its contents scattered everywhere. I look closely and see the little green box open, and notice that they key is missing. I get out of the bed, and walk to the door, straight down the hallway, I see the door, thats usually locked, open all the way. A shadow figure, sitting in the middle of the room. I walk slowly down the hall. I stop right in the middle, when I hear her sobbing. I continue to walk, I stop inches away from her. I listen to her, mumbling the name Ben, through sobs. I kneel down next to her, and place my hands on her back, without even looking, she pulls me into her, and crys all over my shoulder. I rub her back, trying to sooth her.

"Its okay Tee."

I repeat over and over again. I look down on the floor, and see a stuffed Elephant, a piece of paper, and a picture frame turned upside down. I kiss Tegans head, and she looks up to me.

"Im sorry, you have to s- see me like this."

I look into her eyes, I see the pain she's been through, the pain thats going to take me a lifetime to heal. I make sure she see's my eyes and what they hold for her.

"I need to see you like this."

She wraps her arms around me, and I lay us on the ground. She rest her chin on my chest, and looks at me. He tears are starting to fade away and I ask the question, she new was comming.

"Tegan, what happened?"

She sighs and sits up, she grabs the piece of paper, and the picture frame. She lays back down on me, the same position, and shows me the picture of her and Lindsey, Tegans hands wraped around Lindseys belly, and Tegan has a big smile, Lindsey on the other hand looks miserable. I study the picture, when I hear a quiet sob. I look back at Tegan and shes looking at me.

"Im stupid to realize that she wasn't happy. . ."

I look at her and wait for her to continue.

"The day I asked her, if she wanted to have a baby, she was really hesitant. She wouldn't give me a straight forward answer. The next three days, I got the cold shoulder from her. We didn't talk, yet we slept in the same bed. Then one night . . . she just . . . she turned over in the bed, and smiled to me for the first time in 3 days, and she said "Lets have a baby."

I look at Tegan and shes looking at the picture. I place my hand on her face, her cheek, to be specific, and wait.

"Well the procedure was really exspensive, and I was just an intern for Berny, so I wasn't exactly Ballin yet."

She chuckles and so do I, I nod my head and she smiles weakly.

"Anyways, I didn't have the money, so Lindsey suggested, the "Natural way."

I make a confused face, and eye her.

"You know, she has sex with a guy?"

Ohh.

I nod my head and she continues.

"Well it took me a while, but after a week, I said okay. So she brought home this Guy, he was real tall, stalky, and he had a shit load of tattoos. Before I had any time to object, she was already up-stairs. I could hear the bed, and the moans."

Her voice starts to get hushed and I wrap my hands around her back.

"When they were done, Lindsey came to me, and smiled, telling me thank you. I didn't realize it then, but now I do. Well a month later, we took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. We were so happy. We went out and bought a whole bunch of bottles, and onezies. Then you know 4 months passed by, and after we found out the sex, she just started acting weird towards me. She wouldn't let me hold her, or even touch her. She would make me sleep in the guest bedroom, which at the time, was empty. I talked to Mando, and he said that Marina was the same way, its just them being moody. So I never thought anything of it, instead I kept busy, decorating the baby room. I spent days in there, painting, hammering the shelves up, just making it was perfect for him. After 3 months, Lindsey was 8 months, She still wouldn't touch me. Till one day, I was laying on the bed, and so was she. She turned to me, and said that she couldn't do this, She said she met someone, and she wanted to be with them, because she wasn't gay. I told her she couldn't leave, because Of Ben, and us. But that didn't stop her. The most hurtfull thing she said to me was " I don't want him to grow up confused." I couldn't speak after that, so she just left. I stayed in front of my door, for two days, hoping she would just walk back in and say shes sorry. But that never happened. I went up to Bens room, and looked around, when I got to the crib, I found this in the crib."

She shows me the familiar piece of paper, and now I know what it means. My eyes start to water as I see Tegan look over the piece of paper.

"Today was the first day, that I've ever seen him. He looks just like her."

"Why didn't you take her to court Tee?"

She shakes her head and replies.

"I tried, but they told me that since we didn't create him together, like my egg and her body, that hes not my child. So there was no way for me to get custody of him."

I push the bangs away from her face and she kisses my palm.

"Its funny though, cause we planned out this baby together, we named him together, yet she would do that to me. I should have known."

"Wait, so your cousin raised Ben?"

She nods her head, and I drop my jaw, how can Tegan let this happen? I motion for her to sit up, and she does, I sit up too, and look at her face.

"You have Kayla, and me Tee. I know its not the same, but we'll never leave you."

She places her lips on mines, and I feel a trail of hot tears all on my cheek, I lay her back down, and climb on top of her. She places her hands under my shirt, and I feel the cold skin on mines. I shutter and she kisses my neck. I kiss hers too and she pulls my shirt over my head. I let it drop to the floor and her hands roam my bare chest. I sit up and she places her hand over my heart. I place my hand on top of hers, and look her straight in the eye. I say the most thought about line in my head and let it fall from my lips, no regrets.

"Marry Me . . ."

She looks at me, and pulls me down to her. Our faces inches apart, she kisses me hard, I feel her body shake as I place my hands on her hips. I pull away and look at her.

I see the tears fall from her eyes, down to the cold floor.

Tegan POV:

"Marry Me . . ."

Sara says. My bodys shaking and I don't know what to do. My hearts telling me yes, but my mind is trying to find a reason to say no, but I just can't think of anything. Sara is pefect, Even in two months, I know that I want to spend every minute of my life, with her by my side. She looks at me and waits for an answer.

"Sara, you really want to marry me?"

She cups my jaw, and smiles.

"Yes, But you can't say no."

She giggles and I feel my heart start to warm. I chuckle and rub her back.

"Really?"

She giggles and kisses my lips.

"Why is that?"

She takes my hand in hers, and kisses it.

"Because, you said I call the shots in this relationship, So you have to."

She smiles and I kiss her forhead. I remember telling her that, shes right. I smile and she sits up.

"Marry Me Tegan."

I stare at her naked form and say the words, my heart desires to spill.

"Of course I'll marry you Sara Quin."


	23. Chapter 23

Aunthors Note: I know you guys must hate me, because these chapters are so bland but the drama is back,alot more, the next chapter you'll see it, maybe even a break up who knows. But please do not stop reading my story, I promise its going to get better again. Also Im starting 2 more stories, 1 with another writer, the other on my own, about them in highschool. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope everyone had a great Halloween, I did (: Again ENJOY :3

Chapter 23 : All You Got.

Tegan POV:

Last night . . . Last night was probably the most memorable night, in my entire life. Sara asked me to marry her. I know, I know its too soon, but Im pretty sure none of you know what I feel. These two months, I've known Sara, I've learned so much about her. I think what draws me to her though, Is that fact that she tells me that I make her feel human. When your with someone, and you feel like your nothing with them, its a horrible feeling, I know first hand, you feel alone all the time, yet you still have to please them, but everytime you try, nothing seems good enough? Well thats how Sara felt with Joe, I know because she told me. All I want to do is make her forget, forget about how he treated her, how he made her feel like a mute. So when Sara asked me to Marry Her, I knew that this was my chance, My chance to be happy, yet make someone happy in the process. But I do have some thoughts, I've been laying in my bed since last night, right after I said yes, Sara took me to bed, we didn't have sex, nor did we make love, we cuddled. We sat there just holding eachother, and let me tell you, I wouldn't mind just doing that with her for the rest of my life. Anyways, My thoughts are, what if Sara only asked me, because she felt sorry for me, and for what I've been through. She asked me when I was down, when I felt so alone, how do I know she didn't just ask me because she felt like she needed to please me. Well Im going to ask her, once she wakes up. Right now, Im laying on my back, staring at the ceiling, trying to form the words in my head, to not make them sound bad. Sara, on the other hand, is dead asleep, her heads resting on my chest, her left hand is filled with a fistfull of my white t-shirt. Im looking at her, and I can't help but smile. The way she lightly snores, the way she likes to snuggle into me, and smile. Everything about her is perfect. Sara is what I like to call, someone I don't deserve, yet I do. I do deserve her. In my opinion I know she can do better, but I know for a fact, no one can make her feel the way I make her feel, No one. I've put so much effort in to trying to get her to love me, and my hard work has paid off. Saras stirring right now and I feel my stomach getting nervous, the butterflies are being replaced by dragons. I look down at her, and her eyes flutter open.

"Good Morning."

My voice sounds shakey, she looks up to me and smiles.

"Good Morning."

I smile back to her and she starts to stretch her sore bones. The bruises on her skin are still visible, but their slowly fading, as for the hickeys on her neck, we took them away, with some eyedrops and tons of cold spoons. I absentmindly play with her hair, and she sits up.

"Tegan?"

I look at her and shes looking down.

"Yea?"

"Uhm about last night . . ."

I feel the dragons in my stomach start to roar and my hearts racing fast.

"Yea?"

"I hope you don't think that I'm rushing this, or that Im forcing you too. I just . . . I want you to know how much I love you, because I do, I didn't ask you to Marry Me because I felt bad for you, I just, Thats what I was feeling at that moment."

Why do I feel relieved? Like she just took a big weight off of my shoulders? Maybe I wasn't ready for this. I look at her face, what do I say? Just be honest Tegan.

"Sara, can I ask you a question?"

She nods her head and looks at me in my eye.

"Would you be mad, If I said I want us to be a couple first, then get married, later on?"

Oh god, what am I doing, I just said I didn't want to marry her. But my thoughts say do it dickhead!

"Oh god No Tegan, Honestly I didn't want to rush things, but I do feel like I want to marry you in the future too."

She smiles and I open my arms to her, she leans in and hugs me tight. I lock my hands together behind her, and kiss her cheek.

She slowly pulls away and gets off the bed. She walks to the door, and turns back around.

"Im gonna go check on Kayla Kay?"

I nod my head and lay back down. She leaves the room, and I wait for her. After five minutes, I hear an adorable giggle, and the sound of four feet walking to my door. I look to the door, and see Sara and Kayla. Kayla runs and jumps on the bed, Sara copys her, instead jumping on top of me. We all laugh and as soon as we calm down Kayla taps my shoulder. I turn and look at her.

"Auntie Tee Tee, when can I go back to school?"

Oh shit, I forgot, Kids have to go to school!

I look at Sara and she looks at Kayla.

"Well how about this Monday, we enroll you in the one down the street?"

Kayla nods her head, obviously excited and I look at Sara.

"Okay then, Monday. But first I have to take you out from your other school."

They both nod and I giggle at them, they already seem so much alike.

Sara POV:

"Tee, can we decorate Kays room today, and ours? Since its Saturday?"

She nods her head and I kiss her cheek. Her stomach starts to growl and I laugh. She looks at me nervously and I look at Kayla.

"Wanna help me make Auntie Tee Tee some breakfast?"

She nods her head, a smile on her face and Tegan kisses both of our cheeks.

"My two favorite girls in the world."

I smile and climb off of her. I stand at the edge of the bed, and she smiles.

"Kayla, why don't you go brush your teeth first, and wash up."

Kayla nods and walks out of the door, down to the hallway. I smirk at Tegan and she smirks back. She crawls to the edge of the bed and gets on her knees. Her head is to my chest, and her arms are wraped around my stomach. I look down at her, and place my hands on the back of her head.

"Thanks for understanding Sara."

I hear her mumble into my skin and she looks up to me. I smile and nod.

To be honest, I was scared. Of course I love Tegan, and I do want to marry her, but later on. I want us to be a couple, I want us to decorate our house together, I want her to meet my parents someday, I want us to get a dog or a cat, I want us to just be free for a while, then when the time is right, I want us to stand in front of our friends and family, and show everyone how far we've when she told me that, I felt so relieved.

I hear Tegans stomach growl again, and I tap her back.

"Lets get some food in you."

She smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Come on horndog."

"What a Horndog Auntie Sasa?"

I drop my jaw and Tegan laughs.

"Yea whats that Auntie Sasa?"

She mocks me and I push Tegan away.

"I said Corndog hunny, Come on lets go make some breakfast."

I walk away and grab Kaylas hand, before I leave the room, I turn around and Tegans still on her knees, laughing hard.

"Corndog, nice cover up."

I stick my tongue out at her, and she wiggles hers. I roll my eyes again and walk downs stairs. I get into the kitchen and walk to the fridge. I open it and see alot of food, but what can I make? I dig through the food, and just decide on some eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. I grab Kayla and set her on the counter, far from the stove. I get out the pans and place the oil into them. I start the bacon and sausage first. As they slowly cook, I talk to Kayla.

"So are you ready to decorate your room today Kay?"

She smiles and answers.

"Yea I am, Auntie Sasa can you help me?"

"Of course Kay, me and Tee Tee are gonna help you."

I smile and she opens her arms for a hug. I embrace her and she hugs me tightly.

She lets go and I pull away. She watches me cook, and we make small talk about school. When breakfast is done, I send Kayla to let Tegan know the foods ready. I set our plates on the table and pour everyones Orange juice. Soon, I hear Tegans voice, and I smile out of habbit. She enters the kitchen and I look at her.

"Wow, this looks good." She says, her eyes wide.

I chuckle and she sits down. She grabs my plate, and pats her lap. I smile and sit on her lap, we all eat breakfast in silence. When we finish, I take our plates and put them into the sink. I turn around and Tegan grabs my hand, all of us run upstairs and into the room filled with Ikea boxes. We decide to start with Kaylas room first.

"So, which room is she going to take?"

I ask Tegan and she pulls out a key from her pocket.

"Bens."

I feel my pulse pause for a quick second, I know that room means alot to Tegan, the memories she had in there. I walk up to her and place my hand on her arm.

"Tee are you sure?"

My eyes meet hers, and I can tell shes trying to be strong about this. She picks up a box, making my hand fall back to my side and replies.

"Yea, Im alright."

I look down to Kayla and shes trying to open a small box. I pick it up for her, and grab her hand, we walk down the hall, where I see Tegan standing in the middle of the room, with the box still in her hands. She puts the box on the floor, and kicks it to the side. I see her walk to the side, disappearing from sight. Then a couple of seconds, I see her with a small baggie, and she sits down on the floor. I resume to walk with Kayla and as soon as we get in the room, we both sit next to her. She pulls out a little screw driver, and starts to take the crib apart.

"Need some help?" I tell her with my head slightly droped.

She looks to me, and smiles weakly .

"Yea babe."

I smile back at her, and stand back up. I strip the crib of the sheets and fold them, then I take off the monkey bumper. I look at Tegan and she points to the hallway.

"Uhh you can put them in the room with the boxes, I'll probably take them to my cousin, or goodwill." I nod my head and walk down to the hall. I place them on the floor neatly. I walk back and see that Tegan took the matress out and its lying against the door.

"Want me to take this too?"

I ask her and she nods. I take that back down to the room, then walk back. By the time Im finished, the crib is taken apart, parts of it laying on the walls. Without talking, we both grab some parts and walk them down to the room. Once were done with the crib, I look at the room and see how big it is. That crib took up some space. I grab all the books from the bookshelf, and come across one of my favorites.

"I love this book."

I say, more to myself, but Tegan hears and looks at me.

"Which one?"  
I hold up the Are You My Mother book and she smiles weakly.

"Me too."

I smile and look back at the book. I scim through it and memories of my mother reading it to me everynight passes through my mind. I feel Tegans head on my shoulder and she kisses my neck. I smile and look at Kayla. Shes playing with all the stuffed animals. I turn around and place my hands around her neck, the book still in my hands.

"You okay?"

She looks down and trys to smile.

"No, but I'll be okay, you know this hurts."

I nod my head, completely understanding what she means. I kiss her soft lips and she moans.

"Well maybe that might make me feel better."

She smiles and I laugh. I kiss her again, this time harder, yet as soft as possible, pouring every emotion Im feeling at this moment into it. She pulls away and I whimper.

"Tonight okay, I promise, but not in front of Kayla."

I nod my head and smile. I can't wait for tonight now.

Tegan POV:

As Im taking out all of Bens stuff, memories of me buying them, with my ex girlfriend flash through my mind. The rooms done, all I need to do is dust, and sweep. Saras been a real big help today, not just by physically helping me, but by understanding. She's also been a big help with Kayla, her and Kayla have been working hard today, Saras trying to keep her busy. I look around the empty room and sigh. The white walls are bare, and the carpet still has the new smell to it. Wow, I never thought that I would ever step into this room again after all these years. I feel a pair of hands around my waist and I instantly snuggle into the warmth.

"Ready to bring Kays stuff in, or do you need some time."

I think about when I used to picture Ben running through this room, but right now I can only see Kayla running around in it, with Sara and I watching her from the doorway. I turn my head to her and smile. She kisses my neck and leads me to the room. We get the bed box first, its pretty heavy for a toddlers bed, but this is what Kayla wanted, so I got it for her. I remember when my buddy Mando would cry to me every Christmas, and Every birthday, he never had money to buy Kayla gifts, he could only afford one each birthday and christmas.I would offer him money, but he always had to much pride. I watched him as he struggled to make her happy, and you know what, even though Kayla hardly got the things she wanted, she was always happy with what she got. So now that her parents aren't here, Im going to do my best to give her the world.

We set the bed into the room, and I take out my pocket knife, and slice through the tape. Sara trys to help me, when Kayla walks up to her and taps her leg.

"Auntie Sasa, Im tired."

Sara looks up at me, and I look back at her.

"Tee I'll be right back kay?"

I nod my head and she grabs Kaylas hand, and a book, then they disappear from the room. I finally cut through all the tape, and organize the pieces. I look through the directions and notice how easy it is. I quickly get to work and build the bed. After twenty minutes, the beds finally finished, and Sara walks in.

"Sorry babe, She wanted me to read to her."

I smile and walk up to her.

"Its fine, but can you help me decorate her room, before she wakes up, I want her to be suprised."

I smile, excitedly, and so does she. We walk back to the room, and pick up all the ikea bags, and boxes that have the decorations in them. We take them back to the room and set them all down. I run downstairs and grab my tools. I get back to the room, and Saras setting up a small bookshelf, that she has to build herself. She smiles and starts to blush.

"Do you have another srew driver?"

I nod and hand her one from my tools. She gets to work and after 35 minutes, she builds a total of 2 bookshelfs and 1 big dresser. She sets them up in the room, and Im busy decorating her bed, and the walls. Kayla baught Princess stickers and told me to put them on the walls.

"Wow babe, now I have to plan another role play, your gonna fix the sinks, and build shit for me."

She laughs and smirks at me.

"I don't mind, and plus I like the way you pay me."

She winks at me and I feel the pool starting to form in my legs. They shake and she shakes her head.

"Tonight remember?"

I nod my head and try to keep myself busy. I go into the Ikea bag, and find the white bed canopy Sara picked out for Kaylas bed. I unwrap it and take it out. Its see through and very pretty. I take out the little screw it has for it, and look at the ceiling. I smirk, as a plan starts to form in my head.

"Hey Sara, can you help me with this?"

She stops placing the books in the shelf and looks at me.

She nods her head and walks to me.

"Want me to get a ladder?"

"Dont have one."

I reply fast and she laughs.

"Well how are we supposed to do it?"

"Well I can pick you up, and you just screw it in."

She nods and I shake my head.

"But you have to take off your pants."

She looks at me and laughs confused.

"Umm why?"

"Because I want you too."

I smirk at her, and she smirks back.

"Okay, I'll play along." She says and starts to unzip her pants, she starts to pull them down to her knees, and they fall to the floor. She steps out of them, and kicks them to the side.

I stare at her beautiful legs, how long they are, how you can see a couple of veins under her white pale skin. Then I look at her crotch, covered by a thin layer of Lace. I feel the drool start to drip from my mouth and she walks towards me.

"Now what?"

I squat down and pat my shoulders.

She looks at me and starts to walk to my back.

"No, I want you right here."

She smiles and bites her lip. She holds onto my head, and I hold on to her back, She places one leg over my shoulder, and I can already smell her scent between her legs. I grab her waist and she puts her other leg on my shoulder. With all my strength, I lift her up, and she squeels.

"Oh god Tegan, don't shake like that."

Her body isn't really heavy at all, Its like holding a box, except the box doesn't have a vagina in your face. I laugh and hand her he canopy and screw. She starts to feel the ceiling, when I start to feel her. I place my tongue over her thin panties, and she jerks.

"Tegan no! Im going to fall."

I look up to her, and shes looking down to me.

"Then hold onto the ceiling."

I smirk, and start to toy with her clit. Her body starts to shake as she holds onto my head, her hands tangeled in my hair, holding on for their dear life. I slowly walk backwards, knowing this room by heart, and gently lay my body against the wall. I look up to Sara and her eyes are closed. God she looks so sexy. I place my hands on her back and She rest her head against the wall. She take her hands and places them on one side of the material, I see her grip them tight, as she starts to pull them. Her underwear rip, due to them only being lace. She pulls them off and drops them to the floor. She opens her eyes, and Places one hand in my hair. She gives me a pleading look and then shoves my face into her. I lap up all of her juices and bob my head, my nose hitting her clit.

"Oh my god Tegan."

She says, her mouth pressed against the wall. Her left hand is holding on to the ceiling. Her bodys shaking, and Im enjoying every minute of this. The good thing is that, I thought Sara would be heavy, but she really isn't so her weight on my shoulders doesn't even hurt. I plunge my tongue into her, and her hips rise. I look up to her, and keep my eyes on hers. Her mouth is all the way open and her eyes open and close every two seconds.

"Fuck me."

I hear her whisper and I move my tongue into her faster. She starts to grind her hips, and I feel her cum coating my cheeks.

"Tegan Im gonna- Shit"

She whispers and I move my tongue over her clit. Her body starts to convulse, and Her grip on my hair tightens.

"Tegan!"

She screams silently and I feel her cum coat my lips, I slowly lap at her folds, getting her taste all on my mouth. I slowly lower my self to the ground, the wall making it easier and sit on the floor. She climbs off of me, and sits on my lap.

"That was . . . holy shit that was amazing."

She says between breaths, and I smile.

"It was wasn't it."

She grabs my head and kisses me hard, she moans at her taste in my mouth, and The puddle in my pants, grows to a pool. I feel her snake her hand down my torso, and stop at my pants.

Even though I want to, I shake my head.

"What, why not?"

"Because, you have tonight."

She rolls her eyes at me and smiles.

"Fine, after we put Kayla to sleep its on!"

We both laugh and she kisses my lips.

"I didn't know you were that strong to keep me up there for so long."

She says with an impressed look on her face.

"Girl, theres alot of thing you didn't know."

We both smile and she rests her forhead on mines.

"I love you Tee."

"I love you to Sar."

We share one last kiss before getting up, and putting her pants back on. We both look at the canopy, that fell to the floor, and laugh. She picks it up, and I squat back down. This time I pat my shoulders, and she gets on my back. I slowly lift her, and she starts to screw the hook nail into the ceiling. She places that canopy onto the hook, and she pats me head. I squat back down and she climbs off of my shoulders.

"Wow Tee, it looks amazing."

I take a step back and look at the room, Kaylas room looks like a princess lives in it, the canopy, Stuffed animals, bookshelfs, princesses on the walls. It just looks amazing.

I feel Sara slip her hands into my back pockets, and she places her head on my shoulder.

"Ready to do our room?"

I lean my face into hers and kiss her lips. She leads me to the room, with all the boxes, and we pick up our things. We didn't buy furniture, only decorations. We walk to our room and set the boxes down. Without speaking, we strip the bed of its sheets and blankets. We take them to the other room and walk back. We pull out our new bed spread. Its olive green, and white, with designs. We put the sheets on, then the blankets. After the pillow cases, we go through the bags and take out some decorations. We place them everywhere, when were finally done, we both collapse on the floor.

"Today has been a work out."

I smile and take her hand in mines, I place a kiss on our hands and look at her.

"Thanks again, for everything."

She turns her body, so shes laying on her side and looks at me.

Sara POV:

"Tegan, you don't have to thank me, ever."

I see the twinkle in her eye and I lean in to her. I capture her soft lips on a kiss, a kiss more stronger than anything. When I pull away, I see a tear fall from her cheek.

As Im about to wipe it away, in the corner of my eye, I see a familiar small person, standing in the doorway.

"Auntie, I went pee pee."

Tegan looks at Kayla and then back to me. She kisses my cheek and stands up, she walks to Kayla and holds her hand, as they walk to her room. I stand up and sit on the bed. Tegans always thanking me, when its me who should be thanking her. I have to do something for her, something special. But what? Roleplay, Jewlery, flowers. Maybe I should plan something for her, with her family and everything.

Tegan walks back into the room and looks at me.

"She loves her room."

She laughs and I smile.

"Thats good."

She sits on the bed, when suddenly her phone fishes through her back pocket and pulls out her phone. She places it to her ear and talks.

"AMA ready to come home?"

"What, when?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Well were gonna come over then, is that okay?"

"Okay, AMA,I um, I have some news to tell you, but I'll tell you when I get there kay?"

"Okay, Love you."

Tegan hangs up her phone and smiles.

"My moms homes, can we go see her right now?"

I smile and nod my head.

"I thought she was supposed to call you when she was gonna come home?"

"She said she didn't want to bother us, haha."

I get up from the bed, and start to change my clothes.

"Im gonna go get Kayla ready."

I nod my head and continue with myself. Minutes later, were walking out the front door, and getting into Tegans car. We pull out of her driveway and onto the street. Our drive is about 30 minutes long. So Tegan, Kayla and I spend it singing songs on the radio, a song that Kayla really likes is Dont Wake Me Up. With us having so much fun, the time flys and were in front of Tegans moms house. We all get out of the car and walk to the front door. We knock on it, then seconds later, Tegans mom is opening up the door and hugging Tegan. She hugs me as well, then looks down to Kayla.

"Igh Mija your so big!"

She hugs Kayla, and we all walk inside.

I grab Kaylas hand as we walk inside, I bump into Tegan. I look at her and see her eyes are wide, and her mouth is slightly open.

"Tegan whats wrong?"

I look at what shes looking at and see a girl, whos about the same age as Tegan, long light brown hair, pretty face, and a nice body. I look at Tegan again and she finally speaks.

"What are you doing here?"


	24. Chapter 24

Aunthors Note: Okay you guys and gals, your gonna hate me, but it had to be done. Just to let you know, the next chapter is gonna blow your f-ing mind, Even Im suprised that I came up with it. Anyways, I would love to read some new reviews on this Chapter. So Review, and Enjoy :3

Chapter 24 : The Con

Tegan POV:

"Tegan is that any way to say hi to your friend!" My AMA scolds me.

I look at Cynthia and she starts to walk towards me. I turn around and look at Sara, who looks worried.

"Take Kayla and get into my car."

"Tegan whats going on Just te-"

"Please Sara just go, I'll explain later."

She sighs and grabs Kaylas hand, they walk out of the house, once I hear the front door close, I whip my head back to Cynthia.

"Why are you here?"

"I came with your mother, I missed you."

I look at my mom and feel my anger rise.

"Why did you bring her AMA!"

She looks at me, then to Cynthia.

"Why? Shes your old friend Tegan. Whats going on with you."

One thing I never did, was tell my mom that Cynthia and I dated, for one reason. Shes my cousin, well not by blood of course, but by adoption. Shes related to my cousin JoseLuis, so for me to date her, wasn't really a celebration.

I grab Cynthia by her arm and lead her into my old room upstairs. As I close the door, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and she smirks.

"Couldn't wait for later huh?"

She leans in and I push her away.

"Why are you here Cynthia?"

She walks to the bed and looks at me.

"I told you I love you, and Im not leaving here without you."

"Cynthia, Im in a relationship, I don't love you anymore."

I try to sound as nice as possible but shes so hard headed, she doesn't care.

"That little bitch in there? Please Tegan, shes not even half the woman I am."

I feel my fists start to ball up, and I walk up to her, I look her in the eyes and speak through clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare call her any names, and don't you ever compare yourself to her."

She rolls her eyes, and sits on the bed.

"Tegan, Im not leaving. Not until I get what I came for."

I shake my head and turn around.

"Well don't hold your breath Cynthia, Its not gonna happen."

I place my hand on the doorknob and twist it, seconds later, Im down in the living room, looking at my mom.

"Tegan, whats going on, I thought you would be happy to see her."

"Ama, I have to go, Im glad you had a safe trip, but I can't do this right now."

Without kissing, or hugging my mom goodbye, I walk outside, and see Sara and Kayla inside my car. I walk up to my side, and climb in.

"Tee, whats going on, who was she?"

I look at Kayla and shes looking at me, waiting to know too.

"Sara, can we please talk about this at home, when Kays asleep?"

She nods her head, and I start the car. I drive back to our house slow, trying to form my sentences, on how to explain to Sara who Cynthia is. But the ride goes to quick, and Im already pulling into my garage. We all get off the car in silence, and walk into my house in silence. Sara takes Kayla into her room, and I head straight to my room. I fall onto my bed and start to sob quietly. As I cry into my pillow, I pull the blankets over my body, not bothering to change my clothes. Soon, I feel the bed sink, and a pair of hands, removing the blankets from my face. I look up and see Sara looking down at me.

"Can we talk now Tegan."

I grab her shirt and pull her down, so her face is the same as mine. She situates herself under the covers and wraps her arms around my waist. She watches me, as the trail of tears start to come to an end. I look in her eyes, and give her what she wants.

"That was Cynthia . . . she was my first love."

I look at Sara and shes biting her lip.

Sara POV:

"I met her in Mexico, I would go there every summer with my family. Well when we were kids, we would play together, then . . . when I was 14, I started to get feelings for her. I told her that I liked her, and she told me she liked me too. So we started kissing, holding hands, you know puppy love. Then the next year, for summer, I went back and our relationship grew, more physical . I wound up falling in love with her, she was my first everything."

"Well what happened?"

I ask her, and she looks down.

"When I was 18, that was the last summer I spent there. She broke up with me. She said I was just an expirement, and nothing more. So I never went back."

I nod my head, and brush the bangs out of her eyes.

"It was a shock to see her huh?"

She nods her head again, and I smile weakly.

"Come here."

I pull her head into my chest, and rub her back. I try my best at soothing her, and it works.

"Sorry If I had you worried."

I shake my head and kiss her forhead.

"Im fine, but lets get some rest okay."

She smiles, and I rest my chin on top of her head. I stare out of the window, and look at the moon. I feel her wrap her arms around me tighter, and she pulls me as close to her as possible. We both chuckle and I start to close my eyes.

When I woke up this morning, I awoke to breakfast, made by Tegan and Kayla. We all ate breakfast and sat around all day. I made lunch and dinner. Today was what I like to call a lazy day. All we did is sit in the living room, watching kids movies with Kayla. Kaya sat on the loveseat, while Tegan and I layed together on the couch. Right now its 8:30 pm. Were all getting ready for bed, we have a big day tomorrow, well Tegan does. She has to go take Kayla out of her old school, then put her in the one down the street. Im gonna stay home tomorrow and work. We have had two weeks off, or maybe even longer, without working on the movie. Yes were slacking off, but we have good reasons.

Im walking up the stairs, Kaylas hand in mine. We walk to the bathroom, and I start to bath water. When the temperature is just right, I take off Kaylas clothes and set her in the water. She starts to doze off, and I hurry up. When shes all clean and dressed, I go downstairs and Tegan already has a bottle made. We both walk up to Kaylas room, and see her laying in bed, a book in her hand. We both walk in and sit on the floor, side by side, hand in hand.

"Can you read to me?"

Kaylas asks us, I look at Tegan and she smiles. She takes the book from Kayla and opens it. Tegan and I take turns, reading to her. Tegan reads one page, I read the next. Once the books done, we kiss eachother really quickly and look at Kayla. She passed out, her bottle in her mouth still. I smile and Tegan looks at me. She nods and we both stand up, still hand in hand, and walk to our bedroom. We strip down to our underwear and t-shirts. We climb into the bed, and under the covers. Tegan lifts her hands and I stop her.

"Can I do it?"

She laughs and wraps her arms around my waist. She kisses my neck and I feel her nod into me.

I smile and lift my hands up in the air. I clap them and the lights turn off. I giggle and she snuggles into me.

"I love you baby."

I bite my lip and turn around, so Im facing her.

"I love you too."

I lean my lips into hers, and capture them in a kiss. I glide my tongue across her bottom lip and she parts her lips slowly. My tongue slowly makes it way inside her mouth, and I moan at the feeling of her warm walls. Her saliva mixes with mine and our tongues clash. She starts to moan and she wraps her arms around my neck, I place my hands on her hips and she grinds them into mine. I gasp at the contact and she smiles into the kiss.

"We have to get up early Tee."

I say between moans, I don't want to stop, but we have too.

"All we need is 10 minutes."

She smiles and I laugh. She places her lips onto my neck and I feel her hot tongue suck on my skin. I arch my back up and she digs her nails into my back. I feel a loss of weight on my body, I look up to her and shes sitting up, taking off her pajama pants. I start to take mine off and I drop them to the side, she tosses hers over her shoulder and grabs the blankets, she lays down ont top of me. She shifts her body ontop of mines, so our crotches are almost touching. She covers our bodies under the thick comforter, our breaths already filling the closed space. She lowers her body down, and I feel her hot core on mines. I start to grind into her and feel my stomach shutter. She moans and I feel the wetness starting to coat her folds. I grab at her back and she bites my neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Tegan harder."

She grinds into me harder, and I feel my walls tightening.

"Oh fuck."

I say, out of breath and I feel my stomach start to clench.

"Fuck Sara."

Tegan whispers and I feel her hot breath on my ear. It sends tingles down my spine, and I bite my lip hard.

"Make me cum Tegan."

I whisper to her and she shakes. The sound of my words making her move faster and more rough. Im on the edge and Tegan nibbles on my earlobe.

"Cum."

She demands, and as if on time, I cum all over her. I feel her juices coat mine and She lessens her grinds into me. My body goes limp and I let all my muscles relax. I feel Tegans body shift, so shes down between my legs. I feel her tongue on my folds and I jerk. I close my legs, her face smashed together. She pries them apart and continues to lap at my cum. Once Im all clean, she climbs up to my face, and smiles.

"Nevermind, we only needed 5 minutes."

I laugh and kiss her, I taste myself on her lips and smile. She rolls off of my body and we get into the position we were in before "Sexy Time" happened. We mold our bodies together and I feel myself start to yawn. I close my eyes and start to drift off.

**Morning.**

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I open my eyes. I look around and see Tegan standing over me. I look at her and she smiles.

"Im leaving okay, I'll be back soon, go back to sleep."

I look to the doorway and see Kayla, her backpack on, shes fully dressed and she has a smile on her face. I pat the blankets and she runs to me, she jumps on the bed, then crawls on top of me.

"Your gonna have fun today?"

She smiles and I kiss her cheek.

"Good, me and Auntie Tee Tee, will pick you up from school okay."

"Okay Auntie Sasa!"

I give her another quick kiss, and she climbs off the bed. I look back up to Tegan and she smiles. I grab her T-shirt and pull her down. I kiss her lips and she smiles.

"Be back, I love you."

"I love you too."

She walks out of the room and seconds later, I hear the door open and close. I quickly get up and walk downstairs, I look outside and watch as Tegan pulls out of the garage and drives onto the street. I feel a draft on my lower body and I look down. Im still half naked from last night. I chuckle and walk back upstairs. I go into the closet and pick out my outfit for the day. I decide to wear my own jeans, and a band t-shirt of Tegans. I walk to the bathroom and start the shower, I step into the steamy box and let the water cascade down my back. I grab Tegans bodywash and clean myself. I shampoo my hair, again with Tegans shampoo and was it off. I turn the water off and step out. When I grab my towel, a feel a breeze hit me, and I quickly cover myself. I walk back into the room, after brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I change into my clothes and straighten up the bedroom. I walk into Kaylas room, and pick up all her stuffed animals from the floor.

Tegan POV:

Kayla and I arrive at her old school, which is across town. I park in the parking lot and get off the car, once I grab Kayla, we hold eachothers hand as we walk into the principles office.

"Umm Hi, Im here to sign her out."

They look down at Kayla and smile.

"Hey Hunny."

Kayla smiles and looks at the woman.

"Hi becky."

Beck looks at me and smiles.

"May I ask who you are?"

I look down to Kayla and tell her to go sit down on the bench. She does what I say and I smile at her. I turn back around to Becky and lean into her.

"Im her legal guardian. Her parents . . . passed away a couple of days ago, so shes with me now."

She gasps, then looks at Kayla.

"How is she taking it?"

She asks me, I look back to Kayla and see shes playing with her barbie she brought along with her.

"Well shes a kid you know, they bounce back quick. But she knows whats going on, she knows that they passed, plus she was in the car accident with them."

She looks at me in the eye and smiles.

"Well Im glad shes okay, and that she has someone to take care of her."

I nod and she looks down.

"Well Im going to need some ID, and paperwork proving your her guardian, and are you on the emergency card?"

I nod and pull out the paperwork from my folder. I hand her the papers and answer.

"Yes, Im under emergency contact."

She nods and walks back to her desk.

"You can sit, this is gonna take a while."

I walk back to Kayla and sit next to her.

"You okay Kayla?"

She looks up at me and frowns.

"I wish mama and papa were here."

I feel my heart drop and I look at her frowning face. I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"I know, but their angels now, their gonna watch over you Kay."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"Their watching over us Tee Tee, me you and Auntie Sasa."

I feel a tear start to form in my eye and I smile.

Sara POV:

After I finished straightening up the house, I went into Tegans home studio. Wow I haven't been in here in 2 or maybe even more weeks. I sit down on the chair and turn on her laptop, and projector. Once her computers running, I click on the folder that has the movie clips in it. We have half of them done, All we need is 10 more scenes. I quickly flip through the scenes that already have songs in them and watch them. I smile when HumDrum Town plays. I finish the, already done clips and click on the first scene that needs a song. Im about to go to youtube, when I hear a knock on the front door. I get out of the chair and walk downstairs. I walk up to the door, and open it slowly. I notice the girls face from Tegans moms house. I look at her and she eyes me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea is Tegan here?"

I smile at her name( Out of Habbit) and shake my head.

"Well do you know when she'll be back?"

I look at my watch on my wrists and curl my lips.

"Im not sure, do you want me to tell her you dropped by?"

She shakes her head and smiles at me.

"May I wait for her?"

I bite my lip and think. Would Tegan get mad? Although I do want to find out more about them. I nod my head and move my body up against the door. She walks in, and I direct her to the living room. She sits down on the couch and I sit on the love seat, across from her.

"Would you like anything?"

"Uhh no its okay, thank you though."

I nod my head and just sit there. After 2 minutes of an awkward silence, I speak.

"So how do you know Tegan?" I already know, but I want to see why this girl is here.

She smiles and looks at me.

"We used to be together."

Im shocked at how forward she is, but still okay. Maybe she doesn't know Tegan and I are together?

"Really, when?"

"For a while, she was my first love."

I nod my head and make an oh face.

"Yea, but I let her slip away."

Oh god, shes just letting everything slip.

"Why is that?"  
She smiles weakly then looks at me.

"I wasn't gay. I mean of course I loved her, but I wasn't gay. Then to top it off, we were technically cousins by law. Just didn't mesh."

Tegan never told me that part before. I shake it off and speak again.

"Oh so you came to visit her then?"

She shakes her head and smiles.

"I came to get her back."

I make an "Oh really" face and look at her.

"Well um, Maybe I should tell you, Im her girlfriend so . . ."

"Oh no I know who you are."  
Then why would she say that, if she new who I am.

"Then why would you say that?"

She laughs and looks me in the eye.

"Because I could careless about you, Im here for her. After the night we had in Mexico, I know she still loves me."

I feel my heart beat out of my chest and my anger boils.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I stand up and walk to her.

"You need to get the fuck out now."

She stands up and pushes her chest into me.

"Oh are you mad? Mad because she fucked me, or mad because you found out."

I don't think about it. I clench my fist and pull my arm back. I sock her right in the face and she falls back onto the couch. I jump on top of her and start to hit her face. She claws at my neck and I can feel the blood spilling from each new cut. I keep hitting her, until she pushes me off of her. She kicks me and I grab her legs, I pull on them and she falls to the ground next to me. I climb on top of her again, and bang her head against the floor. She pushes me off of her again and I land on my back. She gets up and walks to the front door.

"Better watch your fucking back bitch."

She yells at me, and I hear the door open, then slam close. I get up and look out the window, I see her walk to a car and drive away. My neck is killing me, I place my hands on my neck and feel the wetness seeping through the cracks in my hands. I lift my hand up to my face and see the red blood, covering my fingers. I walk up stairs and into the bathroom. I look into the mirror and gasp. My whole neck is covered in blood, no patch without blood. I quickly turn on the water and start to rinse off the blood. Everytime a drop of water hits a scratch, I flinch. When I think the bloods all gone, I lift my head up and expose my neck. I study it, she gave me fifteen deep scratches. I grab a towel and wrap it around my neck. I walk back to the room and lay down on the bed, making sure the towel isn't unwrapped, so blood won't get on the bed spread. I think about what just happened, and what was said. She said her and Tegan slept together. How could she do this to me? She said she would never hurt me, ever. I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes and I breakdown.

Tegan POV:

After I signed Kayla out of her old school, I went straight to her new school. Its only took 15 minutes to sign her in, and get her into a new class. I walked her to her new class room, and had a talk with the teacher. She told me that class ended at 3, its barley 10. After I said my goodbyes to Kayla, I promised her that Sara and I would pick her up after. Right now, Im driving down my street, I pull up into my garage, and get excited. I run out of the car, and up to my porch. I open my door and run upstairs, knowing Saras waiting for me. I open up my bedroom door and see Sara, sitting on the bed, a towel around her neck. I smile and walk up to her.

"Hey bab-"

"Don't"

She says with a stern voice. I take a step back and look at her.

"Whats wrong?"

She shakes her head and removes the towel from her neck. I gasp at the deep gashes in her skin. I get down on my knees and examin them.

"Sara what happened, who did this to you!"

I panick and she looks me dead in the eye.

"You did."

My eyes grow wide and I sit back.

"What?"

"Cynthia came by, she told me about you guys in Mexico Tegan. You fucking cheated on me!"

She gets up and starts to walk away. Im too shocked to even understand whats going on. I stand up and rush to her. I grab her arm and turn her around.

"What about us in Mexico?"

"Don't play dumb Tegan, she already told me , so you can cut the bullshit." She trys to pull away from me and I jerk her back.

"Told you what Sara? I have no clue what your even talking about!"

She pushes my up against the wall and walks up to me.

"How you guys fucked Tegan! How you guys came all over eachother!"

What? That never happened.

"Sara I never did that I swear to god!"

"You know . . . you said you wouldn't hurt me Tegan, you said that I would always be happy."

She shakes her head, and the tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Sara I swear, I never touched her, I promise you!"

She shakes her head and starts to walk down the stairs. She gets in front of the door and opens it. Before she leaves, she turns around and looks at me.

"I left Joe because he hurt me, just to be with someone who hurt me ten times worse."

She closes the door and I fall to the ground. I start to cry into my knees and I feel the blood in my veins began to boil.

"Cynthia, I fucking hate you!"


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: Everybody, In my opinion, this is probably the best chapter I have written yet, its long and full of shockers. I do want to point out that this chapter has a trigger : Death. Im hoping to get alot of reviews on this chapter, so please review. Also, Im excited about where the stories going, but all things soon come to an end, Im pretty sure Im going to stop the story, somewhere in the 30's. Im not sure yet. But please enjoy this new chapter and Review. (:

Chapter 25: Fix You Up

Sara POV:

When I walked out of Tegans house, I didn't know what to do. Right now Im walking down my old street. How could Tegan do that to me? She always said she would never hurt me. I know I shouldn't believe Cynthia, after all she said, she was here for her, meaning she would do anything to get her back. What if she is telling he truth though? Would Tegan really cheat on me?

I walk up the steps and knock on the door. I can't believe Im this hurt, to come back.

"Sara?"

"Joe, I need a place to stay for the night, Im staying here, if you touch me I will fucking kill you."

I look up at Joe and he smiles.

"Welcome home Sara."

I push past him and mumble.

"Im not home."

I walk upstairs and into the guest bedroom. I close the door, making sure its locked, and crawl under the covers. I snuggle into the sheets as they feel so unfamiliar. Im not going to lie when I say I don't miss her. Just 12 hours ago, we were making love, now were over. I push my face into the pillow as my tears start to pour. I feel so unsafe, I came back to Joe, after everything he did to me, I still came back. I pull the covers over my whole body, letting my warm breath fill the enclosed space. I enjoy the only warmth I have a close my eyes.

Tegan POV:

I've been sitting in the same spot for 1 hour. I haven't moved an inch. My thoughts are scrambled and my eyes are still flooded. When everything was going good for me, Cynthia just had to fuck it up.

I stand up, the first movement I've done in an hour, I walk to my bedroom and sit on my bed. I need to get rid of Cynthia, I need to make her leave. With a plan forming in my head, I grab my keys and wallet, I walk outside to my garage, and pick up a little friend. I slip it on under my clothes and get into my car. As Im driving, I try to figure out what im gonna do with Sara. She won't believe me, Its like the same thing with Lindsey, except she saw what happened, she seen that I didn't kiss her back, but she didn't see when I pushed Cynthia away in Mexico and told her to leave me alone, so this is going to be harder to prove.

I pull into my moms drive way and quickly get off the car, I run to her front door and open it without knocking. When I get inside, no ones here. I walk up the stairs and look in the first two rooms, no ones here? I look at the last door down the hallway, the guest bedroom. I walk to it, and twist the doorknob. When the door pops open, I see a sleeping figure, a very familiar sleeping figure. I make my way to the side of the bed and look at her. I remember when I used to be in love with her, now all I feel is hate, hate for her ruining the best thing that ever happened to me. I study her face, a bruised cheek, a busted lip and a busted eyebrow. Sara must have gotten her good. I walk to the other side of the bed and take off all my clothes, leaving only one thing on. I climb into the bed and get under the covers. If this is what she wants, and its the only thing to keep her away from me, I'll do it. I place my hand on her back and she stirs. She turns around, and flutters her eyes open. She looks at me and starts to smile.

Lets get this over with. Without warning, I climb over her, and situate myself between her legs. To my advantage, she still sleeps naked, she never liked wearin clothes to bed. She gently cups my face and trys to kiss me, I move my lips away and kiss her neck. One thing I don't want, is to taste her on me. I start to kiss her neck and she arches her back.

"Tegan Igh Baby."

I feel the tears start to form in my eyes. Im cheating on Sara, for the first time. Even though she basically called It off, I still feel like Im cheating. I let the first tear fall onto her skin. I grab the base of the cock, and place it at her entrance, I feel her heat radiating on my hand and I want to sob.I bury my face into the crook of her neck and plunge into her. She scratches at my back, leaving only red marks, Sara left scratches, deep scratches. I start to thrust in and out of her, moving my hips at a fast rhythm.

"Tegaa-"

I bite down on her shoulder, leaving an obvious mark, I want her to remember. She starts to feel my body, She starts on my back and trails her hands down, she brings them into my stomach and I shutter. I don't shutter because it feels good, I shutter because Im not used to her, or her hands, but she thinks that I like it. She starts to trail up more, and I know where shes going. I stop thrusting and pin her hands over her head.

"Keep them there!"

I say through clenched teeth, she thinks Im being rough, when really I don't want her touching a place that Sara admires most. She bites her bottom lip and nods. I go back to buring my face into her neck and start to rock into her again. All I hear is the sound of her soiled juices, rubbing against the fake cock.I close my eyes, and try to pretend shes Sara, but her moans make it impossible. She does a familiar move and I know what it means already.

"Tegan Im gonna cum for you baby."

I start to cry and thrust harder. She crys out in pleasure and whispers.

"I knew you would come back, I knew you loved me."

I give her three more hard thrust, and feel her ooze onto my leg. I quickly pull out from her and roll over onto the bed. As I lay down, I take off the harnest and drop it on her stomach. I get up from the bed and start to put my clothes back on. The tears are starting to come faster, as I realize what I've just done.

"I didn't come back, and I don't love you . . ."

I say as I put my shirt back on. I pick up my pants, and start to pull them up my legs. I feel an arm on my forearm and I turn around to see Cynthia staring at me, tears in her eyes.

"Then why did you do that."

I pull my arm away from her and button up my jeans.

"To give you what you want, so you can leave, so you can go back and never come back."

She moves her head back and starts to shake her head.

"No, you can't do that, you can't lead me on like that Tegan!"

She yells. I shake my head as memories of us flash in my mind.

"Why, you did to me? I did this so you can leave me alone, I hate you Cynthia. I hate you so much that for the first time, I could careless what happens to you. You have ruined my life comepletely, I had a beautiful girlfriend, someone who loved me, and didn't take me for granted, I had a family with her."

The tears are pouring out of my eyes as I tell her all she has done. She has a look of guilt on her face, or a look of shame. Im not going to go easy on her, like I said I could careless about her.

"Why would I leave her, someone who I realize now, Is my first love, for you. I don't want nor need you Cynthia. And your tears aren't gonna work this time, they may have worked then, but not anymore. I gave you what you wanted, now you can leave."

I pull on my jacket start to walk towards the door.

"I fucking hate you Tegan . . ."

I hear her say. I turn around and smile through my tears.

"Good, hate me, maybe then you'll never come back!"

I turn the knob and walk out of the guest room, I make my way downstairs and look around, no ones here still? I open the front door and walk to my car. I climb in the front seat and lay my body back. I still can't believe I cheated, I cheated on Sara. I start the engine and slowly pull out of the drive way. I drive back to my house, and sit in my garage. The time is now 2:45. I have to go pick up Kayla in 10 minutes, I promised her that I would be there, me and Sara though. When Saras not there, what is she gonna do? I start walking down the street, her school is only 15 minutes away. As Im walking, the tears are falling freely from my face.

Sara POV:

When I wake up from my nap, its 2:25. I promised Kayla I would be there to pick her up from school. I can't break that promise. I look around the room, theres no one here. I get up from the bed and walk to the door. I unlock it and slowly turn the knob, afraid Joe might be standing outside waiting for me. When I don't see anyone, I walk down the hall, and hear Joe in the kitchen. I take a deep breath and walk down that stairs. When I get to the bottom, I look to my left and see Joe cooking dinner. I walk past him, as silently as possible, and walk to the dresser that has his wallet in in. I take all the cash and make my way out the door. I run down the street, once I hit the main street. I spend 5 minutes trying to flag down a Taxi. When I finally do, I give him the directions of Kaylas school and he takes me there. I get to Kaylas school, and the time is 2:45. Im sitting on the front steps, waiting until 3. I can't wait to see her. I know that me comming here, means im going to have to see Tegan, and to be honest, I kind of want to. Even for a couple of hours, I can't be without her. I pull out my blackberry, and start to fiddle with it, making the time fly faster. When I hear the school bell ring, I stand up and look at the street, there she is. Walking with her head down, she hasn't even seen me yet. I feel the tears start to form into my eyes as I watch her. The way she looks so broken. Maybe she never did cheat on me, maybe it was all part of Cynthias plan to get us apart. I hear the school doors open and a wave of kids rush down the stairs. I don't turn around though, I keep my eyes on Tegan. She finally looks up, searching for Kayla in the crowd of kids, when she lays her eyes on me. She stops dead in her tracks, and we stare at eachother. I feel a small hand grab mines, and hear a familiar voice.

"Auntie Sasa wheres Tee Tee."

I don't look down, I just smile through my tears and squeeze Kaylas hand. Tegans still standing there, dead in her tracks. I start to walk down the steps, Kaylas hand in mines. I walk as slow as possible, we cross the street and seconds later, Im standing in front of Tegan. Kayla lets go of my hand and hugs her legs. I let my tears fall, knowing very well she can see them, she does the same, letting me know shes sorry. In this moment, I don't care if she cheated, or if she didn't, I just need her right now. I take a step towards her and grab here hand. She chokes when I do and I place it on my heart, mines overlapping hers. She smiles weakly and I pull her into me, I wrap my arms around her tight, making sure she never leaves buries her head into my neck, and I feel the hot tears dripping from her delicate eyes to my neck, making the cuts burn. I ignore the pain and hug her tighter.

"I swear Sara, I never did anything with her."

She says, my neck making her voice sound muffled, but still in her voice, I heard the truth, I hear the pain, I heard the heartbreak, and it was in that moment, that I new she didn't cheat, she couldn't hurt me like that. I kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear.

"I know, lets just go home."

She nods into my chest and slowly pulls away. I link out hands together, and we both look down to Kayla. She smiles at both of us, and we start to walk home. Halfway down the block, we start to ask Kayla how school went, she says it was fun, and she can't wait to go back tomorrow. I notice her yawning and shes rubbing her eyes alot. That means shes tired, we get in front of Tegans house and walk into it. How can I feel so safe, just being in the doorway? I felt like I was secure, like I was home. We all walk up the stairs and walk Kayla into her room.

Tegan POV:

Sara forgave me, she believed me. Shes home now, were home. Right now were in Kaylas room, trying to put her down for a nap. She was yawning alot and rubbing her eyes all the way home. I changed her clothes and Sara tucked her into her bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. I grab Saras hand and lead her down the hallway, and into our bedroom. Once we step inside, shes faces the bed, I walk to the TV and turn it on. I pop in a CD and press play, Sade-By your side comes on, and I walk behind Sara. I place my lips on her shoulder and kiss her skin. Her body shakes as my cold lips meet her warm skin. I trail my kisses from her shoulder, to her neck. I hear her moans, trying to escape her throat. The lyrics start to play and I resite them to her, as I place kisses all over her back and neck.

"You think Id leave your side baby, you know me better than that."

I kiss the back of her neck and she shakes. I place my hands on the hem of her shirt, and start to pull it up.

"When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again  
I will find you, darling and I will bring you home."

I drop her shirt to the floor and stare at her back, the way her bones slightly pop out, making her look perfectly shaped. I place my tongue on her spine, and slowly lick up, stopping every second for a kiss. She turns around and I look into her eyes.

"And if you want to cry, I am here to dry your eyes. And in no time you'll be fine."

She lets a tear slip and I quickly wipe it away. I lean into her and place the softest kiss on her sweet lips. A kiss so simple has so much pain behind it, I put my sorry into it, I put my pain into it, but most of all I put all of my love into the sweet little simple kiss. She pulled away slowly and grabed my hand, she lead me to the bed and layed me down on my back. She straddled my waist and stared into my eyes. Without looking down, she grabed the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up, I lifted my upper body and she pulled it over my head. She placed it down on the bed and stared at my chest. I arched my back and unclapsed my bra, dropping it to the side. She slowly reached her hands up and placed each one on each breast. They were what her hands were made for, their the reason I didn't let Cynthia touch them, because they were Saras to admire. She kept her stare right into my eyes as she leaned down and kissed my chest, not leaving one spot untouched by her lips. When she finished, she places a kiss on my nose, then my cheeks, then my forhead, then she stopped at my lips. She took her index finger and slowly traced the shape of my lips.

"Mine."

She said right before she leaned in and captured my lips into a breath taking kiss. I placed my hands on her back, and felt her skin burning under my palms. She put her hands in my hair and pushed all the hair away from my face, never once breaking the kiss. When she did pull away, she rolled over on to the bed, and turned on her side, so she was facing me. I copied her actions and turned on my side, face to face with her. She again brang her index finger to my lips and just traced them, making sure to feel every crack, every inch of skin on them, and most importantly, she wanted to make sure she felt herself on them.

"Promise me . . ."

I whispered to her very low, even I barely heard it.

"Promise you what?"

She keeps her finger on my lips, never once moving them, even when I talk.

"Promise me, you always stay . . ."

A tear slides down her cheek and falls onto the pillow, she nods and places her full hand on my cheek.

"Will you promise me something?"

She asks in a low voice, I hear the crys behind them and I nod.

"Anything."

She searches my face, her eyes scanning every inch of my skin.

"Promise me, that if I ever break your promise, you won't let me leave."

I feel the single tear break from my eye and fall to my pillow.

I nod my head and she wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her. She places her nose to mines, and we watch eachother, we watch as we both doze off and fall asleep at the same time.

Sara POV:

I feel an extra weight on my body and I slowly turn around. I open my eyes to see Kayla looking right at me. I look down, hoping my body isn't exposed and sigh in relief. I smile at her and she smiles back at me. I look at the clock and see that its 6:30. The sun isn't out yet, nor is the orange sky. I look to my side and see my beautiful girlfriend, sleeping. Last night flashes back through my mind and I smile at our promises.

"Auntie Sasa, im hungry."

I look back at Kayla and smile.

"Wanna go get some Mickey D's?"

She smiles excitedly and nods.

"Okay, we'll go eat, then take you to school, but first go wash up okay?"

She quickly gets off the bed without answering me and runs out of the room. I chuckle and turn around. I place my hand on the back of Tegans neck, I use my index finger and slowly run it down her spine, she starts to stir and then turns over. Her eyes are still closed, which means she still asleep. I bite my lip and brush the bangs out of her face. She still doesn't wake up, so I take this time to study her face.

"Why can't I live without you"

I whisper very low. I see her lips start to curl and her eyes are still closed.

"The same reason I can't live without you."

I smile and she wraps her arms around my waist, eyes still closed.

"And whats the reason?"

I whisper again and she smiles bigger.

"Because were hopelessly in love."

I smile and kiss her lips. I pull away when I hear little footsteps.

"Our child is awake."

I tell her and she laughs.

"Breakfast?"

She opens her eyes and I nod. She places one last kiss on my lips before getting out of the bed, She looks down to her bare chest and runs to her dresser putting a shirt on before Kayla walks in. I sit up and wrap the bankets around my body, she smiles and hands me a shirt.

"After we drop Kayla off, we'll shower."

I nod my head and get out of the bed. I walk down the hall, and stop in front of Kaylas room.

"Hey what are you doing?"

She has a pair of pants, 3 t-shirts and 2 pairs of shoes on her bed.

"Sasa help me with my clothes."

She says. I chuckle and walk in, sitting down on her small toddlers bed.

I look at the shirts and pick out my favorite maroon shirt, I hand it to her with her pants. She smiles and points to her shoes. I get her black and white vans and she smiles. I get up and walk to her closet, I open the sliding doors, and get her cute leather jacket Tegan and I picked out for her. She hands me all of her clothes and I set them on the bed, We walk down the hall and into the bathroom. I take her a bath and blowdry her hair, since its gonna be rainy all day today. Once shes all dry and warm, I dress her. She looks so cute in the outfit that I want to show Tegan.

"Tee, come here!"

I yell and wait for her response.

"Comming!"

I hear her footsteps in the hallway and she appears at the door.

"Wow Kay, Auntie dressed you up!"

She smiles and Kayla turns around, showing us her whole outfit.

"I have 2 matching leather jackets, that match with yours."

Tegan tells Kayla and she smiles.

"Wear them with me Auntie!"

She smiles and nods. I look at the little princess clock on the wall and see that its 7:15. I get up and walk out of the room to our room. I quickly change into a pair of jeans, and again, one of Tegans band t-shirts. I walk into the bathroom and look at my hair, its really long, and thank god my hair is naturally straight. I brush my hair and decide to pull it up in a bun, but let my bangs flow. When my hairs done, I brush my teeth and wash my face. I walk back into the room, and Tegans already dressed in her matching leather jacket. She has another one in her hand and she smiles at me.

"Wanna match with us?"

I smile and take the jacket and put it on. It fits me perfectly, I noticed my change in style, when I was with Joe, I was more professional, now Im more comfortable and kinda rocker stylish. I go to the closet and slip on my red and white converse. I look into the mirror and smile.

"I look cute ."

Tegan giggles and looks at me through the mirror.

"You lool beautiful."

I turn around and wink at her.

"You not so bad youself stud."

She laughs and shakes her head. Kayla runs into the room with her back pack on and smiles.

"Im ready!"

We both nod and Tegan grabs her wallet and keys. We all walk down the stairs and as soon as we open the door, the rain starts to move its way into the house. I close it and look at Tegan.

"Its bad!"

She looks to the side, and then opens the door.

"Wait here!"

I nod and she closes the door, leaving Kayla and I in front of the door. 2 minutes later, she opens the door and rushes inside. She shivers at how cold she is and holds up two umbrellas. If Tegans cold, imagine how cold Kayla is?

I quickly run upstairs and run into Kaylas room.I look through her closet and pull out and sweater, a thick gray sweater. I run back down and kneel down to Kayla.

"Here put this on, then we'll put this over it."

She nods and takes off her jacket, I slip the sweater on her, and then put the leather jacket back on. I pull on her hood and cover the top of her head. I stand back up and nod.

"Better?"

She smiles and nods. I look back up to Tegan and she kisses my cheek.

"Ready?"

I nod and pick up Kayla. Tegan opens the front door and again, the wind and rain move into the house. She opens our umbrellas and we walk outside, We make our way inside the garage and close the umbrellas. We put Kayla in her carseat and climb into the car. Tegan pulls out of the garage and onto the street. Normally we said we could just walk her to school, but since its raining, and we want breakfast, we took the car. We drive down to a Mcdonalds, across from Kaylas school. We decide to eat in the car, so we go through drive through. Once we get our food, we drive to the parking lot of Kaylas school. We eat our food quickly because we have 15 minutes to get Kayla inside. Once we finish, we grab our things and Tegan opens our umbrellas.

We walk inside the school, and Theres a big sign that says,

"Rainy Day- Walk your children to there Classrooms."

I laugh and Tegan pulls on my arm.

"Come one, you get to meet her Teacher Ms. Willmington."

I laugh as she pulls me down the hallway. We pass through all the classrooms, all empty. I look at my watch and see that were five minutes early. Oh well gives me time to talk to Kaylas teacher. We climb up the stairs and stop in front of Kaylas classroom. Tegan knocks on the door, and we wait. Seconds later, the door opens and I see a lady, probably in her late 20's , smiling at us.

"Hello Ms. Quin, Kayla."

She smiles at them and invites us inside the room. Kayla grabs my hand and pulls me to her seat, showing me where it is. I humor her and get excited as she shows me all her things.

Tegan POV:

"Thats Sara, her other Auntie."

I tell Ms, Willmington and she smiles.

"Shes a bit occupied at the moment though."

We both turn around and see Sara playing with paper bag puupets, entertaining Kayla.

We both Laugh and I turn back to her teacher.

"So how was her first day yesterday?"

I ask her and she smiles.

"Oh she loves it here, she made some friends on the play ground, she fits in pretty well here."

I smile and nod my head.

"Thats good, she deserves it you know."

The teacher smiles weakly and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, I know we don't know eachother much, but I understand your situation, Im always here if you want to talk about Kayla or anything."

I thank her with a nod and smile. The school bell rings and I shake her hand.

"Well we better get going, we'll be here to pick her up at 3."

"Okay, It was nice meeting her uhh aunt?"

She laughs and I look back to see Sara dancing with Kayla. I laugh and Call for her.

"Sara, lets go."

Sara looks up and smiles.

"Okay, by Kayla, I love you."

She kisses Kaylas forhead and walks to the teacher.

"Sorry, Im Sara, Nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

We leave the class room, and walk down the halls. We get outside again and the rain is pouring even heavier. I look at Sara and she smiles. We don't open the umbrellas, we walk in the rain to my car. Im about to open her passenger door, when she turns around and wraps her arms around my waist. She leans in a places a kiss on my lips. I moan at the feeling and she smiles. She opens the door and sits down, Before I even try to close the door, she grabs my, now wet t-shirt, and pulls me into the car, on top of her. We giggle as I hook my foot into the handle and close the door behind us. When I turn my head around, she grabs my face and bites my bottom lip.

"Oh god Sara, don't tease me please."

I beg her through moans and she smirks.

"Im not teasing."

She grabs the sides of her jacket and takes it off, dropping it to the car floor. I watch her as she slowly lifts up her shirt, revealing her beautiful pale stomach. I get impatient, so I grab her top and pull it over her head. She laughs and I attack her bare chest.

"Thanks for not wearing a bra today."

I joke to her and she smirks.

"Why wear one, My boobs are pretty small anyways."

I look at her and shake my head.

"A handfull."

I place my hand on her breast and cup it, her breast fitting perfectly in my grasp.

"A handfull is just right." I smirk before diving in and taking one of her hard buds in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around her wet skin and feel her start to shake underneath me. She begans to grind her hips into me and I pull away. As much as I want to fuck her, right here, right now, Id rather love her in our bed.

"What whats wrong?"

She says panting.

"Lets do this in our bed, our warm bed."

She smiles and nods her head. I climb off of her, and shift my body onto my seat. She gets up and puts on my leather jacket, she zips it up and smiles at me.

"Hurry up!"

She yells at me excitedly and I smile, I start the engine and start my windshield wipers on. I drive down the street and in 5 minutes, were in my garage. I get out of the car, and Sara grabs my hand, we run out of my garage, the water pouring down on us, we open my front door, slam it close and run upstairs. When we get into our room, she pushes me onto the bed and I crawl back, watching her as I rest my head on the pillow. She smirks and I smirk back, she starts to unbotton her pants. She bites her lip and she pulls them down, they stick to her legs, due to the rain. She steps out of them and I take her in. I love that she doesn't wear any panties. I look at her perfectly shaped landing strip and lick my lips. She plays with the zipper to the jacket and I smile.

"Take off your clothes."

She says to me, I smirk and start to unbotton my pants. I pull them down to my legs and kick them to the ground. I pull off my boxers, and throw them at her, she laughs and I take off my jacket and shirt. She removes her jacket and climbs on top of me. She situates herself between my legs and lays her head on my chest. I absentmindly play with her hair.

"Tegan . . . I just . . . I wanted to say Im sorry." I look down at her, a confused look on my face.

"For not believing you . . when you told me you didn't."

I shake my head and look at the ceiling.

"Sara lets just forget about her, and everything okay?"

She nods her head and looks at me.

"Can I kiss you?"

I look at her shocked, but smile. I lean into her halfway and she leans in the rest, she places a sweet kiss on my lips and I moan. Im about to mess with her hair, when I hear my phone start to ring. I sigh and drop my head, she rolls off of me and smiles.

"Its okay."

I shake my head , and tell her sorry. I look at me phone and see my Ama's name pop up. I press the talk button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Tegan, shes gone."

I hear my mom say, I look around the room, whos gone?

"What? Whos gone Ama?"

"Cynthia, shes dead."

Its then that I notice that my moms crying. I sit up in my bed and my eyes start to widen.

"What! How?"

I hear her sniffle as she trys to speak.

"I found her in her room, she hung . . . she hung herself."

I quickly get off the bed and as I try to stand, my legs go weak and I fall to the floor. I hear Sara get off the bed and she runs to my side. She keeps asking me whats wrong, but I can't speak. My words won't come out, there stuck in my throat. Flashbacks of me telling Cynthia that I hate her come into my mind. I blink away the tears that are starting to form in my eyes. I hear my mom yelling something on the phone, I feel Sara grab the phone from my hands and I hear her speak to my mom. When my mom tells Sara the news, she gasps and seconds later, I hear her say that We'll be right over.

Sara hangs up the phone and I feel her wrap her arms around my waist.

"Come on, lets go visit your Mom."

I stand up and let her lead me to my closet. She dresses me, then dresses herself. Once were all ready, She helps me walk down the stairs and out the front door. The rain has died down a little, its not heavy anymore. We walk into my garage and she sets me down in the passanger seat. She drives me to my moms house. When we pull up to her house, I lean back in my seat. I start to cry, letting the guilt wash over me. Sara gets off the car, and opens my door. She again, helps me off the car and we slowly walk to my moms front porch. Sara knocks on the door and my mom opens it. She embraces me first, hugging me tightly. I feel her tears stain my cheek and I pull away. She hugs Sara and we walk inside of the house. I walk to her kitchen and start to prepare myself some coffee. When my coffees done, I pour Sara a cup and me a cup. I sit down across the dining room table from my mom.

"Ma, what happened?"

She shakes her head and gets up. She walks to me and looks down to me.

"I found this on her bed, It has your name on it, so I didn't read it."  
She hands me a piece of paper, and walks away. Sara looks at me, and I look at her.

"What is it?"

She asks, I shrug my shoulders and look at the familiar writing.

_**Tegan**_

I take a deep breath and open the note.

_You want me gone, so this is me leaving you forever. Im sorry that I ruined your life, I know you hate me, and I don't expect you to understand what I was feeling. I didn't come over here to make you unhappy, I just realized that I still wanted you, and I thought you would have wanted me too, but I guess I was wrong. So this is me staying away. I love you._

_-C_

I let all of her words affect me. My throats dry, and my tears are threatening to break free. Its my fault, Its my fault shes gone. I drop the note to my lap and look at Sara. She looks at me and her eyes widen.

"Tegan, what did you tell her?"

She asks me calmly.

I shake my head, shaking the memories of me and Cynthia out of my head. I let the tears fall as I look at Sara.

"I was mad, I- I . . . I told her to leave. I told her to leave me a- alone."

"What else Tegan?"

I bite my lip as the memory hits me.

"I - I told her I didn't care about her . . . and that I ha- hated her."

She puts her hand over her mouth and gasps.

I feel my heart start to race and my anxiety starts to build. She shakes her head and pulls me into her. She hugs me tightly as I have my first ever, panick attack. Im the reason she killed herself, when I said leave me alone, I didn't mean leave the earth. I killed the first girl I ever kissed, ther first girl I made love to, the first girl I was with.

I jump up from my seat and run out the back door. As soon as I step outside, I feel the rain wash all over me. I run to the big tree. I came to this tree everyday of my teenage life. This was the only place I could think, the only place that I felt comfortable enough to vent. I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head down on my knees. I let my loud screams go, letting them vanish into the thin, wet air.

"Im sorry Cynthia . . ."

I say with my hands in my face. I feel a pair of hands on my head and I already know who it is. Everytime Sara comes near me, I get this feeling of me being safe, I don't even have to see her to know shes around, I automatically feel it. She massages my scalp and I look up to her.

"Tee Its okay . . ."

I grab her shirt and pull my body into her wet clothes.

"I didn't mean to Sara! I just wanted her to leave us alone!"

I yell, my voice cracks due to my crys. She rubs my back and I start to shiver. She sits back and I lay my head on her chest.

"Im sorry C ."

Sara POV:

I can't believe it, Cynthia took her own life, because of Tegan, Because Tegan didn't want to be with her. I know Tegan feels guilty, she shouldn't though, Tegan didn't kill her, she might have hurt her, but in the end, Cynthia decided to deal with it this way. Tegans laying on my chest, the tree doing little to protect us from the rain. I hear her crys into my chest, and I feel bad for her. Shes been through so much. Tegan told me she was the girl, the girlfriends broke up with, she said they all said the same thing, that they weren't gay, Shes faced heartbreak, death of 4 people, losing me when I was stupid to believe Cynthia, becoming a parent. Shes had it rough, but thats why Im here, Im gonna make her better, she deserves it, I know now that im the one thats gonna change her life, in so many ways, good and maybe sometimes even bad.

I look down to her and look at her face, her lips are slightly purple and her face looks ice pale. Her whole body is shaking and I can feel it over my skin. I sit up and she sits up with me.

"Tegan, Its not your fault."

She shakes her head.

"S- Sara it i-is, I drove her to d- do this."

I shake my head and pull her into me.

"She did this, to herself, Its not your fault."

I feel her nod her head and I close my eyes, burning this memory inside my brain. I stand up, taking her in my arms and we walk back into the house. Her mom is waiting for us on the couch, two towels in her hand, and 1 blanket. We sit on the couch, and I use the two towels on Tegan. Her mom gives me another one and I thank her.

"Tegan, Its not your fault sweety."

Her mom says, Tegan looks shocked as the mom sets two cups of coffee in front of us. I hand Tegan hers and sip mines slowly.

"I read the note right now, I never new you and her were . . ."

She looks at me awkwardly and I nod my head.

"Its okay, Im fine with it."

I reassure her and she nods.

"How come you never told me?"

Her mom asks and Tegan looks at the fireplace, staring into the deep flames.

"I thought you would've gotten mad."

Tegans mom shakes her head and I look at Tegan.

"Mom, I have something else to tell you."

I look at Tegan confused, then to her mom. Tegans mom nods and waits.

"Mando and Marina passed away."

She gasps and I see the tears start to instantly occupy her eyes.

"What. . . how?"

Tegan looks at me, then back to her coffee.

"In a car accident . . ."

She places her hand on her chest and starts to sob. I stand up and walk to Tegans mom. Even though I don't know her know her, I know that everyone needs support. I lean down and hug her tightly. She squeezes my ribs as her crys get louder. I rub her back and try my best to sooth her. I pulls away and she kisses my cheek. Thats her way of saying thank you. I walk back to my seat, and Tegan covers me with the big, thick blanket. I welcome the warmth, and Tegan grabs my hand.

"Wait . . . what about Kayla?"

Tegans mom askes us, shocked and worried.

"Shes with me now Ama, I wanted to tell you the other night, but I didn't get the chance."

She nods her head and starts to cry again. This poor woman, shes had so much happen to her too, seems like Im not the only person in the world with problems. Tegan squeezes my hand tight and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"So your Kaylas ?"

"Kaylas Legal Guardian now Ama."

Tegans mom gets up and walks to us. She sits down on the floor, and puts both hands on each of our legs.

"Sara, I need you to help me."

I nod my head and look at her.

"I need you to take care of my daughter, Shes all I have now, my real kids don't come around anymore, only for births or funerals. I need you to love her, and talk to her, then there are gonna be times, where you just need to listen to her. Promise me, you will help me."

I take her hand in mines and nod. She smiles and looks at Tegan.

"Shes special this one, don't let her go. Be a family, not just for you two, but for Kayla. And if you ever need me to babysit, I will Tegan."

Tegans nods to her mother and she kisses both of our cheeks.

"Don't let anyone get in the way of you guys, fight for your familia."

I look at Tegan and she looks at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After we get ourselves steady, Tegan wants to go home and sleep. Her mom offered us her old room, but we kindly denied and said our goodbyes.

We climb into Tegans car, the rain still pouring and drive off. As im driving down the street, the sound of the rain relaxes Tegan, I can tell by the way shes closing her eyes. I reach for her hand and link ours together. Without looking at me, she smiles. I focus back on the road and try to see through the wet windshield. When we finally get home, I park inside the garage and I walk slow with Tegan up to the house. We head straight to the living room, resting our tired bodies on the couch. Tegans laying on top of me, her head on my chest and her bottom half in between my legs.

"Im exhausted."

She says with a sigh. I pull out my phone and set the Alarm for 2:00. I set the phone on the coffee table and look at Tegan.

"Lets take a nap."

I kiss her forhead and shes smiles at me weakly.

"Sara?"

"Yea Tee?"

I answer, letting my eyes close.

"Don't ever leave me, I need you to much."

She says, I open my eyes and smile.

"I promised you I wouldn't."


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: So after the really good chapter, theres always a boring one. This one is pretty boring, only because of tomorrows chapter. I had to write this one so bland, because the next one is going to be pretty rad. As you know, I mentioned that the story is comming to an end, well that was before I decided to change the plot around a little bit, so it might be 5 chapters more. So This story might end in the 40's. But hopefully you guys don't stop reading, even though, like I said, this chapter is boring. So hopefully you guys understand at the end of this chapter, Why I had to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Anways Review and Enjoy :3

Chapter 26: Burn Your Life Down.

Tegan POV:

I wake up to the sound of an annoying alarm. I look at Sara and her eyes flutter open. I look to the table and see Saras phone, I reach my arm out and grab the phone. I press the snooze button and the sound goes off. Its 2:05. I look at Sara and she smiles.

"Feeling better?"

I take a deep breath and analyze my thoughts. I feel a small smile creep up my face and I nod.

"Yea, Im just . . . I don't know."

She nods her head, signaling that she understands. I climb off of her and sit between her legs. She sits up too and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, were gonna be fine. I promised your mom that I would take care of you, and thats what Im going to do."

She lays her head on my shoulder and I feel that wave of safe surround me again. I lay my head on hers and close my eyes. In over two months, we have been through hell and back. We survived everything we have been through. I know Saras in this for the long run, I know she loves me and she knows I love her. I open my eyes and look to her, she smiles at me and kisses my cheek, when her soft lips graze my skin, I feel my face lose all its color.

"Sara?"

"Mmhmm?"

I look into her eyes and can't help but feel my heart race.

"I love you, so much."

She smiles and looks into my eyes.

"Dido."

I smile and wrap my arms around her body. We lay back down and I turn my head to the window. Its lightly drizzling, the hard rain is long gone.

"Wanna walk to pick up Kayla, since its drizzling?"

She looks at the window and nods.

"Yea, sure."

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Hey when you left yesterday where did you go?"

Sara POV:

"I uh . . . went to Joes."

Tegans looks at me and eyes me.

"Why would you go there?"

I hear her voice rise, then she calms it.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

She shakes her head and walks to the kitchen. I get up and follow her, shes looking in the fridge and I wait for her to turn around.

"Are you mad?"

She pulls out some Orange Juice and walks to the cuboard.

"Why would I be mad? I just don't understand why you would go there. . ."

She says pouring her drink into a tall glass. I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

"Trust me when I say I had no where else to go."

She finishes her Orange juice and places the cup into the sink. She turns around, still wraped in my arms and drops her head.

"Okay Fine."

She starts to smile and I nod my head. We look at the Oven clock and its barley 2:20.

"Wanna go and wait for her?"

She asks, I nod my head and we walk back into the living room, collecting out leather jackets. We put them back on, and she smiles.

"TWINS!"

I shake my head and laugh at her. At the same time, we reach for eachothers hand and I notice that we both blush. I link our hands together and lead us to the front door. When we step outside, the floor is still wet, as for the rain, its died down, now its drizzling. She walks us to the garage and she gets the two umbrellas from the back seat of her car. We open one of them and I hold the other, for Kayla. We start to walk down the street, the cold air hitting our faces. She links our hands together again, and I stuff them inside my pocket. She smiles and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Sara, can you imagine if we never met?"

She chuckles. The mist leaves her mouth from the cold and I see it vanish into the air. I shake my head and look at her.

"Its not possible for me to imagine that, It would kill me."

She smiles and places a kiss on my forhead.

"It would kill me too."

We walk the rest of the way, in silence. When we get to Kaylas school, its 2:45. The drizzling rain is still going, we find a spot under a tree, with a bench under it, the bench is pretty dry, due to the tree being its both sit down and snuggle up under the big tree. Tegan wraps her arms around me, and I hold the umbrella up for us. She starts to hum a familiar tune, and I smile as the memory of that song pops into my head.

"When did you write it?"

I ask her, she looks at the school doors and smiles.

"After the first day we kissed."

In case you were wondering, the song she was humming was Take A Chance, its a song she wrote for me, she sang it to me too, then when she finished singing that song to me, we made love in my backyard. Out of every memory of us, that has to be my favorite. That night was absolutely perfect.

"Hey Tee."

"Mhhmm?"

She snuggles into me more and I laugh.

"Can you teach me to play the guitar?"

I look up to her and she smiles big.

"Of course!"

I chuckle and hear the school bell ring. I pull out my phone and look at the time. 3:00. We both stand up and cross the street, we stand on the steps and the school doors burst open. All the kids scatter and we look at all their faces.

"Where is she?"

Tegan asks me, and I keep searching. I feel my heart start to race as all the kids start to clear up. We wait for 2 more minutes, when she doesn't come out, I look at Tegan and she runs. She runs inside the school and I follow her. The halls are already empty, no one in sight. We keep running until we get in front of Kaylas classroom. Tegan knocks hard, and seconds later, opens the door. I look down and see Kayla right behind her.

"Sorry, I was just talking to her, she was crying today."

I look at Tegan and she eyes the teacher.

"Sara can you take Kayla while I talk to Ms. Willmington."

I nod and smile at Kayla. She runs to me and I grab her hand, we walk down the hall, leaving Tegan and to talk.

Tegan POV:

"Please come in."

Kaylas teacher tells me, I walk in the classroom and she shuts the door.

"Why was she crying today?"

I ask her, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Well, tomorrow is open house , Since Kaylas new, she didn't know about it until today. So I was making an anouncement to the class, reminding them. I told them to tell their parents, well when I said that Kayla raised her hand."

I nod my head and wait for her to continue.

"When I picked on her, she said "What if I don't have my parents, Can my aunties come?"."

I smile and she continues again.

"I was about to answer her and tell her of course, when a little boy that sits behind her told her " Who doesn't have parents?" He said it pretty mean and I told him to stop. Well Kayla got mad and told him to shut up. I broke them up and sent Greg to time out. When I was going to tell Kayla it was okay, she was already crying. Then the bell rang, so I had a talk with her really quick. I hope I didn't scare you."

I shake my head, I feel a drop of water on my chest and I blink my eyes, I didn't even know I was crying.

"I mean I was scared when I didn't see her come out of the school, but thank you."

She smiles at me and pats my shoulder.

"Yea, don't worry tomorrow I'll be having a talk with Gregs parents, I hope you will come to open house, even though she just got here, shes already done some work, and its so good, that I post it on the walls."

I look around at the colorful class room and nod.

"I'll be here, what time?"

"From 5 to 7, with free goodies."

I laugh and nod my head again.

"Thank you, again."

"Anytime, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile and walk out of the classroom. I see Sara and Kayla skipping down the hall, towards me. I smile and Once they get to me, I kneel down and look at Kayla.

"Kay, are you okay?"

She looks at Sara then back to me.

"He said mean things to me Auntie!"

She defends herself. I open my arms and pull her into me. As we hug eachother I feel a tap on my head and look up.

"What happened?"

Sara asks really low and I mouth "I'll tell you later." to her. She nods and I pull away from Kayla.

"Lets go home okay?"

She smiles and I grab her hand. We walk down the hall, and out of the big double doors, leaving us on the stairs. Sara opens the other umbrella and ours, we hand Kayla hers and Sara and I share. As we walk home, we don't speak. Im starting to get mad, how can a little kid be so mean? I can only imagine what Kayla felt when he said that. We stop in front of my house and we walk to my front porch. I search for the keys in my pocket, I unlock the door and Kayla quickly runs in, dropping her umbrella by the door. I laugh and let Sara in first, we get inside and I take off my jacket, and leave it on the floor. I take off my beanie and walk inside my toasty living room, where Sara and Kayla are sitting on the couch. Saras listening as Kayla shows her her homework. I smile and walk upt to them.

"Why don't we get you started on you work."

She smiles and pulls out a big pencil from her backpack. I sit down on the floor, inbetween Saras legs and Kayla sits next to me, I place her work on the coffee table and she gets on her knees, making her the perfect height to work. I feel Sara playing with my hair and I lean my head back and look up to her. She smiles and gives me a spiderman kiss, you know, and upside down kiss. I smile and look back at Kayla. I hear a vibrating noise and I look at Sara. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and looks at the screen. She eyes the phone and answers it.

Sara POV:

"Uh Hello?"

"Sara?"

"Andrew?"

The sound of my big brothers voice scares me, I haven't seen him since I moved out of the house at 18. Me and my brother never really got along, he always teased me, telling me I was only skin and bones.

"Hey Sara, look I know we haven't spoken in a while, but . . . I need a place to stay."

My eyes grow wide and My breathing become hesitant.

"Uhh why what happened with you and Linda?"

"She . . . She cheated on me Sara, she left me and Nick for some younger guy."

I sit back into the couch and rub my face.

"Well Im not with Joe anymore Nick, and Im not living by myself anymore, so Its not my decision?"  
He sighs and I feel Tegans hand on mines.

"Hold on."

I tell Andrew and look down to Tegan.

"Whos that?"

She asks and I place my hand over my phone.

"My brother, he needs a place to stay, his wife left him."

Im about to resume the call when Tegan smiles.

"He can stay here!" She whispers and I eye her.

"You want him to stay here?"

I shake my head and she drops hers.

"Hes your brother Sar, don't deny him a place to sleep."

I sigh and place the phone back to my ear.

"Okay, you can stay with me, but before you do, Im going to have to talk to you about . . . some things."

"Thanks Sara . . . I owe you one, I promise."

I roll my eyes after hearing the same line he used on me all those years as kids.

"Yea you do, where are you at."

"The airport, I was gonna take a cab to your house and ask you, but I decided to just call instead of just dropping by."

"Well do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you don't mind?"

I sigh and look at Tegan. I shake my head and know that shes going to regret this descision.

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

I hand up my phone and Tegan smiles.

"I get to meet your brother."

"Tegan, you going to regret this."

I inform her and she eyes me.

"Can I borrow your car to pick them up at the airport?"

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You don't have to ask for it anymore, whats mine in yours now Sara."

I smile and Stand up. I walk to the front door and grab her car keys.

"Ill be back!" I shout.

I get into the car and drive to the Airport. My drive is only 20 minutes long, I pull up to the loading area and see My brother with two suitcases, 2 duffle bags, and my nephew. I love them, of course I do, but Its better when were seperate. I park the car in front of them And start to get off the car.

"You going to regret this Tegan."

Tegan POV:

I tell Kayla that were having company over, that we'll do her homework later tonight. We make our way up to the guest bedroom, and I start to clean it up, making it look presentable for Saras brother. Once its finished, I walk to our room and straighten it up as well, lets just say, I straighten up the whole house, it wasn't dirty to began with, but still. I walk to my laundry room, and put a load of towels to wash, knowing that her brother has to shower. Im kind of excited to have her brother over, gives me a chance to find some stuff out about Sara, to find out how much of a goodie two shoes she really was. I chuckle to myself as I think of that. I hear my front door open, then I hear Sara.

"Were here . . . Tee?"

I grab Kaylas hand and we walk out of the laundry room, and into the kitchen. I see Sara, when I get closer, I see her brother. I walk up to them and smile.

"Hi, Im Tegan." I extend my hand and he shakes it.

"Im Andrew, and this is Nick."

I look down and barley notice the little boy, about Kaylas age, right behind his legs.

"Oh . . . you brought your son."

I don't know if it sounded mean, probably because Andrew looks at me and starts to apologize.

"Im sorry, He not a handfu-"

"Its fine, trust me. You guys are both welcome."

He sighs and thanks me.

"Nick, Andrew this is Kayla."

Sara tells them, Kayla walks up to Nick and smiles.

"You guys must be tired, come, I'll show you to your room."

I grab one of his suitcases and he follows me. I lead him upstairs to the guest bedroom, When he walks in, his eyes go wide.

"Wow, this is huge."

I laugh and set his luggage on the bed.

"I really want to thank you again, if theres anyway I can help, I mean of course I'll pull my weight around here, but of theres anything else, please let me know."

I walk up to him and smile.

"Your welcome, Dinner will be ready at 6."  
I leave the room, and walk back downstairs, I look into the living room and see Sara on the couch, Nick on one leg, Kayla on the other. She really looks good with kids. I walk up to them and sit down on the couch. I take Kayla and put her on my lap.

"You look good with kids."

I tell her and she smiles.

"Umm after we put the kids to sleep, I told Andrew I wanted to have a talk with him, about us and you know everything."

I nod my head and she kisses my cheek. I look down to Kayla and smile.

"Oh open house is tomorrow, wanna come?"

I tell Sara and she nods her head.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She tells Kayla and Kayla smiles.

"Well Im gonna get dinner started."

She nods her head and I set Kayla back on Saras knee. I get up and walk to the kitchen. I look in my fridge and look through my food, its cold outside and the rain has started back up again, so I should make some soup. I pull out some fresh vegetables and some ground beef. I start the ground beef first. I mix the beef and then fill up the big pot with water. Once the waters boiling, I cut up some onions, cellary, carrots, peas and potatoes and throw them into the water, I pour some pinto beans in and let them cook. When the beef is ready, and the broth is ready. I grab 5 bowls and pour the broth in first, then I put some of the beef in it. When its all done, I set up the table, putting everyones glass's in the right place.

"Dinners ready!"

I shout and I hear everyones footsteps. I look to the doorway and see Sara, holding Kaylas and Nicks hands, then I see Andrew right behind them.

"Come one you guys."

I guide them to the table and we all sit down. Everyone starts to dig in, at the same time, Sara and her brother hum as the food slides down their throats. I almost choke on my food and they look at me.

"Are you okay?"

They say at the same time. I look at them in amazment, their so alike.

"Yea . . . Fine, wrong pipe."

Sara shakes her head and I smile. We all continue to eat our food, once were finished, Sara takes our plates and places them in the sink.

"Tegan, Im gonna get the kids ready for bed, Is that okay with you Andy?"

I look at Andrew and he nods. Sara turns off the water and wipes her hands on her pants. She takes Kayla and Nick upstairs, leaving me alone with Andrew. We sit their, akwardly, not noing what to say.

"So Sara told me that you were a big Athlete?"

I ask, trying to lighten up the mood. He laughs and nods.

"Yea, I used to be. But I was stupid and chose a girl over my career."

What do I say to that?

"Nicks mom?"

He nods his head and I look down.

"Yea, I met her right in highschool, she was my first love. I got scouted to play pro, she was excited for me you know? I had my girl, I was living my dream, I was happy. Until I got injured my third year. When the money stopped comming, thats when the cheating began. So she finally left me, for some younger guy."

"Wow . . . hows Nick taking it?"

I ask him and he shakes his head.

"He doesn't know, I told him that me and him were on vacation."

Wow, I don't think I could lie to a kid, even if its to protect them, but I guess when its your kid, you'll do anything to make sure their not hurt.

I hear footsteps, and I turn around to see Sara, she walks up to the table and sits down next to me.

"Their asleep."

Andrew and I nod and Sara looks at Andrew.

"Andy, The reason I wanted to talk to you, is to explain everything okay?"

He nods his head and Sara looks at me.

"I left Joe . . . because I wasn't happy at all, nor did I love him."

I look into her eyes and see the twinkle in them. She smiles and looks back to her brother.

"The reason Im here, with Tegan, Is because . . . well . . . I'm in love with her Andy."

I look at him and wait. I wait for him to flip out, to throw something at us, to call us freaks, but he doesn't. He looks at both of us and smiles.

"I new you guys weren't roomates!"

I look at him confused, then Sara laughs. I whip my head back to her and she smiles.

"I told him we were roomates."

I shake my head and laugh.

"Hey look, its cool with me, And I know, I know I won't tell mom and dad. I never liked Joe anyway."

We all laugh and Tegan mumbles."Tell me about it."

"So your okay with us being around Nick, we don't want him confused or anything."

I ask Andy and he shakes his head.

"I already taught my son that love is love, doesn't matter what gender."

I smile and look at Sara. I pat my lap and She blushes, she gets up and sits on my lap. I mold our bodies together and I hear her brother whistle.

"Wiat, wait, wait! You had a baby Sara?"

Sara POV:

I look at my brother confused, and shake my head.

"Uhh no?"

"Then whos that little girl Kayla?"

I make an Oh face and look at Tegan.

"Shes my god daughter, her . . . her parents dies in a car accident, and Im her Legal Guardian, so she goes to me."

My brother sighs in relief and sits back in his chair.

"I was gonna say, you could've at least invited me to the baby shower!"

"Haa you didn't even invite me to Nicks!"

I scold him and he eyes me.

"Joe called and said you couldn't go remember? I sent you party invites, I sent you Text messages, I tried keeping in touch with you Sara."

Joe? Joe kept me away from my family . . .

"I never got them . . ."

He shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink.

"Wow Joes an Asshole!"

Tegans says and we all laugh.

"Well, Im gonna head to bed you guys, thank you Tegan for dinner, it was good, but I have to get up early and make some phone calls."

Tegan and I nod and we all get up. My brothers walks away and Tegan and I straighten up the kitchen. Once were finished, we turn off all the lights and walk upstairs.

"Im gonna check on the kids first."

Tegan nods and enters her room. I make my way down the hall and look into Kaylas room. Nick decided to sleep in Kaylas room tonight, so I made him a bed on the floor. Their both sound asleep. I smile and close the door again. I walk back down the hall and back into my bedroom. I close the door and look at Tegan, shes laying in bed, scrolling through netflix. I laugh and walk to the edge of the bed. She looks at me and smiles. Without warning, I start to undress myself. I take off my pants first, then my shirt. I unclasp my bra and throw it over my shoulders. Tegan looks at me, staring at my body. Drool is about ready to fall from her lips, and her eyes might go red from not blinking. I smirk and crawl onto the bed, I climb on top of her and straddle her waist. I look at her and she eyes my body.

"Damn Sara."

She says, right before leaniing up and taking one of my hard buds into her mouth. I arch my back into her and throw my head back. I feel her tongue swirl around on my skin and I get impatient. I play with the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, making her mouth disconnect from my skin. I throw her shirt to the side and push her body back down. I lean down and place rough kisses on her neck. I suck, bite, then sooth with my tongue. I make sure to leave the marks there, letting her remember tonight. She starts to grind her hips into me, and I feel the shock shoot straight into my core.

"Ahh pants off!"

I demand, and she quickly unzips them. I pull them down for her, and she kicks them to the side. I look at her underwear and decide to tease her. I gently lean my head down between her legs. I open them wide, and take in her scent. Her smell makes my nostrils flare and look at her.

She bites her lip and starts to raise her hips. I push them back down and lay my tongue on her clit, over the thin material. She buck her hips, trying to gain more, but I again, slam them back down onto the bed.

"Sara please I . . . aahh I need you."

She moans, and I smirk. I bite the hem of her underwear and use my teeth to pull them down her legs, and drop them to the floor. Her hands toy with her breasts and I get wet. I grab her hands and place them between her thighs.

"Show me."

I whisper to her. She starts to rub the inside of her thighs and I feel my body start to shake. She brings one hand to her core, I bite my lip and she looks at me. I nod my head, and she starts to toy with her clit. I close my legs tightly, resisting the urge to do it to her myself. She starts to moan and I rub her thighs, occupying my hands. Her body starts to lift off the bed, as she rubs herself.

"Sar . . . oh god please."

I shake my head and she whimpers. She stops playing with her clit, and moves lower, she stops at her entrance and pushes 3 fingers into herself. She gasps and starts to pump in and out. I hear her juices coating her fingers already and I feel the pool forming between my thighs. I can smell her sex, and its sends me to heaven. I can't take it. I grab her hand and pull her fingers out of her. I climb between her legs and without warning, shove 4 fingers into her. She claws at my back and wraps her legs around my waist, locking me into her. I start to pump in and out, when I feel her hands slide down between my breasts, down to my stomach and she cups me. I gasp and fill her slender fingers glide up and down my slit. I bury my head into her neck and She shoves four fingers into me. I whimper loudly, and Tegan pushes my head into her neck, so my screams are muffled. As I ram into her, I feel her walls clench my fingers. She brings her thumb to my clit, and starts to circle it. Im not going to last long, I can feel my walls already tightening.

"Harder Sasa!"

She moans and I push into her more, I feel her walls pulsating and I bite down on her shoulder.

"Ahhh!"

I put my thumb over her clit, and copy her actions, I want us to cum together.

"Im gonna cum . . . ."

She whimpers and I lick her neck.

"Me too . . ."

We both thrust into eachother three more times and scream.

"Tee!"

"Sar!"

I collapse ontop of her and let my body go limp. I feel her body shaking under mine and I smile as my high hits me. After we get our breathing normal, I look up to her and she smiles.

" I love you ."

She says and I bite my lip. I kiss her chest, and rub my cheek on the skin right over her heart.

"I love you too."

I grab the blankets and pull them over us, not once getting off of her. I keep my head on her chest, and her heartbeat becomes the most beautiful lullaby.

Tegan POV:

I woke up early this morning, its 6:00, I don't have to be up till 6:45. Saras still ontop of me, her body is molded together with mine, and I feel safe, like shes a shield, specially designed for me. I absentmindly play with her hair, and listen to her breathing for 45 minutes, waiting for my alarm to go off. When it finally does, Sara stirs,when I try to move to turn it off, she wraps her arms around my body and hugs me tight. I smile, but still reach out and press the snooze button on my alarm. I place my hands under the blanket and rub Saras back up and down.

"Baby . . . Sara we have to get up."

I whisper to her and she groans.

"Come on babe, when we come back you can sleep more."

She shakes her head and I feel the vibrations of her voice in my chest.

"Stay in bed, forever."

She says and I chuckle.

"If I could, I would but I have to work today too, and so do you, and we have a child we need to get ready for school."

I say and she lifts her head up. Her eyes are half closed and her hair is sticking up everywhere. I smile at the sight of her and she closes her eyes again and drops her head onto my chest. She rolls her body off of mines and I feel my skin start to cool, Saras body was keeping me warm all night. I turn over on my side and look at her. She turns her head to me and makes an angry face.

"I don't like mornings."

I chuckle and kiss her. She smiles when I pull away and opens her eyes.

"Well there alright."

I shake my head and kiss her again. This time when I pull away she smiles bigger.

"Might be getting better."

I laugh and kiss her again, this time I glide my tongue over her bottom lip and she parts her lips slowly, I slip my tongue in and massage her walls, tongue everything. She moans, and I pull away. She keeps her eyes closed and smiles.

"Mornings are the best."

I smile and get out of bed. I walk to my closet, and look out the window. Its still raining, Damn Montreal weather! I decide to wear some straight legs, a gray V-neck, my boots, my leather jacket and beanie. I set my clothes on the bed and Sara smiles.

"Pick out my clothes please."

I look at the closet, then turn back around.

"No, I like you naked, it suits you."

She laughs and I turn back around. I pick her out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white V-neck, my docs, the matching leather jacket and a gray hoodie. I set her clothes on the bed, and she sits up. I grab two towels and reach out for her hand. She takes it and I help her stand up. I open my door, and look to see if anyones awake, when the coast is clear, we run to the bathroom and I start the water. I set it to steamy and soon the room is filled with mist. We step into the water and wash eachother. Sara uses my shampoo and I use one of hers. After she colds me, telling me she only uses mines because it smells like me, I rinse off the strawberry body wash, and lather the coconut body wash into my skin. When we finish, we step out of the shower and dry off. Sara blowdrys my hair, and we brush our teeth. We open the door and run back to my room. We quickly get changed and I look at the clock. Time to wake Kayla up. I walk to Kaylas room, and see Kayla sleeping on the floor, next to Nick. Their holding hands. I smile and run back to the room.

"Sara! you have to come and see this! Bring your phone!"

I tell her and run back to the room. I hear Sara walk up to me and she looks into the room.

"Oh my god."

I nod my head and she hands me her cell phone. I walk up to them and quickly snap a picture. As much as they look cute, Kayla has to get ready for school. I put Saras phone in my back pocket and gently tap Kaylas shoulder. She stirs and looks up at me.

"Time for school Kay."

She looks at Nick and untangles their hands. She gets up and sleepily walks to Sara. She grabs Saras hand and leads her into the bathroom. I look back down to Nick. Poor kid, he lost his mom, all because she was selfish. I gently pick him up, and put him onto Kaylas bed, He snuggles into the blankets and smiles. I smile and kiss his forhead, out of habbit. I walk out of the room and back into my room. I grab my maroon beanie and walk to the bathroom. Kaylas brushing her teeth, and Saras doing her hair. I walk in, and look into the mirror. I put my beanie on and I see Sara wink at me through the mirror.

"Dont forget Today Auntie Tee Tee!"

Kaylas says and I smile.

"We'll be there Kay."

Sara finishes her hair and Kayla runs out of the bathroom. Sara walks up behind me and places her hands in my butt pockets. I smile and look at her through the mirror.

"Ready?"

She nods and I smile. Sara pulls out her phone from my pocket and looks at the time. We walk together into Kaylas room, and shes already dressed, her backpack on.

"Ready."

She says, I reach my arm out for her and she grabs it. We close the door halfway, because Nicks still in there, and head downstairs. We run outside into my garage, the rain is still pouring. We put Kayla in her carseat, and I drive down the street. After we grab Mcdonalds again, we eat our food quickly and get out the car. Sara stays in the car, while I walk Kayla to her classroom. I tell her goodbye, and tell the teacher I'll be here at 5. She smiles and I walk away. I get outside and quickly get into the car.

"Ready to go work?" I ask Sara as I pull out of the driveway, and onto the street. She smiles and I rush home.

Sara POV:

The last time I tried to work, Cythina came over and we had a fight, so Im kind of excited to work. We pull into Tegans drive way, and get of the car. We walk into the house and I hear someone crying. I look at Tegan and her eyes grow wide.

"Nick!" I run up the stairs and as Im running to Kaylas room, I hear the crying comming from the guest bedroom. I open the door and see Nick, standing in front of Andrew. Andrews sitting on the bed, just watching him cry. I run to Nick and scoop him into a hug.

Tegan almost falls into the room and holds onto the door.

"What happened!?" She says looking at me. I look at my brother and his eyes are red, he looks like he hasn't slept and hes just staring into space.

"Andrew! Whats the matter with you, he was crying, why didn't you sooth him!?"

He doesn't answer, and keeps staring at the wall, I see a single tear slip from his eye. I look at Tegan and motion for her to take Nick. She walks up to Nick and picks him up, she leaves the room, and I look at Andrew. I sit on the floor, and place my hands on his knees.

"Andrew, whats wrong?"

I ask him and he shakes his head.

"He looks so much like her . . . I don't want to see him."

I feel my heart drop as he says the words "I don't want to see him."

"Its fine Andrew, Its fine, He needs you right now Andy, your all he has."

He finally blinks his eyes and looks down to me.

"I don't want him anymore Sara."

He says, the tears slipping from his eyes are heavy. I shake my head and sit on the bed.

"No, Andrew. Your his father he needs you."

He looks at me, Anger in his eyes, and he snaps.

"I can't fucking look at him Sara! When I do it makes me sick! I hate him!"

I feel the tears in my eyes and he shakes his head.

"I just . . . I can't Sara. You won't understand, You never will."

"Andrew, Please don't do this."

He gets up and looks at me.

"Im taking him to Mom and Dad, they can raise him. I just can't see him anymore."

He starts to walk to the door and I stand up.

"Their old Andrew, They can't raise a child!"

He turns around and stares at me.

"Then I'll put him in the system!"

He walks out of the door and I hear his footsteps, pounding on the staircase. I rush out the door and Stop at the top of the stairs.

"Leave him with me!"

I yell at him. He turns around and looks at me.

"Leave him with me, I'll take care of him, just dont . . . don't leave him with strangers!"

He nods his head, and without a word more, he walks out of the front door. I collapse on the floor and feel my body go weak. How can my brother say that he hates his own son? I understand what his wife did to him, but to leave his child? I see Tegan walking to me and she kneels down.

"What happened?"

I feel the tears leak from my eyes and I look at her.

"Hes gone."


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: This Chapter, In my opinion is very emotional. I wanted to make your heart hurt, at least thats what I was saying to myself as I was writing it. I like emotional chapters, because they explain so much about the characters. Also, there is some violence in this chapter, so please don't be mad. Im hoping the next chapter will me more happy and more cute, but until then, I give you the sad Chapter. Please review and Enjoy.

Ps. I posted a Nick POV, Its only a couple of sentences, so you can see whats going on through his mind, and how he feels about Kayla.

Chapter 27: Wake Up Exhausted

Tegan POV:

I look at Sara and wonder what happened. All I heard was yelling, then silence, then Sara yelling again. When I came out of the room, I saw her on the floor. I asked her what was wrong and all she said was "Hes Gone."

"Sara, what do you mean he's gone?"

She shakes her head and drops it into her hands.

"Andrews gone. . ."

She says. I look at the door, I stand up and run down the stairs, when I open the door, I look around. When I don't see him, I run out to the curb, I look left and right, the rain pouring down on me, I run all the way down to the end of my street. Still no Andrew.I feel my body start to numb and walk back to my house. I get inside and Saras not at the top of the stairs anymore. I walk up, and hear her voice. I follow it to Kaylas room. I walk up to the door, water dripping from my wet clothes, and look into the room. Saras sitting on Kaylas little Toddler bed, holding Nick. She has him in a grip, a grip that looks so tight, no one can tear him away from her. I walk into the room, and get on my knees. I watch them, I watch as Nick hugs Sara, and as Sara crys. Sara finally pulls away and look at me.

"Can I talk to you in private."

I nod my head and look at Nick.

"Stay here, want me to put on a movie for you?"

He nods his head, and I turn on Kaylas TV. I put on Shark Tale, and press play. I leave the room when I see him stare at the TV. I walk back into my room, where Saras sitting on my bed, silently crying. I close the door, leaving it only and inch open, to hear out for Nick. I make my way to the closet, and strip my clothes, I put on some Pajama pants, and A big sweater. When I finish changing, I sit on the bed and look at Sara.

"Andrew . . . left Nick."

She says between breaths. I eye her and she looks at me.

"Well when is he comming back?"

She shakes her head and looks at the ground.

"Hes not Tegan . . . He left Nick for good."

My eyes grow wide and she looks back up to me.

"I know that its not your responsibility, but he's mine now, I can leave if you want."

I shake my head and grab her hand.

"NO, your not leaving, you and him are staying."

She nods her head and I see the tears falling again.

"What happened though, that he just left?"

I ask her, she looks up at the ceiling and then to me.

"He said that he looked to much like his mother, and it made him sick, he said he hated Nick . . ."

I close my eyes and picture him telling Sara that. I shake the image from my head and I feel my heart drop.

"Well he has us now . . ."

I say, trying to cheer her up. She sighs and nods her head.

"I have to tell him, I just . . . I don't know how."

I shake my head and she eyes me.

"Don't hurt him Sar, lets wait till he's a little older."

"Tegan, he's going to notice that his dads not here."

I drop my head and try to think.

"Well when that day comes, we'll tell him. Until then, lets make him happy, here with us."

She nods again and looks at me.

"Thank you."

She says, she reaches her hand up and cups my face.

"For everything."

I smile and rub my face into her palm. I grab her hand from my face, and lead her out of the bedroom, to Kaylas room. We stop when we see Nick, passed out on Kaylas bed. I smile and look at her.

"Why don't we work tomorrow, and today we get his room ready?"

She smiles and squeezes my hand.

To our advantage, I still have all of Bens old things, and his crib turns into a toddlers bed, I would have given it to Kayla, but she wanted white. I open the door and look at all the boxes, and extra things. I take a deep breath and get ready for this. I head straight for the first box and see that it says Kitchen.

"Im gonna get some trash bags, we'll throw away the things you don't want or need?"

I nod my head, and open the box. Its filled with plastic cups, plastic plates and 3 glass cups. I set that to the side, and decide I'll keep them. I move onto the next box and see that it says Bathroom. I open it and see all my old bathroom decorations from when I first moved out of my old apartment. I make a disgusting face and push it to the side. Sara walks in, with a whole role of trash bags and looks at me.

"All that is trash."

I point to the Bathroom box and she laughs. She goes to it and looks through it.

"Tegan, were you high when you bought all of this?"

She says, picking up the unmatching shower curtain and rug. I laugh and turn back to the next box.

"I might have been, I think." We both laugh and I continue through the other boxes.

Most of the boxes, wound up being trash, I only kept three. Two of them were kitchen, the other one was picture albums, and picture frames that I totally forgot about. I push the three boxes into the hallway and look at the empty room. The walls are white and the carpet is gray. I look at Sara and she hands me a bag full of screws and nick nacks. We walk up to the crib parts, and start to take them down, after we figure out how it turns into a toddler bed, I start to screw them all together. After twenty minutes, The beds done. We position it near the wall, and Sara smiles. She grabs the matress and places it on the bed. I grab the sheets and blankets and walk downstairs. I go into my laundry room and open the washer. I put the towels from yesterday into the dryer and put the sheets and blankets into the washer. I run back upstairs and see Sara pushing the dresser into place. I quickly help her, and we set it up against the wall. She thanks me and I welcome her with a kiss. I look at the bookshelf and move it into the corner. When were all done, I take a look at the room.

"It looks good."

Saras says. I smile at her and she grabs my hand.

"Are you sure Tegan, I mean hes not your responsibility, I can take care of him, we can find and apart-"

"Sara, you can't leave me remember, I promised you I wouldn't let you. Plus if hes part of your family, than he stays."

She smiles at me and nods.

"We'll go to Ikea tomorrow and let him pick out some stuff and toys okay?"

Sara POV:

I smile and walk back to Kaylas room, I look at Nick sleeping on Kaylas bed. He has nobody, his mother was selfish, and his dad couldn't move on. I walk up to him, and kneel down. Andrew was right, he looks just like Linda, he has her nose, her eyes, her face basically. I understand why he said that. Linda was my brothers first girlfriend. They met in highschool, 11th grade. They were two teenagers in love, when they hit 18, they both moved out and into an apartment. My brother got scouted and started playing pro-football. They were living the dream. They had money, they hade fame, one thing they didn't have was a child. So when my brother found out they were pregnant, he was the happiest he could be. They got married when Linda was 5 months. I remember my parents telling me how beautiful their wedding was, how Andrew looked so happy, how Linda looked so happy. I still can't believe she would hurt him, he gave up everything for her, but out of it all, its Nick who is going to suffer. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Im going to take care of you. . . "

I whisper to him, and kiss his forhead. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders and I look up. I see Tegan, shes looking at Nick, the same exspression on her face as mines.

"We're going to take care of you Nick."

She corrects me and I smile, I feel the tear slip, and I quickly wipe it away. I stand up and take her hand in mines. We walk back down the hall, and into our room. I lay down on the bed, and she follows, laying right next to me. I cuddle up into her, my head on her chest, my arms wraped around her waist. Im exhausted, not just physically, but mentally, and emotionally. I snuggle up into Tegans shirt and let my pain fall. As the tears come down, I feel Tegan shift, so her face is leveled with mine. She looks into my eyes, I try my best to look into hers, but the water in my eyes, make it impossible. I can't seem to stop crying. She sits up, and swiftly lays me on my back. She leans over me, hovering my face. I let out a sob, trying to hold back my pain. She looks at me, and I try my best to hide myself, not wanting her to see me like this. Without saying a word, she leans down and kisses my jawline. I let out another moan, followed by a sob. She looks up to me, and I turn my face, so she still can't see my pain. She leans down to my neck and places soft kisses, all over it. I gasp for air, my tears are falling even harder now. She sits up, between my legs, and I look at her. She reaches for the hem of my shirt, and I choke. I take a deep breath, and she pulls it over my head, tossing it to the ground. Never have I felt so exposed to Tegan, I have always been comfortable, but right now, I just seriously don't want her to see me cry, see my vulnerable. I cover my bare breasts with my hands, and look to the side. I feel her body lean down on mines, and I close my eyes, I squeeze them shut, making sure they don't open. I feel her hands, lace mines and then, she lifts them. She uncovers my breasts, and drops my hands to my sides. I squeeze my eyes even tighter, the tears still bursting through the seems. I feel her breath, ghosting past my chest, Its sends waves down my spine, and I feel myself arch. Her tongue swirls around my buds, as they stiffen under her touch. I moan out loud, letting it slip. As she works with my chest, I feel her hands, caress my whole body, until she stops at my pants. I hear the button pop, and the sound of the zipper slowly being pulled on. I take in another gasp for air, and finally look down at her. Shes trailing her lips down my stomach, stoping above my pants. She sits up and looks at me. I want her to make me forget, I want her to make me feel safe, I want her to just make me feel okay again. She slides my panys off, and places her hands on my thighs. she slowly rubs them, I feel myself starting to pool. The tears are slowly stopping, but still very much noticable.

Tegan POV:

I rub her thighs slowly. Sara has been through so much, I just want to make her forget, I want to make her feel safe, so she doesn't have to worry anymore. I look at her face, her tears have slowed down a little, but her cheeks are still very wet, and her eyes are still very watery. I take my shirt off, and get off the bed. I strip the rest of my clothes, and look at Sara. I see the pain in her face. I slowly climb back onto the bed. I spread her legs open, and situate my body between them, placing my head abover hers. I look at her, she looks at me, and bites her lip. She starts to turn her head, ashamed of her tears. I grab her chin, and turn her eyes back to me. She shuts her eyes and finally speaks.

"I don't want you to s-see my like t-this."

I feel my tears starting to come about, how can she not want me too see her like this? Im her partner, I need to see her in every way possibble, whether shes crying, having a panick attack, I need to see it, it only brings us closer together. I keep my hand on her chin, and kiss her cheek.

"I need to see you like this."

I whisper to her, she slowly opens her eyes, and more tears stream. I trail my hand that was on her chin down, down to her mound. I gently cup her and she gasp.

"I need to see you in every way possible."

I whisper to her again, I feel her wetness on my fingers already, I glide my fingers down her slit and stop at her entrance.

"Every way possible?"

She whispers back to me, and I look at her.

"Every way possible."

I push three fingers into her, and her eyes squeeze shut, squeezing the extra tears out. I want to bury my face into her neck, I want to take in her smell, I want to feel her soft skin under my tongue, but I also want to see her eyes, the two most beuatiful things that drive me the most crazy. I start to slowly pump in and out, making it not just a quick fuck. When her eyes stay closed, I take her bottom lip between my lips, I suck on it, tasting the salty tears that stained them.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

I say, her lip now between my teeth. She opens her eyes, and I feel her hips start to grind into my hand.I give her a harder thrust and she whimpers. I take her whole bottom lip into mines and kiss her, making sure she feels the safeness in it. She moans, and I quicken my pace. I feel her hands wrap around my back, and her nails dig into my skin, As they trail down my skin, I feel my body seeping the blood from them. I keep kissing her, her walls starting to clench around my fingers. Her eyes are now flowing with tears, I can feel them on my cheek. I pull away, leaving her lips to miss mines.

"Tell me you love me."

I whisper to her, she looks into my eyes and whispers back.

"I love you."

I move faster, not to fast but just the right rhthym. I feel her cum sliding down my fingers. I add a fourth finger into her, and she again claws at my back.

"Ahh Sar."

I moan into her cheek, she brings her lips to my cheek and kisses it. I turn over and our lips instantly connect. I feel her walls starting to pulsate, I bring my thumb to her clit, and start to rub her. Her hips start to grind into my hand more, and my whole hand is covered in her juices. Through the kiss, she moans into my mouth.

"Im gonna-"

I cut her off, with harder thrusts, she gasps and I continue to explore her mouth, visiting every spot. I feel her body start to shake, and she wraps her hands around my neck.

She takes my bottom lip between her teeth, and I push into her 2 more times. She arches her back, and bites down on my bottom lip, hard enough to make in bleed. I open my eyes and look at her face, my lip between her teeth, her eyes shut closed, her face scrunched. Her cum flows into my hand, and I remove them from inside of her. I place my hand on her thigh, and wait, I wait for her to come down from her high. After 1 minute, I feel my lip go numb, but I don't care. She finally opens her eyes, and lets my lip go. When I lick it, I taste the blood and look at her. She wraps her arms around my body and squeezes me tightly.

"I love you, I love you , I love you, I love you."

She repeats over and over again. I smile, but wince when my lips wound opens. I lift my body up and bring my hands up to her face, she takes my fingers into her mouth and licks them clean. I watch in amazement, she cleans each finger, never missing one spot. When shes done, I take my fingers from her mouth and place them on her hip. She pushes my face down, and kisses me, the taste of her on her lips. I moan as our saliva mixes, and we become one for a couple of seconds.

"I love you."

I finally say the words back to her, and she smiles. Her tears are now long gone, as if I had captured them, and tossed them across the world, she looked as though she had never even cried. I move my body down, and lay my head on her chest. I listen as her heartbeat becomes steady again, all because of me. She puts her hands in my hair, and I feel the wave of safe surround me again. I feel her lean up, she grabs the blankets, and places them over us. I feel my eyes start to droop, and I feel her breathing go steady.

When I wake up, Im laying on my back, No Sara. I push my nose into the sheets, as memories of a few hours ago pass me by. I smile to myself, and grab at the sheets. I taste the blood on my lips and sigh. I hear Sara and Nick downstairs, I look out of my window and notice that its still gloomy and raining. I sigh and get out of bed, I make my way to my closet and change into some warm clothes. I walk downstairs and stop at the bottom of the staircase, when I hear Saras sweet voice. I feel myself start to flutter, as the sound of her voice travels through the room. I walk into the living room and see Sara, sitting on the floor, coloring one of Kaylas coloring books with Nick. I smile and slowly make my way to them. I sit down on the couch, and she looks up. Shes laying on her stomach, on the floor. I smile and she bites her lip and smiles. She turns to Nick, who is coloring and speaks.

"Im going to be right here with Auntie Tegan okay?"

He nods and continues to work. Sara gets up and sits on the couch next to me, one foot under her bum, and the other up. She snuggles into me and I feel my heart warm.

"Thank you. . . for making me feel better."

I smile and kiss her neck sweetly.

"Its my job."

I know shes smiling, I can feel it. She turns back to me and speaks.

"Ready for Open house?"

I nod and look at Nick. Hes already clothed, and so is Sara.

"Yea."

She leans in, ready to kiss me, but stops. She pulls back and looks at my lip.

"Im sorry, does it hurt?"

She asks and I shake my head.

"Well just a little, but it has a great memory behind it."

She smiles, and I pull her into me, I kiss her, the pain instantly going away. She pulls away and I speak.

"Lets go?"

She nods and gets up, right after she kisses my cheek. I blush and walk upstairs to put my shoes on and grab my wallet and keys. I walk back downstairs and see Sara and Nick, standing in front of the door, their jackets on, umbrellas ready. I smile and open the door, Sara pulls me under her umbrella, and Nick walks ahead of us, with his umbrella. We walk into my garage and I look at Sara.

"Sar, we only have one carseat?"

I tell her and she looks at me.

"Well we can uses Kaylas, then after open house, we can run to target and get one yea?"

I nod my head, and set Nick into Kaylas carseat. I get into the car, and open the garage door, we drive down the street and park in Kaylas school parking lot. We all get off the car and walk into the halls. We get in front of Kaylas class and I see her, waiting for us. The class is filled with tons of parents, and their children. We walk in, trying our best not to disturb the teacher. I tell Sara to hold on, so I can get Kayla. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder. Before she has time to scream, I put my finger over my mouth, and she nods. She grabs my hand and we walk back to Sara. We all listen to the teacher for 15 minutes. When shes done, and all the parents are walking around the class, she walks up to us.

" , I had a talk with Gregs parents, and they said they wanted apologize for his behavior."

I look at and she turns around.

"Mr and Mrs. Belvins, can you come here really quickly."

She yells, and I look at Sara, she asks me what happened, and I explained to her. Once we turn our attention back, were met with a very familiar woman. I place my hand over Sara, pushing her back.

"Ms. Quin, these are Greg Blevins parents, Mr and Mrs. Blevins, These are Kayla Ortegas parents."

smiles and I look at the woman. She eyes us, then looks down to Kayla, she shakes her head and steps back.

"Your those to lesbians from the Zoo!" She yells and everyone turns and looks at us. I push Sara back more, and Ms. Willmington looks shocked.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, if you say anything like that, Im going to have to ask you to leave."

Ms. Willmington says, I look down when I feel both of my kids, grabbing on my legs, scared.

"Im not apologizing for shit!My son didn't say anything wrong!You have these two girls taking care of these children!Their kids are going to be fucked up in the head!" She screams at us. Two guys start to pull her away and I look at Sara.

"Take them to the car Sara!"

She reacts quickly, she grabs Kaylas hand, then Nicks hand. She about to make it for the door, when the two guys start to drag the woman out of the class. As the woman is being draged out, I see her grab a pair of scissors from the teachers desk.

"Sara!"

I yell. She turns around, and the woman excapes the two mens grip, and runs towards Sara. Sara turns around, and I see Kayla jump in front of all of them. Then I see Kayla fall to the floor, cluching her stomach. I feel my body shake as I run to her. I run and fall to my knees. Sara drops down to the floor and I scoop Kayla up. The scissors are halfway inside of her stomach, the blood starts to stream and so does my tears.

I hold onto her, and I hear Sara scream.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

I see the lady fall to the floor, the other side of Kayla. Shes crying, mumbling.

"Im sorry, it was ment for you!"

She yells to Sara. Sara gets up and leaps over Kayla and tackles the woman. I clutch Kayla tighter, as people start to form a circle, trying to help.

"Help!" I whimper out, but my voice cracks. I see Kaylas eyes start to close. I hear say the ambulance is on their way. I rock Kayla and me back and forth.

"Stay with me Kay, your gonna make it."

5 minutes later, I see men in yellow uniforms, come in. They rush to her, and scoop her away from my arms, I stay on the floor, as I watch them work quickly. One man looks at me and asks me if I want to ride with him. I nod frantically, and they bring in a gerny. I watch as they put her on, and strap her down, placing an Oxygen mask on her face. My eyes are streaming with tears. I look at Sara and hers are too, and Im suprised to see Nicks that way too. I walk up to her, and hand her my keys.

"Meet me, Im going to ride with her."

She nods and walks away, Nick in her arms. I follow the guys as they rush her into the ambulance. I climb in and watch them work. I bury my face into my hands, I can't stand to watch. A couple of minutes later, Im being rushed out of my seat, and Into a large hospital building. They take her into the ER and when I try to go in, the security guards stop me. I beg and plead for them to let me in, but they say that its policy, no one in the ER room, until Doctor says so. I walk back to the waiting room, and fall onto a chair, I hide my face again with my hands. I cry as images of the woman leaping towards them flashes through my mind. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder, and the wave of safeness is back. I cling onto her and cry into her chest. I hear her chest shuttering, shes crying too. After what seems likes minutes, I look up and Sara is soothing me and Nick. Nick on her lap, me in her chest. I continue to cry, not ashamed of my weak look. After a couple of hours, my tears buds seem to dry up. Theres no more water left in me. I start to hyperventilate, feeling my lungs start to close in on me. Sara wraps her arms around me, and pulls my body into her.

"Shh, baby breathe. In and out, in and out."

As much as I try, I can't seem to catch a breath. I feel my head start to get dizzy and my eyes start to blur.

"Baby, BREATHE! Deep breaths!Come on Tegan BREATHE!"

As if on cue, my lungs open and I catch my breath. I start to heeve and Sara rubs my head.

"Are you okay?"

She ask, I keep my breathing steady as I nod into her chest. I lookaround when I see a woman, in all white walk into the waiting room.

"Kayla Ortega?"

Thank god Sara filled out all th paperwork for me. I stand up and run to her.

"Me, Im here. Its me, Is she okay?Is she alright?!"

I feel myself ramble and then Sara grabs my arm, telling me to calm down.

"Are you her family?"

I shake my head and explain.

"Im her Legal Guardian, her parents passed away."

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Well, Im ."

"Tegan Quin, this is my partner Sara Quin, and her son Nick."

She nods and smiles to them. She turns back to me, and sighs.

"Would you all like to see her, then I'll explain."

I feel my heart crack, literally split down the middle and I nod. We follow her down the hall. We enter the ICU Unit, I take a deep breath, and walk inside the double doors. We stop in front of a room, and she turns to us.

"We admitted her here to keep an eye on her." I nod and she opens the door. I walk in, very slowly, afraid of what I might see. I pull back the curtains and see Kayla, eyes closed, tube down her thoat, bandages around her entire stomach. I look up at the clock and notice that its 1:30 in the morning. I look back at Kayla, then to the Dr.

"Well, , we had to perfom and emergency surgery, seems that the scissors were open, and were almost going to cut her lower intestines. We didn't want to take any chances, so we just took it out that way. Shes doing very well. But I have some bad news, Social services are here, they would like to speak to you."

I look at Sara and open my eyes wide.

Sara POV:

"Why what did she do wrong?"

I ask the Dr. and she sighs.

"When ever we get a kid, who gets hurt, we have to notify them. Policy. Im sorry."

I turn around and see a police officer and a lady walk in. I grab Tegans arm and she jumps.

"Come with me please."

The lady says and Tegan nods. I watch her walk out of the room, I see them through the window. I watch as the officer writes down some things. I turn my attention back to Kayla and I feel Nick grab my leg.

"Auntie Sara, is she okay?"

He says, I don't look down, I just nod. I see Nicks hand reach up and he grabs Kaylas. I feel myself choke on a sob, and my tears fall.

"Um, Sara is it?"

The Dr. asks me and I look up. I nod and she motions for me to come to her side of the bed. I part myself from Nick and walk over to her. She leans on the wall and looks at me.

"How did this happen? Was she playing around with scissors? Or?"

I shake my head and look at the ceiling.

"I while back, Tegan and I took Kayla to the Zoo, we were having fun, looking at the elephants. I kept seeing a lady stare at me, till finally she spoke. She said that Kayla was going to grow up confused, and messed up. So we had gotten into a fist fight. Well we just recently enrolled Kayla into a new school, She only been there for 2 days. Anyways, tonight was open house. We went, you know to support Kayla. Well the teacher had told us about a little boy who was mean to Kayla, and tonight, her teacher came to us, saying that his parents wanted to apologize to us, for their son."

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the flashbacks.

"Well, they walked up to us, and Tegan and I imediatley remembered them, the woman specifically. So Tegan pushed me back, while the lady was screaming at us, telling us things about our kids. So Tegan told me to take this kids to the car, and stay in there. I grab Nick, and Kaylas hand, as I was walking out the door, I didn't see her . . ."

I drop my head and shake it.

"Tegan tryed to tell me, but when I turned around, the lady leaped forward to me, but Kayla stepped in front of me and Nick, then I just seen her fall to the floor. Then Tegan rushed to her. The lady fell crying saying she was sorry that it was ment for me. So I leaped onto her, its not Tegans fault, you have to understand."

She nods her head and speaks.

"So this was the same woman from the Zoo?"

I nod my head and I hear the door open. I look back and see Tegan crying, the police officer patting her back. I get scared and walk up to them.

"Please don't take her away from us, Its wasn't Tegans fault. If you take her away from her you'll only mess up Kaylas life."

I say holding onto Tegan, as she cries into my shoulder. The lady looks at me and motions for me too come to her. I walk up to her and she smiles.

"Kaylas not going anywhere, shes staying with her."

I feel my heart start to race and I jump onto the woman, wraping my arms around her neck, squeezing her tightly. She chuckles as I say thank you to her, over and over again. I finally let go, and walk back to Tegan. Tegan looks up, Anger in her eyes.

"What about the woman, whats going to happen to her?"

The officer takes a deep breath and looks at her.

"Shes in custody right now, she admitted to it all."

"Is she going to prison?"

I ask him and he nods.

"Most likely, She did confess, and you have a house full of witnesses."

I nod my head and go back to hugging Tegan.

Nick POV:

Kayla looks sick. Why is their police men in here. I was scared when I saw that mean lady, Kayla saved me. I love Kayla, shes my first friend that I have ever had. We sleep together in her room, we watch movies. I like her.

"Kayla wake up."

Tegan POV:

"Kayla wake up."

I look down and see Nick, shaking Kaylas hand, telling her to wake up. I sob and kneel down to him.

"Why won't she wake up Auntie?"

He tells me, I swallow my tears and kiss his cheek.

"Shes sick, she needs to rest."

He nods and leans down and kisses her hand.

"I love you Kayla."

He says. I hear everyone go aww and I turn around. Everyone has tears in their eyes, including the Dr, Social worker, and cop. I stand back up and look at the Dr.

"Can I stay with her tonight?"

She frowns and shakes her head.

"Im sorry, but we don't let people sleep in ICU, Unless shes admitted into the hospital."

I want to yell and demand that I stay, but I nod.

"Shes stable, nothing should go wrong at all. Were just keeping an eye on her. So go home, get some rest, and in the morning, she should be up, ready to see you guys."

"Yea, lets go home, we'll come first thing in the morning babe, you need some rest."

Sara says, hugging my waist from behind me.

I look at Kayla and nod.

"You'll call me if something happens right?"

I ask the Dr, and she nods.

"Of course, leave my your cell phone number, if you want, yours too Sara, just in case, and If anything, god forbid, goes wrong, I will call."

She hands us a clipboard and I grab the pen, I jot down mine and Saras number and hand it back to her.

I look around and fight back th tears.

"Can I have a moment with her guys, please."

Everyone nods and they all walk out of the room.

I make sure the door is closed before breakdown. I sit on her bed and cry.

"Mando."

I say through tears.

"Marina."

I look down at Kayla and grab her hand. I place it on my lap, and squeeze it.

"Please watch over her, make sure shes okay. Stay with her all night."

I pray, I shake my head and the tears fall.

"Thank you for not taking her from us, I need her, and she needs me."

I open my eyes and lean down, I kiss Kayla on her forhead and stand back up.

"Please god, please watch over my baby."

I pray again. I let go of her hand, and place it back on the bed. I walk out and see everyone talking in the hallway. Sara looks at me, and I nod. She walks int the room with Nick, and I look at everyone. They all come to me, and encircle me.

"She going to be fine" The social worker says.

"Shes a tough little soldier." The cop says.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her." The doctor says. They all pull away and I smile weakly.

"I know, I just care you know. I don't want to see her hurt."

They all nod. Sara and Nick walk out of the room, and Sara grabs my hand. We say our goodbyes and thank you's to everyone and walk away. Sara holds my hand through the hallways as we leave. When we get home, Nick is exhausted. We put him to bed, in Kaylas bed and he instantly falls asleep. As Sara tucks him in more, I walk around my whole house, just thinking about everything. Poor Kayla, she jumped in front of them, to save Sara. I end up in my laundry room, sitting on the washer. I hear footsteps, I put my head down and I swear I hear Kaylas little giggle. I lift my head up and see Sara standing in the doorway. I drop my head again, and I hear her walk towards me. She wraps her arms around my body, cacooning me away from the world.

"Shes fine Tee. You need to rest baby."

She whispers in my ear and I nod. I lift my head up and she helps me off of the washer. She leads me upstairs, and into my bedroom. I walk into my room, and stop in front of my bed. Memories of Kayla jumping on us, waking us up,shake my thoughts and I close my eyes. I feel Sara lifting up my shirt. I hear the sound of the thin material hit the floor, and I feel a pair of padded breasts on my back. She wraps her arms around me, unbottoning my pants. She slowly slides them down my legs. I shutter and step out of them. I hear Sara undo her zipper, then feel her grab my hand. She lays me down on the bed, and lays down next to me. She turns around, so shes laying on her side. I stay on my back. She places her palm on my stomach and I look at her.

"Sara, I could kill that woman."

I say seriously, If she was standing in front of me, right now, I would. She nods her head then lays it down on my chest.

"Just sleep Tegan, sleep it all away."

I stare back up at the ceiling, and let my eyes close.


	28. Chapter 28

Authors Note: Okay guys, Im deciding to just end this story at Chapter 30. Im just not into the story as much anymore. Plus Im writing a new story which I'll be posting the first chapter, tomorrow or tonight. So, Im going to try to finish this story. This chapter is actually pretty pointless, I just knew that I needed to update. So please Enjoy. Sorry for ending it so soon.

Chapter 28: Downtown

Tegan POV:

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning. I wasn't really asleep, just resting my eyes. Its 6:24 right now, Sara and Nick are sound asleep. I can't seem to get the image of the woman out of my mind. Everytime I shut my eyes, even just to blink, I see Kayla fall to the floor. I hear my alarm go off, and I grab my phone. I sit up in my bed and Sara stirs. She turns over, on her back and looks up to me.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

I shake my head and look at her.

"Can't sleep . . . I keep seeing that woman Sara . . I just ughhhh!"

I groan and she sits up.

"Tegan, shes going to get whats comming to her."

I nod my head and she pulls me back down, She pulls me into her arms and I snuggle into her warmth. I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Why us Sara?"

She places her hand in my hair and slowly massages my scalp.

"Were going to get through okay."

She reasures me and I nod. I place my ear to her chest and hear her familiar heartbeat. I listen to it, the sound drowning out every single thought from my mind. I lose track of everything, the gray sky not telling me the time. I hear small footsteps and I look to the door.

"Can we go see Kayla Auntie Sara?"

I hear Nicks voice and Sara lifts her head up.

"Want to go right now?"

She asks him and I see him nod.

I make sure the blankets are covering our bodies before I pat the blankets. He runs and jumps onto the bed, he crawls in the middle and we both hug him.

"Okay, let go see her, hopefully she can come home."

I tell him, trying my best to cheer him up. I look at Sara and she smiles.

"I love you."

I tell her, making sure she knows exactly how Im feeling at the moment.

"I love you too."

She says. I smile, and feel my body shiver. Sara notices and slightly giggles.

"Nick, go brush your teeth, and get dressed, were going to get ready too."

He nods and crawls back off the bed, he runs out of the room and Sara pulls me into her.

"Lets get you ready."

I smile and we get out of the bed. We walk to our closet, and pick out our outfits, we quickly change, and I walk out of the room. I go into the bathroom where Nick is, trying to do his hair.

"Auntie Tegan can you help me?"

He asks and I smile. I wet my hands and place them in his hair, I spike up his little mohawk and he smiles.

"Thanks."

I pat my cheek, and lean down. He kisses my cheek and walks out to his room. I put on my beenie, to lazy and down to do my hair.

"I love your beenie, makes you look cute."

Sara says, she walks in and grabs her toothbrush. I grab mines and smile.

"Thanks, I like my leather jacket on you, makes you look cute."

I wink to her and we both laugh. We brush our teeth at the same time, and finish at the same time.

"Ready?"

I ask her, she smiles and nods her head. We walk out and enter Nicks room, hes putting on his clothes. When hes finished I grab his jacket, and I grab a beenie of mines, just in case he gets cold. We lock up the house, and Nick stops us.

"Wait!"

Sara and I look at him, and watch as he runs back up the stairs and goes into Kaylas room. After 5 minutes, he finally walks down the stairs, Kaylas backpack on his back, two barbies in his hands and a book in the other.

"Why did you bring her stuff?"

I ask out of curiosity and he smiles.

"So she can play at the hospital."

I look at Sara and she smiles weakly.

I nod my head and we all walk out of the house. We drive to the hospital in silence. When we step inside the Building, I head straight to ICU, when I get to Kaylas room, I open the door and see an old woman. My heart drops, and I think the worst. Kaylas gone, shes not here! I run back out and up to the desk.

"Kayla Ortega, where is she!?"  
Sara grabs my arm and I look at the woman.

"Oh, they took her upstairs, to room 223."

I sigh in relief. We walk to the elevator and press the 2nd floor. I run to Kaylas room, and open the door. I walk in and see My Kayla, sitting up watching cartoons.

"Kay . . ."

I say as the tears start to stream.

"Auntie Tee Tee!"

She yells, I run to her and open my arms, I hug her and smile. I feel Saras hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles into my skin. I hold Kaylas for what seems like seconds, but in reality, I held her for 5 minutes. I never thought I would be close to losing her. I finally pull away and Sara gives Kayla a hug. I look down to Nick and see him bouncing on his feet, waiting to show Kayla the stuff he brought her. When Sara pulls away, Nick rushes to Kaylas side. He holds out her barbies and Kaylas gasps.

"My barbies!"

Kaylas grabs them and starts to play with them. Nick smiles and watches Kayla.

I hear the door open and I see Dr Flores, walking towards me.

"Ms Quin, so early."

She chuckles and I nod.

"We couldn't wait, so how is she?"

I ask and hold Kaylas hand.

"Well, Shes doing good, she should be ready to go home today."

I smile and look at Sara, she smiles back and walks to me. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"But, your going to need to pay extra attention to her, she can't run around, she can't wrestle, or play rough. If she does, her stiches can open. So please, handle her with care."

She laughs and I nod.

"Ready to go home Kayla?"

Dr flores asks her and she nods.

"Yea."

We all laugh and Nick speaks.

"Kaylas comming home!?"

We all nod and he jumps up and down.

Sara POV:

As the day goes by, we watch Nick and Kayla play together, we talked to every nurse thats comes in and they all say Kaylas a doll, which she is. I still can't believe that she would jump in front of us like that. I still want to know where that came from. The time is now 6:30, dinner time.

"Im going to go grab some Carls Jr, what do you want Sara?"

I look at Tegan and reply.

"Just a famous star."

She nods her head and gives me a quick kiss, before leaving the room with Nick.I look at Kayla whos eating jello. I smile as one of the cubes fall into Kaylas lap. I pick it up and place it on her tray.

"Kayla?"

"Yea Auntie Sasa?"

I Look at her face, red ring stains from her fruit punch on her lips.

"Why did you jump in front of us?"

She looks back down to the jello and then back to me.

"She was trying to hurt you again."

I feel a tear form in my eye and I blink it away.

"So, you did it for me?"

I ask her and she nods.

"She was the mean lady at the Zoo."

I grab her hand and squeeze it tight.

"I love you Kayla, so much."

I stand up and place a kiss on her forhead.

"I love you to Auntie Sasa."

She giggles and I sit back down.

"Want some?"

She asks, gesturing to the red jello. I nod my head and smile. She hands me a spoon, with one cube on it, I take it and pop it in my mouth. We both giggle and look back to the TV.

"Auntie Sara, wheres Nicks Daddy?"

I feel my heart freeze as shes says Nick Daddy. I swallow the jello, and feel as the mush slides down my throat.

"He . . . Well what happened was . . ."

"He left Nick."

She states, I look at her and she drops her head down.

I nod my head and sigh.

"Yea, but Im taking care of him now."

She eats more jello, and acts like she never asked the question. We both pay attention to the TV, and watch as Dora and Boots tell swiper to go away. I hear the door open and see Tegan and Nick, Carls Jr bags in their hands. She smiles and sets the food down on the bed tray.

"Heres your num num Kay."

Tegan says, giving Kayla her kids meal. I smile and watch as she digs in. Nick sits on the foot of Kaylas bed, eating his kids meal. Tegan looks around for another chair, and when she doesn't find one, I pat my lap. She smiles and sits down on my lap. She hands me my food, and we eat. I never realized how hungry I was until I actually saw the food. We spent the rest of the day waiting, waiting until they released Kayla. Right now its 9:45. The doctor walks in and smiles at us.

"Okay Kayla you can go home, just make sure to follow up with her doctor Ms Quin."

Tegan nods and looks at Kayla. Kayla smiles big and looks at the doctor.

"Thank you Ms Flores."

She says and shes smiles.

"Not a problem, I don't want to see you hurt anymore okay Kayla?"

Kayla nods and Dr Flores gives her a hug.

"Thank you, for everything."

I tell the dr and she nods.

"Take good care of her, and your family."

She walks out of the room, and we look at Kayla.

"Lets go home."

I grab Nicks hand, ready to leave the room, when Kayla stops me.

"Auntie Sasa, can you do it."

I turn around and look at Tegan, she doesn't look hurt, she looks actually pretty happy. Tegan smiles at me and I nod, asking her for her approval. She smiles and walks up to me. She kisses my cheek, grabs his hand, and walks out of the room. I smile and Kaylas smiles back. I walk to her closet, and grab her hospital bag that has her clothes in it. I look at the clothes and see the blood stains on them. I don't want her to wear them.

"Hold on Kay Kayla?"

She nods and I walk back outside.

"Tegan, look at her clothes, she can't wear these?"

I show Tegan the blood stained clothes and she looks around.

"Think she can wear the dress out?"

I look at her and then I feel Nick tug on my hand. I look down and he smiles. He hands me Kaylas backpack, and I grab it.

"I put her clothes in there."

He says. I eye him, then open the backpack, I see a couple of Kaylas clothes. I look down at him and smile.

"Nick, good job!"

I give him a high five and smile. I walk back inside the room and start to change Kayla.

Tegan POV:

"How did you know to bring clothes for her?"

I ask Nick, as he looks up at me.

"When my mommy was in the hospital, she always told me to take her clothes."

I drop my head and we sit on the floor, next to the door.

"My daddy isn't comming back huh?"

I hear the hurt in his voice and I feel my heart leap. I feel the tear in my eye and I blink it away. I shake my head and he nods.

"Im sorry Nick."

He grabs my hand and smiles at me. I know, just by that smile, that he's okay. We sit there and wait in silence. I hear the door open, and I look to my right, I see Sara walk out.

"Can you ask them for a wheelchair?"

I nod, and stand up. I walk to the front desk, and explain to them, why I need a wheelchair. After 5 minutes, they roll one up to me, and I walk, pushing it back to the room. Nick gets behind me, as I walk in. I see Kayla, sitting up in her bed, her clothes on, her hair neat, and a smile planted on her face.

"Ready Kay?"

I ask her and she smiles. She tries to get up, but winces and touches her stomach. I leap for her, and pick her up, scooping her into the air. I carry her to the wheelchair, and place her down gently. She smiles at me, and I smile back.

"I have her stuff."

Sara says, as we leave the room. When we get into the hall, all the nurses smile at Kayla, telling her to get better. We exit the hospital, and stop at the curb.

"I'll get the car."

Sara says, she grabs Nick, and walks to the parking lot. I sit down on a bench, with Kayla by my side.

"Feeling better?"

I ask her, she whips her head to me and nods.

"Can we get Mcdonalds for dinner Auntie Tee Tee?"

I smile at how fast she bounces back and nod.

"Of course we can."

She smiles and goes back to playing with her two barbies. I sit there and pull out my phone. I scroll through my contacts and hover over a certain one. I press the call button and press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ama."

"Ighhh Tegan, where have you been, I called you."

I squint my eyes, as I look up to the sky.

"Ama, Kayla was in the hospital, I had to-"

"What Why! Is she okay? What hospital!?"

I hear my mom ramble and when she finally stops I speak.

"Shes fine Ama, well she is now, listen can you come over tonight, I . . . I have something else to tell you."

"Of course, I'll be at your house in 1 hour."

She hangs up and I remove the phone from my ear. I put it back into my pocket and look up, I see my Cherry Red Car pull up and Sara smiles at me. I grab Kayla from the wheelchair and walk her over to the car.

"Sara, we forgot about the carseat!"

I remind her and she curses.

"Fuck!"

I eye her and she drops her head.

"Sorry."

I sigh and look at Nick.

"Nick, were going to go buy you a carseat right now okay, but for now I'll hold you."

He nods and starts to unbuckle his belt. He gets out and pats the seat. I put Kayla into her car seat and strap her in. I climb into the backseat, Nick sits down in my lap and I buckle us in.

"Target really quick."

I tell Sara and she nods. As were driving down the street, whenever I see a cop, I tell Nick to duck. After 6 ducks, and 15 minutes of driving, we finally arrive to Target. I get off the car with Nick, leaving Kayla and Sara alone. We walk into the store and head to the baby section.

"Which one do you want?"

I ask him and he smiles.

"Spongebob!"

I look at the spongebob carseat and smile. I grab the carseat, and we walk to the front. I pay the cashier and head back outside. After I set his carseat next to Kaylas, I put him in.

"You like it?"

I ask him and he smiles.

We drive back home, this time me driving. My mother should be there already, knowing her she probably is. When I pull up to my house, I see 2 of my relatives cars parked in my garage. I sigh and park on the street. We get all of Kaylas stuff, I have Kayla, and walk up to my front door. Sara opens the door, and we walk inside. I look to my left, the living room, and see 3 of my cousins, sitting on my couch drinking beer. I shake my head and they look at me.

"Hey, what happened, we heard she was at the hospital!?"

They ask, they all know Kayla, because they all know Mando and Marina. They walk up to us, and I look at Sara.

"Im sorry baby."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"Were gonna take Kaylas stuff upstairs, we'll be right back. I nod, and walk to my couch, the guys following.

"So what happened huh?"

I look at the guys and get ready to explain. After I tell them the whole story, they all shake their heads.

"What a pinche Puta! I cant stand bitches like that!"

"Mario!"

I shout at him andhe shakes his head and laughs.

"My bad, Im just so angry, why would someone want to hurt a little girl like that?"

I shake my head.

"She was aiming for Sara."

They all Nod and I look around.

"Wheres Ama?"

I ask them and they smile.

"In the kitchen, making dinner for you, she said youd be tired."

I nod my head, and look at Kayla, whos laying on the couch.

"Wanna go see Ama, or stay here?"  
She shakes her head, and I nod. I kiss her forhead and stand up.

"Dont be rough with her guys, shes sore."

They all nod and start to talk to her. I walk out of my living room, and into my Kitchen. As soon as I open the Kitchen door, Im hit with a smell of spices, and flavors. I look and see my mom, cooking. I smile as memories of childhood come to mind. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder.

"Ighh Mija, where is she, are you okay, tell me what happened?"

I laugh and explain again. When I finish telling my mom, I can't seem to stay serious. I laugh at everything she says. Shes mumbling as she throws the spices into the pot, cursing out the woman. I see the door open, in the corner of my eye and I turn my head. I see Sara, standing there, Nick in her arms. I motion for her to come in, and My mom smiles.

"Sara!"

Sara puts Nick down, and hugs my mom. When they let go, My mom looks down to Nick.

"And who is this handsome boy?"

She ask, pulling him in for a hug.

I look at Sara and she bites her lip. I gulp and turn my head back to Nick.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about Ama."

My mom pulls away and stands up straight.

"What?"

She asks, I look at Sara and speak.

"Take him with Kayla yea?"

She nods and I continue.

"But come back."

She nods and walks out of the room.

"Tegan, whats going on?"

Seconds later, Sara walks back in and stands next to me. I sit on the counter, and grab Saras hand.I place her between my legs, my chest on her back, I wrap my arms around her and look at my mom.

"Ama, you know Sara and I are together right?"

She nods, and stirs the food.

"Well, I love her Ma, and I would do anything for her."

I sueeze Sara and she giggles.

"Ma, Saras brother . . . He . . ."

"He left my nephew, Ama."

Sara says, I look at her, and my mom turns around.

"I dont understand?"

She eyes us and I sigh.

"Ama, Nick , that little boy, is Saras nephew."

"Mhhmm?"

"Well, Saras brother, abandoned him, he left him."

My mother gasps and covers her heart with her hand.

"Oh my goodness, poor baby."

Finally Sara speaks.

"Im taking care of him now."

I nudge her and correct her.

"Were taking care of him now Ama."

My mother steps up to us, and smiles. She wraps her arms around both of us and hugs us.

"You two girls are amazing! The lord will always be on your side, No good deed goes undone!"

She says to us. I smile and my mother pulls away.

"So I have two new grand kids?"

She asks us, going back to the food and I look at Sara.

"Yea, you have to new grand kids Ama."

She says. I smile when she calls my mom Ama, makes her feel like she really is my wife. We sit their, hand in hand and wait for dinner to be ready. While my mom cooks, she asks us basic questions about Nick and Kayla, then about us.

"Tegan, since I have two grandkids now, Im going to take them to the Zoo this Saturday okay?"

I laugh and Sara and I nod.

"Give you two some alone time, Sara hunny, you look so tired, you to Tegan. You know what I'll take them for the weekend, give you guys some time to heal and rest up."

We both smile, and I kiss Saras cheek. My mom finally finishes dinner, enough to feed 50 people. I smile as I set up my dinner table, placing all the plates in the right place. Sara helps my mom with setting up the food, and I walk to the living room.

"Dinners ready guys, come and eat."

They all get up, and my cousin Mario, scoops Kayla up, My cousin Juan lifts up Nick, and they bring them to the table. When I walk into my dining room, I see all the food on the plates, forks and spoons next to them, and Sara placing our cups down. I smile, and walk up to her, kissing her cheek. I watch my cousins as they put the kids down gently. Everyone sits down at the table and bows their heads.

"Sorry."

I mouth to Sara and she smiles.

When we finishes praying, We dig in.

"Mmmmmmm."

I hear Sara hum as she places the fork into her mouth. I smile at her habbit and Place my hand on her knee. I squeeze it and she squeels. I giggle and kiss her cheek.

"I love you."

I whisper to her, before I sit back up straight.

"I love you too."

She whispers back and I smile. I watch as Kayla and Nick enjoy their food. Suddenly I see my mom stand up.

"Everybody . . . I would just like to say, that I have . . . two new grandchildren today, I can not be anymore happier."

I look at Kayla and Nick, expecting them to be confused. When I see the smiles on their faces, everyone cheers and My mom walks to them and hugs them. Sara grabs my hand, and shakes it. I smile and my cousin Juan stands up.

"I have an anouncement too."

Everyone looks at him and he smiles.

"Karina and I are having a baby."

We all clap and cheer. I stand up and walk to him, I give him a huge hug, congradulating him. I see the tears in his eyes.

"Good luck man."

I tell him, he smiles and grabs my shoulder.

"You too."

When My cousin Juan and his wife Karina found out that they couldnt have children, they were sad, thats all my cousin ever wanted. So when I seen the tears in his eyes, I new he was honestly happy. I walk back to Sara and stand next to her.

"Guys, I just . . . I want to thank you. Ama youve been such a big help, Juan, bro your having a baby. . . and to Nick and Kayla, who are now apart of the family, I love you."

I smile and everyone claps for me. Im about to sit down, when I hear a knock on the door. I stand back up and smile. They continue to talk, while I walk away. I get in front of the door, I open it slowly, when I see no one, I shake my head. Im about to close the door when I see a large envelope on the floor. I look around again and still see no one. I pick up the envelope, and shut the door. I walk to my staircase and sit down on the second step. I look over the orange paper, whats in here? Suddenly, I see Sara walk up to me.

"Hey babe, why aren't you at the table?"

She ask, still laughing from her conversation.

I look at her and motion to the envelope. She eyes it, and sits down next to me.

"What is it?"

She asks me, I shrug and open the flap. I look inside and see nothing but papers.

Sara POV:

I watch as Tegan opens the fold, she reaches in and pulls out a stack of papers. She looks them over, and I speak.

"What are they Tegan?"

She looks up and then hands me them.

"There for you . . ."

I grab them and focus on the small letters. I read the first paper, and my heart starts to race.

"What are they Sara?"

I read the print again, making sure Im really seeing it.

"Andrew . . . signed Nick over to me."

I look at the rest of the papers, and their all legal forms, stating my responsibilitys as his Guardian. I look down at the bottom and see Andrews signature. I hand Tegan the papers and she reads them over. I look in the envelope and see a small folded paper. I reach in and grab it, crumbling it in my hands. I look at Tegan and she looks at me.

"Open it."

She says. I take a deep breath and unfold the paper.

_Sara,_

_I don't expect you to understand exactly what Im going through. Truth is, I don't even know what Im going through, I just know that I can't look at him Sara. I know he is my responsibility, but everytime he speaks, eats, drinks, breathes, I think about his mom, and I always take out my anger on him. Sara, theres also somethigf else I need to tell you, before I called you, we were homeless for two weeks. I asked mom and dad for the money to fly over here. Im honestly sorry Sara, I wish I could be there for him, but like I said you just wont understand. I promise you, that Im not going to come around anymore, this is the last time you will ever see me. I hope one day you can forgive me, and I hope that one day, he can too. Since I have soul custody of him, I signed him over to you Sara, Take care of him for me, and let him know that hes loved everyday._

I sigh as the note slowly crumbles in my hand. Tegan grabs my hand and takes the paper from me. She reads the note and I just sit here. To be honest, I love my nephew, with my life, but I still had hope. I had hope that my brother would stop being a dumbass and come back for him. But now, I know hes not. He placed Nick under my care. Tegan grabs my hand and smiles.

"Were going to be okay, lets just make them happy."

She tells me, I loom at the note in her hands, and smile.

"Yea, lets make them happy."

I grab her hand hard, and stand us up. I grab the papers, and place them on the table, next to the staircase. I grab Tegans hand and we walk back inside the dining room. I take a look at my new family, their laughs, their conversations, and most of all their love.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Sentimental Tune.

Tegan POV:

Its finally Friday, my Ama is comming to pick up the kids for the whole weekend. Right now Sara and I are packing their bags. I pack Nicks, she packs Kaylas. We asked them if they were okay about going with Ama for the weekend and they said yes, only because she was planning a weekend with the Aquarium and the Zoo. I hear a knock on my front door and I stand up. I grab Nicks things and smile at him.

"Ready to go?"

He nods and I pat his head.

"Come on lets go get Kayla."

I reach for his hand and he connects his with mines. We walk down the hall and into Kaylas room. I see Sara, standing up, getting Kaylas things ready. I smile and look at Kayla.

"Kay, Amas here."

Kaylas smiles and Sara turns around and looks at me.

"She is?"

I nod my head and hear the knock again. She chuckles and looks down to Kayla.

"Got everything?"

Kayla nods and Sara grabs her things. We walk downstairs, and I open the door. My Ama and Apa walk in, I wasn't expecting to see him here. I smile wide and he looks at me. My mom rushes to Kayla and Nick, she bends down and smiles at them.

"How are my little ones. Come here."

They both hug her and my mom squeezes them tight. I look back over to my dad and he whips his head, signaling for me to come over. I smile and walk up to him, he opens his arms and I embrace him. He slowly rubs my back and kisses my cheek.

"Take care of them, all three of them, do you understand me."

I pull away and look at him. I smile and nod. He pats my back and looks down to my Ama, holding Nick and Kaylas hands.

"These are my grandkids."

He says, leaning down to them. They look scared, but when he smiles they run up to him and hug him. I walk back to Sara and smile at her, then kiss her cheek. She looks up and I see my dad walking towards us. He looks at Sara and opens his arms. She looks at me and squeels. She walks into his arms and he hugs her tight. When she pulls away, she looks at me and smiles big.

"Okay, we better get going, I want to go and take them shopping for toys."

They both start to jump up and down, mostly Nick. I laugh and nod my head. I pick up their bags and my dad takes them from me.

"Im old, not crippled."

We all laugh and I look at my mom.

"Thanks Ma, for everything."

She smiles and looks at me.

"Thats what a mother's here for Tegan, now have fun."

She winks and I laugh. She gives me a hug, then Sara. We say our goodbyes and watch as they drive away. Apparently my mom already bought their carseats for her car, and she set up a room for them at her house. When they disappear, I walk back into my house and close the door. I look at Sara, shes sitting on the staircase. I walk up to her and sit down next to her. I grab her hand and lace it with mines.

"Alone."

I whisper. She leans her head on my shoulder and nods.

"Alone."

I look at her and kiss her forhead. She kisses my cheek and I sigh. She stands up and grabs my hand. I grab it and follow her up the stairs. We get into the bedroom and I look at her. I smile at her and lay her down on the bed. She smiles and I lay down next to her. I turn over to my side and prop my head up on my palm. She lays on her back and turns her head to look at me. I place my palm on her stomach, the thin material seperating our skin from touching. She places her palm on top of mines and laces our fingers together. I lean down and capture her lips in a kiss, she releases my hand and brings it up to my face, gently cupping my jaw. I move my hand down her stomach and place it under her shirt. She shutters when I circle her belly button. I smile into the kiss and so does she.

"Tegan." She says in between kisses. I smile bigger, loving the way my name comes out of her mouth so natural.

"What?"

I slowly pull away and she smiles.

"I love you."

I smile and kiss her nose.

"I love you too."

She smiles and I lay my head down on her chest. We went from a heated moment, to a lovey dovey moment. I hear her yawn and I smile. Shes tired. I lift my head up and smile sweetly.

"Go to sleep babe."

She giggles and nods. I lay my head back down on her chest and listen to her heartbeat. Me and Sara have survived everything that life has thrown at us. Our relationship has been one emotional roller coaster. But out of it all, were still standing, in a course of 2 and a half months, I have realized that I have found the one person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I hear Saras breathing grow steady. I look back up and see her sound asleep. Since Kaylas been back from the hospital, Sara and I haven't slept, we haven't cuddled, we haven't even had sex. We have been to busy with the kids that we haven't really focused on ourselves. Thats why when my mom told me she would take the kids for the whole weekend, I was pretty stoked. I wanted to plan something special for us, but I've just been so tired. I feel my eyes grow heavy and the soon shut.

When I wake up, its nightime. I turn around and find an empty bed of sheets. I groan into my pillow and stretch my bones. They crack and I wince. I haven't selpt this good in a while, It felt amazing. I get out of my bed and walk to my door. I open my bedroom door and look around the pitch black hall. I walk to the stairs and see a dim light in my living room. I walk down the staircases slowly, not sure as to why my house is pitch black, except for my living room. I get down the stairs and look in the living room. I see my fire place lit, rose petals on the floor. I look up and see Sara, lying on the couch, a book in her hands and she has reading glasses on. I look down to her naked body, her head propped up on a pillow, one leg flat and the other bent. I bite my lip and watch her, her eyes glued to her book. I smile and slowly walk to the couch. She drops her book down to her chest and looks at me. I look down at her and smile.

"Hey."

She smirks and pushes her glasses down a little, lookin up at me.

"Hi."

I chuckle and she closes her book, takes off her glasses and drops them to the floor. She looks at me and grabs my hand. I lean down to her and she places my hand on her breast. I gasp as she slowly palms herself though my hand. When I start to slowly massage her, she removes her hand from mines and grabs my shirt. She pulls me down and kisses my lips. I climb on top of her and situate myself between her legs. I trail my lips down her neck and onto her delicate collar bones. She arches her back into me and I take one of her nipples into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around her hot flesh, lightly nipping at her hard buds.

"Tee."

She moans into the air and I shutter.I slowly make my way down her stomach, frenching her skin. She places her hands into my hair and lighty tugs on my locks. I moan and feel her pull me up. I sit up and she looks at me. She plays with the hem of my shirt and starts to lift it up. I grab the hem and pull it over my head, leaving my bare breasts exposed. As the flames rise, so does her passion. She looks at my breasts and slowly reaches her hands up to them. She cups each of them and I place my hands over hers. She sits up, so Im straddling her waist and looks at me. She turns her hands over, so our palms are touching. She links our hands together and removes them from my breast. She places them on my back. I look down to her and study her eyes. She leans down and takes one of my breast in her mouth. I throw my head back, as I feel her nails slowly dig into my flesh, marking her territory.

"Ahh."

I began to grunt as her nails dig deeper, pain mixing with the pleasure. With my hands still intwined with hers, as they trail down my back, I squeeze her hands tightly and bite my lip. I feel her lips trail up my chest, up my neck and stopping at my jawline. I look back down to her and see the lust in her eyes. I smash my lips into hers, she moans and I deepen the kiss, slowly sliding my tongue into her mouth. I gasp when I feel her tongue massage mines.

"Sara please."

She pulls away and looks at my eyes. My breath rugged and comming out as deep breaths. She leans in and takes my bottom lip between her teeth. I wince as she bites down on it hard, slowly pulling her head back. I close my eyes and feel my arms move to my stomach. I open my eyes and Sara lets go of my lip. It snaps back into place and I lick it, tasting a little bit of blood. I wiggle my hands out of her grip and bring them up to her face, I cup her jaw with one hand and play with the little neck hairs with the other. I feel her wrap her arms around me and she pulls me into her, our bodies smashed together. I lean into her ear and let her hear my breathing. I remove my right hand from her neck and grab her arm. I detach it from my back, never breaking our bond, I move her hand down to my pants. I feel her other hand leave my back and she starts to play with my zipper. I hear the button opo open and I bite my lip. I grab her wrist again and guide her hand into my boxers.

"Touch me Sara . . . please."

I beg her, licking the sweat thats starting to form on her neck. I feel her fingers slide down my folds. She gasps when she feels the puddle between my folds. I feel her start to toy with my clit and I whimper. I start to slowly grind my crotch into her hands. I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my head into her neck. I gently suck on all her sweet spots, making sure to leave a mark. Suddenly, I feel 3 fingers push into me. I bite down on Saras shoulder and she starts to thrust her fingers into me. I hear the sound of my cum, sticking to her fingers. The sound becomes my motivation, the sound of her fingers comming in and out of me.

"Sara harder."

I whisper to her and I feel her fingers slam into me.

"Oh god."

I feel my walls slowly starting to tighten. She brings her palm up and starts to hit my clit with each thrust. I feel my walls start to tighten faster and I grind into her harder.

"More."

I say through pants. I feel her add another finger and my body begans to shake. She brings her lips to my ear and whispers.

"I want you to cum for me."

She bites on a sensative part of my neck and I throw my head back. Exposing my neck to her, she picks up on the signal and attacks it with her lips. I feel her sweat start to drip onto my chest and it leaves a trail of fire as it slides down my skin.

Im on the edge, my walls are pulsing, and my clit is throbbing. I drop my head and look into Saras eyes. I grab her lip with my teeth and start to feel the waves crash onto me. I bite on her lip hard as my waves crash.

I pull and tug, showing no mercy on her bottom lip. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, and my body goes limp. Sara slows her thrust to a stop and keeps her fingers inside of me. I let go of her lip and hear her whimper. I wait a few minutes, letting my high slowly come to and end. When I open my eyes, Sara has hers closed. Her head resting against my chest. I know she needs her release, I can feel the way her body shakes under me, just how much she needs it. I grab her wrists and slowly pull it. I feel her fingers leave me and my walls clench. I bring her hands up to my face. She looks up and looks at me, then to her fingers. At the same time, we lean in and lick her fingers clean, our tongues sometimes crashing. I moan as I taste myself. I feel Saras tongue enter my mouth and I gasps, battling her tongue for dominance. I place my hands on her shoulders and push her down, so her bodys laying on my couch. I stay sitting up, admiring her body. I place my hands on her stomach and lean down, licking at her skin. I slowly inch my way down, till Im faced with her core. I grab her legs and place them over my shoulders. She locks her ankles and puts her hands in my hair, pushing the hair from my face.

Sara POV:

"Please."

I say the one word, I know she needs to hear. She nods and I feel her tongue lick up and down at my slit. I arch my back and tug on her hair. I feel the vibration of her moan on my clit and I gasp. She brings her hands up and grabs at my skin. I get my free hand and link it with hers, holding her hand. I start to grind my pussy into her face, wanting her to get all of me. She takes one of my folds into her mouth and sucks on it hard. I tug on her hair and she softly nips at it, sending shivers down my spine. Suddenly I feel her tongue plunge into me.

"Oh god!"

I scream out into the air and bite my lip, I wince because its already sore from Tegan. I squeeze my eyes shut and she plunges into me, her nose hitting my clit each time. I feel my walls start to clench and I know I cant last long. This is the first sexual contact Tegan and I have made since Kayla came back from the hospital.

"Tegan Im gonna cum."

I moan out and she brings her free hand up and digs her nails into my side. I cry out in pain, but stop when a wave of pleasure over rules it. I feel my walls tighten and feel my juices start to ooze.

"Fuck!"

I feel my body imediatley go limp. I let my body go as it lays down on the couch. I close my eyes and start to smile. I feel like im in heaven, my body tingling, my skin filled with goose bumps. I feel Tegan laping up my cum, I start to shake when ever she slides her tongue over my clit. I feel her take my clit into her mouth and gently suck on it. I squeeze my legs shut, smashing her face into my pussy.

I start to slowly spread my thighs apart again and she places a delicate kiss on my clit. She climbs up my body and kisses the skin right above my heart. I force my arms to move and wrap them around her body, squeezing her as tight as I can. I feel her hands grab at my sides. I smile and my body starts to go back to normal.

"Sara."

When I hear my name, I place one of my hands in her hair as she rests her head on my chest.

"Yea?"

She lifts her head up and rests her chin on my chest, I look into her eyes and she smiles.

"Are you happy . . . here with me still?"

Still? Do I not seem happy, Im just tired. With Kayla and Nick, its hard to take care of kids, especially when they have no one, you do everything to make them happy, even neglect your partner. I sigh and grab her arm, I lace our fingers together and place them above my heart, a place that has become Fully hers.

"Tegan, Im always going to be happy with you . . ."

My heart starts to race when she looks down to our hands.

"Are you okay?"

She notices the thumps getting louder and harder. I nod my head and smile.

"You have been the only one who has ever done this to me, just from a simple touch, my heart sky rockets."

I see the tear starting to form in her eye. When it breaks free, I quickly wipe it away. I leave my hand on her cheek, and she rubs her cheek into my palm.

"Plus, I promised you I would never leave."

I add and she smiles big.

"Yea you did. . ."

She lays her head back down and I absentmindly play with her hair. I feel her body shiver and I smile, grabbing the throw blanket and placing it on top of our bare bodies. She instantly snuggles into it and moans into my skin.

She reaches her hand up and links or fingers together, bringing them down to her eye level. She lightly kisses the back of my hand and snuggles it into her neck. As we lay there, on the couch, our bodies molded into one, heartbeat to heartbeat, I stare at the ceiling and smile. How can my life get any better? I have my wonderfull girlfriend, I have two "Kids" who are incredibly amazing, I live in a house with my family, Im set.

We stayed on that couch for the rest of the night, Tegan fell asleep at around 3 in the morning. I stayed up all night though, I couldn't sleep. The feeling of being to happy wasn't letting me. Im not tired, Im not stressed, Im relaxed. Right now its 7:30 am. Tegans still in the same form she was when she fell asleep on me. The fire place has died, the flames went our at around 4? probably 4:15. I feel Tegan starting to stir and I smile. She turns her head to me and kisses my chest.

"Morning."

"Morning."

We say to eachother and smile. I hear Tegans stomach growl and I laugh. She rubs her face into my skin and chuckles.

"Its a need, I always need food."

I laugh and pat her back.

"Lets make some breakfast."

She smiles and gets off of me, our bodies making a smacking sound. She helps me up and we walk to the kitchen, I walk to the fridge, while Tegan takes out some pans.

"What do you wanna make?"

I ask her looking at her food. I feel her hand on my back and she kisses my cheek.

"French toast and eggs."

I stretch my neck and signal for her to give my another kiss on the cheek. She chuckles and kisses my cheek again. I smile and nod, grabbing the eggs and bread. I set them on the counter and start the flames. Tegan hands me the oil and I pour a little bit in the pan. We work together on breakfast, her cooking the eggs, that she decided to put ham in and I cook the french toast. When we finish breakfast, I set up our plates and Tegan pours our drinks. I turn around, shes sitting down on the chair, patting her lap. I laugh and hand her, her plate. I step closer and sit on her lap, facing her, one leg on each side. She smirks and I smile, leaning and capturing her lips into a kiss. I moan as I feel her hands grabbing at the skin on my ribs. I pull away when her stomach starts to growl again. We both laugh, I wrap my arms around her neck and she leans into me. I hear the sound of a knife and fork, cutting. I smile when Tegan brings up the fork to my face. I look at the small piece of french toast, the butter staying in place while the syrup slowly runs down. Tegan puts it to her mouth and I watch a drop of the syrup slowly fall to her chest. She chews on the bread and I keep my eyes down on her chest. The light brown goo slowly making its way down to her breasts. She looks at me and I smile. I lean down and look up to her through my bangs. Shes staring down at me and watches me, as I lick the sweet goo, I trail my tongue down and take one of her nipples into my mouth. The taste of last nights sweat, and the sweet syrup mixing together. I hear the fork drop in her hands and I smirk. She places her hands into my hair and massages my scalp.

"Sar."

She moans out my name and I bite down on her nipple. She gasps and tugs on my hair.I quickly sooth it with my tongue, I trail my lips up to her neck and lightly suck on her sweet spots. I pull away, my lips smacking together. I look back up to her and she smiles.

"Tease."

I laugh and shrug. I bend down and grab her fork, I bring it up to my mouth and clean it, licking away the "dirt" on it. She watches me, smut look on her face as she bites her lip. I smile and hand it to her.

"Here you go."

She shakes her head, smirk still and place and takes the fork. I hear her cutting a piece of french toast again, I watch her as she smiles. She brings the piece between us again and smirks.

I open my mouth and she places the piece of syrup covered bread down on my nipple. I laugh as she shakes her head and laughs.

"Oh clumsy me, Im so sorry."

She says through laughs, I keep laughing and she drops the fork to the floor again. She looks up at me, a huge smile on my face.

"You are clumsy."

I tell her and she nods. She leans down and takes one of my nipples into her mouth. I arch my back and she laughs. I feel my body being pushed back, then I hear the sound of our plates moving across the table. My back comes in contact with the cold table, I gasp and feel Tegan lift me more, so my whole upper body is laying on the table. She climbs up and looks at me.

I stare back at her, the flames in her eyes. Her lips start to curl and she looks to her side. I keep my eyes on her, then feel a cold goo being poured onto my stomach. I laugh as I see Tegan smirking. I look down to my stomach and see the syrup bottle, upside down, slowly oozing onto my skin. I laugh and she tosses the bottle to the floor. She kisses my lips, and I moan, wanting for her to move things further. She kisses down my neck and along my sharp collar bones.

I feel her hot tongue slide down between my cleavage and stop at the cold syrup. I shutter and she spreads it all over my skin.

"You taste sweet Sara."

She moans and climbs back up my body.

"Please Tegan."

I beg her to give me a release. I feel her hands creep down my body avoiding the syrup. She massages the inside of my thighs and I moans.

"Tegan . . . fuck me please!"

I get impatient and grab at her back, clawing at the already made scratches. She gasps and burries her head into my neck. I feel her cup me and I nod. Suddenly I feel 4 fingers enter me.

"Ahhhh Oh Fuck!"

I feel her smirk into my skin and I shut my eyes.

"You want me to fuck you Sara?"

She whispers in my ear and I nod frantically.

"I cant here you Auntie Sasa."

She whispers again and I cry out.

"Fuck me Tegan, Just fucking fuck me hard!"

She thrust her hands into me hard and I feel my whole body arch. Every thrust ten times harder than the last. I hear the sound of my cum sleeking her fingers.

"God TEGAN!"

I place my hands into her hair and pull as hard as I can, her head lifts and I look at her face. Shes staring right at me.

"Harder."

I demand, wanting to feel all of this later on. She rest her forhead on mines and closes her eyes. I see her body shaking and so is mines. She places her thumb on my clit and I throw my head back. I feel my body teetering.

"More."

I moan, with four fingers in me she stops and looks down at me.

"More Sara?"

I began to grind my hips into her, craving the friction.

"More Tegan, More!"

She looks down to her hands. I look down with her and lean up to her. I grab her botton lip between my teeth and nod. I let go of her lip and sooth it with my lips.

"More please."

I whimper. I need all of her. She nods and pulls out of me, I squeeze my eyes closed, preparing myself for the pain. I feel her fist enter me and I gasp, shuttering, my body slowly convulsing.

"Ahhhhh!"

I cry out, she looks up to me, ready to stop. I shake my head and slowly move my hips.

"Don't stop, fuck me Tegan!"

She begans to slowly pump in and out and I throw my head back and feel my eyes roll back into my head. My whole body is tingling, I new wave of pleasure exposed. I feel my walls clenching hard, I wrap my arms around Tegans body. She gives me a couple of more thrust and I cum.

"Shitttttt!"

My walls squeeze and push Tegans fist out of me. I feel myself slowly ooze. My bodys shaking and I can't seem to control my breathing. She leans down and kisses my lips. My body to weak and numb to kiss back.

I lay there, my body starts to feel again as I feel Tegan shift on me. I pry open my eyes and see her staring at me, watching me. I stare at her, mesmorizing her face. I squeeze her body and she chuckles. As my body goes back to normal, I shift my leg between Tegans and feel the heat steaming down onto my thigh, our skin not even touching. She smirks and leans down to my ear.

"Did I fuck you hard?"

I feel my heart race at her voice and turn to look at her.

"You fucked me hard."

She smiles and I pull her into my face. I kiss her as we both smile. I slowly push her up and I sit stands between my legs and I rest my head on her chest. I hear her rapid heartbeat. I smile and look up.

"Still hungry?"

I ask her, she laughs and shakes her head. I laugh with her and she helps me off the table. We leave the table as it is, a mess. I lead us upstairs and into the bathroom. The syrup, sticky all over my stomach. I turn on the bath water and look at her.

"Your washing the syrup off of me."

She giggles and I laugh. When the water fills the tub halfway, she steps in and I step in, laying my back against her chest, I feel her nipples slowly harden and I smile. I place my hands on her legs and slowly rub them up and down. I feel her hands on my stomach and I look back to her. She smiles and starts to wash the syrup off. I laugh and turn around, laying my stomach on her crotch and my head on her stomach. She looks at me and smiles. I place a simple kiss on her flesh and she giggles. Tegans always been ticklish on her stomach, its something I find rather adorable. I love how we can go from a heated moment, to a sentimental one. Like we can fuck eachother, hard, making eachother sore, then go to cuddling inside of a bathtub, placing sweet kisses on eachothers skin. As we lay there, we talk about things, like the kids, school for them, and one other thing. Tegan told me that she wants to make me a Music Supervisor, my Three month trial is almost over. Now that I think about it, I kinda of want to work with children now? I mean I love Music, and I love to see Tegan work, sometimes I even like to work with her, but now Im not sure what I want to do. Im still 24, I have time you know? If I want I can be a painter, or a nanny, I don't know just anything. If I can I'll probably still work with music though, who knows. After Tegan and I washed eachother, we went back into our bed, laying naked, legs tangled together, arms wraped around each other, face to face, cuddling. We haven't cuddled in a while either. It feels nice, I feel like I did when we first started our relationship, safe and happy.

"Im so in love with you."

I tell her, she doesn't smile, she doesn't blink.

"Im head over heals in love with you."

I feel the tear forming in my eye and I can't help it, I have to smile.

Tegan POV:

I watch as the tear slides down her face and falls to the pillow, a smile creeping up on her. I squeeze her body and pull her into me.

We stare at eachother, for the whole day. In my opinion, we needed this. Not that we don't like having the kids around, but we also have to remember our needs as a person, we need to connect physically, mentally, and emotionally, and we can't do it with two 5 year olds running around. We tried to connect the next day Kayla got home, but Nick ran into the room while we were just about to take our clothes off. So we needed this time to connect.

As time flies by, the room gets darker and darker. Soon its night time and Sara and I are still laying in bed, the same way. I finally move my hand, for the first time, only to place it on her face. She rubs her cheek into my palm and smiles. She starts to yawn and I smile, even her yawning is adorable. I lean into her and place a soft, slow kiss on her lips. Memories of our first kiss flash into my mind, the rush before the touch, it was amazing. She slowly pulls away and searches my face.

"Your thinking about it too?"

She asks me and I eye her.

"About what?"

She smiles and speaks.

"Our very first kiss."

Im shocked, she knows me better than anyone, she even knows what im thinking. I smile weakly and nod.

"How did you know?"

"Because you kissed me the same way as that day."

I fight back the tears. Blinking my eyes, making sure to flush them away.

"You remember the way it felt?"

I ask her and she nods.

"I remember every kiss we've had, but the first will always be my favorite."

I bring my body into hers and snuggle my face into her neck. I take in the scent of my bodywash and smile. Soon after a while, I feel Saras chest rise and fall at a steady rhythm. I know shes asleep. She loves when I snuggle into her. You would think that since Im the "Guy" type in the relationship, that I would be the one who likes it when she snuggles into me, or when we have sex, its always 50/50, sometimes I'll do it, or sometimes she'll do it. Like on the table, I cared more about her needs then mines. But to be honest, I need Sara, I need her like the earth needs the sun, I just need her. If she were to ever leave me, I think I would go crazy. I need her to keep me safe, with the protective shield she carries with her, I need her to hold me when Im sad, I need her to help me with Kayla, I need her to watch Netflix, I just need her to Love me, and she does. She needs me too though, like I said 50/50. She needs me to protect her, cherish her, admire her, support her, and love her, and I do it all. Not only does she deserve it, but we both do. This is where my life has led me, it gave me a second chance, and Im not going to let her slip away.

"One day, one day I'll prove to you just how much I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

Authors Note: Guys, Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but as you know, I said Chapter 30 was the last, well I changed my mind. I have decided to stretch it a little further. Right now Im currently working on a new Fic, Called _**Drive Me Crazy**_, so I won't be updating this every two days like I used to, it will be every once a week. Also, I have decided to finish my other story to, Were All Messed Up, so check that out too. Im not exactly sure how many more chapters I see for this story, but Im seeing a baby somewhere in it, so hopefully long, lust filled chapters, either way, thank you for Reading. Please Review & Enjoy :D

Chapter 30: (I Am Nothing, If Im- ) Not With You

Sara POV:

I look around the backyard and smile, everything was done. Today is Nicks 8th birthday, 3 years hes been with us. It was hard for Tegan and I to explain to him, when he came to us one day and asked us, when his dad was gonna come visit him, and when he asked that, my heart broke. Tegan looked at me and told me she would talk to him, that she would explain it all. When they came back, Tegan was the one who had tears in her eyes, and Nick was holding her hand, making sure she was okay. Since that day, none of us have even said my brothers name. We enrolled Nick in Kaylas school, were saving money for both of them to go to college, were basically setting their lives up for them, we love them. Since that weekend that Tegan and I spent together, after Kaylas surgery, Tegan and I have spent every weekend together, except for this past month. We've been planning all these things for Nicks Birthday party, Tegans been cleaning like crazy, preparing the spare room for my parents that are comming down, then her family, we haven't had time to be alone since. When Tegan and my parents first met, it was pretty awkward, we took a road trip down to Vancouver and stayed with them for two days. Tegan and my dad got along pretty well, I thought they would be the one with the most tension, but no, they were pretty nice to her. My mum on the other hand was pretty mad at first when I told her, but when I told her about Joe, all the stuff that happened, she insantly understood as to why I loved Tegan, she saved me. Also, my dad loves Tegan, cause of her car, and because she lets me work on her car too, he said thats nice of her to actually accept my "Tom Boy" side. But yea, their staying here for the weekend, and Ama and Apa are just comming over for the day.

I hear the sound of our back door to the house creek open, I turn around and see Tegan, bringing out a couple more decorations. I smile as I watch her, walking with her head down, reading the instructions on the back of the paper. Theres no doubt in my mind that Im in love with her like I was years ago, I still feel the spark in every kiss, I still get butterflies in my stomach with every look, every touch, Im still go gaga over her, and I know thats not going to change. Out of everything, Tegans been my backbone, shes been my support, shes my everything.

"You okay?"

She steps under the tent and shakes her head, still looking at the package in her hand, flipping it over to the front display.

"No, how do these shits work?"

She asks, finally looking up at me. I chuckle and notice how tense she is, she was nervous for everything today, she wants to impress my family and hers,in her words she wants to "Show off her perfect life, with the perfect party."

"What is it?"

I ask, grabbing a streamer and rolling it back up.

"They're center peices, you unlatch them, and do all this shit so they can stand up, I don't know."

She groans and I set down the streamer, grabbing the package from her hand. I look it over and shake my head, sometimes Tegan stresses out over nothing. I sigh and open up the package, grabbing the first little center piece and unfolding it, attaching the little strings and setting it down on the table. I look at her and she looks at me, her cheeks turning red. I giggle and set the package down, and wrap my arms around her back. She brings her face into my neck and snuggles into me, sighing hard.

"Relax Tee, its just a birthday party baby."

She sighs and nods into my chest.

"I just . . . I want everything to go right Sar, I mean the last two years we went to Pizza World, I just want his first Birthday party to be special you know, he deserves it . . . they both do."

I place my hands in her hair and rub her scalp, smoothing out her rough hair. I place a small kiss on her head and sigh.

"I know, just relax, look Im gonna finish outside okay, you go upstairs and get ready, Juan and Karina are comming over with the meat remember?"

She nods and lifts her head up from my neck and smiles at me.

"Okay, are you sure you dont need my help?"

I shake my head and kiss her forhead.

"No, Im fine, Im already ready too. Just go upstairs baby, I got it."

She nods and pulls away from me, then smiles, leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips. I smile against her and she pulls away.

"I'll be back after I finish, I love you."

I chuckle and she turns back around, walking back to the house.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I shout, she gets to the door, then turns around, her gummy smile planted on her face. She chuckles and walks inside the house disappearing. I smile and turn around, grabbing the rest of the little center pieces, unfolding them all and setting them down on the tables. It was Nicks first Birthday party with us, where we had all of our family over, Tegans and my parents. We ordered 10 long tables and set them up on the grass, then we had to get tons of chairs, but thank god that it was Tegans cousin who took care of that, they own a party store, so it was cheaper. After I set up the center pieces, setting out the plates and cups on each table, checking everything, I finally stop and take another look around. The theme for his party was Spongebob, he loved spongebob. I chuckle and shake my head, all the streamers were spongebob, the table cloths, the center pieces, the napkins, the cups, everything.

I hear the backyard gate open and I turn around, I smile when I see Juan Karina, and Julian, their daughter. I walk over to them and they smile.

"Hey guys."

I get to them and Juan opens his arms, hugging me. I hug him back, then pull away, turning to Karina, giving her a hug as well. I save the best for last, my goddaughter Julian. I hold her in my arms and she hugs me tightly.

"She missed you. She kept saying your name and Tegans all last night."

Juan smiles and I chuckle, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"You missed me Julie Bean?"

I ask, looking at her, she nods her head and kisses my cheek. I smile and turn to Juan.

"Wheres the grill at, Im gonna start on the meat."

I turn around and point to the built in grill, Tegan had built three years ago, he nods and walks away. I turn to Karina and she smiles at me.

"Where are the kids?"

I smile and we start to walk back over to a table, both of us sitting down.

"With Ama, shes gonna bring them over at 4."

She nods and smiles at me.

"And tu Novia?" (And your girlfriend?)

I chuckle and look at her, my eyes growing lazy.

"I sent her upstairs to shower, she's been stressed with all this."

She nods and sets Julian down on the table, letting her feet hang off the table. I smile as Juilian starts to play with my long hair, twisting it around.

"Why, its just a party?"

I nod and sigh.

"I think its cause my parents are meeting hers, and they're staying with us too."

Her eyes widen and she chuckles.

"Wow, I would be too, when my family met his, I was freaking out."

I nod and Julian smiles, clapping her hands with my hair in them. I chuckle and look at her.

"Yea, Im just hoping that it goes well, she doesn't need any more stress, especially with the new movie shes been working on, she just needs to relax."

Karina smirks and winks wiggling her eyebrows at me. I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, we haven't in a while."

She drops her jaw and looks at me, then to Juilian. She grabs her and sets her down on the ground.

"Walk to Papa, go on Julian."

Julian starst to run, trotting over to her dad, when she finally gets to him, she wraps her arms around his leg, and he smiles, picking her up and flipping over the meat. Karina turns back around to me and shakes her head.

"Why, you guys have always made time, whats going on?"

I sigh and shurg.

"Shes just stressed, I mean, she told me that she wanted this to be perfect for Nick you know? And since shes not his "Biological parent" I think thats puts it on a lot more, because they deserve this you know, both of them. Kayla because she lost her family, and Nick because my brothers a dumbass, then again with the movie and my parents, lifes just hectic right now."

She nods and looks down, placing her elbows on the table.

"Yea I understand . . . so you still havent hear from your brother?"

She asks, looking at me, running her hands through her long brown hair.

"No, when he dropped off the papers that day, signing him over to me, thats the last I've heard from him."

She sighs and places her hand on my knee, smiling at me.

"Well, its gonna be fine, I promise everythings gonna be fine."

I smile and squeeze her hand.

"Thanks, what time is it?"

I ask her, she looks down to her watch and looks back at me.

"2:30, what time is everyone else comming?"

I sigh and look around.

"At 3, but Ama and Apa are bringing the kids at 4, so they can come when everyone shows up."

She nods and we both hear Julian giggle. We turn around and look at her, she was on Juans shoulders, grabbing onto his head. I chuckle and hear Karina sigh.

"What about you two, how have you been?"

I ask her, she smiles, still looking at her husband and child.

"Were okay . . . I mean everything happened fast with this whole pregnancy, that it made us all just crash together, but in a good way, and now Julians better you know, shes breathing better, she has little asthma attacks here and then, but shes fine."

I smile and look at Julian, remembering the day she was born, she had to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks, because something went wrong during her labor. Now, you would never know from the way Julian acts, that something was wrong with her, she was a happy baby.

"And kids for you two?"

She asks, I turn to her and look at her, I never really thought about it?

"I . . . don't know, we never talked about it before, but I mean we have Nick and Kayla?"

She chuckles and suddenly, we hear small little footsteps, small sandals clicking, hitting the ground. I turn and see Julian walking to us. She gets to Karina and Karina places her on her lap, hugging her, kissing her head.

"Yea, but theres nothing like your own, creating it together, having it together, sharing it with your partner, raising them, its the best feeling in the world."

I look at them, watching as Karina places kisses on her babys forhead, tickling her, playing with her, loving her. I look up to the house and stare at our window. I never really asked Tegan about kids, not since the day at the zoo, but was it out of the scene, no.

Tegan POV:

I have never been this stressed in my life, not only is it Nicks Birthday party, but Sara parents are staying over for the weekend. I have spent these last month going crazy, making sure the guest bedroom is set up nicely for them, making sure to grab extra shampoos, you know, try to make them comfortable. Then to top it off, they're meeting my family for the first time, and thats whats making me nervous the most. My family is loud, embrrassing, you know, the traditional mexican family, but Sara, well her family, or her parents, are quiet, respectful, calm, the complete oposite.

I take one last look in the mirror, my skinny jeans, wife beater and my hair pulled back in a pony tail. It was the middle of summer, and I wasn't in the mood to wear big shirts and all that, Saras wearing shorts and so are the kids. I grab my cell phone from the nighstand and place it in my pocket, walking out of my room and downstairs to the backdoor. I open the door and smile, seeing my cousin and his family here already. I make my way over to the grill wear my cousin Juan has the meat cooking. As I get closer, I can smell the sweet smell of spices and beer, the meat marinated in onions, peppers, and beer, it smelled amazing. I get to him and nudge his shoulder, he turns around and smiles, opening his arms. I chuckle softly and embrace him. I pull away and he turns his attention back on the meat.

"I was starting to think that you were gonna make me cook this all by myself."

He says laughing. I shake my head and grab the tongs from his hand.

"Go on, I got it."

He nods and pats my back.

"Alright, wanna beer?"

I nod and he walks away. I turn around and flip the meat, adding a couple more to the grill. I spread them all out watch them sizzle on the grill. I hear loud laughs ad I turn around, looking at Juan and Julian by the ice chest, playing around. I laugh and flip over the meat again.

"Here."

I turn around and Juan holds out a beer for me, I grab it and take a sip, letting the cold liquid cool me down on this hot summer day. He stands next to me and nudges my arm, taking a sip of his beer.

"How have you been, haven't seen you in a while."

I nod and turn to him, shrugging.

"I've been good you know, busy with work."

He nods and laughs.

"Yea, their letting people go at my plant, Im hoping Im not one of them."

I shake my head, the economy was so bad, it was getting worse. I flip over the meat and he takes a sip of his beer.

"Im gonna go and tend to my woman, I'll be back."

I nod and chuckle as I watch him walk away. He gets to Karina and kisses her sweetly, making her smile big and pull him into her. I laugh and put my gaze on Sara, she watches them, as they kiss, as they hug. She looks down and starts to fiddle with her fingers, she looks sad. I know why though, shes been trying this past month to get me to be intimate with her, but I just can't, everything was happeneing so fast, but it was mostly our parent, and this movie. This movie for me is a big one, their offering a lot of money to me, making sure I get it to them by a certain time, and I just feel like Im not gonna make it in time.

I keep my eyes on Sara and she starts to look up, when her eyes gaze into mines, she smiles big. I smile and bite my lip, motioning for her to come over to me. She smiles bigger and stands up, walking over to me. I turn around and put the already cooked meat into the tray,grabbing more and placing them on the grill.

"Need something?"

I hear her voice, her sweet soft innocent voice, and it makes my body tingle. Without turning around, I grab her hands and wrap them around my stomach, she chuckles lightly and I smile.

"No, I just wanted you to hold me."

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Tegan, want me to take over on the grill, your sweating."

She laughs and I shake my head.

"Sorry, its just so hot."

She smiles and places her hands under my shirt, laying her palms flat on my stomach.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear jeans, go upstairs and change into some shorts."

I shake my head and she does to.

"Well then your just gonna have to sweat."

I laugh and she kisses my cheek. As I cook the meat, she stays with me, her arms wrapped around my waist, we make cute little small talk, and we talk about our parents. I told Sara that I was nervous about this all, that I was scared as hell, I didn't want my parents to come off as loud, abnoxious mexicans, she said they wouldn't and that everything was gonna be fine.

Sara POV:

I look around the backyard, all the tables filled with people, all Tegans family too. When everyone started to arrive, I left Tegan to cook, and I came and greeted everyone. It was pretty easy, I know all her family now, like the back of my hand, because not only have they accepted Nick and Kayla into their family, but they have accepted me as well. I never had a big family, a family the hosts BBQ's every friday, that has family reunions, thats just, amazing.

I walk around, smiling at everyone, and get to the ice chest. I grab 2 beers, and head over to Tegan, poor thing, shes been on the grill this whole time, everyones eaten, except for her. I get to her and grab the bottle opener, cracking both the caps off and shoving them into my pocket. I tap her shoulder and she turns around, a light coat of sweat making her face shine. I drop my jaw and she looks down at the beer, the ice cold beer. She grabs the bottle and starts to chug it down, no doubt feeling the liquid cool her body. She finishes the beer and sets it down on the mini table next to her.

"Thanks, fuck its hot."

That was enough, not only was she sweating like a pig, but she must have been hungry, I know Tegan, it was already 5:30, she hasn't eaten all day, she must be starving. I turn around and walk back over to Juan. Hes sitting down, talking to his cousin Kathia.

"Juan, Im sorry to interupt you guys."

"No, No whats up?"

I look at him and smile, pleading to him.

"Can you please work the grill for a while, Tegans sweating all over the food, and she hasn't eaten."

He smiles and nods, getting up from his chair and walking with me, over to Tegan. I tap her shoulder again and she turns around, looking down to my hands.

"No beer?"

"Tegan, Juans gonna take over for a while."

She looks next to me and shakes her head.

"No Im fine, I got this."

She says, turning back around. I sigh and Juan pulls her back, taking the tongs from her hand and pushing her away.

"Listen to your lady Tegan."

I smile and she nods her head, turning to me. I smile and grab her hand, what she needed was to cool down. I walk over to a table under the Gazebo and sit her down. I got on my knees in front of her and she sighs, finally under the shade. I smile at her, as she lifts up her wife beater, wiping off all of the sweat. She sets it down and looks at me, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Are you hungry?"

I ask her, she nods and leans down, resting her elbows on her knees, and bringing her hands up to my jaw, cupping me lightly. She brushes her nose to mines and smiles.

"Yea, I am."

I smile and bring my hand to her hair, feeling her tiny pony tail in my hands, the light sweat dripping from it down to her back.

"Okay, I'll be back."

She nods, and removes her hands from my face, I stand up and walk towards the food table. I grab a plate and look at the selection, some of the stuff Tegan made, like the rice and beans, I made the potato salad and, well thats it. Everything else, Tegans mom and dad brought. I scoop a little bit of everything on her plate, making sure to get enough for her to enjoy and fill her up. I grab a couple of napkins, a fork, and spoon. I walk across the yard, and lean down to the ice chest. I reach in, all the way down to the bottom, grabbing the coldest beer in the bunch. I get it out and smile, feeling it numb my hands already. I turn back around and walk back to the Gazebo. When I get there, Tegan has her head down on the table, and her hands pushing back her hair. I sit down next to her and set down all the stuff.

"Babe, you okay?"

I ask her, she lifts her head and nods, smiling at me.

"Just tired and hot."

I smile and turn to her beer, I grab it and hand it to her. She smiles and reaches into her pocket, pulling out her small purple bottle opener. I chuckle and she pops it open, tossing aside the cap and taking a swig. I smile and she sets it down on the table, grabbing her fork and digging into her food. God she must have been starving, because she starts to stuff her mouth with everything. I laugh and she smiles, her big gummy smile. I lean in and place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Better?"

She nods and digs back in. I turn around and look at a specific table. I look at my mum and dad, talking to Tegans mum and dad, their all smiling, talking , laughing, they were getting along well. I had to introduce them all, since Tegan was at the grill, but they seem to like eachother. I hear the screams and giggles of all the kids running around. I smile and look at them, Nick and Kayla holding hands, running and playing hide and seek with their cousins.

When I first took Nick out to meet all of Tegans family, it was a 1 year ago, at Tegans family reunion. When we got there, he was shy at first,then when he started talking to the kids, they were all bestfriends by the end of the night. Even though my kid was the only one with blonde hair and blue eyes, Tegan introduced him to her family as our son, thats when I knew this was our family too.

**12:00 At Night.**

I smile and pull away from Tegans Uncle Milton, he smiles and looks down at Nick.

"Happy birthday mijo, hope you like your gift from me and your Aunt Crystal."

I look down at Nick, he yawns and smiles sleepily. It was passed his bedtime, his and Kaylas both. I smile and watch as they walk out of our backyard. I turn around and look at Nick.

"Ready to go to bed?"

I ask him, he smiles and nods big. I chuckle and play with his hair, I kiss his forhead and he yawns again. I turn around and look at Tegan, she was walking with Kayla, Kaylas eyes droopy like Nicks. I smile and walk over to Tegan. She sighs and looks at me.

"Everyones gone, your parents insists they help me clean up, please tell them im fine."

I chuckle and look behind her, my parents walking around the tables, putting away some trash.

"Mum, it's fine, go up to your room and settle in!"

They both turn around and smile, nodding their heads. I look at Tegan and she smiles at me.

"Thanks, now about these sleepy kids?"

I chuckle and nod, reaching down to grab both of their hands.

"I got them, after I put them to sleep and help them change, I'll come back down."

She nods and my parents walk up to us, smiling.

"We cleaned up a little for you girls, hope it helps."

Tegan smiles, and nods at them.

"Thank you, Saras gonna show you to your room, so follow her."

They both nod and I walk to the house. I lead everyone through the living room and to the stair case. We climb up the stairs and I smile, hearing the sound of Nick and Kaylas sloppy feet, climbing up the stairs. We get to the stop of the stairs and stand in the middle of the hallway.I look down at Kayla and Nick, both yawning.

"Go to your room, Im gonna show grandma and grandpa their room."

Nick and Kayla nod, letting go of my hand and walking over to my parents. Nick hugs my mum first, and Kayla hugs my dad first. They tell them goodnight, then switch, my Dad with Nick, My mum with Kayla. My mum was very accepting of Kayla when I told her about it, she said it was great for me to take care of her, even though shes not ours, and it made her love her more my mum said. My parents tell them goodnight and place kisses on their forheads, then wave them away. I watch them walk down the hall, and into the bedroom they share. I smile and turn to my parents.

"Hunny, we need to talk to you in the morning."

My mum says, I look at them and my mum smiles weakly.

"Right now, your father needs to rest that legs of his."

I nod and take a couple of steps to the guest bedroom, I open the door for them and they walk in.

"Are you guys okay? "

I ask, I stand in the doorway, watching them walk around to the bed, my father laying down, resting his leg, and my mother walking to the bags I set down on the dresser. My mum shakes her head and smiles.

"Were fine dear, just go get some rest."

I sigh and look at my dad, his eyes slowly shutting.

"Okay, well if you need towels and shampoo, they're in the bathroom down the hall."

My mum nods and pulls out some pajama clothes for my dad, setting them down on the bed.

"Okay hunny, goodnight."

"Night Mum, Night Dad."

"Night sweety."

I smile at my dads deep voice and close the door. I lean against it and start to wonder, maybe they wanted to talk about Tegan? Or Nick and Kayla? I shake my head and push away the access stress, they said everything was fine, just listen to them, I tell myself. I sigh and look down the hall, the kids bedroom door closed. I smile and walk down the hall, and get to their door. I place my hand on the knob and slowly twist it, making the door pop open. I peek my head inside the pitch black room. I reach my hand in and turn on the light. I look at the only bed in the room, the large full sized bed and smile. Nick and Kayla were under the covers, their hands linked above the blankets and they changed into their pajamas. God they were so attached, it was hard to tear them away, even Ama said that when she gives them baths at her house, they do the same thing they do with us, to her. They always has to bathe them together, play in the bathtub, they were just too attached. Even people at the school comment on it,saying its so adorable. I know why Nicks like that though, I asked him before when Kayla got sick and we had to take her to the hospital last year, we were in the waiting room, while Tegan was inside with her. Nick was crying, making a big scene, all because he wanted to be with her, to help her. I asked him why he was so protective of her, and he said He doesn't know, but he started to feel the need to protect her after everything happened with the woman at the school, after she atatcked Kayla, he just never wanted to let anything happen to her, then he said that he loved her, because she was his sister.

I think about that everytime I see them hold hands, he just wants to make sure shes always safe.

I turn off the lights and slowly close the door. I turn back around and walk down the hall. I get to the stairscase and walk down the steps, slowly maing my way down. I walk into the living room, and suddenly my body jumps, the phone ringing loud. I sigh and turn around, walking over to the little corner table and picking up the wireless phone, pressing the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tegan, I thought I would get your voicemail, were you asleep?'

I chuckle and reply.

"This isn't Tegan, may I ask whos calling?"

"Oh shit, my bad, sorry. Im Burt Renolds, Im the director of the movie shes working on."

I smile and nod my head.

"Right, the one thats due next month right."

I hear him sigh, then I hear the sound of a large gulp.

"Actually thats what I was calling about, something happened with the film, and their extending her time, to December."

I smile and sigh, finally she could stop stressing over it.

"May I ask who this is?"

He asks, I look at the couch and keep smiling.

"Im Sara, her girlfriend."

"Ohh, she talks alot about you ahaha, anyways, do you mind telling her for me, since I didn't get her voicemail."

"Sure, no problem, december right?"

"Yea, Im gonn fax her some paper work Monday morning, they're gonna be paying her extra, since they delayed it."

I smile and feel the need to run to her and tell her.

"Okay, well I'll let you go, please tell her for me, and tell her to give me a call Monday morning after she gets the fax."

"Sure thing, Bye."

"Bye."

I hand up the phone and place it to my chest, she could finally stop stressing over it now, it wasn't due till december, she has 5 months. I place the phone back on the hook and start to walk fast the the backdoor. I get to it and open it. I smile when I see the backyard cleaned up, all the presens under a tent, and all the chairs and tables folded up nicely. I smile and see Tegan, sitting near the tree, her back against it, sipping a beer. I smile and close the door, walking over to her. When I get halfway to her, I notice that her eyes are closed, and shes relaxed. I stand in front of her and smile, shes was so beautiful.

"Mind if I join you?"

Tegan POV:

I open my eyes and smile, looking at Sara. I nod my head and she starst to sit down on the grass.

"Come here."

I tell her, putting my legs down flat and patting my thighs. She smiles big and I chuckle as she places her feet on both sides, and sits down, her butt on my thighs. I smile and she wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head to mines.

"We haven't done this in a while."

She whispers, I look at her and see her eyes closed, her bottom lip between her teeth, lightly biting herself. I set my beer down next to us and place my hands on her hips, then trailing them arounf to her back, lightly slipping them under her shirt and feeling her delicate back dimples.

"Our parents got along real well."

She says, pulling back and looking at me, I smile and nod. I saw when Sara introduced them, I was nervous, but once I saw them talking and laughing, I felt my body ease up a little. Then when my Ama was leaving, she told me that she told a lot of seceret family recipes to Saras mum, and my dad said him and Saras dad talked a lot about cars, so thats good.

"Yea, they did."

I whisper to her, placing my forhead back on hers. I loved moments like these, but it was passed 12, I needed to go back to my studio and edit a couple of more songs. The movie I was working on was given to me at the last minute, 3 months ago before its "Due" date, so I was stressed out.

"Sar, I have to go to the studio."

I feel her head shake on mines, and I look at her small plump lips forming into a perfect big smile.

"No . . . you don't."

She giggles and I pull away, rubbing her back.

"Yea, I do."

I sigh, I wish I didn't have to. Sara was sitting in my lap, I would tear her apart right now, but again, my work was calling me.

"Your director called."

She says, my eyes grow wide and I feel the stress crash down on me. I sigh and she brings her lips to mines, brushing them together.

"He said . . . not to worry."

She connects our lips and I feel her moan into my mouth, it sends shocks up my spine and I groan, feeling our tongues massage eachothers.

"They delayed the movie till december."

She mumbles into my mouth. I pull away and she looks at me. I eye her and she smiles.

"Sara, don't play games, what did he say?"

She nods her head and looks at me.

"He said that, I swear."

She looks down and brings one of her arms down from my neck. She grabs my hand from her back and links our fingers together, lightly running her thumb over the back of my hand. I sigh and look at her, I haven't payed attention to her in so long, I feel like Im letting her down.

"He said that?"

I ask, feeling my muscles tense up. She keeps her head down and nods, her smile starting to fade.

"He also said to call him on Monday after he faxes you some paperwork."

If it was a joke, Sara would have said no, or sike, but she didn't. I felt the stress disolve and suddenly, something in my head spoke to me, telling me to kiss her, to make her feel special again.

I look down at our hands, her thumb still running smoothly on my skin. I look up to her and she still has her head down. I smile weakly, and lift our hands up to my face. Her eyes follow our hands and land on mines. I kiss her hand and smile.

"Come here."

She keeps her face black and leans her forhead back to mines. I smile as she closes her eyes and starts to play with the hairs on my neck. I brush my nose up against hers.

"Can you do a favor for me?"

I whisper. She nods against my forhead and I smile even bigger.

"Kiss me."

I open my eyes and look at her, her eyes slowly open as she looks at me. I pull away from her and rest my head on the tree. She looks at me and I smile.

"Kiss me."

I repeat. She keeps the blank expression and leans in, her lips capturing mines in a heart stopping moment. I moan into her mouth and with my other hand on her back, I pull her into me more, our breasts almost touching. I feel her start to squirm and I smile. I pull away and bring my hand up to her hair, it was still at her shoulders, she trims it all the time, but everytime I look at it, I still see the girl I met years ago. I smile and suddenly, her lips start to curl. I lean back in and take her bottom lip between my lips, lightly sucking on it. She whimpers and I feel my hands itch to touch her, to admire her. I move forward and push her shoulders down gently, laying her on the grass, never once breaking the kiss. I climb between her legs and she wraps them around my waist, pulling me down into her more. I pull away from her lips and hover my face over hers, our breathing rugged, the hot summer night making us already sweat. I sit up and she looks at me, I sit between her knees and look at her. I keep my eyes on hers as I reach down and grab the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. I drop it to the grass and she looks at me, her mouth slightly open, as she stares at my chest. I reach around my back and unhook my bra, letting it fall down to the floor, right between her legs. She keeps her eyes on mines, as I start to stand up, playing with my zipper. She bites her lip and sits her upper body up, grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. I slide my pants off and look at her chest, she unhooks her bra and tosses it to the side. I stand there, completely nakes, watching her as she unzips her shorts and starst to pull them down her thighs, then kicks them off. I smile as I look down to her naked figure, admiring the small patches of ink on her arms, her perfectly toned stomach, her sexy firm legs, her creamy thighs, her perfectly shaved mound. I lick my lips and lay back down on her, she wraps her legs back around my waist and I lay my body on hers, our nipples lining up with eachother. I look at her and she brings her hand up, pushing away the bangs from my face, the dim christmas lights shining on her face, making her eyes sparkle under them.

"I've missed you."

She says, looking into my eyes, looking at one, then to the other. I keep my gaze on hers and feel my heart slowly melt.

"I've missed us."

She says, this time lower. I see her eyes start to water and she reaches down and grabs my hand, linking our hands together, and placing them between our bodies, under the flesh covereing our beating hearts. I look down and feel how in synce we are, our hearts literally beating at the same time, it still amazed me everytime. I hear her sniffle and I look back up at her, her eyes watery, and her cheeks red.

"I've missed this."

She says, smiling weakly. I look at her and feel my heart fall to our hands on our chests. She shouldn't have to miss it, I should have known to make time for her, I knew better than that.

"Im sorry."

I whisper, feeling my heart swell in my chest. She starts to smile and shake her head.

"Kiss me."

She whispers, looking right into my eyes. I don't hesitate, I lean back down and crash my lips into hers. I moan as I feel our hearts start to pump faster, but still in sync perfectly.

"I want to make love to you."

I mumble into her mouth, she pulls away and looks at me. Her lips curling again. I have made love to Sara before, but not like this, don't get me wrong, every other time was special, but right now, after what we've been through, I want to take the time, admire her body, touch every inch, kiss every freckle, make her feel the way she did when she first met me.

"Then make love to me."

She whispers, I nod and lean down, placing the most delicate kisses on the nape of her neck, taking my time with each one, hearing her lightly moan everytime my tongue comes in contact with her skin. I make sure every peice of skin on her neck is touched, before I trail my lips down to her collar bones, bringing my tongue to her flesh and sliding it on her structure.

"Tegan . . ."

She moans out, I smile against her skin, lightly placing a kiss on her bone. I trail my lips down further, and carress her chest with my tongue.

"Ohh."

A small whimper escapes her thoat and I look up at her, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her bangs stuck to her face, that was the definiton of beaty, making your woman feel beautiful, by taking your time, working her up, admiring her, carressing her.

I lean back down and take her nipple into my mouth, felling it stiffen between my teeth. I suck on it gently. As I swirl my tongue around her bud, she squeezes onto my hand, that lays still on her chest, tight, making me feel every jolt she feels. I kiss my way down to her stomach, lightly frenching it, letting her feel my hot tongue on her flesh.

"Tegan . . ."

She moans out my name again and I smile, crawling up her body again and hovering over her face.

"Look at me."

I whisper, she brings her head back and opens her eyes, looking at me. I grab her other hand and bring both of them to my face, making her cup my jaw lightly. She looks at me and I unlatch our hands, laying my body on hers, and placing my hands at her sides. I slowly trail them down, my finger tips barley grazing her skin.

I get to her thighs and she cups my jaw a little harder. I lift my body and steady myself with one hand on the floor. I bring my hand down and cup her mound, feeling the heat radiate onto my moves one of her hands and start to rub my jaw, then moving past it and tangling it in my hair, pulling the rubberband off and messing with it.

"Please."

She whimpers out, her body starting to rise. I nod and bring my finger to her clit, slowly circling her. I feel her cum start to coat my fingers after 3 circles. She moans and brings my face down and rests it in her forhead.

"Be inside me . . ."

She whispers, I bite my lip and look at her. I remove my hands from her clit and drag it down her slit, gathering her juices, making my fingers moist. I look at her and watch her face as I slowly push 2 fingers into her. Her body starts to shake and I watch in aw. Her faces were so beautiful, they were filled with so much emotion, that each one had a certain feeling it left me with. I slowly curl my fingers and feel her spot twitch at my touch.

"Ahh Tee."

She moans, I attach my lips to hers, feeling her tongue roam my mouth. I start to pump in and out slowly, wanting the tension to build. I feel her hips start to grind into my fingers. I slow down a little more and she whimpers.

"Let me slowly get you there."

I mumble into her mouth. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I pull away and she nods, I start to push a little faster, not wanting to kill her with then tension. I feel her walls slowly starting to pulse, and it makes my body shake. I keep my thrusts, slow, and lean down, kissing her neck lightly. The sound of the crickets starting to hypnotize me. I start to keep my thrusts with them, making it all much more pleasurable for me.

"Sara."

I moan into her skin, feeling her walls pulse more. I bring my lips to her ear and let her hear my breathing.

"I love you."

I say, placing a small kiss on her cheek. She whimpers and wraps her arms around my neck, making me bury my head into her neck. She brings her hands to my hair and slowly ruffs it up.

"Tell me again."

She whispers, I feel her walls jolt, and I close my eyes, bringing my palm up to her clit, each thrust hitting her each time.

"I love you Sara."

I whisper. She whimpers and I feel her walls clench harder.

"Again."

She says, I bring my lips to her ear again.

"I love you Sara."

I repeat, her walls start to clench hard, she was teetering on the edge.

"Again."

She repeats, I moan and bite her ear lobe.

"I love you Sara."

Her body starts to slowly shake and her back starts to arch into me.

"Tee."

She tugs on my hair and rubs her cheek into my neck, making me feel the light coat of sweat on her skin.

"Again, tell me again."

I feel my fingers being squeezed hard, making me moan,

"I love you, I love you!"

I blurt out, feeling her walls pulse again, and her cum ooze down my fingers. Her body drops down to the grass as she slowly convulses, her eyes closed tight. I drop down and feel her body under mines, feeling each wave making her twitch. I smile and I feel the cum still pouring into my hand, making my body relax.

After minutes of me laying on her chest, I felt her hands start to move again in my hair. I smile and lift my head, my cheek sticking to her sweaty chest. I look at her and shes smiling, looking straight into my eyes.

"Tell me again."

She says, bringing her hands down to my jaw, cupping me again. She pulls me up so Im leveled with her, my fingers still inside her. She brings my head down and our noses brush eachother lightly, our forheads against eachothers.

"Tell me again . . . please."

She whispers, closing her eyes. I smile and let my hot breath ghost past her lips, lightly grazing them.

"I love you Sara . . . my Sara."


End file.
